Je le croise tous les matins
by shinobu24
Summary: Une habitude anodine qui peut vite transformer votre vie. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Dean un matin en observant passer cet homme se rendant à son travail (inspiré de la chanson Je la croise tous les matins de Hallyday). UA Destiel
1. Chapter 1

**Je le croise tous les matins**

 **Disclaim: les personnages et leur mignonnes petites bouilles ne sont pas à moi (je ne fais que fantasmer!).**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est toujours intéressant d'échanger.**

 **Chapitre 1.**

Dean s'assit sur le banc. Il avait besoin d'un moment pour faire une coupure entre son travail et chez lui. Il respirait l'air frais du matin, 5h30. La nuit commençait à s'étirer pour laisser place au jour et peu de monde venait perturber cette ambiance entre chien et loup. Il sortait à peine du train qui l'avait ramené près de chez lui et le banc situé à l'entrée de la gare, et légèrement en retrait, lui permettait d'observer le monde passer. D'habitude cette demi-heure de transport lui permettait cette coupure nécessaire pour finir sa nuit en douceur mais aujourd'hui il devait arrêter la course du temps, des déplacements, de ses pensées. Il s'était pratiquement effondré sur ce banc après être descendu de l'escalier sortant de la gare. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller plus loin, il devait d'abord reprendre ses esprits et s'éloigner de ce qu'il avait été. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour pouvoir se recentrer sur sa respiration. Mauvaise idée, seuls les souvenirs poisseux de la nuit lui revenaient.

Il ressentait encore ce bourdonnement dans les oreilles après avoir passé un long moment au milieu du bruit et des conversations. Ses muscles commençaient à lui peser et ses vêtements empestés la sueur et l'alcool. Sa nuit avait été difficile. Il était barman depuis trois ans dans un bar qui faisait boite de nuit, autant dire que les nuits étaient chargées et que les clients se suivaient du début de soirée pour prendre un verre jusqu'aux aurores pour boire et danser. Le bar était un mélange de rustique avec des teintes chaudes apportées par le bois et des touches plus modernes et froides pour plaire à un public plus « branché » comme les qualifiait le propriétaire. Celui-ci ne passait au bar que pendant une ou deux heures tous les soirs pour prendre des nouvelles de son investissement. Il traitait bien son personnel et celui-ci lui rendait bien. L'ambiance entre les différents employés était plutôt bonne. Ils étaient deux barmen, Balthazar et lui, trois serveuses, Jo la fille du patron, Megan le garçon manqué et Jessica, étudiante et la dernière arrivée, qui faisait ce travaille pour pouvoir payer ses études, et un plongeur, Garth aussi sympathique que s'il vous avait toujours connu. Les relations et les mots échangés ne concernaient que le cadre du travail pour sa part, il ne s'épanchait pas sur sa vie privée. Vie privée d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait pas. Il travaillait la nuit, prenait le train pour rentrer se couchait et recommençait le lendemain. Seul Balthazar, avec qui il partageait le bar, le connaissait un peu mieux. Et encore c'était un bien grand mot. Il ne savait de Dean, seulement qu'il avait un frère étudiant et qu'il vivait seul et n'avait que son travail.

Pour Dean, il était plus facile de parler avec lui car ils travaillaient côte à côte. Parler n'était pas le terme exact. Balthazar pouvait parler pour eux deux pendant des heures sans que ça les dérange l'un et l'autre. Balthazar lui avait tendu des perches pour le faire parler, lui avait posé des questions directes mais il n'arrivait jamais à lui soutirer beaucoup d'informations. Ça ne lui faisait rien, il s'entendaient bien même s'il ne connaissait pas sa vie privée, il savait que c'était un homme bien, un peu perdu parfois mais travailleur et attaché à son frère, ça lui suffisait pour lui accorder son amitié. Il ne parlait que très rarement aux autres employés à part pour échanger des banalités sur le temps et les faits divers. Tout ce qu'il avait appris d'eux, il le savait principalement de Balthazar ou des personnes elle-même quand elles venaient discuter avec son collègue au bar. Dean le considérait comme son ami et inversement. Une amitié qui pouvait sembler superficielle mais qui n'était que celle que Dean pouvait accorder.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se força à inspirer et expirer profondément plusieurs fois de suite. Il devait concentrer sur quelque chose de neutre pour permettre à sa conscience de se reposer. Il porta alors son regard sur la femme sortant de la gare, petite, brune, les cheveux tenus en chignon, la peau légèrement halée, habillée d'un pantalon en toile et d'un t-shirt, son sac en bandoulière. Elle avait l'aire épuisée, rentrant de son travail nocturne. Peut-être avait elle fait le ménage de ses grands buildings du centre. Un homme la croisa sur les marches, il partait au travail. Il avait encore une tasse de café en carton dans la main, il lâcha un bâillement sonore. Il portait un jean, un t-shirt et un bleu de travail sortait de son sac à dos qu'il portait sur l'épaule. De loin, Dean arriva à distinguer des traces de poudre blanche de plâtre surement, incrustées dans sa peau. Il partait sur un chantier, passer la journée sous le soleil pour rentrer chez lui harassé par son labeur. Il baissa la tête et posa le regard sur ses mains. Sur ses mains qui ne faisaient rien d'utiles, ne construisaient pas, ne créaient pas, ne sauvaient pas de gens. Il releva la tête pour essayer de se perdre de nouveau dans l'observation des gens, s'enfuir de ces pensées.

Son cadre de travail lui avait permis de profiter aussi de ses nuits. Son travail au bar, le mettait en première ligne avec les personnes venues pour faire une rencontre ou trouver quelqu'un pour passer le temps. Il avait donc de nombreuses occasions, il savait qu'il était beau et quand il voulait séduire il savait comment si prendre, ce qui lui avait valu de nombreux coups d'un soir. Homme ou femme, il prenait du plaisir et en donnait, ça n'allait pas plus loin que ça et n'était pas plus compliqué, mais ça avait dérivé.

Un soir un homme l'avait accosté et lui avait proposé de le retrouver dans la ruelle derrière le bar. Un blond assez bien bâti, il respirait le mâle et Dean avait besoin ce soir-là de décompresser. Il s'était assis au bar, face à lui, et le regardait préparer des verres en attendant que Dean lève les yeux sur lui. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, il lui lança un regard carnassier qui le fit réagir immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?, le questionna Dean en s'approchant.

\- Une bière pour commencer. On verra pour la suite. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un léger sourire en coin. Dean imagina des dents de loup derrière ces lèvres.

Le client buvait sa bière tout en déshabillant Dean du regard sans s'en cacher et Dean ne se gênait pas non plus. Il s'approcha de lui quand il eut fini son verre.

\- Et maintenant ?, en s'accoudant sur le bar face à son client. Celui-ci se pencha pour s'approcher de son oreille.

\- J'ai bien envie de plus. Rejoins-moi dans la ruelle derrière le bar dans un quart d'heure, lui murmura-t-il.

Dean était sorti un quart d'heure après dans le seul but de prendre son pied et de retourner bosser. L'homme l'attendait déjà, adossé au mur de la ruelle. Il s'approcha face à lui, sans oser pour l'instant faire un geste de plus.

\- Ton nom ? lui lança l'inconnu.

\- Dean et toi ?

\- Benny.

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois, en faisant un pas en avant.

\- Oui, et peut être pas la dernière.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Dean se rapprocha encore de lui jusqu'à coller son corps au sien. Il plaça ses mains sur ses flancs et l'embrassa doucement au début mais ce baiser se transforma sous la pulsion qu'il ressentait et du besoin qui irradiait ses reins. Ils prirent tous les deux leur pied et c'était plutôt un bon coup. Quand ils se rhabillèrent, l'homme lui glissa dans la poche un billet et s'en alla. Dean resta cloué sur place, regardant le billet dépasser de sa poche. Il l'avait payé pour du sexe, il l'avait pris pour un prostitué. Et là, son estime de soi vacilla encore un peu plus, cet homme n'avait pas pu penser à lui sans le considérer comme une pute. Il pensait forcément qu'il se vendait. C'était l'image qu'il reflétait au monde ? Il ravala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge et reprit sa place au bar. Il savait garder le contrôle sur ses sentiments. Il plaqua sur ses lèvres un sourire factice et n'en parla à personne. D'ailleurs comment il aurait pu en parler, il n'était pas du genre à s'épancher et il avait trop honte de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il refoula ce sentiment au fond de son esprit et repris ses habitudes de bon vivant avec des femmes ou des hommes, selon l'envie et selon la personne. Puis vient un autre client qui le paya pour le moment passé avec lui. Cette fois il refusa l'argent tendu en crachant qu'il n'était pas une pute.

\- Prend cet argent quand même, tu trouveras bien à le dépenser, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Mais je t'ai dis que j'étais pas une pute !, en le repoussant brutalement.

\- C'est juste pour te remercier. Ne le prend pas si mal. Il se rapprocha de lui et enfourna les billets dans la poche de sa chemise en laissant courir sa main sur son torse et s'éloigna en le laissant dans la ruelle, toujours aussi abasourdi que la première fois.

On le poussait à penser qu'il ne valait pas mieux que ça, et il finit par le croire. Il ne se prostitua pas vraiment, mais il ne rechignait plus à accepter l'argent qu'on lui offrait pour un moment de plaisir. Il en était arrivé à banaliser cet acte. On le considérait comme tel et il se moula dans l'image qu'on lui renvoyait de lui-même. Certains matins étaient plus difficiles. Quand il avait passé une nuit exténuante et qu'on l'avait payé pour passer du temps avec lui, un sentiment sournois refaisait surface. Ce dégout de lui qu'il portait enfoui du mieux qu'il pouvait venait torturer son esprit. Même à l'air libre, il sentait encore les brumes de la nuit et les vapeurs d'alcool l'envelopper et tenter de le faire sombrer. C'était un de ces matins et il avait besoin de faire taire son esprit. Il se sentait inutile, oublié de la vie, à côté de cette course que les autres menaient pour eux et leur futur. Il ne se sentait pas vivant mais rien ne venait le secouer ou lui donner le courage de changer. Il n'avait aucune raison de vouloir changer, ses coups d'un soir et son collègue lui suffisaient pour avoir les contacts humains dont il avait besoin.

Il était toujours en train d'observer les passants quand il le vit s'approcher pour monter les marches menant à la gare. Le cours de ses pensées moroses se stoppa. Il lui donnait l'impression de ne pas être encore réveillé à la vue de ses cheveux noirs légèrement en bataille. Il était vouté, penché sur sa mallette en train de chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur. Il devait occuper sans doute un travail de bureau, habillé d'un costume sombre et d'un pardessus beige froissé. Quand il se redressa, il aperçut une cravate nouée à la va vite. Il observa son visage et il put apercevoir ses yeux bleus, un bleu profond qui ressortait sur la pâleur de son visage. Une touche de couleur dans cette fin de nuit délavée. Il ne le quitta pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de son champ de vision. Un cadre moyen parmi tant d'autres, qui luttait avec les dernières bribes de sommeil qui se lisait encore sur son visage un peu chiffonné. Dean fini par se lever pour prendre la direction de chez lui. Après sa pause pour se débarrasser des effluves de sa nuit, il reprenait le cours de sa vie.

Le lendemain, Dean reprit sa place de la veille sur le banc. Sans trop savoir pourquoi mais cet arrêt la veille lui avait fait du bien. Il avait mieux dormi que ces derniers temps. Il ne s'avoua pas qu'il espérait revoir cet homme. Il était arrivé à la même heure, il surveillait les passants peu nombreux. 5h40, il était là. Toujours aussi mal coiffé, toujours son costume et son pardessus. Il observa ses manières, il semblait confiant, sûr de lui. Non pas méprisant face aux autres mais confiant dans la vie, dans sa journée, dans les autres. Il s'imagina qu'il devait sentir l'odeur du café. La confiance qu'il lisait s'accompagnait de calme. Il lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir faire face à n'importe quelle situation.

C'est comme ça que son rituel de fin de nuit commença. Tous les matins il l'attendait, toujours avant de rentrer, juste pour le regarder. Il était toujours à l'heure, 5h40. Une fois qu'il l'avait vu passer, Dean rentrait chez lui, il évitait la lumière du jour qui lui donnait l'impression de mettre à jour ses craintes et ses failles. Il préférait se cacher dans la nuit délavée. A force de le voir tous les matins, il avait l'impression de le connaitre, son travail se résumait bien à un travail de bureau, toujours habillé d'un costume et de son pardessus et accompagné de sa sacoche. L'expression sur son visage était toujours paisible quel que soit l'endroit où il posait son regard. Il semblait voler au-dessus de ce monde qui l'entourait, il semblait que le temps ou les gens n'avaient pas d'emprise sur lui. Il lui imaginait une vie bien rangée, une vie que lui n'aurait jamais. Il l'enviait pour ça même s'il ne le connaissait pas. Ces rendez-vous allégeaient son esprit mais en même temps, l'envie de vivre cette vie qui lui était étrangère le torturait. Il maudissait les fins de semaine qui étaient devenues une torture pour lui, ces jours où les autres lui volaient son passant si particulier.

Ça devait bien faire un mois que Dean avait pris l'habitude de l'attendre. Il n'avait raté aucun jour de travail, toujours très ponctuel, toujours habillé de la même façon. Et ce matin, quand il passa plus près de son banc, l'homme leva la tête et croisa son regard. Ce fut comme une pause dans le cours des choses. Il ne voyait plus que ses yeux, son regard qui semblait le sonder. Une tension s'installa immédiatement dans son corps, il ne parvenait plus à penser. Il était focalisé sur ses yeux. Puis l'homme lui adressa un sourire discret et courtois. Un de ces sourires échangés pour s'excuser ou pour saluer. Dean sourit automatiquement, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, une marque de politesse, engrammée dans ses réflexes. Et l'homme détourna la tête pour continuer son chemin. Il était parti mais Dean ne parvenait pas à reprendre pied. Il était mal à l'aise en ayant l'impression de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac à l'observer et en même temps il ressentait un vrai plaisir d'avoir pu rencontrer son regard. Après cinq minutes, il se fit violence pour rentrer chez lui. Son esprit resta obnubilé par ce regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. L'après-midi, quand il se leva pour se préparer pour sa nuit de travail, il se sentait plus léger, il n'avait pas été aussi bien depuis longtemps. Quand il arriva au bar, il salua Balthazar. Celui-ci nota immédiatement un changement chez lui sans vraiment arriver à mettre un mot dessus et savoir d'où ça venait.

\- Ca va Dean ?

\- Oui et toi Balth' ?, lui répond-il sans le regarder.

\- Ca va, il continuait à l'observer. Dean s'en rendit compte et se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

\- Oui mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça te plaise, avec une petite grimace.

\- …

\- Tu sembles aller bien aujourd'hui.

\- Oui c'est ce que je t'ai dit si tu m'avais écouté.

\- Non je veux dire mieux que d'habitude, plus… léger peut être. Dean lui sourit.

\- Si tu le dis Balth', Dean s'éloigna pour déposer ses affaires dans son vestiaire. Il lui avait fallu peu de chose pour se sentir revivre, un regard et un sourire. Et il se prenait à rêver d'une autre vie.

La fin de son service n'était pas arrivée assez vite à son goût. Il n'avait qu'une idée s'était de s'installer sur son banc pour l'attendre. Quand les derniers clients furent partis, il rangea le bar avec l'aide de Balthazar. Il y mettait plus d'énergie que les autres jours.

\- Tu peux y aller si tu veux, tu as l'air pressé de partir.

\- Non, c'est juste un regain de force ! Ils finirent de tout ranger, Dean vérifia l'heure.

\- Cette fois je dois y aller. A ce soir Balth'.

\- A ce soir, lui lança-t-il. Dean lui sourit et s'échappa.

Il arriva à son banc à 5h30. Il s'assit et attendit avec une petite appréhension. Allait-il le regarder aujourd'hui ? 5h35, son anxiété grandissait. C'est la première fois que ce rendez-vous matinal lui tordait l'estomac. Il avait la tête baissée, se triturant les mains. Il leva la tête, il était là. Il montait les marches de l'autre côté de l'escalier. Il ne le regardait pas, il ne le regardait pas. Il allait passer sans le regarder, il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui. Puis au moment où il allait atteindre le haut des marches, il tourna la tête vers Dean, lui sourit et lui fit un signe de tête. Il arrêta de réfléchir. Il était parti. Il se remit à respirer, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle depuis qu'il l'avait vu apparaître et anxieux de l'attente. Et ces échanges continuèrent pendant quelques jours, ils échangeaient sourires et signes de tête de loin sans se parler. A la fin de la semaine, il avait toujours ce petit vide qui s'installait en pensant qu'il ne pourrait pas le voir pendant deux jours.

Dès le lundi, Dean, toujours à son poste d'observation, attendait que l'heure arrive. 5h38.

\- Bonjour. La voix grave qui avait interrompu le cours de ses pensées venait de l'homme près de lui. Cette voix l'avait remué jusqu'au plus profond de lui. Il se retourna dans cette direction et leva la tête pour voir qui s'adressait à lui.

\- Bonjour. Il ne reconnut pas sa voix, faible et hésitante.

\- Je suis désolé de vous aborder comme ça… mais comme on se croise tous les matins j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait se montrer plus civilisés.

\- Oui … oui, il se leva de façon un peu raide. Il n'était pas du tout à l'aise pris comme ça au dépourvu. Se retrouver à la hauteur de l'homme lui permettrai de se sentir moins en infériorité mais il se retrouva face à son regard inquisiteur et sa cohérence d'esprit n'était pas assurée.

\- Je m'appelle Castiel, lui dit l'inconnu, plus si inconnu que ça, qui lui tendait la main.

\- Et moi Dean, répondit-il en lui serrant la main. Une poigne ferme et une main douce.

\- J'espère ne pas trop passer pour quelqu'un de bizarre, dit-il dans un sourire. Son sourire, vrai, éclairait ses yeux. Je dois y allait pour ne pas rater mon train. A demain ?

\- Euh … Oui, bonne journée.

Dean suivi des yeux Castiel. Quand il ne le vit plus il se rassit, incapable de marcher. Il repassa la conversation dans sa tête. Il entendait encore sa voix grave, il sentait un sourire idiot sur son visage et il était incapable de le contrôler.

Le soir même, Balthazar observa Dean. Il paraissait toujours aussi heureux. Il ne voulait pas lui poser de questions, s'il voulait lui en parler il le ferait de lui-même. Et ce sentiment domina son caractère pendant près d'une semaine. En 15 jours et au fil de leurs rencontres matinales, Dean apprit que Castiel avait plusieurs frères et sœurs qu'il voyait rarement, qu'il avait effectivement un travail de bureau, il était comptable dans une petite société, et il apprit qu'il ne vivait pas loin de chez lui. De son côté Dean lui raconta son travail de barman au bar l'Eden et son petit frère qui faisait des études d'avocat. Il avait un caractère paisible, il ne râlait jamais sur ses collègues ou son travail, sa voix grave était toujours posée et il lui semblait noter une note de joie quand il lui lançait son bonjour matinal. Pour Dean tout était parfait. Mais comme toujours il commença à réfléchir et des réticences le rattrapèrent.

 **Merci d'avoir lu, à bientôt pour la suite.** **Et désolée pour les fautes restantes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici le chapitre 2.**

 **Je remercie toute les personnes qui ont laissé de si gentils commentaires, merci à barjy02, pimpiericky, The French Princess, Babe Gray, Castiel-SPN156-Dean, yakusokuyumi, noemiefrancia, ZephireBleue, et celles qui suivent cette histoire et les mise en favoris. Pour les autres soyez les bienvenus.**

 **Désolée pour les fautes restantes qui résistent après mes nombreuses relectures.**

 **Chapitre 2**

Balthazar s'aperçu que le comportement de son collègue évoluait. Il avait été de bonne humeur et même joyeux pendant un mois mais son humeur s'assombrissait ces derniers jours. A ce moment, il essaya bien de lui en parler mais Dean évita le sujet. Son changement d'humeur était dû au fait qu'il avait commencé à réfléchir. Il continuait de voir Castiel et maintenant ils se saluaient tous les matins de deux trois banalités et se séparaient. Il semblait à Dean que toute sa journée n'avait pour but que ce moment précis où il le voyait. Mais le fait que sa vie commençait à tourner autour de cet homme, l'avait fait réfléchir et une pensée plutôt désagréable s'était installée. Et si ça allait plus loin, est ce que Castiel voudrait de lui ? C'est lui qui avait fait le premiers pas mais Dean se connaissait. Il était plutôt limité, il n'avait pas fait d'études, son travail n'avait rien d'intéressant, il ne savait pas y faire en relations, il n'avait pas une culture très étendue et d'autres choses encore le retenaient, choses qu'il ne voulait pas nommer, qui pourraient faire fuir cet homme. Castiel, lui, semblait sociable et intelligent, son opposé positif. Castiel pourrait considérer qu'il avait fait une erreur en l'accostant, il semblait toujours heureux de le voir mais il ne le connaissait pas.

Quand le monde afflua au bar, le travail lui permit de penser à autre chose que l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait en pensant à ce que Castiel pourrait penser de lui en apprenant à le connaitre. Il était en plein service quand il aperçut Benny et il eut l'impression de se recroqueviller sur lui. Il passa la soirée à l'éviter et Balthazar l'aida du mieux qu'il put en apercevant le comportement de Dean et les regards que l'homme lui jetait. Mais il parvient à lui parler et ce qu'il craignait arriva.

\- Dean tu essaies de m'éviter ?

\- …

\- Ne sois pas mal élevé, tu pourrais au moins répondre.

\- Je travaille, lui répondit-il sans lever la tête.

\- Bien alors rejoins-moi dans une heure dans la ruelle. J'ai envie de ton savoir faire. Et il s'éloigna du bar en laissant Dean planté là, incapable de bouger. Balthazar arriva à côté de lui.

\- Tout va bien ? Il ne lui répondit pas, il semblait comme absent. Balthazar s'en inquiéta. Dean, ça va ?

\- Oui ça va. Une vieille connaissance, plutôt désagréable.

\- Oui je l'ai vu te parler et je me suis inquiété en te voyant. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien. Tu peux faire une pause si tu veux. Je peux assurer au bar, il y a moins de monde.

\- Non c'est pas la peine.

Mais au bout de trois quarts d'heure, Dean fit signe à Balthazar qu'il prenait sa pause. Il entra dans la salle du personnel, qui se résumait à une table, deux chaises et un plan de travail dans un petit bureau. Il était au calme, sans personne pour l'observer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce simple contact qu'il avait eu près d'une heure avant continuait à le torturer. Il lui restait 5 minutes avant l'heure fixée. Il tournait en rond dans la salle. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Ignorer cet homme qui lui donnait la nausée ? Mettre les choses au clair ? Se laisser aller, peut-être qu'il avait juste besoin de prendre un peu de bon temps pour se remettre les idées en place et être moins obsédé par Castiel? Puis sans réfléchir, il sorti et prit la direction de la ruelle. Quand il entra dans la ruelle, il le vit adossé au mur en train de fumer. Il avança vers lui la tête basse, les poings serrés dans les poches de sa veste, sa décision était prise.

\- Ah te voilà. C'est toujours un vrai plaisir de te voir.

\- …

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Il faudrait que tu t'y mettes de suite si tu veux ton fric. A ces mots, Dean se raidit.

\- Non, il releva la tête.

\- Pardon ?

\- Non… je ne ferais plus ça, dit-il sur un ton catégorique.

\- Tu m'as fait attendre ce soir. Tu vas faire ce qu'il faut pour te faire pardonner. Il glissa sa main sur sa nuque pour approcher le visage de Dean de sa bouche. Et si un soir j'ai encore envi de te voir, tu te rendras disponible. Sa voix s'était durcie, elle n'était plus enjôleuse mais pleine de menace.

Dean leva les yeux et les encra dans le regard de cet homme abject qui se tenait face à lui.

\- Non.

Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir ce coup de poing qui le faucha. Il le reçu sur la tempe gauche. Il fut sonné sur le coup mais ne s'effondra pas. Benny l'attrapa aussitôt par le col et rapprocha son visage du sien en le retournant pour le plaquer dos au mur.

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on me tienne tête. Il écrasa violemment ses lèvres sur celles de Dean et colla son corps au sien. Il sentit son crâne frapper le mur et se trouva bloqué par l'assaut de Benny. Lui avoir tenu tête l'avait excité et il aurait fallu peu de chose pour que tout dérape un peu plus. Je vais te laisser pour aujourd'hui mais ne t'avise plus de me traiter comme ça.

\- Je ne t'appartiens pas. Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Il se débattait et tentait de lui tenir tête mais son assurance lui échappait. Il plaqua ses mains contre son torse pour le repousser mais il était bien plus fort que lui et sans distance entre eux il ne pouvait pas le déstabiliser. Son souffle se fit court et rapide sous l'effet de la peur et de l'effort. Benny desserra l'étreinte sur son col. Il s'éloigna de lui et lui assena un second coup de poing, il se contracta pour encaisser les coups suivants. Dean sonné par les coups qui pleuvaient s'effondra parterre à genoux, il s'agrippa au mur pour ne pas tomber. La seule pensée cohérente qui échappait à la peur qui le tenaillait, était qu'il ne devait pas complètement s'effondrer pour éviter de perdre connaissance, il devait lutter. II avait commencé à lui tenir tête maintenant il devait continuer coût que coût.

C'est Balthazar qui le retrouva prostré contre le mur dans la ruelle sombre. Il avait commencé à s'inquiéter en ne voyant pas Dean revenir. Il avait fait le tour du bar, demandé aux serveuses si elles l'avaient vu et il avait fini par venir vérifier s'il été venu retrouvé quelqu'un dans la ruelle comme il savait qu'il faisait parfois, après avoir confié le bar à Jo. Dean ne l'avait pas écouté arriver. Balthazar prit son visage dans ses mains pour essayer de rencontrer son regard. Ce contact le fit reprendre conscience du monde environnant. Il entendit alors sa voix.

\- Dean, ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé ?

\- … Balthazar croisa son regard mais sans parvenir à l'accrocher.

\- Dean, putain réponds-moi !

\- Balth ?

\- Oui je suis là. Tu es en sang Dean…

\- Balth…

\- Viens, je vais m'occuper de toi. Viens.

Il l'aida à se relever et l'accompagna. Sur le chemin du retour, Dean failla tombé mais Balthazar l'avait ceinturé d'un bras et avait passé un de ses bras au-dessus de ses épaules. Ils arrivèrent à la salle de repos en passant par l'entrée du personnel. Ses collègues n'avaient pas besoin de le voir comme ça et Dean ne lui aurait pas pardonné. Il l'assit et le laissa seul le temps d'aller chercher la trousse de secours. Quand il revint Dean n'avait pas bougé. Son regard était perdu, il ne semblait pas ressentir de douleurs comme anesthésié physiquement et émotionnellement. Balthazar s'assit en face de lui et commença à nettoyer la plaie de son arcade qui heureusement n'était pas profonde. Un bleu s'était déjà formé. Sa lèvre était fendue mais ne saignait plus. Il devait aussi avoir pris un coup dans les côtes vu la difficulté qu'il avait à respirer.

\- Dean tu devrais passer aux urgences ou voir un médecin pour plus de sécurité. Il ne réagissait toujours pas. Dean s'il te plait je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu dois voir quelqu'un.

\- Non ça va aller. Sa voix était monocorde. Balthazar en ressenti un frisson.

\- Dean…

\- Je t'ai dit que ça irait. Sa voix était lasse et Balthazar ne se senti pas d'argumenter plus. Il appliqua un pansement sur son arcade, rangea la trousse et se leva. Il lui tourna le dos pour aller se laver les mains.

\- Tu peux venir chez moi ce soir si tu veux, ou je peux te raccompagner chez toi. Il se retourna vers Dean en s'essuyant les mains.

\- Non ça ira.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu essaies de te convaincre à force de répéter ça. Dean enfin le regarda, un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi tristes. Balthazar soupira.

\- Je dois retourner derrière le bar et rassurer les autres en les prévenant que je t'ai retrouvé. Reste là, je te raccompagnerais après le service. Dean hocha la tête. Balthazar passa devant lui pour rejoindre le bruit et l'agitation en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, et le laissa seul à ruminer ce qui s'était passé.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait tenu tête à Benny pour Castiel, son passant. Le voilà romantique maintenant. Il avait pensé qu'il devait être plus respectable pour avoir accès à cette vie qui lui était refusée. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il avait fait un effort pour retrouver un semblant de dignité. Il ne se l'avouait pas ou très rarement mais il se laissait aller. Il ne faisait pas d'efforts pour entretenir des amitiés ou pour être sociable. Sa vie était vide, pas d'amitié, pas d'amour qui lui aurait donné l'audace de changer, seulement des aventures, et ça lui suffisait. Ces aventures lui permettaient de garder l'illusion que cette vie le satisfaisait et qu'il n'avait besoin de rien de plus. Ça lui suffisait, jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait voulu changer les choses, ne plus se faire utiliser. Et la première leçon c'est que ça allait être difficile. Il avait bien senti que la situation avait failli déraper et que s'il n'avait pas eu un peu de chance, Benny l'aurait plus salement blessé.

La fin de son service approchait, il voulait rester seul. Il se leva, sorti de la salle et retrouva Balthazar au bar.

\- Je pars, lui dit-il.

\- Attends moi j'en ai pour un quart d'heure, je te raccompagne.

\- Pas la peine, ça va aller. Merci pour ce que tu as fait.

\- C'est normal Dean voyons.

Dean lui fit un signe et sorti dans la nuit en évitant le regard des autres. Il ne voulait pas parler et encore moins supporter leur jugement ou leur pitié. Il marchait d'un pas un peu hésitant, à un rythme ralenti. Il ne réussit pas à prendre son train habituel. Le prochain passerait dans dix minutes. Il s'assit sur un banc pour reprendre des forces. Il tremblait, l'air était frais, il se sentait fatigué, engourdi. Une fois monté dans le train, il s'affala et s'assoupi contre la vitre. Il voulait échapper au souvenir de cette nuit et à ses états d'âme. Il ressentait encore le corps de Benny le maintenant contre le mur et ses poings le frappant pour assurer sa supériorité sur lui. C'était sa faute, il l'avait laissé faire, il avait laissé faire ce type de personne pendant bien trop longtemps. Il avait besoin d'étouffer ces souvenirs et la fatigue, due à la peur et à la douleur, l'emporta dans un sommeil qui était le bienvenu. Il se réveilla cinq minutes avant sa station. Il descendit comme un zombie et marcha sur le quai le regard dans le vide.

\- Hey bonjour. Tu es en retard aujourd'hui ! …Mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Dean leva son regard vers la voix. Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait croiser Castiel aujourd'hui. Et il n'avait surement pas pensé qu'il s'inquièterai pour lui en le voyant dans cet état et il se senti minable. Quelle image devait-il renvoyer ?

\- Dean, ça va ?, d'une voix alarmée.

\- C'est rien, juste une mise au point qui a mal tournée. Il voulut sourire mais il ne parvint qu'à faire une grimace en ressentant la douleur se réveiller.

\- Tu as vu quelqu'un pour te soigner ? Castiel parcourait des yeux son visage et notait toutes les entailles et les bleus qui s'étaient formés.

\- C'est bon. Pas la peine. Sa voix fut un peu plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Un collègue a fait le nécessaire, ajouta-t-il plus posément. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible, il avait des problèmes c'était à lui de les régler et il ne voulait pas entrainer Castiel dans les aspects sombres de sa vie. Il était perdu dans ses yeux qui parcouraient son visage meurtri quand Castiel planta ses yeux dans les siens et ne chercha pas à discuter d'avantage. Il sorti son portable pour passer un coup de fil.

\- Bonjour, c'est M Novak. J'aurai un service à vous demander. J'ai un ami qui a reçu un mauvais coup à la figure, il est têtu et ne veut pas aller consulter. …. Oui je sais… Vous pourriez le voir maintenant pour être sûr qu'il n'a rien de grave ? Merci c'est très gentil à vous, il est là dans cinq minutes. Castiel regarda Dean dans les yeux en continuant de parler à la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Une dernière chose, je vais lui donner votre adresse, vous pourriez me prévenir s'il ne passe pas vous voir… Merci encore. Dean leva les yeux au ciel, Castiel raccrocha, récupéra un stylo et une feuille dans sa sacoche pour lui noter l'adresse.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de lever les yeux au ciel, je suis sûr que tu n'y aurais pas été si je n'avais pas pris cette précaution, tout en écrivant l'adresse. Tu reçois de sales coups et tu ne vas pas à l'hôpital, j'ai l'impression que tu es plutôt buté. Il lui tendit le morceau de papier avec l'adresse. C'est un médecin que je connais qui est dans le coin. Tu passes le voir juste par précaution. Si je n'avais pas eu de rendez-vous je t'aurais accompagné mais là je ne peux vraiment pas, je suis désolé. Je dois vraiment y aller, tu me raconteras demain. Fais attention à toi et va voir ce médecin s'il te plait. Castiel commença à s'éloigner.

\- Hey Cas' pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Castiel tiqua mais ne releva pas l'utilisation du surnom.

\- Et je fais ça car tu as l'air de ne pas aller bien et que je ne peux pas laisser un ami comme ça. A demain ?

\- Oui à demain Cas'.

Dean reste planté là à le regarder. Un ami. Il avait presque oublié la douleur lancinante qui lui tenait la moitié de la tête et les côtes. Ça faisait pratiquement deux mois qu'il l'avait vu, une quinzaine de jours qu'ils échangeaient quelques mots et il se sentait très proche de lui en apprenant à le connaître. Castiel, lui, ne l'avait vu la première fois qu'il y a un mois et le considérait comme un ami. Cette pensée le réchauffa et calma la pression contenue. Il avait appris aujourd'hui qu'il avait des relations qui lui rendaient facilement service et surtout il avait appris son nom. Novak ! Ça sonnait bien. Court avec une sonorité douce en début de nom qui finissait par claquer dans la bouche. Il allait aller à cette adresse, voir cette connaissance qui pourrait peut-être lui en apprendre un peu plus sur son passant.

Comme promis, ou plutôt contraint, Dean se rendit à l'adresse notée par Castiel. Il sonna, une deuxième sonnerie retenti et il entendit le déclic du verrou. Il poussa la porte et se retrouva dans une petite salle d'attente. Il entendit des pas, un homme noir d'une quarantaine d'année l'accueilli.

\- Vous êtes l'ami de M Novak je présume.

\- Oui, Dean Winchester. Merci de me recevoir.

\- Je ne peux rien refuser à l'ami d'un ami. Suivez-moi, on va regarder les dégâts.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau, le fit asseoir sur la table d'auscultation.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous ai arrivé ?

\- J'ai reçu des coups de poings. Rien de grave….

\- Avant de dire que ce n'est rien de grave, vous allez me laisser juger. Dean n'osa rien ajouter. Le médecin vérifia ses réflexes pupillaires en dirigeant une lampe dans ses yeux. Puis il vérifia si sa pommette était fêlée. Quand celui-ci appuya dessus, Dean grimaça à cause de la douleur.

\- Vous évaluez votre douleur à combien sur une échelle de 0 à 10 ?

\- Euh… 6 ?

\- Bien donc pas de fêlure. La douleur est simplement due à l'hématome. Je vais vous prescrire des antalgiques et une pommade qui aidera les ecchymoses à disparaitre et à appliquer pendant cinq jours au minimum. Vous avez reçu des coups ailleurs ?

\- Oui, dans les côtes. Dean souleva son t-shirt pour que le médecin puisse se rendre compte des dégâts. Ce simple geste lui arracha un gémissement de douleur qu'il tenta d'étouffer en se mordant les lèvres. Le médecin ausculta son torse et son dos. Des hématomes là aussi s'étaient formés.

\- Rien n'est cassé sinon vous n'auriez pas pu venir jusqu'ici à cause de la douleur. Vous avez peut-être une fêlure mais la seule chose à faire à ce moment-là est d'attendre que tout se ressoude. Vous devez éviter au maximum de bouger et de porter des charges. Dean acquiesça.

\- Merci. Je suis désolée que Castiel vous ait dérangé pour si peu. Je lui ai dit que ça allait mais il n'a rien voulu écouter !

\- Oui, il se fait du souci pour les autres, plus que pour lui-même.

\- Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?

\- Ça va faire cinq ans, depuis …, oui cinq ans c'est ça. Et vous ?

\- Un mois (s'il ne comptait pas le temps qu'il avait passé à l'observer de loin) mais on ne fait que se croiser.

\- Vous vous connaissez à peine donc et il s'occupe de vous en vous envoyant ici, s'étonna le médecin.

\- Oui, je dois avoir une tête à faire peur ! Dean restait pensif, pour lui Castiel n'était plus vraiment un inconnu depuis le temps qu'il l'observait mais lui l'était pour Castiel. Un parfait inconnu qu'il croisait et dont il s'occupait en le voyant en difficultés.

Le médecin était à son bureau en train de rédiger l'ordonnance.

\- Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un plutôt de raisonnable mais qui se retrouve dans de mauvaises situations. Si vous voulez devenir un ami de M Novak, éloignez-vous des problèmes, il n'a pas besoin que vous lui en apportiez d'autres.

Lui en apporter d'autres, Castiel avait donc des problèmes ? Dean hocha la tête, pris l'ordonnance que le médecin lui tendait.

\- Je dois commencer mes consultations, je ne vous raccompagne pas.

\- Combien je vous dois ?

\- C'est un service que je rends à M Novak. Au revoir et restez loin des problèmes.

\- Oui, merci.

Il n'avait pas pu avoir beaucoup d'information sur Castiel mais le médecin semblait lui porter une grande estime et vouloir le protéger. Tout lui indiquait que Castiel était un homme bien, un homme qu'il voulait apprendre à connaître encore plus même s'il se sentait bien inférieur à lui. Il enviait sa vie depuis deux mois, il voulait maintenant pouvoir en faire partie. Dean rentra chez lui après être passé à la pharmacie. Il prit les comprimés contre la douleur et s'échappa dans un sommeil profond.

Son réveil fut difficile le lendemain. Il se leva doucement, son corps comme lesté de plomb, lui demandait un effort pour chaque geste à réaliser. Avala les antidouleurs avec une tasse de café et passa sous une douche chaude qui permit à ses muscles de se décontracter un peu. Les souvenirs de l'agression lui revenaient en mémoire et pour éviter de revivre ça, il concentra ses pensées sur Castiel. Il l'avait accosté pour lui parler, il lui avait raconté une part de lui, il l'avait aidé. Beaucoup de choses en peu de temps qui ne lui était plus arrivé, et qu'il avait évité, depuis longtemps. Et cet homme l'avait eu. Il l'avait observé caché dans la nuit pour ne pas s'impliquer. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était attaché à lui petit à petit en l'observant, d'abord sur son physique puis par son comportement et sa sollicitude à son égard. Et maintenant il avait peur car il en voulait plus mais ça allait être difficile.

Le soir même Dean arriva à son travail comme si de rien était. Balthazar lui sauta dessus.

\- Tu as été voir quelqu'un ?

\- Oui. Balthazar le suivi quand il prit la direction de son vestiaire pour ranger ses affaires.

\- Vraiment ?, sur un ton suspicieux. Et par quel miracle ?

\- On m'a envoyé consulté un médecin. Dean ne le regardait pas, il déposa son blouson et verrouilla son casier.

\- Je peux te demander qui est ce « on » ? Balthazar senti Dean réfléchir quelques secondes comme pour savoir s'il avait envie de lui en parler. Il vit ses épaules se détendre et il lui raconta.

\- C'est un gars que je croise tous les matins quand il part travailler et que je rentre. On discute cinq minutes ensemble. Il s'appelle Castiel et ce matin, en me voyant dans cet état, il m'a donné l'adresse d'un médecin. Balthazar était médusé, il n'en avait jamais autant appris sur Dean en aussi peu de temps et en plus quelqu'un parvenait à lui faire faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas.

\- Et ce Castiel a réussi à te faire consulter !, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Il m'a plutôt piégé je dirais, en se retournant vers son ami mais en évitant son regard.

\- Comment il a pu faire ça ?

\- Il a téléphoné au médecin et lui a demandé de le prévenir si je ne passais pas le voir. Il lui avait avoué ça presque dans un murmure comme s'il avait été honteux de s'être fait avoir.

\- Je suis admiratif de la présence d'esprit de ton nouvel ami. Il te connait déjà très bien, finit-il dans un rire. Et alors rien de grave ?

\- Non, il m'a fait une prescription. Rien de cassé, il faut juste attendre que la douleur et les bleus passent.

\- Et Castiel ? en prenant un ton appelant la confidence.

\- Quoi Castiel ? en levant la tête et en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu l'as tenu au courant ?

\- Non, pas encore, je le vois demain matin. Il m'a demandé que je lui raconte ce qui s'était passé et de lui donner des nouvelles.

\- Il s'inquiète pour toi ! dit-il surpris.

\- Oui je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi, en foudroyant Balthazar du regard.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je sous-entendais Dean tu le sais bien. Il hésita avant d'ajouter, Et tu vas lui raconter ?

\- Lui raconter quoi ?

\- Ce qui s'est passé ?, pour une fois que Dean voulait bien parler de lui, il devait en profiter. Mais il avait été trop loin, il senti Dean se refermer et lui tourna le dos.

\- On devrait se mettre au travail maintenant que tu sais que tout va bien.

Dean s'éloigna de lui, Balthazar senti qu'il avait dit tout ce qu'il voulait bien partager, il n'aurait rien de plus pour l'instant. La nuit de travail se déroula sans problème, Dean était tendu quand il percevait la porte du bar s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer un homme seul mais Benny ne se montra pas. La douleur se réveilla quelque fois mais rien qui ne put rentrer dans l'ordre avec la prescription du médecin. Balthazar le força à faire plusieurs pauses dans la nuit pour éviter qu'il se fatigue trop. Au petit matin, Dean pris le chemin de la gare pour retrouver Castiel sous le regard de Balthazar. Il s'inquiétait pour Dean depuis longtemps, il savait bien qu'il n'allait pas bien même s'il affirmait le contraire mais il n'avait jamais réussi à le faire parler. Il espérait que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait arriver à le faire.

 **Bon vous allez croire que j'en veux à Dean, on est d'accord je m'acharne un peu sur lui ! Mais qui aime bien châtie bien.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 (2864)**

 **Voici le troisième chapitre. Je remercie encore toutes celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire, celles qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris et celles qui la suive tout court.**

Quand Dean arriva à leur banc à 5h30, Castiel l'attendait déjà. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait. Il était descendu des marches la tête basse comme pour éviter les regards inquisiteurs. Il n'y avait que peu de personnes qu'il laissait le regarder ainsi. En s'approchant du banc, il capta un mouvement, aussitôt il senti un agacement l'envahir, qui s'était permis de prendre leur place sur leur banc à cette heure-là. Mais il fut immédiatement rassuré en reconnaissant la voix de Castiel.

\- Comment vas-tu ?, lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Ça va. Ils s'assirent côte à côte. Castiel était tourné vers lui, la tête penchée pour passer en revue ses cicatrices. Ton médecin a été très bien. Il m'a dit que je n'avais rien de cassé et que la douleur était due à l'hématome. A ce moment il ressentait des émotions contradictoires, il était mal à l'aise à cause de ce regard qui semblait le scanner dans les moindres détails et réchauffé par l'inquiétude qu'il pouvait percevoir dans ces yeux.

\- Je suis rassuré, en le fixant dans les yeux. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu t'accompagner hier.

\- Non, tu n'avais pas à le faire, en secouant la tête et en se dégageant de ce regard qui lui procurait toujours des sentiments contraires. C'est normal tu avais ton travail et je suis assez grand pour me rendre tout seul à une adresse. Il hésita avant d'ajouter, Pourquoi tu pensais que je n'allais pas y aller si tu n'avais pas pris de précautions ? Il regardait au loin, les passants anonymes.

\- Surement le fait que tu veuilles passer pour un homme fort et sachant se débrouiller seul, lui lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Castiel vit Dean se raidir et croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Il voulait plaisanter mais il n'avait fait que le blesser dans son orgueil, comment pouvait-il croire qu'il puisse le considérer un instant comme un homme faible ? Il s'adossa au dossier du banc et fixa le sol face à lui. Il devait lui expliquer. Je ne sous-entends pas que tu n'es pas fort et que tu ne saches pas te débrouiller seul mais hier ton regard m'a paru … perdu. Je ne pouvais pas être là pour toi alors je me suis assuré que tu puisses voir et parler à quelqu'un si tu en avais besoin. Je suis désolé, on ne se connait pas vraiment mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser comme ça. Il lui jeta un regard rapide. Dean avait baissé la tête. Tu dois me considérer comme trop intrusif et je comprendrais si tu ne voulais plus qu'on se parle, finit-il dans un murmure. Dean mit quelques temps à répondre et il sentit Castiel mal à l'aise.

Ça y est, il avait fait ce faux pas qui l'éloignait. S'il avait voulu rompre leurs échanges il ne s'y serait pas mieux pris. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de lier des relations et il était toujours mal à l'aise à l'idée de faire une erreur. Celui-ci fit un geste pour ramasser sa sacoche au pied du banc quand Dean reprit la parole, ce qui eut pour effet de l'arrêter.

\- Non ne t'excuse pas, c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser du fait que tu penses devoir t'occuper de moi. Je … je ne peux pas te dire ce qui s'est passé…

\- Je ne te demande rien, dit-il en le fixant de nouveau. Dean hocha la tête.

\- Merci. Pour tout. Il lui lança un regard gêné. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un qu'il connaissait très peu se préoccupe de lui ainsi. Et ce qui était nouveau aussi c'est qu'il le laissait faire.

\- Pas de quoi, lui répond-il dans un sourire.

\- Je devrais te libérer, tu vas être en retard. Castiel jeta un œil à sa montre, tu as raison.

\- A demain Cas'.

\- A demain Dean, en se dirigeant vers son train.

Le lendemain, Castiel prit une nouvelle habitude qui était d'arriver dix minutes avant son heure habituelle pour avoir plus de temps avec Dean. Celui-ci l'attendait sur leur banc, son bleu commençait à changer de couleur. Ils continuaient d'en apprendre un peu plus l'un sur l'autre. Au fil des jours, Dean appris qu'en plus de son travail de comptable, il participait à une petite association de quartier œuvrant pour la lecture auprès des jeunes. Quand à Dean, il lui raconta son travail de barman et sa passion pour les vieilles voitures. Il lui parla un peu plus de Sam et des examens qu'il passait en ce moment. C'était un plaisir pour tous les deux tous les matins d'avoir ce moment à eux. Dean ne voyait pendant ces instants que ses yeux bleus qui le transperçaient, son sourire discret et ses gestes posés. Ses mains s'animaient quand il parlait d'un sujet qui le passionnait. Elles appuyaient son discours comme pour le faire mieux entendre, convaincre par la vue en plus de l'ouïe. Et lorsqu'il s'en rendait compte, Castiel refrénait ses gestes, occupait ses mains pour les lier au silence. C'était un homme posé et qui contraignait ses paroles et ses gestes à la discrétion. Dean avait noté sa facilité à éluder les questions sans pour autant rompre la conversation. Il savait diriger la conversation sur les autres pour éviter de parler de lui mais parfois il laissait échapper une information ou une émotion, que Dean enregistrait.

\- Lundi je t'offre le café, lui lança-t-il quand Castiel se levait pour prendre son train.

\- Oh j'ai oublié, je pars en formation la semaine prochaine pour trois jours. Je ne suis de retour que jeudi.

\- Ah OK, Dean tenta au mieux de cacher sa déception, alors jeudi tu auras droit à ton café.

\- Ça marche, prends soin de toi.

Castiel s'éloigna et disparu en lui faisant un signe de la main. Il allait devoir passer le weekend et trois jours supplémentaires sans le voir, sans l'entendre, autant dire une éternité.

Ces cinq jours passèrent finalement assez vite. Il continua de s'arrêter le matin sur leur banc mais ces moments n'avaient plus la même saveur. Au bar, Balthazar lui demandait des nouvelles de Castiel de temps à autre, ses collègues venaient prendre de ses nouvelles sans oser le questionner sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Megan avait bien essayé mais elle n'eut fasse à elle qu'un mur impénétrable. Benny n'était pas réapparu au bar et les clients qui avaient tentés de flirter avec lui s'étaient fait remettre à leur place assez durement. Il ne voulait pas s'embarquer dans de nouveaux problèmes et ne s'intéressait qu'à Castiel.

Il téléphona à son frère pour prendre de ses nouvelles, un jour en partant travailler. Il eut la chance de l'avoir à la sortie d'un cours et il avait le temps de discuter sur le chemin le menant à la bibliothèque. Ils se parlaient aussi régulièrement que possible mais avec leur emploi du temps respectif s'était souvent compliqué. Sam était parti pour faire ses études et il était fier de lui pour tout ce qu'il accomplissait. Il était un jeune homme intelligent, respectable et promis à un brillant avenir. En arrivant à la gare et en passant devant leur banc, Dean ressenti un manque. Il parla à Sam de sa nouvelle habitude pour dériver doucement sur sa rencontre avec Castiel. Il lui parla de Castiel venant l'aborder, de ce qu'il avait appris sur sa famille, son travail et son implication sociale. Dean tentait de se contenir pour ne pas paraitre complètement idiot mais il ne pouvait parler qu'à Sam et il avait envie de parler de Castiel. Sam eut droit aussi à ses yeux, son sourire et ses attentions pour lui.

\- Et il est gay ?, le questionna Sam à brûle-pourpoint après avoir écouté son frère pendant un quart d'heure. Ça eu l'effet de lui couper la parole de surprise.

\- Je sais pas Sammy. Je sais juste qu'il vit seul. On se voit le matin pour parler, je vais pas lui demander ça comme ça.

\- Comme si c'est quelque chose qui pouvait te gêner ! Je te rappelle que je t'ai déjà vu emballer des mecs sans trop leur demander leur avis et si c'était dans leur goût.

\- …

\- Nooon…

\- Quoi !, avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- En fait, tu veux pas savoir, sa voix était pleine de surprise. Mais aussitôt il prit conscience que son frère avait peur, c'est ça qui le retenait pour une fois et il en déduit qu'il avait forcément des sentiments. De ce qu'il en savait, il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu, ou jamais eu, ce genre de sentiments qu'il s'en voulu immédiatement du ton de sa réponse.

\- Non, c'est juste que c'est pas important.

\- C'est pas important ou tu as peur d'être déçu par ce qu'il pourrait répondre ? Sa voix était devenue plus douce. Là le temps de réponse fut plus long. Dean était son grand frère mais pour les choses importantes qui pouvaient lui arriver, il avait parfois besoin qu'on lui prenne la main. Dean ?

\- Je sais pas. Le ton de sa voix s'était relâché, il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il ressentait en essayant d'être le plus objectif possible.

\- Tu as du bien sentir quand même dans ses gestes ou ses regards, s'il y avait plus que de simples échanges d'amitié.

\- Je dois avouer que la plupart du temps je n'ai plus de pensées raisonnables quand je suis avec lui et je me fais beaucoup de films, avoua-t-il en secouant la tête. Maintenant il se sentait vraiment idiot de devoir parler de lui, ça le mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Du coup je pense que ce que je pourrais voir serait plutôt des choses que j'ai envie de voir. Il rouvrit les yeux après cet aveu, il avait enfin dit à voix haute ce qui lui faisait peur.

\- Ouai bon. Je te dirais bien de ne pas t'emballer mais j'ai l'impression que tu es complètement dingue de ce mec vu que tu m'as parlé que de lui !

\- C'est bon Sammy j'ai compris, je me calme sur mes délires.

\- Non Dean, tu es heureux et je suis heureux que tu aies rencontré quelqu'un qui peut devenir ton ami ou peut être plus. Je veux juste que tu t'assures du type de relation que vous avez ou qu'il envisage. Je ne veux pas que tu sois déçu d'ici quelques temps si tu t'es fait des idées et qu'il ne conçoit pas les choses comme toi. Dean tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois que tu es amoureux, ou la première fois que tu me l'avoues en tout cas.

Il ne voulait pas l'empêcher d'être heureux ou lui faire peur mais il craignait qu'une déception, pour une fois qu'il s'ouvrait aux autres, le détruise encore plus, si ce n'est pour toujours.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux ! Il se senti en danger, ressentir un tel sentiment lui faisait peur.

\- Oui c'est ça ! Quoi que tu sois, je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Et ne me sors pas le couplet du grand frère qui ne veut pas que son petit frère s'inquiète pour lui, tu veux. Il savait que son frère avait des problèmes avec ses émotions et des difficultés d'attachement mais pour une fois qu'il avait des sentiments, il ne voulait pas que cet homme puisse le détruire en jouant avec lui ou même sans le faire exprès.

\- Tu as raison, je devrais lui parler. Il sourit, il n'y a que Sam qui pouvait lui parler comme ça. Il avait peur de la réponse de Castiel mais Sam avait raison il valait mieux être fixé rapidement pour éviter de souffrir plus tard. Et il ne perdrait rien à être l'ami de Castiel.

\- Bon parle-moi un peu de Balthazar, toujours égal à lui-même ? Ils avaient besoin de retrouver une conversation plus légère et Balthazar était le sujet tout trouvé. Ils s'étaient croisés quelques fois mais il le connaissait principalement par ce que lui racontait Dean. Il était chaleureux et semblait proche de Dean tout autant qu'il le laissait s'approchait. Il savait bien comment se comportait son frère avec les autres. Leur enfance ne les avait pas aidés à s'attacher. La perte de leur mère quand ils étaient jeunes, lui-même n'en avait que peu de souvenirs mais plutôt des impressions, leur père retranché dans sa peine et ne s'occupant plus de ses enfants, leur obligation de déménager à cause de son travail et ainsi ne pas lier de relations profondes, tout ceci ne l'avait pas aidé à communiquer avec les gens. Sam s'était senti plus chanceux, son frère avait été là pour lui, pour l'aider à grandir dans son enfance, et le soutenir ensuite dans ses projets.

\- Oui. Toujours au bar avec moi. Il a son fanclub, des habitués qui viennent le voir pratiquement tous les soirs et il jongle entre son personnage de pitre et de Don Juan. Il te passe le bonjour d'ailleurs et te souhaite bonne chance pour la fin de tes examens.

\- En parlant de ça, je compte prendre une semaine de vacances, la semaine prochaine, après la fin des examens. Et je passerais te voir après, si tu peux m'accueillir d'ici une dizaine de jours. Ça me fera plaisir de le voir aussi, tu lui passeras le bonjour en attendant et le remerciera.

\- Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu Sammy. Ça me fera plaisir qu'on puisse passer un peu de temps ensemble.

\- Et ton travail te plait toujours ?

\- Oui, ça va. C'est plutôt agréable. Les clients pour la plupart sont là pour passer un bon moment et ne sont pas prise de tête, … ses doigts vinrent caresser la cicatrice sur son arcade sourcilière et il se mordit les lèvres. Il n'aimait pas repenser à Benny, en particulier dans le cadre d'une conversation familière. Il se senti alors mal de cacher de telles choses à son frère mais ça lui était impossible d'en parler, il l'aurait vu comme un moins que rien, incapable de mener sa vie sans faire de conneries, il devait maintenir du mieux qu'il pouvait cette image de grand frère responsable qui faisait ce qu'il fallait pour s'en sortir, … et les collègues ne sont pas trop envahissants.

\- Et tu ne les laisses pas faire non plus. Dean ne releva pas sa remarque.

\- Il y a une nouvelle serveuse, je suis sûr que tu t'entendrais bien avec elle.

\- Tu as discuté avec elle ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais à ce que m'a raconté Balth', je pense que c'est ton genre.

\- Ça me donne une raison de plus de passer te voir alors.

Ils se dirent au-revoir, se promettant de se rappeler bientôt. Dean était pratiquement arrivé à destination quand il raccrocha. Castiel revenait demain, ils allaient se revoir enfin et Dean oserait peut être lui poser une question en particulier.

Sa nuit de travail se passa sans problème, il était heureux et ça se voyait, Balthazar n'avait pas arrêté de l'embêter avec ça en lui faisant des sous-entendus. Dean était tellement de bonne humeur qu'il ne prit pas la peine de le rembarrer. Balthazar ne savait pas que Castiel s'était absenté, son collègue ne lui en avait plus parlé depuis son altercation avec Benny mais il se doutait bien que sa bonne humeur ne pouvait être liée qu'à lui. Quand l'heure de la fermeture arriva, Dean senti un regain de force pour ranger et nettoyer le bar. Il partit dix minutes avant l'heure habituelle et se retrouva à attendre sur son banc beaucoup plus tôt que prévu.

Il allait le revoir.

Il s'assit sur le banc, il se sentait heureux de le revoir mais l'anxiété rongeait son cœur, possédait sa respiration, épuisait ses muscles, il était impatient que sa voix grave vienne se glisser à ses oreilles mais devoir lui poser cette question le rendait malade. C'était épuisant cette contradiction incessante. Voilà pourquoi il évitait aussi de ressentir des sentiments, ça vous faisait perdre la raison. Il se rappela soudain qu'il lui avait promis un café. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le café plus loin dans la rue. Marcher lui permettrait de contrôler un peu mieux son stress. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, dans ses attentes, dans ses yeux bleus. Il ne vit pas arriver la voiture dans la rue, il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre le crissement des pneus sur le bitume. Il ressenti à peine le choc du parechoc contre son corps, et celui-ci percuter le sol, avant de perdre connaissance en pensant à lui et à la fatalité qui le fauchait quand il décidait de lui parler et de faire face à sa peur.

Castiel arriva à leur banc à 5h30. Il n'était pas là, il s'assit pour l'attendre. Il avait pu être retenu à son travail, oublié que c'était aujourd'hui qu'il revenait. Il attendit dix minutes. Dean n'était toujours pas en vue. Il se leva, une ambulance toutes sirènes hurlantes brisa la tranquillité du matin. Il la regarda passer puis marcha en direction des quais. Il prit son train, passa sa journée de travail. Il le verrait demain pour lui raconter sa formation et le faire saliver sur la voiture qu'il avait louée pour l'occasion.

 **Ne m'en voulez pas trop !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4.**

 **Je remercie encore toutes celles qui lisent et suivent cette histoire et pour les reviews que vous laissez.**

 **C'est lundi, voici la suite !**

Le lendemain à 5h30, Castiel arriva d'un pas rapide à l'entrée de la gare, le banc était vide. Il n'était pas encore là. Il pouvait être parti en congés… et son esprit quasi automatiquement lui remis en mémoire Dean débarquant du train après avoir été frappé. Il pouvait avoir des ennuis. Ce jour-là, il se montra moins sociable que les autres jours. Il s'inquiétait, il se reprochait de s'inquiéter autant de son absence mais une boule d'angoisse s'était formé et l'écrasait au point de lui donner des difficultés à respirer. Il le verrait lundi…oui lundi, forcément, il serait de retour.

Balthazar reçu un appel sur son portable en rentrant chez lui après sa nuit de travail, les urgences avait trouvé son numéro dans le portable de Dean. La femme qu'il eut au bout du fil ne lui donna aucune indication sur l'état de son ami. Elle lui demanda seulement de venir le plus vite possible aux urgences. Il y couru et entra en trombe dans la salle de tri vingt minutes plus tard. Il se jeta sur la première personne en blouse blanche qu'il croisa, pour se présenter et en disant qu'il venait pour Dean Winchester. Une interne qui le vit entrer avec l'angoisse marquant tous ses traits le conduisit à une salle d'attente. Elle appela le médecin qui avait pris en charge ce patient.

\- Docteur voici Mr Eliots, un ami de Mr Winchester, et voici le Dr Atkins, il va vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé.

\- Docteur comment va-t-il ? Je ne sais rien…

\- Mr Eliots, calmez-vous. Votre ami vient de sortir du bloc et doit être conduit aux soins intensifs. Il a été victime d'un accident de la voie publique. Il a été percuté par une voiture.

\- Mon dieu… Son regard s'agrandi de terreur et sa voix mourut. Comment son ami pouvait avoir autant de malchance !

\- Il a été pris en charge dès son arrivée aux urgences. Il a le bras gauche cassé ainsi que la jambe droite. De nombreuses ecchymoses sur le corps dues au choc et à sa chute sur la route et une hémorragie qui a pu être stoppée. Il a eu beaucoup de chances de ne pas présenter d'hémorragies plus importantes. Pour l'instant il n'est pas encore réveillé de son anesthésie. Nous devons attendre qu'il se réveille pour observer s'il présente des séquelles plus importantes.

\- Je peux le voir ?

\- Oui le Dr Shelly va vous accompagner, dit-il en faisant un signe de tête à l'interne.

Celle-ci lui répondit par l'affirmatif. Elle prit le bras de Balthazar et l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre de Dean. Il le vit allongé sur le lit, relié à un tas de tubes, la moitié du corps plâtré. Il lui sembla sans vie, immobile qu'il était avec cet harnachement.

\- Le Dr Atkins passera voir votre ami demain matin. Pour l'instant il est sous la surveillance des infirmières de réanimation. Vous ne pouvez pas rester longtemps aujourd'hui mais vous pourrez revenir demain. Elle attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Vous m'avez entendu Mr Eliots ? Il retourna un regard fatigué vers elle.

\- Oui j'ai compris. Je dois téléphoner à son frère en le fixant de nouveau. Je dois l'avertir, il va vouloir venir.

Balthazar s'approcha du lit doucement. Inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait voir en s'approchant. Il l'observa un moment comme essayant d'intégrer toutes les informations qu'il avait eu et ce qu'il voyait. Il sorti de la chambre et composa le numéro de Sam qui décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Allo ?

\- Sam, c'est Balthazar…

\- Balthazar !? Justement je suis en train de faire mes valises. Je pars pour une semaine de repos complet pour me remettre de mes examens, et je passe chez Dean.

\- …

\- Balth' ? Ça va ?

\- Je … Sam… je sais pas comment…

\- Balthazar qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est Dean…

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il a été renversé par une voiture et il est en soins intensifs. Même en le disant à haute voix il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Ça semblait tellement irréel. Sam ne perdit pas une secondes pour réagir.

\- Je pars immédiatement. Je devrais arriver dans 3 heures.

\- Je t'attends à l'hôpital.

Sam n'eut qu'à jeter son sac dans sa voiture et pris la direction de l'hôpital. Il arriva trois heures plus tard sur les nerfs. Anxieux de connaitre exactement l'état de son frère et inquiet de son devenir. Il avait passé la route à s'inquiéter, à s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir été là, en jurant sur son frère et sur sa chance. En arrivant dans le service des soins intensifs, il fut accueilli par une infirmière, après s'être présenté, elle lui expliqua la situation de son frère. Elle tenta de le rassurer au maximum voyant son air perdu. On ne pouvait qu'attendre son réveil. Il fut ensuite conduit jusqu'à Balthazar qui avait refusé de partir et s'était endormi dans la salle d'attente. Il se redressa en voyant Sam, en se massant le cou, courbaturé par sa position. Ils s'échangèrent une accolade, ils étaient tendus. Balthazar essaya de le rassurer en lui disant que son état était stable et lui raconta ce qu'il avait appris du médecin. Il l'accompagna immédiatement jusqu'à la chambre de son frère et le laissa entrer seul.

Sam ne put rester avec lui qu'un quart d'heure. Quand il entra dans cette chambre blanche, il eut l'impression de rentrer dans un monde parallèle. Un monde aseptisé, froid, où le seul bruit était le bip de l'électrocardiogramme. Il s'approcha de son frère doucement comme s'il avait peur que le moindre bruit vienne perturber son rétablissement. Le son de ses pas était étouffé, sa respiration rapide. C'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver, voir son frère allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. Il se sentait petit, abandonné. Il attrapa le bord du lit, serra la barre comme pour se raccrocher à la réalité. Après un temps d'hésitation, il s'approcha de son grand frère et lui prit la main. Elle était chaude, sèche, amorphe. Il sentait les battements de son cœur dans cette main mais il n'arrivait pas à la considérer comme vivante, inerte comme il ne les voyait jamais. Son frère lui manquait, il en prit conscience quand il l'observait. Ils n'habitaient pas si loin l'un de l'autre, ils se parlaient souvent au téléphone mais en réalité il aurait voulu vivre près de lui. Etre là pour lui et inversement. Il s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit et prit le temps de l'observer. Sa jambe droite était plâtrée ainsi que son bras gauche. De nombreux bleus parsemaient son corps, sur son visage un bleu virait déjà au jaune. Sa lèvre avait été coupée et il avait une éraflure dans le cuire chevelue. Ses traits étaient tirés mais il était paisible. Il souffrirait surement le martyre quand il allait se réveiller et qu'il prendrait conscience des douleurs. Une infirmière entra et l'interpella, il devait laisser Dean se reposer. Il ne discuta pas et sorti, il se senti vidé. Il croisa les yeux de Balthazar, celui-ci attendait pour voir si Sam allait bien.

L'ambiance était lourde dans le couloir, tous les bruits étaient étouffés, les pas des infirmières amortis par les chaussons, les bips des machines et les respirateurs derrière les portes, les pleurs des familles s'écroulant sous l'angoisse de l'attente.

En fin d'après-midi, le docteur Atkins passa pour vérifier l'état de Dean. Sam en profita pour lui demander son avis. Il le rassura et lui confirma qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille. Pour aujourd'hui, ils ne pouvaient plus le voir. Le mieux était qu'ils rentrent chez eux et reviennent le lendemain et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Sam passa au bureau des infirmières pour récupérer les affaires de son frère. Sam et Balthazar se séparèrent devant l'hôpital. Sam le prévint qu'il s'installait chez Dean le temps qu'il faudrait pour le remettre sur pieds. Balthazar lui promis de repasser à l'hôpital le lendemain en fin de journée avant de se rendre à son travail.

Quand Sam rentra chez Dean, il se senti comme un intrus. Il savait bien que son frère considérait qu'il était comme chez lui mais aujourd'hui il y était seul sans lui. Et ça s'était très différent. Il avala un morceau de pizza qui trainer dans le frigo et s'effondra sur le canapé devant la télévision. Le son et les images le bercèrent et s'en sans rendre compte il glissa dans le sommeil. Il se réveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit après un cauchemar ou un sentiment d'étouffement qui le faisait sursauter. A sept heures du matin, il décida d'aller marcher pour prendre l'air et essayer de se changer les idées. Il fit le tour du quartier s'arrêta dans une boulangerie pour prendre un café, fit quelques courses dans le supermarché du coin et rentra chez Dean. Il rangea ses achats et se mit à faire le ménage. Il devait s'occuper pour tenter de contenir son angoisse et le mieux était de bouger. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour l'instant, les visites n'étant acceptées que l'après-midi. La matinée passa ainsi rapidement, Sam mangea sur le pouce un sandwich et prit la direction de l'hôpital. En arrivant il passa d'abord voir les infirmières pour leur demander des nouvelles. Trois d'entre elles regroupés dans le bureau échangées sur l'état des patients, l'une d'elles avait un regard épuisé, il l'avait aperçu la veille s'occuper du patient de la chambre voisine à celle de Dean. Les deux autres le rassurèrent, il avait passé une bonne nuit, était toujours sous sédatifs et ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Après ces informations, il alla voir son frère. Il passa devant la porte voisine, le lit était vide, dénudé de ses draps et les machines étaient débranchées. La mort avait visité les couloirs cette nuit.

\- Salut Dean. Bien dormi ? Il murmurait comme si un bruit trop franc pouvait briser cet équilibre instable qui le maintenait.

\- …

\- A entendre tes anges gardiens, tu as passé une très bonne nuit, en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil.

\- …

\- Oui, elles sont plusieurs à te surveiller, autant dire que tu n'as aucune excuse pour ne pas te remettre vite sur pied. Il tentait de mettre de l'entrain dans son ton mais en s'écoutant parler il n'entendait que la tension sous-jacente.

\- …

\- J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être idiot de te parler comme ça. En attendant que tu me réponde, il baissa la tête et soupira. Quand les gens racontent qu'il faut parler aux personnes dans le coma car elles écoutent et que ça les aide, je crois que c'est plutôt eux qu'ils aident et qu'ils luttent contre ce silence assourdissant que leur renvoi le patient. Toi en plus tu n'es pas dans le coma, tu fais juste ton paresseux. Il sourit, je vais juste attendre que tu te réveilles pour tout te raconter.

Sam s'absenta un petit moment en prévenant les infirmières qu'il allait se chercher un café. Quand il revint, il reprit sa place auprès de son frère comme si le fait d'être prêt de lui allait le faire se sentir mieux mais ça le rassurait. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers son frère. Il l'entendit gémir. Il se rapprocha et se plaça au-dessus de lui. Ses traits se crispèrent et il ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant pour les refermer presque aussitôt. Son corps ne lui répondait pas, il ne sentait plus aucune force en lui.

\- Dean ? Tu m'entends ?, sa voix tendu par l'angoisse et avec un espoir ténu.

\- …

\- Dean ?

\- Mmmh… Sam ?, il remua sur son lit ce qui lui provoqua des douleurs qui le firent gémir. Son esprit fut envahi par cette sensation qui annihilait tout le reste.

\- Ne bouge pas. Tu as eu un accident assez sérieux et tu es sous sédatifs.

\- Suis où ? sa voix ne fut qu'un murmure. La douleur était recouverte d'une brume qui l'engourdissait.

\- A l'hôpital. Ils ont prévenu Balthazar, qui m'a appelé. Tu es là depuis hier.

\- Fatigué.

\- Oui, tu dois te reposer. Tu as été opéré en urgence et tu dois reprendre des forces. Je reste près de toi. Sam n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'il avait déjà replongé dans l'inconscience.

Balthazar passa en fin d'après-midi comme promis. Sam lui dit que Dean s'était réveillé plusieurs fois dans l'après-midi mais jamais plus de cinq minutes. Ces cinq minutes lui demandaient tellement d'énergie qu'il se rendormait ensuite pendant un long moment. Balthazar en fut soulagé, il resta tenir compagnie aux deux frères pendant une demi-heure. Il en profita pour prendre des nouvelles de Sam et lui parler de Dean sans entrer dans les détails de sa vie.

\- Il t'a parlé de quelqu'un ? demanda Sam innocemment.

\- Pas vraiment, j'ai plutôt senti un changement dans son comportement. Il lui répondit dans un sourire. Et il m'a parlé de quelqu'un mais sans savoir qui il est pour lui.

\- Castiel ?

\- Oui c'est ça. Tu es au courant ?

\- Il m'en a un peu parlé. Sam n'en dit pas plus, son frère n'avait pas besoin qu'il livre ses secrets mais il voulait sonder son ami le plus proche. Jusqu'où il avait pu se livrer ou qu'est-ce que les autres avaient pu remarquer ?

\- Bien, j'essaye d'être là pour lui mais il ne se confie pas. Il a l'air de passer par des moments difficile mais rien n'y fait. Balthazar préféra ne pas parler à Sam des coups que son frère avait reçu. C'était quelque chose de privé et Dean déciderait de ce qu'il voudrait lui dire. Un moment après il partit à son travail, en laissant Sam et Dean comme il les avait trouvés, aussi proches que pouvait l'être deux frères.

Son frère et son meilleur ami qui s'inquiétaient pour lui, voulait le protéger et se méfiaient de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire mais maintenant ils savaient qu'ils étaient deux, qu'ils pourraient être proches pour aider Dean du mieux qu'ils le pourraient.

Sam passa son weekend à l'hôpital. Dean arrivait à se réveiller plus longtemps. Ils purent discuter et Sam lui raconta ce qu'il avait appris de son accident car Dean n'en avait aucun souvenir ce qui était normal aux dires de son médecin. La police avait fait une enquête mais pour l'instant ils n'avaient aucun témoin. Il devrait rester quelques jours en surveillance aux soins intensifs à cause de son hémorragie et des risques après son opération. Balthazar lui rendit visite le dimanche. Après lui avoir demandé comment il se sentait, il lui transmit les souhaits de bon rétablissement de ses collègues. Garth qui lui promettait de le nourrir pour les mois à venir, Jo qui lui proposait de s'occuper de son appartement, Megan qui le remplaçait au bar n'était pas pressé qu'il revienne car elle aimait son nouveau job et Jessica qui lui rendrait le service dont il aurait besoin. Il avait prévenu le boss, comme ils surnommaient le propriétaire du bar, et il lui laissait le temps dont il aurait besoin pour se remettre sur pieds.

\- Et toi ?, le questionna Dean.

\- Moi je viens te rendre visite, j'ai fait ma part je trouve !

\- En parlant de Jessica, il faut que tu lui présente Sam. Balthazar se tourna vers Sam avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Sam tu veux passer boire un verre ce soir ?

\- Je sais pas. Vous essayez de me caser. Sans t'offenser Balthazar, on ne se connait pas tant que ça et tu penses que cette fille va me plaire ?

\- Moi je le suppose mais ton frère te connaissant en est persuadé. Je pense que c'est clair ! Balthazar se leva, Bon je t'attends ce soir pour faire les présentations et de toute façon ça te permettra un peu de sortir. Maintenant qu'on est rassuré pour Dean, tu peux sortir et te changer les idées. Dean, à demain.

\- A demain Balth' et je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de Sammy ce soir.

\- Donc personne ne s'occupe de mon avis et je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, s'énerva faussement Sam.

\- Oui c'est ça Sammy. Tu as assez passé de temps enfermé dans cette chambre.

Dean les regarda partir, soulagé qu'ils soient là tous les deux même s'il ne pouvait l'exprimer. Il pensa à Castiel, comme un souvenir ancien, une autre vie, une rencontre perdue. Sans leurs rencontres, il avait l'impression de perdre tout intérêt dans sa vie.

En partant de l'hôpital, Sam passa par l'appartement de Dean pour prendre une douche et se changer. Son frère avait raison, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de sortir un peu et il pourrait surement s'amuser un peu avec Balthazar dans les environs en sachant que l'état de son frère s'était amélioré. Et il fut encore rassuré par les infirmières qui précisèrent que son frère n'avait plus besoin de rester en soins intensifs très longtemps et qu'il serait transféré en chirurgie générale en début de semaine prochaine. Il arriva au bar à 20 heures. Balthazar l'accueilli avec une grande accolade et le présenta à tous les employés, en gardant pour la fin celle qui allait à tous les coups faire chavirer Sam.

\- Ah et voilà celle qui était au centre de notre conversation cet après-midi. Sam vit s'approcher une petite blonde aux yeux rieurs. Elle était habillée d'un t-shirt et d'un jean au-dessus duquel elle avait un petit tablier bleu aux couleurs de l'enseigne. En arrivant à leur hauteur elle bloqua son plateau sous le bras gauche pour lui serrer la main. Sam, je te présente Jessica, Jessica voici Sam.

\- Enchantée, dans un sourire.

\- Moi aussi. Il fut sous le charme instantanément. Son frère le connaissait vraiment bien en ce qui concernait ses gouts physiques mais il n'y avait pas que ça avec elle.

En parlant avec elle, Sam découvrit qu'elle faisait des études de littérature et que ce travail lui permettait de payer ses études et son studio. Elle parlait de ses études avec une passion débordante, passion que Sam ressentait aussi dans son travail et qu'il comprenait complètement. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Jessica se fit héler par un client et elle s'excusa auprès de lui et reparti à son travail. Elle lui avait demandé des nouvelles de son frère avec une réelle inquiétude dans la voix puis s'échappa de leur tête-à-tête pour reprendre son travail. Sam l'observa encore un petit moment puis tourna la tête et tomba sur le regard de Balthazar. Il lui fit un grand sourire et un clin d'œil. Il soupira, il allait se retrouver sous le feu croisé des questions de son frère et de Balthazar. Sam lui rendit son sourire et s'assit au bar.

\- Alors ?, dans un grand sourire.

\- Alors ?

\- On ne s'était pas trompé avec ton frère !, tout fier de lui.

Sam passa le reste de la soirée à discuter avec Balthazar, avec Jo qui était une fille énergique et discrète, Megan qui était grande gueule et tenait tête aux hommes qui l'importunait. Il n'y a que Garth qu'il ne vit pas beaucoup à cause de son activité à l'arrière du bar mais il était chaleureux et très accueillant. Ce soir-là, il rentra tard à l'appartement de Dean et avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait passé vraiment une très bonne soirée et il prévoyait déjà de retourner au bar pour passer un bon moment et pour avoir un peu plus de temps pour parler avec Jessica.

Lorsque Dean fut transféré en chirurgie, l'importance des soins fut diminuée. Il se retrouva dans une chambre lumineuse et agréable. Il n'y avait plus de monitoring constant pour surveiller ses constantes vitales. L'air n'était plus chargé par l'attente inquiète. Dean commençait à reprendre des forces et sa nouvelle obsession était la gêne due à ses plâtres sur lesquels il jurait à longueur de journée. Son autre obsession, il l'avait gardé secrète jusqu'à maintenant. Sam lui en avait parlé à demi-mots, il lui avait même proposé d'aller informer Castiel de ce qui lui été arrivé mais Dean refusa. Il ne voulait pas que Castiel le voit dans cet état, il se serait encore inquiété pour lui, il ne voulait pas lui montrer encore cette figure fragile.

Le lendemain sans prévenir son frère, Sam passa devant la gare à l'heure approximative où Dean devait y arriver d'habitude, il verrait bien si quelqu'un attendait. Il ne voulait pas aller contre son avis mais Castiel avait le droit d'être au courant et Dean avait le droit que son ami sache ce qui lui été arrivé et qu'il soit à ses côtés. Il attendit, longtemps, mais personne ne s'assit sur les bancs au bas de l'escalier. Il ne vit personne s'arrêter et chercher du regard quelqu'un. Il était triste, de ne pas pouvoir apporter une bonne nouvelle à son frère et en colère contre cet homme qui semblait l'avoir oublié.

 **Promis dans le prochain chapitre ça s'arrange.**

 **Je vous embrasse et merci de me lire!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

 **Encore un grand merci à toutes pour vos commentaires. Je suis toujours autant touchée par ce que vous écrivez et par le temps que vous prenez pour lire mon histoire. Merci aussi aux lecteurs de passage et à ceux qui suivent cette histoire.**

En ce lundi matin Castiel était agité. Il espérait que Dean soit sur le banc à l'attendre quand il arriverait à la gare. Cette angoisse ne l'avait pas quittée de tout le weekend et il espérait être soulagé dans peu de temps. Il se dépêcha de se préparer, avala un café, attrapa sa sacoche et descendit en quatrième vitesse les trois étages de son immeuble. Sans s'en rendre compte, il marchait plus vite que d'habitude, son corps accélérant le mouvement pour apaiser cette inquiétude qui l'étreignait. A 5h30, il était à la gare et Dean n'y était toujours pas. Il ne s'approcha pas de leur banc, n'osant pas s'y assoir. Même si il sentait ses jambes faibles, il avait l'intuition que s'il s'asseyait, c'était comme s'il abandonnait l'espoir de voir arriver Dean et ça il ne le pouvait pas. Il attendit jusqu'à six heure moins le quart. Il ressentait un poids, son angoisse ne faisait qu'augmenter et il n'arrivait plus à la contenir. Il ne devait pas réagir comme ça, il devait se raisonner. Il évitait les autres d'habitude, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait autant à ce manque. En montant dans le train qui l'amenait à son travail, il se décida à agir. Il devait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Même si Dean ne voulait simplement plus le voir, il préférait le savoir plutôt que de continuer à s'inquiéter de la sorte. Ce soir, en sortant de son travail, il passerait au bar l'Eden. Il verrait Dean et pourrait ainsi passer à autre chose. Dans l'après-midi, il se connecta à Internet pour rechercher l'adresse du bar, il n'aurait pas à faire un grand détour pour s'y rendre.

Castiel sortit de son travail à 18h. Il prit la direction du centre-ville et se retrouva devant l'enseigne en vingt minutes. Les vitres étaient opaques et il ne pouvait pas voir si des employés étaient déjà arrivés. Il traversa la rue et poussa la porte. Il se retrouva entre la salle sur sa droite et le bar à gauche. Le lieu semblait entièrement vide. Il fit deux pas pour entrer et essayer de voir si quelqu'un était présent dans l'arrière de la salle. Un bruit de carton qui glisse suivi d'un bruit de verres qui se brisent et d'une suite de jurons le fit sursauter. Il vit arriver un homme blond les cheveux court se tenant la main gauche ensanglantée. Il ouvrit le robinet de l'évier derrière le bar de sa main valide et plongea l'autre sous le jet d'eau. Balthazar tendit le bras en même temps pour attraper un torchon propre dans le placard à côté de l'évier et en levant la tête il aperçut quelqu'un. Il fit un bond en jurant.

\- Putain mais c'est pas vrai… Vous m'avez fait peur !

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

\- Vous allez devoir attendre un peu avant que je puisse vous servir, en se détendant un peu. Accident de verre, lui précisa-t-il en lui montrant sa main où le filet de sang commençait à diminuer.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour boire, je cherche quelqu'un. Balthazar le regarda de nouveau les sourcils froncés.

\- Comme beaucoup de monde. L'homme semblait mal à l'aise.

\- Non je cherche Dean. Il m'a dit qu'il travaillait dans ce bar. Balthazar se mit sur la défensive. Voilà quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui cherchait Dean quelques jours après qu'il se soit battu avec un client. De plus, avec cet accoutrement cet homme pouvait être avocat, peut-être pas un bon avocat vu l'état de sa cravate mais il préférait s'en méfier.

\- Vous devriez commencer par vous présenter si vous voulez que je vous réponde.

\- Oh, je suis désolé. Je m'appelle Castiel, je n'ai pas vu Dean depuis plusieurs jours et je m'inquiétais de ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Je ne veux pas le déranger, je voulais juste être rassuré… il arrêta sa phrase. Balthazar lui faisait un grand sourire et se rapprochait de lui.

\- Castiel, enchanté de te rencontrer. Je suis Balthazar. Ils se serrèrent la main. Castiel lui rendit son sourire, il savait que Balthazar était un ami de Dean, il pourrait le renseigner. Assieds-toi, je te sers quelque chose à boire, c'est pour moi.

\- Merci, un verre de jus de fruit. Balthazar le regarda surpris sans faire de commentaire.

\- D'accord. Il repassa de l'autre côté du bar et servi Castiel. Puis il entoura le torchon qu'il avait récupéré autour de sa main. Il l'observa puis reprit. Tu es là pour Dean ?

\- Oui, Castiel acquiesça. Il a dû vous dire qu'on se croisait tous les matins et comme ça fait trois jours que je ne l'ai plus vu et qu'il ne m'avait pas prévenu de son absence, je me suis inquiété et j'ai préféré venir prendre des nouvelles. Vous savez où il est ?

Balthazar nota que Castiel semblait vraiment inquiet du sort de Dean. Il avouait s'être inquiété pour un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas depuis bien longtemps et il avait pris sur son temps pour venir prendre de ses nouvelles.

\- Oui mais tu ne peux pas le voir aujourd'hui. Castiel attendait patiemment. Balthazar voulait lui annoncer la nouvelle doucement mais il n'y a pas dix façons de le dire. Il a été renversé jeudi matin par une voiture, il a été transporté à l'hôpital.

A ces mots Castiel senti le ciel s'effondrer sur lui, le poids de la culpabilité l'écraser. Balthazar nota que ses doigts se crispaient sur le verre.

\- Et comment va-t-il ?, il tentait de contenir l'anxiété dans sa voix le mieux qu'il put.

\- Il a été opéré d'une hémorragie moins grave que ce que les médecins redoutaient. Il a la moitié du corps plâtré et il est encore très fatigué mais finalement il va plutôt bien.

\- Oh, je suis tellement désolé. Balthazar le regarda sans comprendre. On devait se voir jeudi matin, je rentrai de formation. Et quand je ne l'ai pas vu, j'ai pensé qu'il avait été retenu ou qu'il avait oublié que je rentrai ce jour-là. J'aurai du m'inquiéter plus tôt.

\- Tu pouvais pas savoir. Il tenta de le rassurer. C'est terrible mais il a eu beaucoup de chance, il ne devrait pas avoir de séquelles neurologiques, il doit passer quelques tests encore pour ça. C'est au niveau physique où ça va demander un peu plus de temps mais tout va rentrer dans l'ordre.

\- Vous pensez que je pourrais aller le voir ?

\- Pas aujourd'hui c'est trop tard. Mais si tu veux, on peut y aller demain ensemble.

\- Oui, si je ne le gêne pas. Son frère doit être avec lui.

\- Oui, Sam est venu dès que je l'ai prévenu et il habite chez Dean en attendant. Dean t'en a parlé ?

\- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il était étudiant et qu'ils étaient très proches. Et il m'a parlé aussi de vous et des employés de ce bar. Vous semblez surpris.

C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire, Balthazar ne pensait pas que Dean partageait autant de chose avec Castiel et qu'il lui avait parlé de tous ses collègues. Quand il était au bar, on avait l'impression qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt pour les autres mais finalement ce n'était qu'une façade. Il s'attachait aux gens sans leur montrer.

\- Un peu je dois l'avouer. Dean n'est pas un grand causeur, du coup ça m'étonne qu'il t'ait dit tout ça.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Castiel d'être surpris. Il en avait peut-être trop dit.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée que j'aille le voir à l'hôpital. Il doit surement préférer rester avec sa famille et ses amis proches.

\- Tu es un ami proche à t'entendre, tu dois le connaitre presque autant que moi. On se retrouve demain à 17 heures à l'angle de la rue, je lui rends visite avant de commencer mon service. Inutile de discuter.

Castiel acquiesça. Il se leva, le remercia pour le verre et quitta le bar en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée, Balthazar en fit de même. Une fois la porte refermée, il appela Sam pour lui dire qu'il avait rencontré Castiel et qu'il cherchait Dean. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de garder la surprise de la visite du lendemain.

Comme promis le lendemain, Castiel retrouva Balthazar à 17 heures pour rendre visite à Dean.

\- Bonjour Balthazar.

\- Bonjour. Tu es en avance ou c'est moi qui suis en retard ?

\- Non, c'est moi, j'ai l'habitude de me présenter au rendez-vous avec toujours dix minutes d'avance. J'ai des côtés un peu obsessionnels, lui précisa-t-il dans un sourire.

\- C'est pour ça que tu t'entends aussi bien avec Dean, lui aussi a ses côtés obsessionnels.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça ne va pas le déranger que je passe le voir. Vous l'avez prévenu ?

\- Alors première chose, on va se tutoyer. J'ai l'impression de prendre dix ans dans les dents quand un mec de mon âge me vouvoie. Et deuxièmement, je n'ai pas prévenu Dean pour lui faire la surprise et je suis sûr qu'il va être heureux de te voir.

Autant la première partie de la phrase de Balthazar l'avait rassuré et il se sentait admit, autant la deuxième partie l'avait refroidi et il s'inquiétait de la réaction de Dean à son intrusion. Castiel décida de ne pas épiloguer, il verrait bien sa réaction le moment venu.

\- Oui, tu as raison. On y va ? Ils se mirent en route, ils en avaient pour un quart d'heure de marche ça leur permettraient de se connaitre un peu mieux.

\- Tu vas voir en arrivant, c'est un peu impressionnant mais il est tiré d'affaire. Il est plâtré, il a encore quelques bandages en plus des plâtres et de nombreux bleus mais il va beaucoup mieux que ces derniers jours.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital, Balthazar le guida dans ce labyrinthe blanc et gris. En entrant dans le service, Balthazar passa par le bureau des infirmières, il leur lança un grand bonjour et leur présenta Castiel comme un ami de Dean. Les infirmières présentent le saluèrent chaleureusement et leur donnèrent des nouvelles de Dean. Il avait passé une bonne nuit, cet après-midi le Docteur Atkins était passé et il était confiant sur son rétablissement. Balthazar les remercia et sorti dans le couloir, Castiel le suivi et ils arrivèrent à la chambre 256. Balthazar frappa doucement à la porte et entra. Castiel placé derrière lui, entendit un mouvement mais ne put voir l'intérieur de la chambre. Une voix leur murmura d'entrer. Balthazar se déplaça sur le côté, Castiel leva la tête et se retrouva devant un homme grand, il le reconnu grâce à la description de Dean comme étant Sam. Castiel leva la main pour la lui serrer mais il se fit happer par ses grands bras dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Il resta figé, surpris de ce comportement familier. Sam se recula en lui tenant les épaules et en lui offrant un large sourire.

\- Je suis heureux de te rencontrer, depuis que j'entends parler de toi, dit-il en chuchotant. Cet homme qui ne connaissait son frère que depuis quelques jours, s'était inquiété pour lui et l'avait recherché. Il ne pouvait pas être foncièrement mauvais et il s'en voulait de l'avoir juger rapidement en ne le voyant pas à la gare.

\- Merci. Moi aussi. Sam le lâcha et lui fit signe de le suivre.

\- Il vient de s'endormir. Quand il discute longtemps ça le fatigue et il a besoin de périodes de sommeil dans la journée.

Castiel avança dans la chambre, il vit Dean dans le lit contre le mur de droite, la fenêtre en face laissait passer une douce lumière. C'était étrange de se retrouver ici, faisant irruption dans son intimité sans qu'il le sache. Sam avait fait le tour du lit pour se placer en face de Castiel et pouvoir l'observer, Balthazar quant à lui était resté à ses côtés. Castiel observa son corps de haut en bas. De nouvelles coupures s'étaient ajoutées à celle qu'il connaissait, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et son cuir chevelu présentait une blessure, on entrevoyait un hématome courant surement de son épaule jusqu'à son torse. Son bras gauche était plâtré ainsi que sa jambe droite. Sam aperçu que Castiel se concentrait sur son plâtre.

\- Ce n'est pas grave mais il aura besoin un peu de rééducation. Ce qui était le plus inquiétant était son état neurologique mais les scanners et les IRM sont rassurants. Il ne devrait pas avoir de séquelles. Les difficultés de mémoire et de concentration devraient s'estomper avec le temps mais il doit passer encore quelques tests.

\- Tant mieux. Castiel ne levait pas le regard, il était absorbé par ce corps meurtri.

\- Sam tu ne voudrais pas m'accompagner voir les infirmières ?, les coupa Balthazar.

\- Oui, et j'irai bien prendre un café aussi. Castiel ça ne te gêne pas si on te laisse seul avec Dean ?

\- Non allez-y, en levant subitement la tête comme pris par surprise.

Balthazar, dans le dos de Castiel, lança un grand sourire satisfait à Sam et ils sortirent tous les deux dans le couloir.

Castiel se déplaça de l'autre côté du lit et s'assit à la place de Sam. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Dean même si ça le gênait qu'il ne soit pas conscient qu'il soit là. Il se rendit compte qu'il lui avait manqué, réellement, pas seulement parce que leurs rencontres étaient devenue une habitude. Il était enfin rassuré, il avait eu un accident mais c'était du passé et il s'en remettait. Il était résistant, heureusement pour lui, vu le peu de chance qu'il semblait avoir en ce moment. Sa respiration était lente, quand il expirait par le nez un léger sifflement se faisait entendre c'est le seul bruit qui berçait l'ambiance de la chambre. Il avait des sursauts dans son sommeil et son visage se crispait imperceptiblement. Castiel posa sa main sur son épaule naturellement pour le rassurer et il senti Dean se détendre sous ses doigts au bout de quelques temps. Son épaule était chaude, il senti la tension refluer. Ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement, il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas occupé de quelqu'un, qu'il n'avait pas rassuré, bercé, embrassé. Il retira alors sa main et reprit sa position initiale sur le fauteuil à l'observer. Dean commença à bouger, sa respiration se fit moins régulière, ses paupières papillonnèrent et il se réveilla complètement.

\- Sam ? J'ai mal au crâne, il me reste de leurs petites pilules miracle ?, Castiel ne reconnut pas sa voix rendue rauque par le sommeil et la douleur.

\- Sam n'est pas là, il est parti avec Balthazar prendre un café.

Dean se figea dans le lit, une voix posée et aussi rauque il n'en connaissait qu'une. Mais il devait se tromper, il ne pouvait pas être là. Il tomba dans le regard calme de Castiel et sa première pensée était que son regard posé sur lui, lui avaient manqué. Puis il réussit à produire une pensée qui ne le ferait pas passer pour un adolescent enamouré.

\- Castiel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, il était surpris mais aussi inquiet, qu'allait-il penser de lui ?

\- Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te déranger mais je m'inquiétais alors je t'ai cherché, j'ai trouvé Balthazar qui m'a raconté ce qui t'était arrivé et il m'a proposé de venir te voir en pensant que ça te ferait plaisir mais je peux partir … ou attendre qu'ils reviennent s'il ne faut pas que tu sois seul. Je …

Il avait commencé à se lever et s'était exprimé sans respirer et avec une inquiétude qui grandissait au fil des mots. Dean lui attrapa le bras. Il ne senti que des épaisseurs de tissus et la tension qui émanait de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi mal à l'aise ne sachant pas quoi faire, évitant son regard.

\- Cas' ça va. Je suis juste surpris que tu sois là mais ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Castiel se détendit et Dean se fit violence pour lui lâcher le bras.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr que tu sois content de me voir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Quand Balthazar m'a conduit ici, j'ai rencontré Sam, et tu étais endormi, j'ai eu peur que tu me vois comme un intrus. Je ne savais comment tu le prendrais.

Son inquiétude le fit sourire, comment pouvait-il penser qu'il n'avait pas envie de le voir ? Il savait qu'ils s'entendaient bien mais c'était dans un endroit neutre, ils n'avaient pas encore pénétrés dans la vie de l'autre.

\- Rassure-toi, je suis heureux de te voir. Comment tu as fait pour me retrouver ?

Et c'était vrai. Il n'avait pas voulu prévenir Castiel pour de ce qui lui était arrivé mais le voir ici, près de lui, le rendait plus serein. Il s'était inquiété pour lui encore, l'avait recherché et son esprit ne semblait pas croire ce que ça voulait dire.

\- Tu m'as dit où tu travaillais, j'y suis allé et je suis tombé sur Balthazar. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû m'inquiéter plus tôt mais j'ai cru au début que tu avais oublié que je rentrais de ma formation. Ce n'est qu'hier que j'ai su. Comment vas-tu?

\- A part un mal de tête ça va plutôt bien.

\- Oh c'est vrai. Où sont tes comprimés ?

\- Il doit y en avoir dans la boîte en plastique sur la table de chevet.

Castiel en sorti un et le tendit à Dean. Il lui prépara un verre d'eau et lui tendit.

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main, lui dit-il dans un sourire.

\- Oui bien sûr. Castiel s'approcha du lit et glissa sa main gauche dans son dos pour l'aider à se redresser. Dean avala son comprimé dans une gorgée et grimaça. Il senti la force de Castiel et sa douceur pour tenter de lui faire le moins de mal possible. Il ressenti la chaleur de sa main dans son dos, son odeur. Son cœur s'accéléra sous l'effort et la proximité de Castiel. Il était gêné et tellement heureux en même temps de se retrouver si près de lui.

\- Merci tu peux me laisser me recoucher. La main de Castiel glissa en sens inverse, et le froid se propagea dans son dos. Il grimaça sous la douleur.

\- Désolé, je t'ai fait mal. Il avait contrôlé au mieux sa main, contenir le tremblement intérieur qu'il ressentait, éviter de lui faire mal.

\- Ce n'est pas toi. Dès que je fais un mouvement, les endroits où j'ai pris un coup m'élancent, c'est-à-dire à peu près partout, en lui souriant à travers la douleur.

Castiel récupéra le verre et le déposa sur la table à côté.

\- Il parait que tu ne te souviens pas de ton accident.

\- Non, c'est normal selon les médecins. Ça reviendra avec le temps.

\- C'est quoi la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ?

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il allait lui chercher le café qu'il lui avait promis.

\- Je suis assis sur le banc et j'attends que tu me racontes ta formation. Alors c'était intéressant ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très important, Dean.

\- Raconte-moi s'il te plait. On ne me parle que d'examens et de repos en ce moment. Dean accentua un peu son regard triste et il vit Castiel sourire avant de commencer à lui raconter.

Il ne comprit pas la moitié des choses vu que sa formation abordait un côté très précis de la comptabilité et que Dean n'en avait aucune notion, mais il s'en fichait. Il l'écoutait. Sa voix lui avait manquée aussi.

\- Ce jour-là, j'étais impatient de te voir pour te raconter quelle voiture j'avais loué. Il vit une lueur d'intérêt apparaitre dans le regard de Dean. Il ménagea son effet en lui racontant la péripétie du loueur de voiture pour garder le suspense sur le modèle qu'on lui avait prêté. Une Chevrolet Camaro de 70, bleue nuit. Dean en resta bouche bée et Castiel qui avait réussi son coup se mit à rire. Ils avaient retrouvé naturellement leur complicité après un moment de gêne.

\- Mais comment tu as pu avoir une voiture pareille ?

\- Pas mal, hein ?

\- Pas mal ? Tu plaisante ? J'aurai tué pour la conduire, en riant.

Sam et Balthazar choisirent ce moment pour entrer.

\- Tu vois Castiel qu'on avait raison et que ça lui fait plaisir de te voir, lança Sam en ignorant Dean. Castiel lui répondit par un sourire discret, celui qu'il lui connaissait depuis des mois.

\- Vous auriez pu me prévenir faux-frères, en se tournant vers Sam et Balthazar.

\- On voulait te faire la surprise. C'est Castiel qui t'as retrouvé et on préférait qu'il te le raconte lui-même.

Les échanges continuèrent un moment, Castiel suivait ces trois amis dans leurs plaisanteries et leur discussion, répondant quand on lui adressait une question mais sans partager la conversation de lui-même. Dean se frotta la tempe droite, geste qui n'échappa pas à Sam.

\- Tu as mal à la tête ?

\- Non ça va.

\- Il a pris un comprimé à son réveil, il y a dix minutes à peu près.

\- Merci Castiel. Heureusement que lui fait attention, en fronçant les sourcils en direction de son frère. Bon on va te laisser te reposer, il est tard et on va emmener Castiel avec nous au bar.

\- Oui, on va pouvoir lui raconter un nombre incalculable d'anecdotes te concernant, renchérit Balthazar en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Vous avez pas intérêt ! Et Cas' ne les croit pas. Mon frère est prêt à inventer n'importe quoi pour se foutre de moi.

Sam s'approcha de Dean pour lui faire une accolade et lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Il a l'air vraiment sympa et depuis qu'il est là tu es apaisé et souriant. Dean ne répondit rien mais serra son frère un peu plus fort.

\- Dean, je passerais dans deux ou trois jours, je dois faire le point dans les commandes pour le bar, lui expliqua Balthazar.

\- Pas de problème. Passe le bonjour à tout le monde. Cas' ? Celui-ci s'approcha du lit. Merci de t'être inquiété pour moi et d'être venu me voir.

\- C'est normal Dean de s'inquiéter pour un ami. Je peux repasser demain… si tu as besoin de compagnie ?

\- Avec plaisir Cas'. Passes une bonne soirée et ne crois pas tout ce qu'ils te diront me concernant, en montrant Sam et Balthazar du doigt.

Ils partirent tous les trois en direction du bar, Castiel se tenant en retrait de la conversation. Il trouvait Sam et Balthazar très sympathiques mais il ne se sentait pas encore suffisamment à l'aise pour parler. Quand ils arrivèrent au bar, Sam lança un bonjour général et chercha du regard Jessica. Balthazar embarqua Castiel pour lui présenter les employés et lui expliqua que Sam venait de rencontrer Jessica et qu'ils semblaient particulièrement bien s'entendre. Castiel passa la majeure partie de la soirée à écouter Sam lui parler de ses études, de Jessica et le questionner sur sa vie. Il quitta le bar en début de soirée pour rentrer chez lui, rassuré sur Dean et sachant qu'il le reverrait le lendemain. Il s'était étonné de s'être aussi bien entendu avec des étrangers, il trouvait que le contact s'était fait facilement avec les amis de Dean. Peut-être plus facilement que dans le cadre de son travail car il savait que si ça n'allait pas, il pourrait couper les ponts facilement, ils ne savaient pas où il habitait, ni le nom de la société pour laquelle il travaillait. Quand on s'est protégé toute sa vie, on ne perd pas ces réflexes qui sont votre capacité à rester en liberté. En pensant aux informations qu'il avait livrées sur lui, il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à Dean de l'association à laquelle il participait, il devrait arrêter de s'y rendre s'il devait partir un jour. Il s'était trop laissé aller sur ses confidences et ça l'attristait de penser qu'il devrait peut-être un jour abandonner ces enfants.

 **Voilà. Vous voyez je ne vous avez pas menti, ça s'arrange !**

 **A bientôt pour la suite. Bises**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Je vous remercie encore pour tous vos commentaires (** **Castiel-SPN156-Dean, barjy02, pimpiericky, Courtney Ackles, yakusokuyumi, ZephireBleue, The French Princess, marianclea)** **qui me font tellement plaisir et merci à toutes celles qui suivent cette histoire.**

 **En espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours autant.**

 **Voici la suite.**

Castiel avait développé de nombreuses stratégies au fil du temps pour se protéger et éviter de donner des informations le concernant. Quand les gens par exemple lui posaient la question de savoir s'il vivait seul, il savait où ils voulaient en venir. La réponse toute prête et qu'il pouvait fournir était qu'il travaillait beaucoup et n'avait pas le temps de sortir. Et quand les gens se montraient plus insistant, il faisait allusion à une dernière relation qui s'était mal terminée et qu'il avait besoin de temps pour s'en remettre.

Où il habitait ?, dans le centre, mais il comptait bientôt déménager, information qui avait la facilité de faire dévier la conversation sur ce que les gens préféraient dans leur quartier, le style de leur appartement ou leurs péripéties de déménageurs.

Où il travaillait ? Une entreprise produisant des fournitures de bureau et son travail de comptable avait le chic pour refroidir les plus curieux.

Sam avait eu droit à ses réponses toutes prêtes quand ils passèrent la soirée au bar après avoir revu Dean. Autant son comportement avec Dean le déstabilisait, autant faire face à un quasi inconnu et lui donner ces réponses le rassurait car il était maitre des informations qu'il livrait. Castiel s'était fait embarqué par Sam et Balthazar une fois encore pour venir boire un verre avec eux. Il évitait au maximum de se retrouver dans cette situation car avec cette proximité, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas éluder très longtemps encore les questions le concernant, bien qu'ils se soient calmés sur leur recherche d'information. Cette protection était devenue sa façon de vivre, aussi naturelle que respirer.

Castiel avait pris une nouvelle habitude, au lieu de voir Dean le matin, il passait après son travail à l'hôpital et ils discutaient une heure ensemble. Ce changement de cadre et de temps entre eux modifia un peu leur relation. Les mots semblaient moins aisés à être partagés mais le temps partagé qui s'était étiré n'était pas ressenti comme plus long. Ils s'entendaient bien et ça lui faisait plaisir de partager du temps avec lui. Ses visites à l'hôpital avaient naturellement pris suite à leurs rencontres matinales.

Il put observer le visage de Dean à la clarté du soleil et non pas dans la pénombre ou l'éclairage électrique. Ses yeux étaient plus clairs qu'il ne le pensait, des yeux verts doux et rieurs parsemés d'éclats dorés. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps, et s'était laissé aller, à observer le visage d'un homme. Les gens restaient sur une idée superficielle qu'ils se faisaient de vous, même pour les gens que vous côtoyiez pendant longtemps. Mais il sentait qu'il pourrait se confier à Dean et ça lui faisait peur, aborder un sujet qu'il enterrait depuis si longtemps. Il sentait le doux piège se refermer sur lui, idée qu'il gardait loin de son esprit car il savait que quand il serait trop proche de lui, il tenterait de s'enfuir encore comme il l'avait fait par le passé s'il ne trouvait pas le courage de parler.

Dean était autant sur la défensive que lui. Ils se regardaient mais rarement directement dans les yeux. Castiel soutenait son regard, de façon douce comme il l'avait toujours fait mais beaucoup moins longtemps comme s'il avait peur que la clarté du jour lui permette de lire en lui, alors que Dean détournait les yeux rapidement quand il croisait son regard. Ils devaient se réapprivoiser dans un nouveau cadre. Souvent ces moments étaient occupés par Sam ou Balthazar, les seules autres personnes venant rendre visite à Dean. Balthazar avait confié à Castiel que Dean échangeait rarement sur sa vie privée et bien qu'il le connaisse depuis trois ans, Castiel devait le connaître autant que lui. Il s'était livré à lui, autant qu'il le pouvait en peu de temps. C'était une marque de confiance et il en était touché, songeant que de son côté, il tentait de maintenir des barrières entre eux pour ne pas se sentir en danger. S'il devait vraiment être honnête avec lui-même, ces barrières étaient bien ridicules. C'était lui qui était allé lui parler, lui qui avait provoqué ces échanges, lui qui avait laissé un intérêt grandir et enfin lui qui était à l'origine de ces rencontres avec des personnes inconnues. Il avait été attiré par cet homme et s'était laissé prendre au jeu.

Avec cette nouvelle habitude de visite, Dean eu l'impression que les jours défilaient plus vite et il se remettait rapidement. Il devrait dans les prochains jours rentrer chez lui avant de suivre une rééducation. Son plâtre à la jambe devrait bientôt être enlevé alors qu'il devrait supporter celui de son bras encore un mois à cause d'une cassure multiple. Il passait la majeure partie de son temps, en l'absence de Castiel, à maudire ces plâtres qui l'handicapaient dans tous ses gestes. Et quand Castiel était là, il se contenait ne laissant échapper quelques injures seulement au moment du repas. A ce moment, Castiel se levait et lui coupait sa nourriture, Dean le laissait faire sans rechigner à cette aide bienveillante, alors que quand c'était Sam, il l'accusait toujours de vouloir l'étouffer en coupant sa viande en trop grands morceaux. Celui-ci se défendait en lui rappelant le concours du plus gros mangeur de hamburgers qu'il avait fait, il y a quelques années et qu'à ce moment mourir étouffé ne lui faisait pas peur.

Sam les avait observés sans rien dire. Castiel qui prenait soin de son frère et Dean qui se laissait faire pour une fois sans rechigner ou juste pour la forme et pas trop fort. Castiel restait une énigme à ses yeux, mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer son intérêt pour Dean et le bonheur que ça procurait à son frère.

De son côté Dean savourait ces moments. Il en apprenait un peu plus, non pas sur sa vie mais sur son comportement, ses mimiques, les intonations de sa voix. Cet espace isolé du monde leur convenait bien. Ils pouvaient faire comme si les problèmes qu'ils avaient vécus n'existaient pas, ils étaient loin d'eux et ne les touchaient plus. Dean avait l'impression de ne plus ressentir ce vide en lui qui lui faisait faire des conneries, il ressentait beaucoup moins fort ce dégoût de lui-même, comme anesthésié par la présence de Castiel.

A cet instant, Castiel tenait compagnie à Dean. Pour une fois, ils étaient seuls et savaient qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Sam avait fait un saut chez lui pour se rendre à la fac et Balthazar était retenu au bar. Il avait amené de la lecture, des magazines de voitures et de société pour Dean et un roman pour lui.

\- Tu as prévu un gros livre car tu avais peur de t'ennuyer avec ma conversation ?

\- Oui et comme ça je suis armé si j'ai besoin de t'assommer pour que tu te reposes. Les infirmières m'ont dit que tu n'étais pas trop sérieux de ce côté-là.

\- Ah, elles m'ont vendu alors ! Tout ça parce que je les ai envoyé se faire voir car elles n'arrêtaient pas de parler de toi, en ronchonnant.

\- Et tu as fait une crise de jalousie car tu n'es plus le préféré ?

\- Euh … oui. Exactement. Il ne se sentait pas d'aborder le sujet d'une possible relation entre eux maintenant, leur amitié lui semblait encore bien trop fragile pour supporter un possible rejet.

Castiel se replongea dans sa lecture. Dean l'observait à la dérobé derrière son magazine de voiture. Il voyait danser ses yeux quand il suivait les lignes et passait de l'une à l'autre, ses sourcils se fronçaient, un léger sourire se dessinait. Il semblait prêt à parler aux personnages pour les encourager ou les maudire. A ces moments, il n'était plus avec lui, il vivait dans un autre monde et ressentait une multitude de sentiments. Il le regardait avec envie, être capable ainsi de s'échapper. Un sourire couvrit le visage de Castiel, il leva la tête et se retrouva pris dans le regard de Dean qui l'observait. Celui-ci lui sourit en retour.

\- Je sens que le héros a eu une super réplique. Castiel le regarda sans comprendre. Quand tu lis, tu vis l'histoire et je peux la suivre sur ton visage. Et là, tu souriais ce qui me fait dire que soit le héros a eu une illumination, soit il a fait une réplique de malade, soit il s'est enfin fait la fille. Mais je penche plutôt pour la réplique.

Castiel baissa la tête gêné. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'observait. Quand ils discutaient ensemble au début, ils avaient eu du mal à se regarder à la clarté du jour, puis en s'habituant à leur présence mutuelle, les regards s'étaient faits plus naturels et maintenant ils s'étaient habitués à des regards plus longs posés l'un sur l'autre sans que ça les dérange.

C'était nouveau, Dean pouvait se rendre compte de ses émotions qu'il laissait transparaitre comme lorsqu'il s'était inquiété et s'était occupé de lui mais là, Castiel se rendit compte qu'il était beaucoup plus détendu et il laissait ses émotions transparaître sans aucun filtre dû à une timidité et une retenu dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'alors. Il avait même l'impression que Dean était capable de voir par-delà son physique, qu'il était entré dans sa tête. Un sentiment de danger compressa son cœur, il ne pourrait plus longtemps se cacher s'il se laissait aussi facilement aller devant lui. Il n'avait pas ce problème jusqu'à maintenant, il ne faisait que croiser les gens mais là, il partager du temps avec eux. Il enfoui son inquiétude pour pouvoir lui répondre naturellement.

\- Et pourquoi tu penses que c'est une réplique qui me fait sourire ?, lui demanda-t-il sans le regarder.

\- Parce que tu es un garçon spirituel. Dean se rendit compte de ce qu'il venir de dire quand ce fut trop tard. Dean laissa sa phrase en suspend en tentant de trouver comment expliquer ce qu'il venait de dire. Enfin je veux dire que je te vois pas sourire pour le héros qui se fait la fille, je pense que tu es plus profond que ça. Enfin je crois. Dean triturait son magazine, pourquoi il s'était lancé dans des explications, il n'aurait eu qu'à hausser les épaules et éluder la question de Castiel.

\- Merci pour ce compliment. Et tu as raison. Je suis toujours admiratif de ces héros qui ont le bon mot au bon moment, qui savent quoi dire pour désarçonner leur adversaire ou charmer l'héroïne, en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Tu me lis le passage ? Dean n'avait qu'une envie, c'était noyer le poisson, éviter que Castiel pense à ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- C'est un homme amoureux d'une femme qui ne le connait pas encore:

 _« Il s'approche d'elle et lui dit :_

 _Cela vous dérangerait-il que je fume ?_

 _Pas même que vous bruliez, lui répondit-elle._

 _Il la savait indépendante et sauvage, toujours prête à se défendre. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup à perdre. N'était-ce pas le poète qui disait « Partir, c'est mourir un peu, c'est mourir à ce qu'on aime : on laisse un peu de soi-même en toute heure et dans tout lieu »._

Castiel s'arrêta dans sa lecture, ses mains s'étaient contractées sur les pages du livre. Ce passage l'avait touché au plus profond de lui et fit remonter de nombreux souvenirs. Il se racla la gorge, il ne pouvait pas regarder Dean, il verrait son trouble et lui poserait des questions. Il se sentait piégé par ses émotions qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer, comment il les aurait exprimées d'ailleurs. Il ne se sentait pas prêt et il avait perdu l'habitude de parler de lui.

\- Cas'? Tu pourrais aller prévenir une infirmière que j'ai pris mal à la tête ? S'il te plait.

Castiel hocha la tête, il se leva de façon raide et sorti rapidement dans le couloir. Une fois à l'abri de son regard, il se retint au mur face à lui.

Dean, bien qu'il ne fût pas observateur, avait bien senti le malaise de Castiel face à lui. Il n'en comprit pas la raison mais Castiel avait besoin d'un moment et il lui avait laissé une porte de sortie, une échappatoire pour se reprendre. Ce n'ai pas lui qui allait pousser les gens à parler et à se confier, il savait combien c'était difficile. Et il avait bien senti qu'avec Castiel, si on insistait trop, il se refermait encore plus. Il savait éviter de répondre aux questions comme personne. Castiel revint au bout d'un quart d'heure, après que l'infirmière soit passée, il se rassit aux côtés de Dean comme si de rien était et ils reprirent leur lecture en silence, l'un près de l'autre.

En fin d'après-midi, Dean demanda à Castiel de passer au bar pour rapporter le portable de Balthazar que celui-ci avait oublié. Il en avait besoin et passait le weekend hors de la ville. Il ramassa le portable, salua Dean et promis de passer le lendemain et prit la direction du bar, il n'aurait pas un grand détour à faire. Il y arriva vers les 19 heures, l'équipe était au complet et tout le monde vint le saluer ou lui fit un geste de la main. Il rendit son portable à Balthazar qui le remercia vivement, il n'aurait pas eu le temps de passer à l'hôpital le récupérer, il partait le lendemain tôt avec une fille qu'il avait rencontré récemment et Sam devait revenir de chez lui dans la soirée. Il insista pour que Castiel reste boire un verre pour le remercier de lui avoir rendu service et pour avoir le temps de parler un peu avec lui et prendre des nouvelles de Dean. Castiel s'installa au bar face à Balthazar, il lui servi un verre de jus de fruit et discutèrent, les clients n'étaient pas encore nombreux. Puis Balthazar vérifia ses appels, il s'excusa pour rappeler son fournisseur qui l'avait appelé à de nombreuses reprises. Quand il s'éclipsa, Jessica vint parler à Castiel, elle prit des nouvelles de Dean et il la rassura sur son rétablissement. Elle reparti le laissant seul au bar.

\- Alors comme ça Dean est hospitalisé ! Castiel se retourna vers l'homme qui était installé près de lui au bar. Toi aussi tu l'as connu ici ? Il le détaillait sans gêne.

\- Non. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, il n'aimait pas son regard et la façon dont il lui parlait.

\- Ah, il se vend peut être ailleurs alors !

\- Pardon ?

\- Quoi, tu croyais qu'il n'y avait que toi ? Il a fallu que je le redresse un peu mais c'est plutôt un bon coup ce mec, dit-il dans un rire dédaigneux. Et là le lien ce fit dans l'esprit de Castiel.

\- C'est toi qui l'as frappé ?

\- Ne me remercie pas, lui répondit Benny dans un sourire.

A ces mots Castiel bondi de son tabouret et se jeta sur son voisin. Il lui donna un coup de poing qui le fit s'effondrer au sol. Il se positionna au-dessus de lui et eu le temps de lui assener encore trois coups avant d'être ceinturé par Balthazar qui avait été alerté par les cris. Il ne réfléchissait plus, son esprit avait été court-circuité par ses émotions et une violente haine le contrôlait. Il avait fait du mal à Dean, il l'avait vu détruit après les coups que cet homme lui avait portés.

\- Casses-toi d'ici je ne veux plus te voir dans mon bar, cria Balthazar à Benny. Il retenait encore Castiel pour éviter qu'il lui saute à la gorge. Celui-ci avait failli lui échapper et il resserra sa prise. Il avait une force ahurissante en comparaison à son comportement retenu dont il avait fait preuve jusque-là.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend à ce taré ? Benny ne demanda pas son reste et sorti dans la rue, le visage en sang et se pliant de douleurs.

Quand Benny fut hors de vue, Castiel se calma et s'appuya au bar. Balthazar l'observait, il se tenait près du bar hébété comme s'il n'avait pas été conscient ou responsable de ce qu'il venait de faire. Après avoir laissé exploser une brutalité dont il ne pensait pas qu'il était capable, il avait repris un semblant de contenance. Sa main droite était tachée du sang de Benny mais il n'était pas blessé, celui-ci n'avait pas eu le temps de se défendre et il n'aurait peut-être pas pu au regard de la violence dont Castiel avait fait preuve. Balthazar voulu s'approcher de lui mais celui-ci le repoussa et il sorti sans un regard. Les discussions entre les clients reprirent dans le bar, Jessica et Jo lui demandèrent ce qui avait bien pu se passer mais il leur dit qu'il était incapable de leur répondre. Balthazar se doutait bien de la raison de cette bagarre, il regarda Megan qui était au bar, une question silencieuse sur les lèvres.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus. Il la remercia d'un signe de tête.

Castiel marchait dans les rues, les nuits s'étaient rafraichies mais il ne sentait pas le froid tenter de l'engourdir. Son corps, comme toujours quand il était perdu, avait pris le contrôle. Il le faisait déambuler sans but, son esprit confus tentait de gérer la colère qui bouillonnait encore au fond lui, la trahison qu'il ressentait et l'incompréhension qui ressortait de tout ça. Cet homme avait dit que Dean se vendait… il se vendait. Ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose mais Dean ne pouvait pas faire ça. Cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas n'avait pas de raison de lui mentir et c'était lui qui avait frappé Dean. En pensant à ça, Castiel serra les poings dans ses poches et la haine qui l'avait emporté dans le bar se manifesta de nouveau. Il n'était pas violent mais il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler en pensant à ça. Il ne voulait pas penser à Dean se rabaissant à toucher cet homme dans ces conditions, il ne pouvait pas sinon son esprit aller le rendre fou. Il serra les dents, ravala ses larmes sur le point de couler. Cette nuit, il ne rentra chez lui que lorsque ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter. Il s'effondra sur son canapé et se laissa emporter par un sommeil noir sans rêves.

 **Je crois que je n'arrive pas à décrire le bonheur et les petits oiseaux qui chantent. Il me faut un drame à chaque fois!**

 **Je ne pourrai pas poster dimanche, du coup je posterai la suite jeudi (seulement trois jours à attendre!). Bises**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

 **Bonsoir à toutes. Merci pour vos commentaires. Je vous laisse lire la suite avec un peu d'avance.**

Balthazar passa son service à se demander comment il allait annoncer ça à Dean. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Sam qui n'était pas au courant de ce qu'on son frère avait fait. Il devait lui dire rapidement pour qu'il puisse faire face à Castiel si celui-ci allait le voir. Il n'allait peut être pas lui demander des comptes mais après les avoir vu ensemble et la façon dont Castiel avait réagi, il savait bien qu'il avait été touché. Il attendit 8 heures pour appeler Dean, il s'enferma dans le bureau derrière le bar, ses mains moites se repositionnaient sans cesse pour maintenir son portable. Il lança l'appel, la sonnerie augmenta l'angoissa qui l'étreignait. Pourquoi c'était toujours à lui d'annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles ?

\- Balth' déjà sur les routes ?

\- Non, il y a eu un problème…

\- Elle a ouvert les yeux et ne veut plus partir avec toi en weekend ! Enfin une fille qui s'est rendue compte que ton côté charmeur ne pouvait pas tout faire !

\- Non c'est autre chose.

\- Un souci au travail ?

\- C'est … Castiel, il a rencontré Benny hier au bar. En entendant ça, Dean eu une bouffée de colère irraisonnée, si Benny avait touché à Castiel il allait le tuer. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé. Je m'étais absenté et quand je suis revenu au comptoir, Castiel était au-dessus de Benny en train de le frapper.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que lui a dit Benny ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais il a dû lui parler de votre bagarre, je suppose, pour que Castiel réagisse aussi violemment. Je suis désolé Dean, je n'avais pas vu qu'il était là. Le temps que je l'attrape, Castiel lui avait cassé le nez.

\- Et Castiel, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Rien, il est parti sans rien dire. Balthazar souffla. Je suis désolé Dean.

Dean ferma les yeux, pourquoi sa vie ne s'améliorait pas un peu quand il prenait le risque de s'attacher à quelqu'un ? Il raccrocha, il ne voudrait plus le voir si Benny lui avait dit ce qu'il avait fait. L'image que Castiel avait pu se faire de lui était maintenant complètement ternie. Même s'il était ouvert d'esprit et plein d'empathie, il y a des choses qu'il était difficile à admettre. Et même s'il revenait il n'oserait plus le concevoir autrement que comme un ami.

Les infirmières qui passèrent le voir après ça, tentèrent de le faire parler en le voyant aussi mal mais elles n'eurent aucune réponse. Il s'emmura dans le silence et ne toucha pas à son repas de midi. Tout ça l'avait rendu malade et il n'avait envie de rien, il voulait juste rester enfermé dans ses souvenirs de Castiel même si ça le faisait souffrir en pensant qu'il risquait de ne plus le voir. Il imaginait toutes les situations possibles, Castiel qui arrivait à l'hôpital et lui hurlait dessus, Castiel qui lui renvoyait un regard plein de pitié, Castiel qui lui parlait et essayait de comprendre, Castiel qui ne venait pas, plus jamais et lui qui s'enfonçait dans son dégout, dans ce sentiment de vaste gâchis, qui s'en voulait d'avoir cru que ça pouvait marcher cette fois, qu'il pouvait être heureux.

Quand Sam arriva en début d'après-midi, il passa au bureau infirmier pour saluer l'équipe présente. Une infirmière lui demanda d'entrer un moment, elle lui expliqua que depuis ce matin son frère n'allait pas bien, il broyait du noir sûrement une mauvaise nouvelle qu'il avait reçu car à son réveil il allait bien. Sam la remercia et se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère, toqua et entra. Il ne dit rien et s'assit sur le fauteuil, Dean ne le regardait pas, il était allongé et la tête tourné vers la fenêtre.

\- Dean qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Il mit un moment à répondre, il n'avait pas vraiment pris conscience de la présence de son frère ou il préférait l'occulter pour l'instant. Mais il devait lui dire. Il mit longtemps à se décider à parler, comme si le temps s'était arrêté et qu'une minute ou une heure ne pouvait pas plus le rapprocher d'un soulagement. Il n'espérait plus vraiment, il savait déjà qu'il ne reviendrait pas, il n'avait juste pas envie d'y penser.

\- C'est Cas'. Son regard restait perdu au loin.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? Sa question était pleine de précaution, un souffle et son frère se refermerait et il enterrerait son malaise.

\- Moi, dans un rire triste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Dean ? Il sentait bien que son frère se forçait à en parler, ce n'était pas clair, il essayait de dire ce qui était nouveau pour lui et il avait besoin de temps. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi triste, aussi accablé. Il n'arrivait pas à cacher ses sentiments ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait été totalement dévasté.

\- Je dois te dire quelque chose Sam… mais j'ai tellement honte ! Il entendit la fin de sa phrase se briser dans un sanglot étouffé.

\- Dean, je suis ton frère, je peux tout entendre. Je ne te jugerais pas. Il réussit à garder une voix calme, il devait lui donner confiance pour qu'il puisse se livrer. Il sentait une angoisse poindre dans sa poitrine, son frère allait se confier et il avait peur de ce qu'il allait entendre.

Quelques minutes passèrent, ils ne bougeaient pas. Dean tentait de trouver le courage de tout avouer et Sam attendait patiemment que son frère se libère.

\- Je me suis prostitué.

Cette phrase si lourde de sens et de souffrance avait été lâchée d'une voix tremblante, pleine de honte, de regrets. Sam ne sut pas comment réagir, il fut abasourdi par cet aveu. Comment son frère avait pu faire ça, lui qui était fort, indépendant. Il savait bien qu'il avait une basse estime de lui qu'il trainait depuis longtemps mais en arriver là. Dean avait commencé, il devait tout lui dire.

\- Je ne l'ai pas cherché ça s'est fait comme ça. J'évite d'être trop proche des gens et quand j'ai besoin de plus, je trouve toujours quelqu'un pour passer un bon moment. Je sais ce que tu penses, que ce n'est pas par ce moyen qu'on est proche des gens mais ça me suffisait. Il se tourna vers Sam, il avait la tête baissé. Je te déçois, je sais.

Dean laissa échapper un soupir qui brisa le cœur de Sam, il avait souffert, seul et il s'en voulait des sentiments qu'il pouvait lui faire ressentir. A ce moment, Sam avait presque eu envie de secouer son frère pour lui dire que ce qu'il ressentait était la dernière chose qui importait et qu'il devait s'inquiéter pour lui-même.

\- Non, je suis triste de ne pas avoir été là pour toi. Les choses se seraient peut-être passées autrement, lui répondit-il en levant la tête.

\- Pas la peine de s'imaginer comment ça aurait pu se passer, ça ne sert à rien à part se torturer un peu plus. J'ai profité des rencontres que je faisais… et un jour, un homme m'a payé. Il ne regardait plus son frère, son regard posé au sol se perdait dans ses souvenirs et ses émotions. J'ai été humilié par son geste, il m'a rabaissé comme personne auparavant. J'étais tellement sonné par ce geste que je n'ai pas réagi. Il est parti en me laissant dans la rue, le fric dans la poche et mon esprit essayant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Cette situation s'est répétée une deuxième fois et là je me suis énervé mais cet homme ma rassuré en me disant que c'était pour me remercier. Ils pensaient que j'étais une pute et je me suis glissé dans ce rôle pendant quelques temps. Un sourire triste apparu sur le visage de Dean. Puis un jour j'ai rencontré Castiel. Il m'a donné envie d'y croire, de m'accrocher aux gens, de croire que je valais quelque chose. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai eu l'habitude d'entendre et je ne suis pas comme toi Sam, quand il me disait que je ne valais rien, je le croyais. Sam savait qu'il faisait référence à leur père, quelque chose dont ils avaient toujours eu du mal à parler car Dean refusait toujours d'aborder ce sujet qui le faisait souffrir. Et quand j'ai croisé Benny après ça, je lui ai tenu tête et j'ai refusé de le faire avec lui et je lui ai interdit de me traiter encore comme ça. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé facilement, il m'a frappé, m'a laissé dans la rue pratiquement inconscient et c'est Balthazar qui m'a retrouvé.

\- Balthazar était au courant ? Sam avait un espoir que son frère n'est pas traversé ça tout seul.

\- Non pas de tout. Je ne sais pas. Il savait que je couchais à droite et à gauche mais pas qu'on me payait ou peut-être qu'il y pensait, je ne sais pas. Ce jour-là quand je suis rentré chez moi, j'ai rencontré Castiel qui s'est occupé de moi. Sam vit ses yeux se perdre et se plonger dans ses souvenirs au nom de Castiel.

\- Mais si tu en avais parlé, on aurait été là pour toi Dean.

\- Je sais Sam mais tu es mon frère, Balthazar est mon ami. J'avais bien trop honte pour pouvoir vous en parler. Et là c'était quelqu'un d'inconnu, un homme qui me prenait pour quelqu'un de bien, qui ne connaissait pas ma vie, qui ne pouvait pas me juger. Il m'a envoyé voir un médecin et le lendemain, il a pris de mes nouvelles en s'excusant de ne pas avoir pu m'accompagner. Il me connaissait depuis quinze jours et il s'inquiétait pour moi ! Dean sourit. Je ne lui ai pas dit ce qui s'était passé et il n'a pas insisté. Et depuis, on est devenus amis je pense, je me suis attaché à lui plus que par amitié, en regardant Sam qui lui sourit. Je pensais que tout allait bien se passer, je voulais lui parler, lui proposer de sortir …, ne pas coucher avec lui, je voulais suivre ton conseil. Grâce à lui j'avais eu le courage de faire ce qu'il faut pour changer.

Dean s'arrêta perdu à nouveau dans ses souvenirs, dans ces moments échangés sur le banc. Une larme roula sur sa joue, une unique larme qu'il n'avait pu retenir et qui marquait la fin de son espoir.

\- Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir été là et de n'avoir rien vu.

\- Mais Balthazar m'a appelé ce matin, Castiel a rencontré Benny hier au bar et il semble qu'il lui a dit ce que j'avais fait. Castiel l'a agressé et s'est enfui du bar sans rien dire. Dean laissa éclater ses sanglots à l'idée qu'il ait fait souffrir Castiel et en sentant la peur à l'idée de le perdre, Sam s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras. Dean s'accrocha à son frère comme si c'était la seul chose en cet instant qui pouvait l'éviter de sombrer. Il ne voudra plus me voir après ça, je ne le reverrai plus et j'aurais espéré tout ça pour rien.

\- Dean, Castiel est quelqu'un de bien, il comprendra. Vous devrez parler mais il comprendra j'en suis sûr. Sam le berça le temps que ses pleurs se calment.

Son frère ne s'attachait pas aux gens, il se protéger pour ne pas souffrir si les personnes ne correspondaient pas à ses espérances. Mais là, il s'était livré, il avait espéré et tout s'était compliqué.

Sam resta la journée auprès de Dean. Son frère ne s'était jamais autant livré. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'importance, de la profondeur de la souffrance de Dean. Il avait souffert pendant longtemps, il le savait, il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu mais Dean lui avait caché beaucoup de chose pour ne pas l'inquiéter, et Castiel réussissait enfin à le faire vivre et à lui donner le courage de changer. Il espérait que Castiel ne l'abandonnerait pas.

Durant l'après-midi il vit son frère surveiller la porte de sa chambre, un espoir subsistait encore. Mais il ne vint pas, ni le lendemain. A la fin du weekend, Dean s'était retranché dans un quasi mutisme, il ne répondait que par monosyllabe quand il voulait bien répondre.

En ce début de semaine, Sam toujours présent auprès de son frère lui faisait la conversation même si il savait qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Balthazar passa avant son service, il s'avança près de Dean et demanda s'ils avaient vu Castiel durant le weekend, Sam lui fit signe que non. Balthazar trainait sa culpabilité. Il s'excusa encore une fois, à voix basse, s'il l'avait vu tout ça ne se serait pas passé. Il resta debout à côté du lit, Dean ne lui répondait pas, il ne lui en voulait pas, il ne voulait tout simplement pas le voir. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie qui s'insinuer près de lui, il ne voulait plus de ce semblant de vie si Castiel n'en faisait plus partie. Il lui tourna le dos et fixa son regard sur le ciel. Sam tenta de rassurer Balthazar, il avait besoin de temps, mais celui-ci ne voyait que le désarroi de Dean et son erreur qui ne lui avait pas permis de le protéger. Balthazar acquiesça, il devait partir au travail mais il repasserait le lendemain s'ils étaient d'accord. Il s'éclipsa, sa mauvaise conscience lui murmurant qu'il avait échoué pour protéger un de ses amis.

Un peu avant l'heure de fin des visites, la porte de la chambre s'ouvra laissant entrer Castiel qui avait l'air d'avoir passé une dure épreuve. Il avança dans la chambre sans lancer un regard à Dean et se posta devant la fenêtre.

\- Bonjour Cas', lança Sam. Dean se redressa dans son lit, essayant de réaliser qu'il était vraiment là.

\- Sam, lui répondit Castiel. Sa voix était grave et atone comme si elle avait perdu tout sentiment.

\- Cas' ! L'appel de Dean était plein d'espoir et de peur. Il ne répondit pas, ne le regarda pas. Dean pensa qu'il devait lui faire horreur, il était venu lui dire ses quatre vérités mais arrivé ici s'était ravisé en pensant qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de lui.

Sam n'osait pas parler, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire ? C'était eux qui devaient se parler. Il décida de sortir de la chambre pour leur laisser le temps.

\- Dean, je dois partir. Je te dis à demain.

\- Oui, merci Sam. Il regarda son frère avec terreur, Sam lisait dans son regard ses inquiétudes face au comportement de Castiel. Il s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Il est venu, c'est bien mais laissez-vous du temps pour vous expliquer et vous comprendre, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Il se redressa, A bientôt Cas'. Il ne lui répondit pas. Sam quitta la chambre, ils se retrouvèrent seul, Dean ne savait pas quoi dire, il s'était livré à son frère car il savait au fond de lui que même s'il le jugeait, il le pardonnerait mais là il ne savait pas comment aborder les choses.

\- Castiel, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu te raconter. Quand il commença à parler, il vit Castiel se tendre et sans attendre il prit la direction de la porte. En voyant ça Dean ne put que l'appeler avec un ton de supplique dans la voix.

Castiel se figea en l'entendant. Il était venu pour le voir, pour avoir des explications mais se retrouver face à lui fut plus difficile qu'il ne pensait. Il ressentait une trahison et une colère contre lui-même de s'être fait manipuler, une colère contre lui de lui faire ressenti encore tout ça.

\- Castiel laisse-moi t'expliquer. Il ne voulait pas l'écouter mais il devait essayer de lui parler.

Castiel sorti de la chambre sans un regard et sans un mot. Il l'avait perdu.

Le soir même l'infirmière de nuit trouva Dean prostré dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts et ne répondant pas. Son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner, il ne voyait que l'image de Castiel quittant sa chambre sans un mot. Elle en informa le médecin de garde qui lui injecta un sédatif qui le fit dormir rapidement.

Le soleil se faufilait à travers ses paupières, son esprit était confus, il avait la bouche pâteuse. Il ne savait pas ce qu'on lui avait donné mais ça avait eu le mérite de l'assommer. Et à ce moment ses souvenirs reprirent vie pour l'assaillir de nouveau, une douleur pris place dans sa poitrine et son souffle se fit plus difficile. La tristesse, le remord, une souffrance à vouloir mourir. Il ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant agressé par le soleil. Quand il tourna la tête, il vit une masse, à côté de lui, penchée sur son lit. Castiel était là, endormi, courbé, la tête posée sur ses bras repliés sur le rebord du matelas et tourné vers lui. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Peut-être était-il en train de rêver ? Il avança la main vers sa tête, il glissa ses doigts au-dessus de sa mâchoire sans le toucher, il senti sa respiration le caresser. Il frôla ses cheveux toujours en bataille. Il commença alors à bouger, il ramena sa main rapidement vers lui et le geste brusque réveilla Castiel en sursaut. Il fut comme surpris de se retrouver ici. Il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, son visage était marqué par la fatigue et la colère.

\- Je te dois des explications Castiel... il n'eut pas le temps de finir la phrase qu'il avait préparé et retourné dans sa tête pendant les derniers jours.

\- Combien de fois pour de l'argent? Dean fut surpris par son ton sec et dans lequel il ne cachait pas sa colère. Combien de fois tu l'as fait ? Il voulait réparer les choses, essayer de retrouver son amitié et pour cela, il lui devait la vérité. Il mit un moment avant de lui avouer.

\- Cinq fois, avec des hommes et des femmes. Autant tout lui avouer. Il fut blessé par son ton et sa question mais au moins il lui parlait.

\- Tu avais un marché large en racolant hommes et femmes ! C'est plus facile en sautant sur tout ce qui bouge ! lui cracha-t-il avec rancœur et un sourire mauvais.

\- Ne fait pas ça, pas toi ! il avait haussé le ton, approchant de la colère mais ses yeux trahissaient une souffrance immense. Il pouvait supporter beaucoup de chose mais entendre Castiel avoir une si basse estime de lui, ça le détruisait, encore plus. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Je voudrai que tu m'écoutes avant de me juger. Je me suis déjà jugé, je le fais depuis toujours mais depuis quelques temps j'ai appris à me voir à travers un autre regard, je vis à travers tes yeux. Et aujourd'hui je n'aime pas ce que tu vois.

\- Et à qui la faute ? Castiel continuait de ne pas le regarder, il lui enlevait littéralement son regard. Au contraire, Dean ne parvenait pas à le lâcher des yeux, à force de le détailler il voyait sous la colère, la douleur.

\- Je ne veux pas te fournir des excuses pour mon comportement mais je veux te raconter ma vie. Les gens qui me connaissent depuis longtemps savent que je ne me livre pas, je les côtoie sans maintenir d'échanges. J'ai toujours eu du mal avec les relations aux autres. Il n'y a que Sam qui me connait aussi bien qu'il peut. Dean soupira, il n'avait jamais parlé de ça ouvertement même avec Sam. Dans mon enfance je me suis senti rejeté par mon père, ma mère n'était plus là, je n'ai pas eu d'amis car je ne restais pas assez longtemps au même endroit et je crois que je ne sais pas comment me faire des amis. Je me suis toujours senti mal à l'aise en société, à devoir calculer et prévoir ce qui doit être fait ou dit. Pour éviter au maximum les erreurs, j'ai vécu retranché, incapable de m'attacher ouvertement aux gens, ne sachant pas comment être avec eux et peur de leur jugement.

Castiel ricana.

\- Oui, je sais je donne l'impression de me foutre de ce qui peut se dire sur moi, d'envoyer les gens se faire voir quand ils ne me plaisent pas, mais tout ça ce n'est qu'une défense. Je préfère rejeter les gens avant qu'ils ne me fassent du mal ou qu'ils me rejettent. Puis Sam est parti étudier, je me suis retrouvé seul, je me suis laissé aller. J'ai fait mon travail, mais je n'ai pas vécu. Quand j'avais besoin de relations plus intimes c'était toujours des coups d'un soir et ça me suffisait. A part Sam, il n'y a que Balthazar que je laisse me connaitre un peu plus car il a pris le temps de m'observer, de me connaitre et il se fiche de ce qu'il voit, il m'accepte avec ce qu'il sait de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est une relation amicale ou amoureuse, car je suis incapable de me livrer et que j'ai peur que les gens se rendent compte qu'il n'y a rien à connaître, que je suis vide et sans intérêt. Quand on m'a pris pour … pour un prostitué, j'ai voulu me rebeller mais finalement je me suis coulé dans ce rôle qu'on voulait me faire porter. Pourquoi je me serais battu contre cette image, je n'avais personne à rendre fier de moi et c'était plus simple.

Dean fit une pause, Castiel ne réagissait pas.

\- Et il y a un mois tu m'as adressés la parole, sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai commencé à te parler de moi alors que c'est quelque chose qui m'est impossible d'habitude. Et j'ai pensé que je pouvais être meilleur, j'avais une motivation pour m'améliorer. Tous les gens n'était pas si pourris et je pouvais trouver des gens avec qui je pouvais me livrer un peu. Quand cet homme est revenu au bar et qu'il m'a demandé de le suivre, j'ai voulu mettre les choses au clair, j'avais décidé de changer. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus faire ça et il s'est énervé.

\- Il t'a frappé. Castiel le regardait maintenant, il le voyait souffrir presque autant que lui.

\- Mais je m'étais libéré. Il a eu la réaction d'une personne qui perd le contrôle sur une autre. Le lendemain tu as pris soins de moi et ça m'a réconforté dans l'idée que j'avais bien agis, que j'avais eu raison de faire un effort pour une fois. Dean s'arrêta, il s'était livré entièrement, il n'avait plus de secret pour Castiel et maintenant qu'il était à nu, il comprenait qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans son amitié. S'il le rejetait, il ne pourrait jamais plus faire confiance. Je suis désolé que tu aies appris ça de cette façon, je suis désolé que tu te sois senti trahis mais j'aimerais qu'on reste amis Cas'. Même si ça te demande du temps pour me pardonner, j'attendrai.

\- Je suis désolé.

Le cœur de Dean se brisa. Il était désolé mais il ne pouvait pas être ami avec un mec comme lui, il était désolé mais il le dégoutait trop pour pouvoir le regarder. Il hocha la tête et ravala un sanglot qui tentait de l'étouffer.

\- Je comprends. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu n'as rien à faire avec moi. C'est normal.

\- Non, Dean. Je suis désolé car je n'avais pas à réagir aussi violemment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'étais tellement en colère de me retrouver face à cet homme qui t'avait blessé et après ça je ne savais plus comment réagir. Je me suis senti trahi d'apprendre ça, comme ça. Je te considérais comme un ami,… je te considère comme un ami et l'image de toi que je m'étais faite a volé en éclats. Mais je ne dois pas te juger sur ça, je te connais peu mais je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Dean. Tu étais perdu, seul et tu as tenté comme tu pouvais de survivre. Je crois que moi non plus je ne suis pas doué pour les relations humaines. Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi ainsi, d'avoir été si dur avec toi.

En sortant de la chambre de Dean, Castiel se sentait perdu. Il s'était voilé la face pendant longtemps mais il avait passé le weekend à se morfondre enfermé chez lui. Se maudissant d'avoir adressé la parole à Dean pour se rendre compte par la suite qu'il n'avait pas pu faire autrement, attiré par cette douleur qui devait émaner de lui et dont il avait eu conscience à cause de celle qu'il portait. Le maudissant de le faire souffrir autant alors qu'ils se connaissaient si peu. Il avait été blessé par cette révélation, par ce secret qui lui avait été asséné. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, lui-même était englué dans son malaise et son passé.

Il avait décidé de lui faire confiance, il s'était attaché à lui, même après qu'on l'ait utilisé et qu'on ait tenté de le retenir et qu'il ait juré de ne plus se laisser prendre au piège. Dean lui avait expliqué que Benny l'avait attaqué par ce qu'il perdait le contrôle sur lui. Lui-même avait vécu cette situation, il avait réussi à s'extirper de ce type de contrôle et il savait quelle force il fallait pour ça.

 **Je vous embrasse. La suite bientôt. Bises**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Merci pour vos commentaires et de continuer à suivre mon histoire. Voici un chapitre plus léger, pour compenser tout ce qui a pu arriver jusqu'à maintenant !**

Après la révélation, le contact se rétabli entre Castiel et Dean. Les semaines passèrent et Dean quitta l'hôpital et suivi une rééducation. Le plâtre de son bras devait bientôt être enlevé. Sam partageait son appartement pour l'aider dans le quotidien et il cherchait un appartement pour lui quand son frère serait autonome. Il avait décidé de se rapprocher de lui, il effectuerait son stage de fin d'étude dans une société du centre après s'être arrangé avec sa fac. Il passait de plus en plus de temps avec Jessica au bar et en dehors. Il avait même confié à Dean qu'il pensait prendre un appartement plus grand pour proposer à Jessica d'aménager avec lui, celui-ci l'avait encouragé en lui confiant qu'il avait été heureux qu'il vive avec lui mais qu'il commençait à étouffer de devoir partager son appartement avec son petit frère. Sam se moquait de lui en le traitant de vieux garçon mais il était prêt à le laisser vivre seul car il voyait la place que prenait Castiel dans sa vie. Ils se connaissaient peu mais cet homme avait un effet bénéfique sur son frère au-delà de ses espérances. Il avait craint que Castiel blesse Dean mais même après leurs explications mais il était resté près de lui. Il s'était rendu compte de la douceur de Castiel, dans son ton et ses manières, avec les gens qui l'entouraient. Dean en revanche ne lui parla plus de son attirance pour lui, lui expliquant qu'il voulait mettre ça de côté pour l'instant heureux d'avoir retrouvé son amitié.

Castiel passait chez Dean maintenant pour l'accompagner aux séances de rééducation, ou ils se retrouvaient au bar. Ils discutaient toujours aussi facilement même si maintenant ils se retrouvaient rarement seuls tous les deux. Pour Dean, le quotidien et les relations humaines devenaient plus simples. Il surveillait Castiel quand il était dans son appartement à lui préparer un repas ou l'aider pour ranger et nettoyer. Il n'avait plus de secret pour cet homme qui connaissait son passé et sa vie, ça ne lui été jamais arrivé et ça ne l'effrayait même pas à sa grande surprise.

Quand Dean fut débarrassé du plâtre de son bras, il reprit son travail mais sans son train-train quotidien. Castiel avait demandé à son supérieur un arrangement de ses horaires. Il les avait décalés pour pouvoir terminer plus tard et passer ainsi la soirée au bar en compagnie et restait avec eux puis partait quand le monde affluait. Maintenant il voyait Dean tous les soirs, discutait avec Sam de son stage, écoutait Balthazar lui raconter des anecdotes sur les clients, parlait avec Jessica de ses lectures, Jo le taquinait et Megan était toujours prête à lui sauter dessus si Dean ne l'avait pas refroidi avec un regard meurtrier. Balthazar avait remarqué le changement de comportement de Dean, il s'isolait alors que maintenant il commençait à échanger plus facilement avec les autres, initiant lui-même le contact. Il s'était rapproché de Castiel et le considérait comme un ami proche et cette amitié lui avait permis de s'épanouir.

Les semaines passaient et Castiel s'était détendu entouré de cette équipe, il se sentait à l'aise tant qu'il ne se livrait pas et accepté. Il avait décidé de faire confiance à Dean et il en fit de même avec ses collègues. Ce soir, il était assis au bar face à Balthazar, il l'écoutait parler d'un air distrait, perdu dans ses pensées. Balthazar le remarqua.

\- Alors toi et Dean, ça en est où ? Castiel le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends pas ta question.

\- C'est bon Cas', je considère qu'on est amis maintenant tu peux me le dire.

\- Te dire quoi ?

\- Que tu es amoureux de Dean ! Castiel se mit à rire doucement.

\- Qu'est ce qui peut te faire croire ça ? Et là, Balthazar se lança dans une démonstration.

\- Tu abordes cet homme dans la rue, tu t'occupes de lui quand tu le croises après qu'il ait été frappé, tu le recherches, tu apprends des choses sur lui qui aurait fait fuir la plupart des gens sans doute et tu sautes à la gorge de celui qui l'a agressé, …

\- Tout ça ne prouve rien, on est amis, des amis proches… mais Balthazar ne le laissa pas finir.

\- Quand tous les soirs tu rentres dans ce bar tu balaies la salle des yeux pour le chercher, tu jettes des coups d'œil autour de toi quand tu ne le vois pas pendant un moment, tu te tends quand tu aperçois un regard concupiscent qui se pose sur lui et je peux lire une colère sourde quand un client se rapproche trop près de lui pour lui parler et pour flirter.

Castiel face à Balthazar écarquilla les yeux et là, la seule émotion que Balthazar pu voir c'était la peur. Castiel n'avait pas eu conscience de tous ces comportements et il venait de lui ouvrir les yeux. Castiel tomba plus qu'il ne descendit de son tabouret, il sorti sans rien dire, toujours comme quand il prenait conscience de quelque chose qui le perturbait, il n'arrivait pas à y faire face alors il fuyait.

Dean revenait de la salle où il discutait avec des clients.

\- Cas' est déjà parti ?, demanda-t-il à Balthazar.

\- Oui, il avait oublié un truc … je crois, avec un air embarrassé.

Dean ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Castiel ne réapparut pas pendant deux jours. Si Dean ne s'était pas inquiété le premier jour, il en fut autrement le deuxième. La dernière fois qu'il avait disparu comme ça sans rien dire c'est quand il avait appris pour lui et il ne voulait pas que quelque chose vienne perturber leur équilibre. Le troisième jour, ne voyant toujours pas revenir Castiel, Dean alla questionner Balthazar sur ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Balthazar lui assura que rien de bizarre ne s'était passé, il n'allait tout de même pas dire à Dean que c'était à cause de lui qu'il avait peut-être perdu la seule personne qui lui avait redonné le sourire depuis tant d'année. Il préférait passer son temps libre à remettre la main sur Castiel avant de devoir lui avouer. Quand il vit Castiel franchir le seuil du bar, une gratitude éternelle pour lui l'envahi, il n'aurait pas à dire à Dean qu'il avait failli tout gâcher. Quand Dean s'aperçu du changement d'expression de Balthazar, il se retourna et reconnu avec soulagement Castiel.

\- Cas' putain, où tu étais ? Castiel regarda Balthazar un moment puis reposa son regard sur Dean.

\- Beaucoup de travail et des imprévus qui se sont enchainés mais c'est fini, dans un sourire un peu tendu.

\- Ok, ça me rassure. Assieds-toi, je te sers un verre. Tu sais tu devrais me donner ton numéro, je me suis inquiété de te voir disparaître comme ça.

\- Ce ne serait pas d'une grande aide, je n'ai pratiquement jamais mon portable sur moi.

Castiel s'approcha du bar et s'assis en face de Balthazar. Celui-ci releva son regard sur lui, gêné de ce qu'il avait fait et rassuré de le revoir ici.

\- Je suis soulagé de te voir, dans un murmure.

\- J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

\- Et tu es arrivé à quelle conclusion ?

Castiel ne répondit pas, Dean venait de lui apporter son verre et reparti aussitôt pour aller voir un client.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler le relança Balthazar. Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit, ça ne me regardait pas mais j'ai cru que t'ouvrir les yeux pouvait être le mieux.

\- Tu dois me trouver complètement idiot de n'avoir rien vu.

\- Je ne juge pas, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Un bon barman est celui qui sait écouter et un je suis un excellent barman.

\- Alors disons que pour l'instant je n'avais pas voulu voir et que ton intervention m'a fait faire un pas ! C'était vrai, Castiel savait bien qu'il s'attachait à Dean mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il en fût à ce point.

\- J'en suis heureux. Et quand tu voudras en parler, tu me trouveras. Ok ?

\- Oui ok. Merci Balthazar.

Dean ne les avait pas lâchés du regard même s'il était occupé ailleurs. Quand Jessica vint parler à Castiel, Dean fit un geste à Balthazar, celui-ci se déplaça à l'autre bout du bar pour rejoindre Dean.

\- Il va bien ?

\- Oui, il va bien. Des soucis au travail qu'il a réglé mais qui lui trottent encore un peu dans la tête. Je pense qu'il a besoin qu'on lui change les idées, rien de plus.

Les semaines continuaient de passer, Castiel observait Dean quand celui-ci ne le regardait pas. Ça lui faisait une impression étrange de s'être attaché à quelqu'un. Un soir, il alla trouver Sam qui était assis en train d'étudier un dossier qu'il avait ramené au bar pour pouvoir travailler sans être coupé de ses amis. Il se posta à côté de la table un air embarrassé sur le visage, il voulait parler à Sam de Dean. Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider.

\- Sam je peux te parler s'il te plait.

\- Bien sûr Cas' assieds-toi, il lui fit signe et ramassa les feuilles éparpillées sur la table.

\- Je suis désolé de te déranger pendant ton travail.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Je … comment ça va à ton travail ?

\- Bien, beaucoup de travail mais j'apprends beaucoup de choses.

A ce moment, Dean arriva et s'assieds à côté de Castiel sur la banquette. Sam regarda Castiel qui regardait Dean.

\- Alors les gars tout va bien ?

\- Oui bien sûr Dean. On parlait travail avec Cas'.

\- Oui c'est un puit de sciences ce mec, en frappant sur l'épaule de Castiel.

\- Oui c'est sûr ! Il observait Castiel, assis à côté de Dean et gêné de la proximité de celui-ci face à Sam. Pourquoi Castiel ne pouvait pas lire dans ses yeux et voir que Dean crevait d'envie d'être avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas avouer à Castiel que son frère était amoureux de lui, il ne lui aurait pas pardonné de dévoiler ça. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le problème de front mais il pouvait les aider à ouvrir les yeux.

...

\- Dean, putain mais c'est pas vrai !, jura Megan

\- Eh, tu me parles pas comme ça !

\- Je te parle comme je veux, dis-lui Balthazar, prenant celui-ci comme témoin.

Depuis que Dean côtoyait Castiel et que celui-ci fréquentait le bar, il s'était plus ouvert aux autres et ses collègues, en particulier Megan, en avait profité.

\- Meg' c'est moi qui suis au bar aujourd'hui, j'y étais avant toi et j'y serais après aussi !

\- Balthazar était très content de mon travail quand j'y étais, je pense qu'il est juste que maintenant on se partage le poste, ragea Megan.

\- Y a pas de raison et lâche l'affaire, Balthazar ne sera jamais d'accord avec ça.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Balthazar pour qu'il tranche enfin le problème. Mais Balthazar ne dit rien, il tentait vainement de se fondre dans le paysage.

\- Alors ?, demandèrent-ils en cœur.

\- Je suis désolé Meg' mais Dean était là avant.

Dean fanfaronna pendant une demi-heure devant Megan pour le seul plaisir de la faire enrager. Mais la moindre petite chose pouvait devenir une affaire de compétition entre ces deux-là.

Et ce fut la même chose cette fois-ci. Ils étaient assis accoudés au bar. Dean derrière le bar, face à Castiel et Megan assise à côté de lui. Jessica et Sam qui s'embrassaient étaient assis à une table non loin. Balthazar assis au bar préparait les chèques pour les livraisons et Garth discutait avec Jo.

\- Je suis sûr que je suis beaucoup plus résistante au lit que toi, asséna Megan devant l'assemblée. La plupart ne prenait plus part à leur affrontement mais là, Megan avait touché à l'endurance sexuelle de Dean et en bon macho qui se respecte il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Tout le monde était aux aguets en sentant un échange qui allait les faire rire pendant longtemps.

\- Non mais tu m'as jamais vu dans un lit, comment tu peux être aussi sûre de toi ?

\- Quoi tu veux qu'on teste ? On peut se retrouver demain soir, on passe la nuit ensemble et on est fixé.

Castiel suivait l'échange en essayant de ne pas paraitre touché par l'invitation de Megan. Balthazar coupa la conversation en se levant, même si Castiel tentait de faire bonne figure, il savait que ça devait être difficile pour lui à gérer.

\- Bon j'en ai assez, vous êtes de vrais gamins et je ne peux plus vous supporter. On va faire plus simple pour vous départager. Demain après-midi, on se retrouve tous au parc, une partie de football réglera la question de savoir qui est le plus fort, vue que ça à l'aire d'être une question vitale pour vous. D'ici-là, vous choisissez vos équipiers et demain soir le problème sera réglé.

Il se retira dans le bureau, en jurant sur les deux employés.

\- Mon équipe va te défoncer Dean.

\- Sam tu es dans mon équipe, et en se tournant vers Megan, Et tu vas pleurer petite.

\- Je prends Cas'. Cas' ?

\- Tu es sûre. Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un regard déterminé. Ok, souffla-t-il. Dean le regarda en souriant.

\- Et moi Balthazar. Balth' ?

\- Ok pour moi.

\- Putain mais je croyais que tu jouais pas, jura Megan. Balthazar lui sourit, en revenant au bar. Bon je prends Jo.

\- Ouai ma fille on va les éclater. Celle-ci se leva et se rapprocha de ses coéquipiers.

\- Jessica dans mon équipe. Je veux bien prendre un handicap pour te faciliter la tâche.

\- Eh !, s'indigna-t-elle. Sam qui s'était rapproché de lui, lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule et prit sa petite-amie, qui s'était rapproché, dans ses bras.

\- C'est bon je plaisante, répondit Dean dans un rire.

\- Bon il me reste Garth alors, souffla Megan.

\- Ça à l'aire de te ravir ! Merci, lança celui-ci.

Ils s'étaient organisés dans la salle et les deux équipes s'étaient formées. Aux côtés de Megan, il y avait Castiel qui n'avait jamais dû faire beaucoup de sport dans sa vie, Jo qui était très sportive et qui pouvait leur sauver la mise et Garth qui ferait ce qu'il pourrait. Et du côté de Dean, Sam qui avait la carrure d'un quarterback, Balthazar qui allait surement s'amuser à faire n'importe quoi et Jessica qui fera ce qu'elle pourra.

\- Et qui va faire l'arbitre ? demanda Megan.

Je demanderai au boss. Il ne doit pas avoir grand-chose à faire en ce moment.

Le lendemain après-midi comme prévu, ils se retrouvèrent au parc. Ce samedi était ensoleillé avec une fraicheur d'automne qui commençait à envahir l'air. Ils arrivèrent les uns après les autres en étant plus ou moins motivé par ce qui les attendait. Quand Castiel arriva en survêtement et baskets, tout le monde le regarda, ces vêtements étaient complètement incongrus sur lui. Megan et Dean qui se prenaient déjà la tête sur un nouveau sujet, restèrent plantés tous les deux rêveurs en le regardant de loin. Megan surpris le regard de Dean.

\- On pourrait peut-être le mettre dans le lot du gagnant ? Dean se retourna vers elle choqué.

\- Eh ne parle pas de lui comme ça !

\- Dis celui qui a envie de lui manquer de respect dans un lit. Il s'éloigna d'elle le plus vite possible sans lui répondre. Non mais depuis quand elle lui parlait comme ça.

Balthazar débarqua en dernier portant les piquets pour les zones de points, et était suivi par le boss. C'était la première fois que Castiel le rencontrait. Il était plus petit que la moyenne, ses cheveux longs et blonds rajoutaient une touche d'incongruité dans son physique. Il lança un bonjour général qui fut suivi par un chœur de « bonjour boss ! ». Il remarqua Castiel et se rapprocha de lui, il se présenta Gabriel et chef de cette bande d'énergumènes. Castiel nota qu'il semblait responsable, il était propriétaire, tout de même, mais ses yeux étaient sans conteste joueurs et il lui avoua qu'une partie de foot pour régler un problème était une idée qu'il avait adorée et qu'il voulait voir ça. Sam s'avança pour le saluer et Gabriel lui sauta dans les bras.

\- Sammy, tu sais que si tu étais gay, je t'aurai dans mon lit !

\- Oui je sais Gabe mais ce n'est toujours pas d'actualité.

\- D'accord, mais il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

Puis il se dirigea vers Jo, la prit dans ses bras et lui demanda comment allait sa fille. Tout le monde se mit en place, les équipes se répartirent le terrain. Megan encouragea son équipe, elle se plaça comme quarterback pour gérer les tactiques, elle demanda à Castiel de plaquer la moindre personne qui tenter de s'approcher d'elle et donna comme ordre à Jo et Garth de courir le plus vite possible s'ils avaient le ballon. Pour Dean, ce fut à peu près la même chose sauf qu'il laissa le rôle de quarterback à son frère, il courait surement plus vite que lui avec ses grandes jambes, les ordres furent donnés : « Ecrasez-les ».

Gabriel siffla pour obtenir l'attention des joueurs.

\- Je suis l'arbitre de ce match. Ceci veut dire que lorsque je donnerai mon avis tout le monde s'y pliera. Il attendit un moment pour voir que tout le monde acquiesçait. Je vous rappelle que l'enjeu de la partie est de déterminer qui aura raison à vie entre Dean et Megan. Je sens qu'on va s'amuser, dit-il sur un ton de conspirateur et dans un grand sourire. Bien, que le meilleur gagne.

Il siffla pour marquer le début du match. Les premiers échanges furent lents, le temps que Castiel et Jessica se mettent dans le jeu, puis l'esprit de compétition prit le dessus et des noms d'oiseaux volèrent de temps en temps. Le premier essai fut marqué par l'équipe de Megan grâce à Castiel, elle lui avait passé le ballon et Dean avait tenté de le retenir sans lui sauter dessus. Une fois l'essai marqué Castiel affichait un sourire rayonnant. Dean était en train de le regarder en tenant d'éviter de se faire prendre sur le vif quand son frère le secoua.

\- Mais Dean tu pouvais pas le plaquer ? Il était à ta portée.

\- Euh oui… mais j'ai essayé.

\- T'as rien essayé du tout ! La prochaine fois tu lui sautes dessus, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Dean se retourna face à la ligne de ses adversaires avec un sourire en coin, ça il pouvait le faire dans le jeu.

Gabriel siffla la remise en jeu. Megan envoya de nouveau le ballon à Castiel qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir et reçu Dean de plein fouet qui le plaqua au sol de tout son corps. Il avait eu peur de lui faire mal mais il constata que sous ses vêtements Castiel était musclé et avait bien encaissé le coup.

Castiel soufflé par le choc lâcha le ballon que Sam ramassa immédiatement et celui-ci n'eut aucun mal à prendre de vitesse Megan et marqua le premier essai pour leur équipe.

\- Tu croyais pas que j'allais te laisser marquer de nouveau.

Dean se détacha du corps de Castiel lentement pour se relever, il lui offrit sa main et le souleva pour le remettre debout et en se retrouvant face à face Dean sourit face à son air surpris. Il fit demi-tour pour rejoindre son équipe et en voyant son sourire Sam et Balthazar se regardèrent, c'était vraiment une bonne idée ce match.

\- Superbe plaquage de Dean. La prochaine fois dis-lui simplement qu'il te plait, ne lui saute pas dessus comme ça ! Lança Gabriel, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire l'assistance à part les concernés, qui rougirent, et Sam et Balthazar qui ne surent pas comment réagir. Gabriel siffla la remise en jeu.

Les essais s'enchainèrent, Dean n'avait plus besoin que Castiel ait le ballon ou pas, il le prenait pour cible une fois sur deux, Gabriel s'étant calmé sur ses sorties suite au regard insistant de Balthazar. A chaque nouveau plaquage, Dean était de plus en plus troublé.

\- Bon Dean, on a pratiquement fini le temps de jeu, Meg' nous mène d'un essai. Il faut que tu te reprennes, on doit marquer deux essais et après ça tu peux plaquer Castiel autant que tu veux. Sam reçu un coup dans les côtes mais continua comme si de rien était. On a la main, tu me passes le ballon et tu cours en avant pour que je te le lance.

\- Compris. Sam s'éloigna pour exposer la tactique à Balthazar et Jessica.

Ils se mirent en position, Dean lança un regard déterminé à Megan en ignorant Castiel pour ne pas être perturbé. Gabriel siffla, Dean lança le ballon à son frère en retrait et parti en courant en évitant Megan, il se retourna en arrière pour surveiller le lancer de Sam mais au moment où il prenait appuie pour s'élancer et réceptionner la balle, il se fit faucher par Castiel en plein vol. Ce choc suivi de la chute au sol lui avait vidé les poumons, en ouvrant les yeux, il le vit debout au-dessus de lui. Ses cheveux collés par la sueur, ses muscles saillants sous son t-shirt, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Il était beau à en mourir. A ce moment-là, Dean se fichait bien de savoir si son équipe avait perdu la balle ou pas, il était prêt à prendre le risque de laisser Megan gagner pour pouvoir l'observer encore un peu et sentir son corps lors des plaquages. Perdu dans ses pensées lubriques, Castiel passa la main dans ses cheveux, ce qui eut pour effet de les décoiffer et de faire panteler Dean. Celui-ci sorti de sa rêverie quand Sam lui fonça dessus pour le relever et lui annoncer qu'ils avaient marqué. Castiel s'excusa auprès de Dean pour son plaquage. Encore un point et deux minutes de match.

La tension était à son comble, la tension pour la victoire entre les deux équipes mais aussi la tension sexuelle que Dean ressentait. Gabriel fit monter encore la pression : « Je rappelle que le gagnant aura la suprématie de la raison sur son adversaire à vie. Il vous reste deux minutes de jeu, celui qui marque gagne. Vous êtes prêts ? » Et il siffla la dernière remise en jeu.

Sam fit signe à Balthazar, ils ne pouvaient plus compter sur Dean, ils allaient changer de tactique. Dean passa la balle à Sam, qui au lieu de la lancer à Balthazar comme tout le monde l'attendait car il était parti en courant avec Jo à sa poursuite, la lança à Jessica qui réussit à faire une accélération en évitant Garth. L'essai gagnant fut arraché dans un cri de joie pour Dean et un cri de colère pour Megan.

Tout le monde reprit la direction du bar, Sam et Jessica serrés l'un contre l'autre, Balthazar discutant avec Gabriel qui enlaçait Jo, Garth et Megan qui s'accusaient mutuellement de ne pas avoir assez bien joué et Dean et Castiel à la suite marchant côte à côte en silence, entre gêne et envie.

Arrivés au bar, Balthazar servis des bières à tout le monde et un jus de fruit à Castiel, Garth sorti chips et tapas pour se remettre de leurs efforts. Les conversations se croisaient, on reparlait du match, du temps, du travail, du weekend. Dean assit en face de Castiel l'écoutait parler du dernier livre qu'il avait lu à Jessica, Castiel lui proposait de lui prêter, il se leva et alla lui chercher dans la salle du personnel. Dean le suivi des yeux rêveur et se leva à son tour. Il resta sur le seuil de la pièce, le trouva penché au-dessus de sa sacoche en train d'en extirper un livre. Castiel se releva.

\- Dean ? Il s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta au moment de franchir le seuil en sens inverse. Ils étaient proches, face à face séparés d'un pas.

\- Je voulais m'excuser pour mes plaquages. Il se pencha en avant, ses lèvres s'approchant de celles de Castiel puis il détourna légèrement la tête et déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Il avait envie de Castiel depuis si longtemps mais il avait peur de le faire fuir et de le perdre s'il lui montrait trop d'empressement. Il se recula, Castiel le regardait, une légère surprise se lisait sur ses traits. Puis il lui sourit.

\- Je pense que je devrais me faire pardonner moi aussi. Castiel pencha la tête sur la droite et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il senti les lèvres de Dean s'étirer en un sourire.

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu. Il manquait Gabriel dans l'histoire maintenant mes perso favoris sont au complet ! Laissez-moi un petit commentaire. Bises**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 **Bonsoir à toutes. Merci pour vos retours si positifs sur le match de football, je dois dire que je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire. Les choses avancent entre Dean et Castiel. Je vous laisse lire.**

Le lendemain, Castiel et Dean se retrouvèrent au bar. Castiel s'assit en face de Dean, celui-ci tentait de contenir son sourire alors que Castiel le laissait apparaitre. Leurs gestes étaient emprunts de gêne et de fébrilité. Leurs regards posés l'un sur l'autre n'avaient pas vraiment changés mais ils étaient beaucoup plus appuyés et ils leur attribuaient un nouveau sens. Il ne s'était pas reparlé depuis leur baiser. Dean avait été retenu par Balthazar et Castiel était rentré chez lui. C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient en sachant que l'autre ressentait la même chose. Ils ne purent pas plus parler au bar face l'un à l'autre à cause des aller et venus des serveuses, de l'envahissement de Balthazar et des commandes des clients. Dean commença à s'énerver au bout d'une heure sur Balthazar qui leur rabâchait les oreilles d'histoires drôles. Castiel l'écoutait poliment en lança des coups d'œil à Dean qui fulminait de plus en plus jusqu'à envoyer valser Balthazar et le verre qu'il préparait. Il partit droit à la salle de détente, il ne pouvait plus rester face à Castiel sans le toucher ou l'embrasser. Il voulait sentir ses cheveux, caresser sa peau, gouter ses lèvres. Il tournait en rond, essayant de faire retomber la pression, il avait besoin de cinq minutes, cinq petites minutes pour oublier son envie, il l'avait réprimé jusqu'à maintenant, il pouvait se contenir encore un peu.

Ça changeait tout maintenant qu'il savait que Castiel ressentait une attirance pour lui. Il avait voulu se pencher par-dessus le bar pour lui parler à l'oreille et sentir la chaleur de sa peau près de sa bouche mais il n'avait pas osé, ne sachant pas comment Castiel vivrait la chose face aux autres. Il avait voulu attraper sa main pour sentir son cœur à travers son pouls mais il ne savait pas comment les autres auraient vu la chose. Il inspira profondément pour pouvoir retourner au bar quand il entendit la porte se fermer. Il se retourna et Castiel était là, le regardant sans oser l'approcher.

...

\- Attend Balthazar je vais voir ce qu'il a.

Balthazar était parti pour voir Dean après sa réaction brusque. Il n'avait rien remarqué de nouveau, jusqu'à maintenant il discutait avec Castiel et il lui lançait de temps en temps des regards tendres mais ça ce n'était pas nouveau. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il ne se passait rien de grave mais Castiel le retint. Celui-ci prit la direction de Dean et disparu.

Castiel n'avait pas osé entrer, il le regardait depuis le couloir, caché dans l'ombre, il l'observait en train de tourner en rond et de marmonner. Il n'y avait pas longtemps qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments à son égard, et c'était seulement la veille pendant le match qu'il avait remarqué son regard envieux. Il savait maintenant qu'il plaisait à Dean autant qu'il lui plaisait. Il devrait lui avouer des choses, lui parler de certaines autres mais à cet instant il était trop heureux pour se soucier de ce qui pourrait arriver. Castiel fit un pas pour entrer, Dean inspirait pour se calmer, il ferma la porte et Dean se retourna. Ils se retrouvaient maintenant face à face, seuls.

\- Hey Cas' !, se sentant gêné et en faisant un pas vers lui. Non mais c'est quoi cette réparti se fustigea-t-il.

\- Hey Dean, en lui souriant et en avançant d'un pas.

Et maintenant je le fais rire. Il aime les répartis, c'est sûr qu'avec un « Hey » je vais pas le garder, pensa Dean. Et en plus on n'est pas vraiment encore ensemble. Mais peut-être pas du tout, peut-être que depuis hier, je lui fais de la peine de m'être comporté comme ça avec lui et qu'il attend juste le bon moment pour mettre les choses au clair sans me blesser. ARRETE. Il souffla en baissant la tête.

\- Je suis désolé je n'arrivais plus à supporter Balthazar. Dean voulait plonger dans ses yeux mais la peur de ce qu'il pourrait y voir le contraignait à regarder partout ailleurs sauf là.

\- Il s'est inquiété pour toi mais je lui ai dit que je m'en chargeais. Ça va ?

\- Oui. Ils étaient seuls c'était maintenant ou jamais. Juste que je repensais à hier, en avançant d'un pas, et j'aurais envie de recommencer…

\- Tu veux refaire un match de football ? Dean leva les yeux vers lui complètement surpris. Il vit Castiel se retenir de rire.

\- Tu n'es pas très sympa là. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est difficile pour moi.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se fâcher que Castiel combla le dernier espace qui les séparait et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dean senti la douceur l'envahir, il y a bien longtemps que ses baisers n'avaient pas eu cette légèreté. Il ressentait un plaisir profond qui surpassait le plaisir charnel qu'il avait recherché avec ces inconnus. Il senti la main de Castiel se poser sur son bras, lui ne pouvait pas bouger, absorbé dans ses sensations. Quand Castiel rompit le contact de leurs lèvres, il ouvrit les yeux. Il voulait maintenant se laisser envahir par son regard si calme.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être méchant.

Dean sourit et ils échangèrent un deuxième baiser plus profond et plus long. Castiel glissa sa deuxième main dans son cou. Sentir sa peau contre la sienne brulait Dean. Il avait besoin d'air, reprendre sa respiration, il se noyait dans ce baiser, dans ses sentiments et ses sensations. Cette fois ce fut lui qui rompit le baiser.

\- Je dois retourner travailler. Il fallait qu'il parte sinon il ne répondrait plus de ses gestes et il voulait bien se comporter avec Castiel. Il voulait qu'ils prennent leur temps, s'il était d'accord. Ça te gêne si les autres sont au courant ? lui demanda Dean.

\- Je ne suis pas très démonstratif. Est-ce qu'on pourrait garder ça pour nous un moment ?

Dean déposa un rapide baiser sur sa bouche.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle comme si de rien était. Balthazar les surveillait de loin. Dean avait l'air d'aller bien, même très bien. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi détendu. Castiel se rassit devant Balthazar.

\- Gabriel n'est pas là ?

\- Il a des soucis en ce moment, il a moins le temps de passer.

\- Dean m'avait dit qu'il passait tous les soirs avant mais depuis que je viens je l'ai vu pour la première fois hier.

\- Oui, il a dû s'absenter pendant longtemps, il revient à peine mais il n'a pas pu encore tout régler.

\- Je vois, il a l'air proche de vous tous et particulièrement de Jo.

\- Oui, c'est une longue histoire. Il était un très bon ami de sa mère et il connait Jo depuis qu'elle est enfant. Il a été diagnostiqué à sa mère un cancer très agressif, comme Jo était encore jeune et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle échoue dans un orphelinat. Elle et Gabriel sont tombés d'accord pour qu'il la reconnaisse comme sa fille, ce qui ne fut pas difficile en l'ayant pratiquement élevé. Quand sa mère est morte, elle est restée avec Gabriel et ne l'a plus quitté depuis. Jo t'en a parlé je suppose. Castiel acquiesça, Balthazar sourit. Il nous manque quand il n'est pas là. C'est lui qui a acheté cet endroit et qui nous a engagés. Et tu vois qu'on s'entend tous plutôt très bien. Gabriel sait y faire avec les gens.

Dean et Castiel passèrent pratiquement une semaine à s'échanger des baisers volés. Dean voulait voir Castiel pendant le weekend, mais il ne pouvait pas l'inviter chez lui, il l'aurait pris comme une invitation à plus alors qu'il ne voulait pas brûler les étapes et il n'était pas sûr de savoir se contrôler. Il lui proposa de se retrouver au cinéma, ils pourraient ainsi se voir et sans ambigüité sur le but de l'invitation. Castiel accepta avec plaisir, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous pour le dimanche en fin d'après-midi et il passerait la soirée avec lui au bar pendant son service.

Le samedi Castiel passa son après-midi à l'association « Lire pour grandir ». Il retrouva un bon nombre d'enfants qu'il avait déjà croisé et deux nouveaux l'un aussi turbulent que l'autre était sage. Il avait discuté avec le responsable de l'association sur le choix des livres et les thèmes à aborder. Il était libre, le responsable le laissait faire en toute confiance grâce au travail qu'il avait fait depuis deux ans. Il aimait transmettre le goût de la lecture à ces enfants, et le plus important de leur transmettre l'habitude de réfléchir et de penser par eux-mêmes. Son après-midi passa rapidement entre les enfants et leurs parents. Il rentra chez lui après être passé prendre des plats préparés, pendant qu'il les réchauffait, il observa la vie extérieure. Les voitures qui circulaient sans relâche, les piétons qui couraient ou se promenaient, les fenêtres des immeubles qui s'éclairaient et les ombres qui paraissaient. Il pensa à son rendez-vous de demain. Dean lui avait proposé un cinéma pour éviter de créer une attente. Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait bien se conduire et faire les choses dans l'ordre. Il voulait qu'ils sortent ensemble avant d'aller plus loin. Ils se connaissaient bien sûr mais ce changement dans leur rapport pouvait peut-être, être compliqué, à gérer au début. Ils n'en avaient encore parlés à personne. Il avait envie de garder ça pour eux encore un peu. Ils se verraient dans un cadre extérieur et pourraient se comporter plus librement. Et à cette pensée, il senti une légère angoisse poindre. Il devrait lui dire demain, avant que les choses aillent plus loin, pour qu'il comprenne. Il fantasmait sa relation avec Dean hors de la réalité mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple pour lui. Pour l'instant il avait répondu aux avances de Dean facilement, il s'était laissé allé, n'avait pas réfléchit à la suite et ça avait marché. Mais il allait devoir se livrer et ça le terrorisait. Il s'arracha à ses pensées, récupéra son plat et s'installa devant un film pour manger.

Dean ce dimanche matin, rentrait chez lui après son travail. Quand il passait devant leur banc, il avait toujours une pensée pour Castiel et tout ce qui les avait amenées là. Ils allaient se voir cette après-midi, ils allaient passer un moment que tous les deux et sans pression. Il dormi une bonne partie de la journée et se prépara pour son rendez-vous à son réveil.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant le cinéma. Dean l'embrassa sur la joue, en laissant leurs joues se caresser longuement. Puis quand il allait rompre le contact, Castiel le retint légèrement et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres naturellement. Ils choisirent ensuite le film, pas de film d'auteur pour Dean et pas de film d'action pour Castiel, ils tombèrent d'accord sur une comédie. Ils s'installèrent en continuant de discuter sur le choix des films et ceux qui les avaient intéressés dernièrement. Dean ressentait une gêne au début, ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec Castiel, sortir avec quelqu'un était quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Puis rassuré par le regard et le comportement détendu de Castiel, il se laissa aller. Il semblait à l'aise ce qui l'aida à se détendre. Pour l'instant, il n'avait rien fait d'idiot. Les lumières s'éteignirent, cette ambiance fit remonter en flèche son envie de le toucher. Il senti à côté de lui Castiel bouger pour se réinstaller confortablement, leurs coudes en contact lui procuraient des palpitations. Il se réinstalla lui aussi pour obtenir une surface de contact plus importante entre eux et il frôla sa main ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire retenir sa respiration. Il la chercha et senti Castiel tendre ses doigts pour retrouver le contact. Il caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce en laissant glisser la sienne dans sa paume. Il ne savait pas si c'est Castiel ou lui qui tremblait. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et tourna la tête vers lui, voyant son geste Castiel en fit de même. Ils s'observèrent un moment dans la pénombre, leurs visages éclairés seulement par la lumière de l'écran. Castiel se pencha vers lui, l'embrassa chastement et se tint face à lui, leurs visages séparés par quelques centimètres. Dean s'approcha doucement de lui, luttant entre son envie qui lui criait de l'embrasser sauvagement et sa raison qui lui dictait de l'effleurer tendrement. Sa raison le maintint le temps que sa main caresse sa joue, que son nez effleure ses lèvres et que sa bouche embrasse son cou. Il se recula pour pouvoir l'observer, Castiel les yeux à moitié fermés était immobile se laissant découvrir et tentant de contrôler son souffle. Puis Dean l'entendit pousser un soupir de désir qui fit flancher sa raison et son envie prit le dessus. Ses lèvres dévorèrent celles de cet homme qui le rendait fou. Il augmenta la pression de sa main contre sa joue et la glissa sur sa nuque pour le maintenir. Castiel se senti possédé par ce contact. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent pour lui permettre de respirer et Dean en profita pour l'envahir. Pendant qu'ils tentaient de maintenir leur désir dans ce baiser, Dean fit glisser sa main de sa nuque à son torse, il avait envie de le caresser depuis si longtemps. Il s'arrêta sur son cœur pour sentir les battements affolés, aussi affolé que le sien. Il fit descendre sa main sur son flanc, sentant sa respiration encore s'accélérer, puis il ramena sa main à la hauteur de son cou. Ils se séparèrent, leur respiration se calmant, leur désir toujours présent mais contenu. Ils passèrent le temps du film à s'embrasser, se regarder, se murmurer à l'oreille. Quand la lumière les arracha à leur monde, ils furent obligés de rejoindre celui qu'ils partageaient avec les autres. Leurs mains depuis leur rapprochement ne s'étaient pas quittées et ils ressortir du cinéma main dans la main. Ils décidèrent de profiter de la douceur de la fin d'après-midi avant d'aller au bar. Ils coupèrent par le parc du quartier, un banc libre les attendait. C'était comme retrouver leur habitude. Castiel lâcha la main de Dean.

\- Dean, je dois te dire quelque chose. Il se tenait droit, ses mains contractées, se serrant l'une l'autre. Le regard baissé et jetant des regards anxieux à Dean.

Quand il parla, il sentit Dean imperceptiblement se tendre au son de sa voix hésitante. Castiel l'avait rassuré avec son comportement, leur rendez-vous s'était bien passé. Ce qu'il avait à lui dire ne pouvait pas être si terrible. Dean tourna la tête vers lui et lui fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager mais il était inquiet.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui est facile à dire. On ne se connait pas encore bien mais je dois te prévenir. Ça peut, peut-être changer les choses pour toi. Castiel fit une pause ne sachant pas comment dire les choses. Et il se lança : Je n'ai jamais couché…

\- Avec un homme ! ne t'inquiète pas, je veux faire les choses bien, on prendra notre temps, le temps qu'il faudra.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça. Je n'ai jamais couché… que ce soit avec un homme ou une femme.

Dean resta silencieux un instant qui parut des heures à Castiel. Comment cet homme n'avait jamais pu faire l'amour ? Il était adorable, gentil et sexy. Dean remarqua que Castiel commençait à s'inquiéter de son manque de réponse.

\- Si tu t'inquiètes de ce que je pourrais penser, arrête. J'ai envie d'être avec toi et on se découvrira à notre rythme. En essayant de me mettre à ta place, je comprends que ça peut être un complexe mais je serais mal placé pour te juger au vu de ma vie.

\- Je voulais que tu le sache avant qu'on aille plus loin et que tu comprennes les réticences que je pourrais avoir. Il savait qu'il devrait lui expliquer d'autres choses mais pas maintenant.

Dean se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Un dernier baiser avant qu'ils ne rejoignent le bar et passent la soirée à se regarder sans pouvoir se toucher.

Ceci continua quelques temps, ils ne pouvaient se voir à l'extérieur que rarement, les seuls moments qu'ils pouvaient partager c'est quand Dean prenait sa pause lors de sa nuit de travail. Mais ça ne leur suffisait plus, Castiel n'en parlait pas mais Dean devenait ronchon quand il ne pouvait pas suffisamment l'embrasser. Alors Castiel disparaissait, ne voulant pas attiser un état qu'ils ne voulaient pas faire évoluer pour l'instant pour garder leur relation secrète sans avoir à gérer les regards et les commentaires des autres.

Un soir Castiel arriva plus tôt au bar, toute l'équipe était là, les serveuses discutaient dans un coin de la salle en surveillant les rares clients, Balthazar était dans son bureau à vérifier les commandes et Garth préparait son travail. Castiel salua tout le monde d'un geste et s'assit au bar face à Dean comme à son habitude, Sam arriva quelques minutes après et s'installa à sa table pour travailler. Castiel parlait à Dean de sa journée, une alarme incendie avait retenti dans l'après-midi, les pompiers avaient débarqué mais il n'y avait pas de feu. Après une longue recherche, ils décidèrent de faire évacuer le bâtiment par sécurité et c'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé dehors aussi tôt. Dean essayait de se concentrer sur son histoire mais il ne voyait que ses lèvres sans écouter ce qu'elles disaient. Il s'accouda sur le bar, il se retrouva beaucoup plus proche d'elles, Castiel mal à l'aise se recula légèrement en regardant Dean avec un air interrogateur. Puis Dean, s'approcha de son oreille pour lui murmurer qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser, Castiel ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Le sentir si proche de lui, son souffle dans son cou lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens, un préambule à leur retrouvailles à la pause. Il était en train de tenter de garder l'esprit froid quand il senti sa main mû par une volonté propre passer dans le cou de Dean et l'attirer à lui pour déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, qu'il approfondi en prenant son temps. Il sentait le visage de Dean se réchauffer. Quand ils se séparèrent, Dean ne voyait que ses yeux, le monde extérieur n'existait plus, seulement son souffle sur ses lèvres, son odeur, la douceur de sa peau.

\- Cas' ?, la voix de Dean tremblait.

\- Je ne devrais pas avoir peur des commentaires de tes amis. Maintenant au moins tout le monde est au courant.

\- J'en pouvais plus de ne pas pouvoir te toucher quand j'en avais envie, Dean lui sourit.

\- Non. On n'a plus besoin de se cacher. Castiel se pencha et embrassa Dean, celui-ci lui caressa la joue. C'était tellement bon et naturel. Dean ne le quittait pas des yeux un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

Quand Castiel se retourna, il lança un regard dans la salle, leurs amis ne faisaient pas attention à eux et continuaient de parler entre eux. Il devait se faire à cette idée, il était libre ici aussi, parmi leurs amis.

Balthazar entra dans la salle, le nez penché sur une série de bons de commande. La salle était étrangement silencieuse, il releva la tête et vit Dean et Castiel s'embrasser. Il regarda Sam pour confirmer que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas une hallucination. Mais non, Sam avait un sourire immense.

Balthazar se rapprocha d'eux et apostropha Dean en lui demanda d'aller s'occuper des commandes. Celui-ci s'exécuta et laissa Castiel seul. Balthazar resta à proximité de lui, sans le questionner. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il serait là pour lui s'il en avait besoin mais il voulait qu'il sache qu'il le considérait comme Dean. Il engagea alors la conversation sur un sujet anodin tandis que Castiel hochait la tête ou lui répondait par monosyllabes sans oser le regarder dans les yeux. Balthazar lança un regard pour surveillait si Dean les regardait, il était occupé avec un client, il en profita pour se pencher vers Castiel.

\- Cas', ça va ?

\- Oui.

\- Dean est quelqu'un de bien mais des fois dans une relation ça peut être compliqué. Tu peux venir me voir si tu as besoin, tu le sais ? Castiel hocha la tête.

Au fil des jours, il se senti plus à l'aise pour montrer son attachement à Dean sans craindre le regard des autres. Dean sentait que Castiel était de plus en plus détendu dans cette relation et face aux autres mais il présentait toujours ces moments de recul, ces moments d'isolement où il se retirait au fond de lui, son regard qui s'assombrissait quand il n'était pas face aux autres. Dean l'avait vu assis dans le recoin d'une banquette, replié sur son monde intérieur, son regard perdu et l'animation de son corps quand Sam vient lui parler, un sourire doux qui apparait sur son visage. Un acteur capable de cacher sa tristesse et sa douleur à la plupart. Il ne l'avait pas observé de cette façon jusqu'à maintenant, essayant de réfréner son envie mais maintenant il passait beaucoup plus de temps à étudier son comportement. Il voulait tout apprendre de lui, son passée, ses pensées, ses envies, son corps. Mais beaucoup de choses ne semblaient pas encore être sur le point d'être partagés.

 **Voici pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'attends vos commentaires. Bises**

 **(Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre! En espérant avoir plus d'inspiration pour la suite.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

 **Bonsoir à toutes. Merci encore pour vos retours (merci Drayy et Angel woman que je n'ai pas pu remercier en MP).**

Pour Castiel, tout se passait pour le mieux, il se sentait entièrement accepté ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Dean était un amour aussi patient qu'attentionné. Ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps au bar vu leur emploi du temps mais il lui avait proposé de venir chez lui ce samedi après-midi avant de prendre son travail. Dean voulait se retrouver seul avec Castiel, passer du temps avec lui loin des autres. Celui-ci arriva donc chez Dean en fin d'après-midi. Quand Dean ouvrit la porte, il avança vers lui et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis Castiel entra et fit comme chez lui, depuis le temps qu'il passait chez Dean pour l'aider, il connaissait les lieux, il déposa son trench-coat sur le dos du fauteuil. Cette fois, il y avait une autre dimension, il se surpris à ne pas savoir quoi faire quand il se retrouva au milieu du salon. Dean s'était rassis sur le canapé devant la télévision une bière à la main et proposa à Castiel de se servir à boire. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servi un verre d'eau, il revint dans le salon et s'assit sur le fauteuil. Il commença à boire son verre en observant Dean qui se retourna alors vers lui.

\- Alors que veux-tu faire ?

Castiel se leva sans répondre et se dirigea sur Dean et sans le laisser réagir il s'assit sur ses genoux ses jambes l'encadrant et l'embrassa à en perdre le souffle. Son corps obéissait à ses désirs qui avaient gagné pour une fois contre sa raison. Dean passa sa main dans son dos pour l'attirer encore plus près de lui et derrière sa tête pour ne pas perdre ses lèvres. Dean n'avait jamais senti le corps de Castiel se presser autant contre lui, il se contrôlait autant qu'il le pouvait et ça lui demandait un effort démesuré et Castiel semblait perdre le contrôle de son envie à se presser contre lui comme ça. Castiel s'était laissé aller et il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il avait passé ses mains dans ses cheveux, sur ses joues, il ne pouvait pas réfréner son corps qui se contorsionnait pour rencontrer celui de Dean. Ils finirent par interrompre leur baiser pour reprendre leur souffle sans s'écarter pour autant l'un de l'autre.

\- Cas' tu me torture, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. Castiel fit mine de se lever en retirant un de ses genoux du canapé mais Dean le retint. Hey ne bouge pas, c'est une douce et agréable torture, lui dit-il dans un sourire.

Il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou ce qui le fit soupirer, fit glisser ses mains dans son dos jusqu'à ses fesses et ses cuisses pour le retenir. Castiel avait déposé sa tête sur son épaule, honteux de se laisser emporter par son envie sans être capable d'arrêter là. Il fit glisser sa tête dans le cou de Dean, pour déposer de légers baisers. Dean le sentait trembler de désir au-dessus de lui, il savait que c'était à lui de mener les choses en douceur sans l'effrayer.

\- Cas', on va faire ça doucement, d'accord ?

\- Oui, il senti le souffle de Castiel caresser son cou.

\- Tu as déjà pensé à ce qui allait se passer ? Il senti Castiel hocher la tête contre sa joue. Et tu as déjà pris du plaisir en pensant à ça. Il hocha encore la tête presque imperceptiblement. On n'ira pas plus loin que ça, d'accord ? A ce moment la respiration de Castiel s'arrêta et il l'entendit déglutir.

\- J'ai envie de toi Dean. Il ne put empêcher sa respiration de s'emballer à cet aveu avant de se reprendre.

\- Moi aussi Cas' mais on a le temps. Il enleva sa main droite de sa cuisse pour la déposer contre son cou. Il le tira en arrière pour pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement. Recule-toi sur mes genoux.

Castiel s'exécuta et il releva son regard dans celui de Dean. C'est la première fois qu'il osait le regarder depuis qu'il lui avait littéralement sauté dessus et il fut totalement rassuré. Cet homme était celui qui le connaissait le mieux, il s'était laissé découvrir et lié à lui. Dean posait sur lui un regard tendre et passionné, sérieux et attentif à ses réactions. Dean fit glisser ses mains sur son torse et les remonta jusqu'à ses épaules pour lui enlever sa veste qu'il jeta parterre. Il l'embrassa de façon plus pressée, reposa ses mains sur ses cuisses et les remonta sur ses flancs. Il atteint le nœud de sa cravate et le défi pour la jeter. Ses doigts s'activèrent ensuite à défaire les boutons de sa chemise et quand il arriva à la ceinture il tira sur le tissu pour l'ôter de son pantalon et la défaire complètement. Il se recula pour pouvoir l'observer, voir son torse, observer les détails, sa peau parsemé de chair de poule.

Castiel se sentait démuni sous le regard envieux de Dean. Il était à sa merci, dépendant de son désir et du plaisir qu'il recherchait. Dean reposa ses mains sur ses hanches et fut enflammé par le contact de sa peau et laissa ses mains le parcourir.

Castiel qui avait ses mains posé de chaque côté de son cou et qui jusqu'à maintenant se laissait faire, se rapprocha de lui. Sentir le tissu contre son torse nu, enfouir sa tête dans son cou, l'embrasser, caresser sa joue avec ses lèvres.

Dean le prit par les épaules pour le faire reculer, il embrassa ses épaules, la base de son cou tout en descendant les mains jusqu'à sa ceinture pour l'ouvrir. Il entendit des ratés dans le souffle de Castiel et releva la tête pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sentait que Castiel voulait le caresser mais ses doigts n'osaient pas. Il glissa alors une main dans son pantalon pour le caresser. Castiel se tendit et son souffle s'accéléra encore, il le fit se lever légèrement pour pouvoir baisser son pantalon et libérer son sexe, Castiel gémissait enivré par son plaisir. Il le caressa encore un peu avant de retire sa main ce qui fit geindre Castiel.

Dean tout en maintenant Castiel, ouvrit sa ceinture pour se caresser à son tour, se déhanchant pour pouvoir se mettre plus à l'aise. Castiel descendit son regard sur leurs sexes si proches, il donna un coup de rein qui leur arracha à tous les deux un gémissement de plaisir quand ils se rencontrèrent. Il se rapprocha de Dean pour ne plus perdre ce contact et sans attendre Dean les pris en main pour les caresser.

Castiel rechercha ses lèvres, il avait besoin de se repaitre du contact de sa peau. Leur plaisir vint rapidement pour atteindre leur libération presque en même temps. Ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre, Dean embrassa l'épaule de Castiel, fit courir ses mains dans son dos comme pour le cajoler. Castiel restait dans les bras de Dean sans bouger, reprenant son souffle après avoir été submergé par une émotion aussi violente qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti.

\- Cas', ça va ?

\- Oui. Castiel se recula pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Il baissa les yeux, Je me sens tellement ... limité.

\- Chut, ne dis pas ça. C'est toi qui m'a donné le plus depuis que je t'ai rencontré et à tous les niveaux. On se découvre et c'est plus excitant de prendre notre temps, précisa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ils se rhabillèrent, Dean alla se changer puis il reprit sa place à côté de Castiel et le prit dans ses bras. Avachis sur le canapé, ils restèrent à discuter jusqu'à leur du départ pour le bar. Castiel se sentait détendu, il avait ressenti son amour à travers tous ces gestes. Il s'était renfermé sur lui depuis si longtemps pour éviter de ressentir des sentiments aussi intenses qu'il était encore en train de déchiffrer ses émotions. Un plaisir démesuré, un manque du touché de ses mains, un bonheur de le connaitre, une angoisse que ça prenne fin. Tout se mêlait dans sa tête et son corps.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bar, ils se séparèrent, Dean pris la direction de son vestiaire et Castiel retrouva Sam attablé avec Jessica. Ils ne se quittaient plus beaucoup tous les deux depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Ils s'étaient naturellement rapprochés à force de se voir au bar tous les jours. Sam lui avait proposé de sortir avec lui au bout d'une semaine sous le regard de Balthazar. Dean en avait été heureux, son frère était revenu pour lui mais il ne voulait pas qu'il s'oublie au passage. Son stage se passait bien et son équipe était satisfait de lui et lui donnait de plus en plus de responsabilité. Bien qu'il était pris pas son travail, il passait le plus de temps possible avec Jessica. Elle connaissait sa passion pour son travail, comme il était conscient de son obsession pour les Lettres et la langue. Il lui avait naturellement proposé de venir vivre avec lui, ce qu'elle avait accepté sans réfléchir.

Castiel fut accueilli par Jessica qui le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser et Sam qui lui donna une accolade. Castiel s'assit et fut emporté dans leur conversation. Il échangea avec Sam sur des difficultés qu'il avait rencontré sur un dossier. Jessica lui parla de son association dont Dean lui avait parlé. Elle était très heureuse que des personnes transmettaient leur goût pour les mots et les histoires. Dean les rejoignit à ce moment, il embrassa Castiel en s'asseyant à côté de lui, glissant sa main dans son dos comme pour le garder contre lui.

\- Je suis heureux de vous voir ensemble, lança Sam. Dean lança un regard à Castiel, celui-ci avait baissé la tête mais souriait.

\- C'était pas gagné avec deux caractères comme les nôtres !

\- Tu parles surtout pour le tien, ria Sam.

\- On devrait se faire un repas de famille tous les quatre. Ça vous dit de venir le week-end prochain à l'appart ? Jess' on demandera notre soirée, pour une fois, on peut laisser les autres bosser.

\- Si Balthazar est d'accord, ça sera avec plaisir.

Gabriel entra dans le bar, il salua Balthazar d'une accolade et se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait les frères.

\- Ce n'est pas à ça que je vous paye.

\- Hey salut boss !, et Dean le salua d'un signe de tête, content de te voir.

\- Moi aussi, Dean, Jessica. Il s'avança pour saluer Sam. Sammy toujours avec elle ?

\- Oui et pas la peine de demander Gabriel !

\- Ok, tu sais je vais finir par renoncer ! En se tournant vers Castiel, Et toi c'est Castiel c'est ça ?

\- Oui, bonjour, répondit-il.

\- Tu entends comme il est cruel avec moi, tu veux pas me consoler ? Castiel fut déconcerté par cette familiarité. Et il sentit Dean réagir au quart de tour à côté de lui.

\- T'approches pas c'est chasse gardée. Dean fit glisser sa main sur la cuisse de Castiel, il préférait être clair avec Gabriel car quand il avait une idée en tête c'était dur de le faire lâcher.

\- Ah enfin ! Vu comment vous vous comportiez pendant le match c'était mal partie quand même. Mais je suis content pour toi Dean.

Les jours passèrent dans cette routine. Castiel s'entendit avec Dean pour qu'ils se retrouvent chez lui avant qu'il parte au travail et quand Dean rentrait de sa nuit de travail. Castiel qui avait le double rentra ce matin-là avec les viennoiseries qu'il avait acheté sur la route, il mit en marche la cafetière. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour surveiller la rue, tandis que l'odeur chaude du café emplissait la pièce. Il retourna à la cuisine sorti deux tasses du placard et les installa sur la table. Il entendit des pas dans le couloir, la poignée tourner, puis la porte se refermer. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que le torse de Dean recouvrait son dos. Il sentait la fraicheur de ses vêtements et ses mains qui déjà parcouraient son corps à la recherche de chaleur. Dean le retourna pour le plaquer contre le mur, Castiel ne parvenait pas à détailler tout ce qu'il ressentait. Ses lèvres l'embrassant, ses mains le caressant et arrachant ses vêtements au passage, ses ongles griffant sa peau, ses dents mordant son épaule, son bassin se frottant à lui. Il ne parvenait pas à réagir autrement qu'en attirant Dean encore plus contre lui, quitte à mourir étouffé dans ses bras.

\- Cas' arrête-moi si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin, il tentait de contrôler sa voix alors qu'il avait totalement perdu la bataille pour maitriser son souffle.

Il n'eut pour seul réponse qu'un baiser passionné de Castiel. Il lui défit alors son pantalon qu'il fit glisser.

\- Juste un mot et je m'arrête, d'accord ?

\- Continue, et Castiel planta son regard dans celui de Dean. Il en avait envie autant que lui.

Il l'embrassa, sur la bouche, sur son épaule, son torse, ses mains le caressaient avant que ses lèvres ne viennent gouter cette partie de peau. Il glissa sa main sur le boxer, à ce contact Castiel tendit sa tête contre le mur et avança le bassin, Dean le caressa plus durement. Il se baissa et se retrouva à genoux devant lui, Castiel baissa la tête pour l'observer, il avait peur de ce qui allait se passer mais il en était aussi tellement excité. Dean lui sourit puis fit glisser ses lèvres contre son sexe. Il ne devait pas trop prendre son temps vu comment Castiel réagissait. Il passa ses doigts par-dessus l'élastique et le fit glisser pour le libérer. Il le prit immédiatement en bouche, Castiel enivré par ses sensations commença à se déhancher, se retenant à ses cheveux. Il sentait les lèvres de Dean aller et venir, sa langue et ses mains expertes l'emmenant à la délivrance en très peu de temps. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur pour se retrouver face à Dean, ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur après ce déchainement qu'avait ressenti Castiel. Il glissa ses mains sur lui, pour trouver sa ceinture et la défaire.

\- C'est bon Cas'. Dean ne voulait pas qu'il se sente redevable du plaisir qu'il pouvait lui donner car lui aussi en prenait à ce moment.

\- Laisse-moi faire, j'en ai envie. Castiel repoussa les mains de Dean qui tentaient de le faire lâcher sa ceinture.

Il caressa Dean avec des gestes peu sûrs au début, mais en sentant Dean qui commençait à bouger, il accentua son toucher et accéléra ses caresses. Il ne quitta pas les yeux de Dean et il vit l'envie suivit par le plaisir traverser son regard quand il gémit en se délivrant.

Ils burent un café ensemble et se séparèrent, Castiel partit au travail tandis que Dean alla prendre un douche pour ensuite se coucher. Ils se retrouvèrent comme tous les jours en fin d'après-midi au bar. Gabriel était installé au bar à discuter avec Balthazar. Ils se saluèrent, Castiel s'assit à côté de Gabriel et les écouta discuter des commandes. Dans la soirée, Castiel avait retrouvé sa place du côté du bar où Dean servait et lisait tranquillement, Balthazar faisait le tout de la salle comme à son habitude et Gabriel sirotait un énième verre de whisky. Balthazar n'avait pas voulu lui servir le dernier mais Gabriel s'était servi lui-même en lançant à Dean un regard le mettant au défi de l'en empêcher. Il était vouté au-dessus du bar se coupant des autres qui vivaient autour. Son humeur maussade avait repris le dessus. Ça s'était amélioré pourtant ces derniers temps, il avait retrouvé ses amis, se sentait stable, mais depuis ce matin un vide grandissait en lui. Il avait besoin de combler ce vide et n'importe quoi pourrait faire l'affaire. Il pivota la tête à gauche, ce mouvement conjugué à l'effet de l'alcool brouilla sa perception du monde. Il cligna des yeux pour essayer de faire le point. Il fixa l'extérieur, la nuit tombait doucement et un poids un peu plus lourd se fit ressentir. Il tourna ensuite la tête à droite et vit Castiel seul, la tête penché sur son livre, coupé du monde lui aussi. Il sourit empoigna son verre et se leva pour se rapprocher de lui. Il s'assit lourdement en essayant de se retenir sur le tabouret à côté.

\- Salut Castiel, la voix douce et le regard caressant ses traits.

\- Gabriel, ça va ?

\- Oui et toi ? Castiel hocha la tête lentement sentant que Gabriel n'était pas lui-même. Il le connaissait peu mais il était différent ce soir. Je pensais que tu ne devrais pas rester seul comme ça, abandonné. Il posa sa main libre sur son épaule pour la faire glisser dans son dos.

\- Non ça va, Castiel se raidi et tenta de se reculer mais Gabriel s'avança vers lui en même temps.

\- Je pourrais m'occuper de toi, en faisant glisser sa main depuis son dos jusqu'à sa nuque.

\- Je … non, il le repoussa en plaquant sa main sur le torse de Gabriel. Ceci le fit sourire alors que Castiel lançait un regard affolé à Sam.

\- On peut aller ailleurs, lança Gabriel d'une voix lente.

Sam observait Gabriel depuis un petit moment il l'avait vu se rapprocher de Castiel pour parler mais il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Gabriel et là ça devenait ingérable pour Castiel et en plus si Dean arrivait à ce moment-là, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de Gabriel même si c'était son boss. Jo, qui venait de se rendre compte du comportement de Gabriel, était prête à aller le voir quand Sam se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Il lui attrapa la main qui maintenait Castiel et le fit se retourner pour le regarder en face. Gabriel vacilla sur son tabouret.

\- Hey Sammy ! Sam se rendit compte à ce moment de son niveau d'alcoolisation. Il n'était pas lui-même et il valait mieux qu'il l'emmène ailleurs.

\- Gabriel vient avec moi. Il le prit par le bras et ne le laissa pas discuter, il l'entraina dans la salle du personnel et ferma derrière eux.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux isolés, Sam le regardait alors que Gabriel lui tournait encore le dos et tenter de garder son équilibre ce qui semblait lui demander toute sa concentration. Il se retourna vers Sam en se tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber. Son esprit marchait au ralenti, le vide était moins présent maintenant. Il regarda Sam, Sam qui le fixait avec ses grands yeux plein d'interrogation. Il sourit et se mit à rire.

\- Qu'est ce qui te prend Gabriel ?

\- Je suis vraiment idiot, Sam attendait, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Si j'avais su qu'il fallait seulement que je te rende jaloux pour que tu me saute dessus je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

Sam le regardait maintenant d'un air surpris. Gabriel s'approchait de lui en marchant de façon plus ou moins sure. Il lui lança un sourire aguicheur et glissa ses mains contre son torse tout en s'approchant pour l'embrasser. Sam le repoussa doucement.

\- Gabriel tu as trop bu ce soir, tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Gabriel repoussa la main de Sam et se colla de nouveau à lui.

\- Laisses-toi faire Sammy, susurra-t-il. Sam le repoussa plus violemment mais avec l'effet de l'alcool Gabriel se retrouva parterre. Sam resta planté là, voyant Gabriel essayer de réaliser ce qui se passait, puis il s'accroupi pour se retrouver face à lui.

\- Gabe, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Gabriel pleurait silencieusement sans bouger, replié sur lui-même. Sam avança le bras. Gabriel le repoussa violemment comme si cette chute l'avait dessoulé.

\- Lâche-moi Sam. Il lui cria dessus sans contenir sa rage et sa tristesse. Tu me rejette alors fou moi la paix. Vous me rejetez tous, alors allez-vous faire voir.

Ses pleurs silencieux s'étaient transformés en cris et en sanglots qui l'étouffaient. Sam se leva rapidement et retourna au bar.

\- Balthazar tu dois venir. Castiel le regardait tentant de deviner ce qui s'était passé et au vue de la tête de Sam, Gabriel ne devait pas aller bien.

Balthazar lâcha ce qu'il était en train de faire et suivi Sam. Ils retrouvèrent Gabriel là où Sam l'avait laissé. Il s'était reculé contre le mur et ses pleurs n'avaient pas cessés.

\- Il a bu ce soir et il s'est approché de Castiel pour tenter de flirter alors je l'ai amené ici car il n'avait pas un comportement normal et je ne voulais pas que Dean le voit faire.

Balthazar observait son ami, il y a longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu dans cet état. Il ne jeta pas un regard à Sam et s'approcha de Gabriel.

\- Laisse-nous Sam.

Celui-ci retourna au bar sans rien dire et rassura Castiel au passage en lui disant que Balthazar s'occupait de Gabriel.

\- Gabe, c'est Balthazar.

\- Laisse-moi. Il repoussa sans grande conviction Balthazar qui se rapprochait de lui et se recroquevilla un peu plus contre le mur.

\- Gabe, je sais qu'il y a des moments plus difficiles que d'autres mais ce n'est pas une solution de boire et de sauter sur le premier mec que tu croises, en particulier si c'est un de tes amis.

Ses pleurs qui s'étaient calmés se réveillèrent. Il était vide, ça le rongeait de plus en plus, mais maintenant en plus il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il posa sa tête contre ses genoux et se cacha dans ses bras. Balthazar s'approcha de lui, s'assit à ses côtés et le pris dans ses bras. Gabriel se défendit un moment mais Balthazar raffermi sa prise. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger le temps que Gabriel se calme et arrête de pleurer.

\- Gabriel il faut qu'on bouge. Il lui fit signe que non. On pourrait aller ailleurs pour discuter, je confie le bar à Dean et on va chez moi.

En entendant le nom de Dean, Gabriel se souvint de son comportement avec Castiel. Il enfoui sa tête contre le torse de son ami. Il ne pourra plus sortir d'ici.

\- Gabe on doit y aller. Je vais t'aider à te lever. On traverse le bar et on sort sans parler à personne et on passe la soirée ensemble. Allez, on y va.

Balthazar se mit debout après avoir arraché les doigts de Gabriel attaché à son t-shirt. Il lui tendit les mains et l'aida à se lever. Gabriel restait là, amorphe, immobile. Il le prit par le bras et l'entraina vers la salle. Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau du bar, Castiel ne bougea pas mais Gabriel se stoppa à sa hauteur.

\- Désolé Castiel, il avait la tête baissée sous le poids de la honte.

\- C'est oublié Gabriel. Il continua ensuite de suivre Balthazar qui cherchait Sam du regard. Quand il le vit, il lui fit signe qu'il partait avec Gabriel. Puis il vit Dean arriver.

\- Dean, je dois partir, tu t'occupes du bar.

\- Ok. Il vit Gabriel entrainé par Balthazar. A demain boss. Il ne demanda rien, il savait que parfois Gabriel avait besoin de Balthazar. Et ce soir ça semblait important.

 **Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. Gabriel prend un peu plus d'importance.**

 **Bises, à bientôt pour la suite.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Après être sortis du bar, ils marchèrent en silence dans les rues. Gabriel était perdu dans les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé, il se sentait pitoyable. Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Balthazar, un loft au bout d'une petite ruelle. Gabriel était déjà venu dans le passé, que ce soit dans un bon ou un mauvais jour. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps, Balthazar connaissait le nom de sa maladie et Gabriel connaissait son passé.

\- Tu m'as amené ici pour pouvoir me sauter dessus.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Gabe. Il baissa la tête, il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas berner Balthazar.

\- Tu accueilles toujours les chiens galeux ?

Balthazar ne répondit pas, il avait pris ce loft en parti pour pouvoir toujours accueillir ses amis s'ils en avaient besoin. Il n'était pas du genre à s'imposer dans la vie des gens mais son comportement empathique lui faisait gagner leur confiance et leur amitié rapidement. Il avait été depuis toujours au contact des gens et il les aidait naturellement. Certains avaient besoin seulement d'une oreille compatissante, d'autres d'entendre une vérité qu'ils rejetaient de la part de leurs proches et d'autres avaient besoin d'une coupure dans leur vie, d'un endroit isolé pour reprendre pied. C'est comme ça qu'il avait atterri dans ce bar. Il avait rencontré Gabriel pendant une de ses périodes sombres, ils s'étaient rapprochés jusqu'à devenir amis et Gabriel lui avait proposé de travailler avec lui, et depuis ils ne s'étaient plus quittés.

\- Et ce soir c'est moi le chien galeux !, ajouta-t-il dans un soupir.

\- Tu n'es pas galeux, c'est juste un mauvais passage comme tu en as déjà eu.

\- Oui comme j'en ai déjà eu, et que j'ai encore. C'est ça le pire, ça ne me quitte pas. Gabriel semblait inquiet de sa rechute même si ce n'était pas la première. Et Balthazar prenait la situation au sérieux du fait qu'il l'appelait par son prénom en entier. Gabriel se senti rassuré, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'ont dit les médecins la dernière fois ? Son ton, patient et sérieux, appelait une réponse. Il avait appris depuis le temps ce qu'il devait faire pour l'aider.

\- Qu'il fallait vivre avec ?

\- Et ?

\- Qu'avec l'avancée de la médecine et des traitements les symptômes étaient mieux traités et que ma vie allait retrouver une stabilité. Gabriel récita la phrase d'un air idiot. J'ai tout bon ? en soufflant.

\- Oui tu as tout bon. Je comprends que tu veuilles te débarrasser de ce nuage qui plane depuis longtemps au-dessus de toi. Mais ça s'arrange petit à petit. Je suis objectif, je te côtoie depuis longtemps, je t'ai vu essayer plusieurs traitements pour tes troubles bipolaires et je sens que tu arrives mieux à cerner les symptômes.

\- Oui tu as vu c'est une réussite aujourd'hui, lâcha-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ce que tu veux, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de boire ou t'obliger à avaler ton traitement mais je peux être là pour toi quand tu en as besoin. Tu as appris à connaitre les symptômes de rechutes, tu as appliqués les conseils des médecins et ça commence à s'arranger.

\- Tu es un saint Balthazar.

\- Je suis ton ami. A la limite un ange, je veux bien ! Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant, une thérapie ?

\- Je ne suis pas le mieux placé mais tu peux essayer de mettre des mots sur ce que tu as vécu. Gabriel réfléchit un instant.

\- Je me sentais déprimé et j'ai voulu agir pour améliorer mon état. Quand Sam … m'a repoussé, je me suis senti rejeté… et j'ai été en colère je crois.

\- En colère ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y avait personne pour moi, pour m'écouter, pour me faire aller mieux.

\- Tu es déprimé depuis combien de temps ?

\- Quelques jours,…

\- Gabriel…

\- Depuis une semaine. Il marqua une pause. Je dors beaucoup plus, j'ai perdu l'appétit et je me sens ralenti.

\- Tu as appelé ton médecin ? Gabriel lui fit signe que non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas être malade.

\- Tu aurais pu m'en parler.

\- J'en ai assez que tu me vois comme une somme de symptômes à surveiller.

\- Je ne te vois pas comme ça et tu le sais. Je te surveille d'un œil parce que tu es mon ami mais je ne vois pas que ta maladie. Balthazar lui laissa un moment pour digérer ce qui venait d'être dit. Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

Gabriel se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servi un verre d'eau. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de chances d'avoir un tel ami même si des fois il lui tapait sur les nerfs.

\- Je regarderai bien un film d'action, quelque chose qui m'empêche de réfléchir. Tu as ça ?

\- On va trouver. Jette un œil aux DVD, je prépare du pop-corn.

Ils regardèrent un premier film, puis un second. Ils ne reparlèrent pas de son état mais Balthazar senti Gabriel se détendre au fil de la soirée. Ils finirent par se coucher tard dans la nuit, l'esprit endormi par un trop plein d'images. Balthazar rejoignit sa chambre en mezzanine en laissant Gabriel sur le canapé du salon.

Le lendemain, Gabriel fut réveillé par l'odeur du café et le bruit des casseroles.

\- Tu peux pas cuisiner en silence Balth' !

\- Bonjour Gabriel. Debout, le soleil brille, la vie n'attend que toi. Gabriel qui avait recouvert ses yeux de son bras pour bloquer la lumière, sourit. Il râla pour la forme et se leva.

\- C'est un mantra que je dois me répéter tous les jours ? en grognant plus qu'en parlant.

\- Ça pourrait être ton mantra mais c'est le mien. Tu dois t'en trouver un autre.

Gabriel s'assit à l'ilot central face à une assiette bien remplie, une tasse de café et un verre de jus de fruit.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être à l'hôtel. Tu as un job parallèle en plus du bar ?, en lui lançant un regard suspicieux.

\- Je ne fais ça que pour mes amis, profites-en. Il glissa sur la table en même temps son traitement. Balthazar avait toujours chez lui des comprimés de Gabriel pour pouvoir lui donner dans ces cas-là.

\- Merci Balthazar.

\- Mange, va prendre un douche et on va se balader avant d'aller au bar.

\- On passe la journée en amoureux ! Je suis flatté.

\- Arrête ton baratin, tu sais que ça ne marche pas avec moi.

C'était tellement simple avec Balthazar, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de tout expliquer. Balthazar avait appris à connaître ce trouble de la personnalité. Avant d'être diagnostiqué, Gabriel oscillait entre des périodes « d'euphorie » où il plaisantait beaucoup, il avait une énergie décuplée, un discours rapide et des idées qui fusaient, et des périodes de dépression, où il perdait l'appétit et était ralenti. Balthazar avait appris à noter tous ces comportements, le fait qu'il mangeait des sucreries en excès, ses discours déplacés, son agitation. Il savait faire la part des comportements dus à son caractère de ceux dus à la maladie. Ils se connaissaient tellement bien que Balthazar n'avait qu'à le regarder pour lui faire prendre conscience qu'il devait ajuster son traitement. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait rien vu et il avait laissé son ami dégringoler doucement mais surement. Et il s'en voulait pour ça, il allait faire beaucoup plus attention maintenant.

Balthazar surveillait la salle pendant que Gabriel lui faisait la liste des choses à gérer urgemment. Quand ils eurent fini, il fit un tour en salle et Gabriel parti discuter avec Castiel. Ils s'entendaient bien, Castiel était posé et avenant et il pourrait permettre à Gabriel de garder un comportement stable. Il lui expliqua ce qu'étaient les troubles bipolaires et sexcusa encore une fois de son comportement. Balthazar se posta derrière un jeune homme assis à une table dans la salle.

\- Tu sais que tu ne l'as pratiquement pas quitté des yeux ? Le jeune homme se retourna pour voir qui parlait.

\- Oui et alors, j'ai pas envie non plus de me cacher. Balthazar lui sourit.

\- D'accord mais si tu restes seulement à le regarder tu n'apprendras pas grand-chose sur lui !

\- Je sais qu'il s'appelle Gabriel et qu'il passe tous les soirs ici. Et vous avez l'air d'être amis. Balthazar s'assit face à lui en lui tendant la main.

\- Je m'appelle Balthazar. Enchanté.

\- Adam. Le jeune homme avait un regard direct, il voulait impressionner avant qu'on ne prenne un ascendant sur lui du fait de son jeune âge.

\- Adam, ça fait bien une semaine que je te vois trainer dans les parages, à le surveiller, je ne pense pas que tu sois un serial-killer alors je te donne un conseil. Tu devrais l'aborder, ça sera plus simple pour faire connaissance.

\- Oui c'est ce que je comptais faire mais il faut dire qu'il est toujours très entouré ce qui ne simplifie pas la chose. Il regarda sa montre, je m'excuse mais je dois y aller. Balthazar se retourna pour jeter un œil au bar, Gabriel était parti accompagné de Castiel.

\- Bien sûr je comprends, il n'y a plus rien d'intéressant maintenant.

Dean comme promis organisa un repas de famille, il demanda sa soirée à Balthazar, ce qui lui fut accordé, ainsi qu'à Jessica. Il invita son frère et sa petite-amie chez lui, Castiel l'avait aidé à préparer le repas. La soirée fut parfaite, Castiel appris à connaître Dean, à travers le regard de son frère. Il lui raconta ses souvenirs de Noël quand Dean préparait tout pour lui faire plaisir, en évitant soigneusement de parler de leur père. Jessica y alla de sa petite anecdote sur les colères de Dean face aux clients. Et quand des questions trop personnelles étaient adressées à Castiel, Dean laissait quelques secondes de flottement avant de détourner la conversation avec une anecdote sur Sam. Et Sam se moqua allègrement de l'obsession de son frère pour les tartes quand le dessert arriva. Sam et Jessica partirent après les avoir aidé à débarrasser la table. Dean savourait ce moment, la soirée s'était bien passée, il finissait de ranger pendant que Castiel faisait la vaisselle. Un vrai petit couple. Dean s'approcha de lui et prit un torchon pour essuyer la vaisselle qui attendait dans l'égouttoir.

\- Tu sais mon obsession pour les tartes c'est parce que c'est un des rares souvenirs que j'ai de ma mère. C'est le dessert qu'elle nous faisait. Et quand je mange une tarte…

\- Tu as l'impression de retrouver en partie ces moments et les souvenirs de bien être réapparaissent. Dean lui sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Mais Sam ne s'en souviens pas, alors je le laisse se moquer de mon obsession. Castiel se rapprocha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu es un grand frère plein d'attention.

Adam revint quelques jours plus tard, il salua Balthazar de loin et s'assit à une table près du bar. Gabriel arriva quelques instants après et Balthazar ne put pas s'empêcher de regarder Adam. Aussitôt Gabriel entré dans le bar, il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il vit Balthazar l'observer, il se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

\- Salut Adam, lui lança Balthazar.

\- Salut Balthazar, lui répondit-il.

\- Ça va ? Il acquiesça. Je te présente Gabriel, Gabriel voici Adam. Ils se saluèrent.

\- Je m'excuse on m'appelle, je vous laisse discuter. Et Balthazar disparu, les laissant seuls.

\- Tu travailles ici ?

\- Le bar est à moi et je les regarde travailler.

\- Ah tu as la meilleure place alors ! Gabriel lui sourit.

\- Comment tu connais Balthazar ?

\- Je l'ai connu ici, il est venu discuter. Adam remarqua sa douceur, il était attentif à ce qu'il lui disait.

\- Balthazar est très sociable, tu peux lui dire bonjour et il fait le reste de la conversation à lui tout seul.

\- Oui mais j'ai pu lui dire que j'avais envie de te parler. Gabriel se tut, en essayant d'analyser ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Tu cherches un travail ?

\- Non je cherche un peu de chaleur humaine. Gabriel sourit, un gamin d'une vingtaine d'années lui faisait du rentre dedans. Ce n'était pas vraiment approprié mais ça reboostait son ego. Et il avait envie de jouer.

\- Adam, ce n'est pourtant pas le nom du tentateur !, lui répondit-il d'une voix suave.

\- Non mais c'est le nom de celui qui croque la pomme, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

\- C'est trop facile de draguer en usant de ton prénom. Tu peux faire la même chose avec Bryan ?

\- Tu peux me donner n'importe quel prénom du moment que j'arrive à te le faire crier.

\- Hey, t'es un peu trop direct là. Gabriel se recula. J'ai l'impression que si on n'était pas dans un lieu publique tu m'aurais déjà arraché mes vêtements. En jouant un air faussement choqué.

Le portable d'Adam se mit à sonner dans sa poche, il pesta tout en le sortant. Gabriel entendait la voix étouffée de son interlocuteur. Il l'observait, il avait repris une contenance, il n'était plus à moitié couché sur lui à lui murmurer à l'oreille, sa voix s'était raffermie dans un ton professionnel et son regard avait perdu la luxure qui l'envahissait l'instant précédant. Il raccrocha et fixa de nouveau Gabriel.

\- Je dois partir, le travail, en montrant son portable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme travail ? Il avait réussi à l'intéresser.

\- Journaliste, je fais principalement des piges à droite et à gauche. Je dois y aller. Il s'approcha de Gabriel et déposa un baiser dans son cou, au bord de son oreille. Gabriel se réchauffa à ce contact et il le regarda quitter le bar en courant.

Balthazar revint au bar.

\- Tu as l'air de l'intéresser.

\- Oui, si on n'avait pas été dans un endroit public, il m'aurait sauté dessus.

\- Tu vas le revoir ?

\- Tu plaisantes, c'est un gamin. Il doit avoir quoi, 25 ans à tout casser ?

\- Et alors ? Il est trop jeune pour toi grand-père !

\- Et alors ? Je suis pas baby-sitter.

Le lendemain, Gabriel assit au bar passait le temps. A vingt heures, Adam débarqua et s'assit à côté de lui, tournant le dos au reste du bar. Ils étaient sur le terrain de Gabriel, entouré de ses amis, il savait que lorsqu'il était avec lui, il était surveillé. Personne ne venait les déranger mais il sentait des regards posés sur eux.

\- Salut, en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Hey, tu plaisantes là ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Quoi ? Mais j'ai pas envie d'être arrêté pour détournement de mineur moi.

\- Tu vas vraiment me servir l'excuse de l'âge, répondit Adam en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est pas une excuse. Imagine j'ai connu Georges Bush senior à la présidence.

\- Et moi, junior. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait vraiment de différence entre leur présidence. Ça ne compte pas.

\- C'est quoi ce raisonnement ? Adam fit un geste pour se rapprocher de Gabriel qui l'arrêta aussitôt. J'ai été élevé avec « 1 rue Sésame » à la télé et toi avec les mangas. Trop de différences culturelles !

\- C'est pas faux, mais « 1 rue Sésame » passe toujours et je l'ai regardé aussi. Donc on a une culture différente mais pas tant que ça. Un autre exemple à me servir ?

\- J'en vois pas pour l'instant, bougonna-t-il de s'être fait rabattre le caquet.

\- Bien. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps ce soir, je repasse demain. Tu as 24 heures pour trouver une autre excuse sinon je t'embrasse. A demain.

Balthazar n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation.

\- T'as pas intérêt à l'ouvrir Balth', je suis pas d'humeur.

\- Je ne dirais rien. Mais moi je l'aime beaucoup, il est capable de te sécher.

Gabriel toujours à sa place, faisait tourner un whisky dans son verre. Balthazar n'était pas là pour l'instant. Il s'était servi sans avoir l'intention de le boire, il voulait juste regarder le liquide ambré glisser sur la paroi. Sa crise récente lui avait servi de leçon pour quelques temps, il allait freiner sur sa consommation d'alcool. Pour l'instant il regardait l'alcool glisser sur le verre, laissant des trainées sur la paroi. Il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui, une main passa devant lui pour attraper le verre qui fut porté aux lèvres et vidé d'un trait. Adam se tenait, à côté de lui, il reposa le verre sur le bar.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu devrais boire, vu ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois.

\- C'est pour ça que tu me sautes dessus, tu penses que je vais me conduire comme ce soir-là. Mais tu peux oublier. Son ton n'était plus du tout joueur mais vexé de voir ce souvenir resurgir.

\- Non, je te parle parce que j'ai envie de te connaître. Et j'attendrai que tu me sautes dessus quand tu en auras envie.

Adam fit signe à Dean et lui commanda deux sodas. Ils furent servis et Adam s'assis à côté de Gabriel sans tenter de l'embrasser ou de le toucher.

\- Alors tu travailles sur quel sujet en ce moment ?

\- J'ai proposé un sujet sur la pollution, un autre sur l'expérimentation animale.

\- Que des sujets joyeux !, en soulevant les sourcils.

\- Tu préfères l'histoire du chien qui traverse le pays pour retrouver ses maîtres ou le gagnant à la loterie ?

\- Tu pourrais parler de faits de société, de gens qui s'entraident.

\- T'as pas un sujet un peu plus passe-partout !

\- Ou des répercussions des maladies sur l'entourage des patients.

Gabriel ne le regardait pas, il gardait son regard fixé devant lui. Adam pensait qu'il avait lancé ce sujet à la volée mais sa position raide et son regard perdu lui firent sentir le contraire. Il laissa le silence s'installer entre eux, en sirotant son verre.

\- Alors, tu as trouvé une bonne excuse ?

\- Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas vraiment cherché ! Adam souleva les sourcils, et fut ravi de cette bonne nouvelle.

\- Vraiment ? Gabriel se retourna vers lui, en souriant.

Adam ne se fit pas prier pour déposer un baiser dans son cou, il se redressa pour l'observer, il n'avait pas eu de geste de recul et l'observait toujours. Il s'approcha de nouveau et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, en glissant sa main dans son dos. Gabriel se senti se réchauffer à ses gestes, il gouta la douceur de ses lèvres en fermant les yeux. Puis quand il ne senti plus que son souffle sur sa joue il ouvrit les yeux. Adam, la tête baissé, près de lui ne bougeait plus. Gabriel s'avança pour déposer son front sur son épaule.

\- Je ne suis pas très à l'aise, on est sur ton terrain là et j'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous observe, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

\- Gabriel jeta un coup d'œil derrière eux.

\- Ce n'est pas une impression, lui dit-il en riant. Ah et je crois que tu vas avoir des problèmes !

Jo arrivait vers eux et son regard ne laissait aucun doute au but de son intervention.

\- Bonjour papa. Gabriel en resta bouche bée, elle ne l'appelait jamais papa, ça avait toujours été Gabriel pour elle, jamais de surnom.

\- Bonjour ma très chère fille. Autant être cérémonial.

\- Tu me présentes ? elle n'avait pas encore daigné jeter un regard à Adam.

\- Bien sûr, ma puce. Jo voici Adam, Adam voici ma fille Jo.

Adam lui tendit la main que Jo prit et lui donna une poignée de main sèche.

\- Je n'ai bien sûr pas à te dire que si tu lui fais du mal, je le vengerai, ça serait trop cliché. Mais tiens-toi le pour dit ! Elle le dardait de ses yeux en serrant toujours sa main. Il hochât la tête par l'affirmatif. Bien. Elle leur lança un sourire rayonnant. Je dois retourner bosser. Et elle partit, les laissant en tête à tête.

\- Ta fille me fait peur.

\- Et attend, tu ne l'a pas encore vu en colère !

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. C'est peut-être un peu tiré par les cheveux mais je trouve que le comportement de Gabriel, dans la série, peut bien coller aux troubles du comportement qu'on retrouve dans la définition d'un trouble bipolaire (même s'il y a plein d'autres explications à son comportement). J'avais envie du coup de le développer là. Si ça vous intéresse d'en apprendre un peu plus sur cette pathologie, je suis tombé sur une présentation vidéo vraiment bien faite** **(** **. /info/troubles-bipolaires** **). J'ai essayé d'utiliser un vocabulaire grand public mais avec des termes qui sont forcément utilisés par les patients qui vivent avec la pathologie.**

 **Et pour la relation Gabriel / Adam, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?**

 **Bises**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Ils s'étaient retrouvés sous un porche après avoir été surpris par la pluie. Ils n'avaient pas cherché longtemps pour trouver une occupation pour attendre la fin de l'averse. Ils se tenaient serrés l'un contre l'autre à cause du peu d'espace à l'abri et à leur envie de se sentir. Ils se promenaient depuis une heure dans les rues sans faire attention où ils allaient, pour le simple plaisir d'être seuls ensemble. Ils s'étaient rapprochés et ils continuaient de se découvrir. Dean se recula pour observer Castiel, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis longtemps, alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis si peu de temps et il avait pris une place centrale dans sa vie. Il connaissait tout de lui alors que lui ne connaissait rien de Castiel mais il lui faisait confiance. Il l'avait interrogé mais sa famille et son passé était un sujet tabou. Il arrivait toujours à noyer le poisson et faire dévier la conversation sur Dean. En revanche, il parlait plus facilement qu'avant avec ses collègues, il avait noué des liens d'amitiés profonds avec eux. Alors il patientait, attendant que Castiel ait toute confiance en lui, qu'il accepte qu'il le connaisse mieux et qu'il n'ait pas peur de son jugement. Tout ça Castiel le savait, depuis longtemps, depuis toujours mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à tout lui dire. Il y pensait depuis longtemps mais il n'avait pas encore eu le courage de se lancer.

Le regard de Dean fut attiré dans la rue par le bruit d'une voiture. Le ciel était toujours bas, gris et les nuages semblaient accrochés aux immeubles.

\- Hey Cas', on doit pas être loin de chez toi !

\- Non, c'est pas par ici. Castiel lançant un regard rapide dans la rue.

\- Tu pourrais m'inviter et me faire visiter, en lui déposant un baiser sur la bouche pour lui faire comprendre tout ce qui l'attendait.

\- Je dois y aller. J'avais oublié,… je dois rentrer, je travaille tôt demain. Il se reculait déjà, prêt à plonger sous la pluie.

\- Attend. On peut rester là aussi. Il ne fit rien paraitre mais ce refus implicite l'avait blessé.

\- Je dois y aller. Il l'embrassa rapidement. A demain.

Il était déjà en train de courir sous la pluie. S'échappant de ses bras étouffants, de son envie pesante. Dean resta là à le regarder s'enfuir, encore. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher, une double vie, un secret tellement honteux qu'il ne pouvait pas le partager avec lui, un amant ? Si Castiel n'était pas prêt à tout lui dire, il pouvait peut être l'aider en le mettant devant le fait accompli. Il décida de le suivre, il le vit entrer en trombe deux immeubles plus loin. Il arriva devant ledit immeuble, l'entrée protégée par un digicode. Une mère de famille arriva en courant avec deux enfants, elle tapa le code et Dean lui ouvrit la porte. Elle le remercia et il entra après elle, la chance lui souriait. Il fallait maintenant trouver le numéro de son appartement. Les numéros étaient sur les boîtes aux lettres, c'était la providence. Il prit l'ascenseur et arriva au troisième étage et se retrouva devant la porte de son appartement. Il avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Il allait être fixé, s'il tombait sur un autre homme, il se battrait pour lui, si c'était sur une femme, même chose. Et s'il n'avait pas d'amant, son intrusion pouvait peut-être le faire parler. Il leva le poing et frappa à la porte.

Quel idiot, il n'avait pas fait attention. Dean avait bien retenu le quartier dont il avait parlé pour situer son appartement au moment de leur rencontre. Et en se promenant, ils s'en étaient rapprochés sans s'en rendre compte. Il savait qu'il devait parler à Dean, lui expliquer. Il le savait depuis toujours mais il repoussait toujours l'échéance car il ne le verrait plus de la même façon après ça. Ses médecins lui avaient dit, ça ne pourrait que l'apaiser et lui permettre de laisser le passé derrière lui d'en parler. Mais sa peur irraisonnée le maintenait prisonnier. Il avait l'impression que de tout avouer à une personne qu'il aimait le replongerait dans cette état de soumission. Et ça il ne pouvait plus l'accepter, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il entra dans son appartement et s'assis sur une chaise et s'accouda à la table. Il tremblait, avoir été si proche de devoir lui expliquer l'avait terrorisé. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Dean, lui avait toute confiance en lui mais sa peur prenait le dessus comme toujours. On frappa doucement, Castiel se redressa, enleva son imperméable trempé. Sa voisine avait due l'écouter entrer et elle venait le voir comme souvent. Il respira pour se calmer et ouvrit la porte.

Dean vit la porte s'entrouvrir comme au ralenti et derrière elle Castiel. Il le vit relever la tête et la surprise marqua son visage. Castiel resta figé face à Dean, les gouttes de pluie glissaient encore de ses cheveux, son regard et son corps étaient paralysés. Il ne savait pas comment réagir et Dean décida pour lui, il le poussa doucement de l'encadrement de la porte et entra. Il regarda autour de lui, un appartement simple, pas de décoration, aucune photographie d'amis ou de famille. Personne d'autre. Il entendit la porte se refermer et se retourna vers Castiel. Celui-ci était debout, il n'avait pas bougé, prostré, à cause de son intrusion dans son monde. Il tremblait, il ne savait pas si c'était le froid et l'humidité sur sa peau ou la peur. Dean était là, chez lui et il lui semblait que tout était fini. Il avait perdu le seul endroit isolé qui lui permettait de se sentir totalement en sécurité.

Dean s'approcha doucement de Castiel comme si un seul geste brusque pouvait lui faire peur. Il déposa sa main sur son épaule et Castiel fondit en larmes. D'abord doucement et les larmes silencieuses devinrent abondantes et il hoqueta sous le poids de son chagrin. Dean l'enveloppa dans ses bras, pour le réchauffer, le consoler, lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour lui et qu'il pouvait se laisser aller. Castiel passa ses mains dans son dos pour le serrer contre lui, il avait besoin de s'agripper à lui pour pouvoir vivre à nouveau, s'appuyer sur lui pour remonter et respirer. Et il prit conscience de tout ça à ce moment. Il ressentait cette dépendance dont il avait peur. Quand ses pleurs se calmèrent, Dean le berça, lui chuchota à l'oreille que tout allait bien, qu'il était là pour lui et qu'il attendrait qu'il soit prêt. Il était prêt à attendre, encore, mais si lui attendait encore il n'aurait plus le courage et tout serait plus difficile. Son intrusion dans sa bulle protectrice avait tout fait éclater et il fallait que tout soit dit maintenant. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois pour calmer ses sanglots. Il se détacha de Dean, le dépassa, il enleva sa veste de costume qu'il déposa sur le dossier d'une chaise, défit ses boutons de manchette et releva ses manches. Dean qui ne l'avait pas retenu, le regardait faire sans rien dire et sans bouger. Il semblait se préparer à se battre. Castiel essuya ses yeux et ses joues et s'assis à la table, Dean prit place sur la chaise de l'autre côté de la table, face à lui. Castiel avait le regard baissé, il croisa les doigts pour l'aider à se contenir, se racla la gorge. Il n'avait pas décidé de tout lui dire mais c'était aussi bien. Dans un moment il serait fixé.

\- Mes parents sont Joanne et Jack Nowak. Sa voix était éraillée à cause de ses pleurs. Il se racla à nouveau la gorge avant de continuer. Ma mère est obstétricienne et mon père chirurgien. J'ai deux grands frères, Luc et Gadreel, une petite sœur Anna et un dernier frère Samandriel.

Il fit une pause, ça lui faisait mal de parler de ses frères et de sa sœur, ils n'avaient pas choisis eux non plus et ils avaient dû subir tout ça. Sa gorge se noua à ces souvenirs, il se força à inspirer pour pouvoir reprendre la parole, les larmes menaçant de revenir.

\- Nos parents ont toujours été très religieux, ma mère plus que mon père. Ils nous ont élevé dans ces croyances. Ils étaient catholiques, mais le Pape n'était pas assez près de la parole de Dieu pour eux. Alors ils ont changé de religion et sont devenus protestants. Un des principes du protestantisme est de porter un regard critique sur sa doctrine et par ce fait, ils sont arrivés au fait que cette religion ne leur convenait pas non plus. Ils ont côtoyé de nombreux groupes de prières de plus en plus réactionnaires, prêchant soit disant la parole de Dieu de plus en plus agressivement. Ma mère s'est élevée contre l'avortement, allant jusqu'à refuser d'informer les femmes sur leur droit. Elle réussit à ne pas se faire rayer de l'ordre des médecins mais elle a dû arrêter de travailler, elle s'est alors encore plus impliquée dans la recherche d'une religion qui répondait à sa foi. Ce qu'elle trouva dans « La voie du Ciel ». Elle devint très active dans ce groupe et nous amena tous à leurs réunions et leurs prières pour se rapprocher de Dieu et aider les hommes à Le rencontrer.

Castiel fit une pause, tout ça le remuait toujours autant même si ça faisait longtemps. Cinq ans depuis qu'il était parti. Il avait déjà partagé ça avec des professionnels mais c'est la première fois qu'il en parlait à quelqu'un qui était proche de lui. Il n'avait pas relevé la tête, il n'avait pas le courage de lire dans les yeux de Dean, de la consternation ou de la pitié.

\- Au bout de six mois, nous déménagions pour vivre dans cette communauté et plus près de Dieu. J'avais quinze ans à l'époque. Nous avons été bien accueilli, ma mère leur avait versé déjà beaucoup d'argent et ça ne faisait que commencer. Il laissa échapper un rire triste. Nous avons été retiré de l'école pour être scolarisé à domicile et donc dans cette communauté. Elle militait pour le créationnisme, et tu te rends compte du poids de ces groupes ! Castiel se mit en colère à l'évocation de cette aberration. Enseigner dans les écoles une lecture littérale des textes sacrés. Ce sont des fous ! Ils parlent maintenant de « dessein intelligent » et rejettent l'idée de l'évolution selon Darwin. Mais tu te rends compte. Il leva les yeux et Dean vit de la colère dans son regard.

Il reprit avec une voix un peu plus calme, en regardant de nouveau ses mains.

\- Les journées étaient rythmées par des prières, des séances de groupes, des discussions sur Dieu. Des préceptes nous étaient rabâchés du matin jusqu'au soir et tous les jours de la semaine. Puis avec le temps, il nous a été demandé de faire plus d'efforts pour répondre à ce qu'attendait Dieu, il a fallu alors que nous fassions des périodes de jeûne.

Castiel s'était arrêté de parler. Dean voyait qu'il se battait contre lui-même pour lui avouer quelque chose.

\- C'est comme ça que les demandes des disciples sont noyées dans le projet du groupe et du leader. Il n'y a rien de plus simple pour laver l'esprit de quelqu'un quand tu le prives de nourriture, de sommeil et de contacts extérieurs. C'est dans la définition des sectes, assouvir le membre et détourner son aspiration première pour le faire rechercher celle du gourou. Mes frères ainés se sont vite adaptés à ce monde, déjà endoctrinés par nos parents. Samandriel lui était très jeune, il n'avait que trois ans quand on est arrivé dans cet endroit. Moi j'ai cherché à suivre les règles pour ne pas me faire remarquer et préserver le peu de raisonnement que je pouvais avoir mais j'étais très inquiet pour ma sœur. Anna, la seule fille de la famille avait été encore plus endoctrinée par notre mère. Je la protégeais du mieux que je pouvais et tout se passait tant bien que mal.

Castiel s'arrêta de nouveau. Il avait encore baissé la tête comme honteux de son passé qu'il n'avait pas choisi mais subi. Dean vit des larmes s'écraser sur la table. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'il était désolé de ce qu'il avait subi mais que maintenant, il était libre. Il voulut faire un geste vers lui, prendre ses mains dans les siennes mais Castiel se recroquevilla encore un peu plus sur lui. Il s'essuya les yeux et reprit d'une voix étranglée.

\- Vers mes dix-huit ans, je suis tombé amoureux d'un garçon. Je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas succomber à ce désir. Depuis que j'étais enfant, on nous inculquait que l'homosexualité était contre nature et que les amours impures étaient vouées aux Enfers. Mais je n'y pouvais rien si je l'aimais. Et l'amour c'était censé être l'œuvre de Dieu, je n'étais bien sûr pas aussi naïf mais j'avais besoin d'y croire. Et un jour, on s'est retrouvé ensemble, on s'est embrassé naturellement, il devait en avoir envie autant que moi. Ça a duré une semaine, où j'ai vécu presque un vrai bonheur. Un après-midi, on s'était retrouvé dans une classe vide, on s'embrassait, il s'est reculé et s'est mis à pleurer. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait jusqu'à ce que je voie entrer mon professeur et ma mère. Il m'avait dénoncé, je l'avais séduit et il avait confessé son péché. C'est la version qu'il a donné et qui s'est répandu mais j'ai bien vu dans son regard à ce moment la tristesse qu'il ressentait et la honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Sa voix se fit plus faible. La vie a été beaucoup plus difficile après ça dans la communauté. Mes parents réussirent à ne pas l'ébruité mais ils ne m'ont pas lâché.

Il porta les mains à son visage, pour sécher ses larmes et se cacher comme il pouvait. Son corps s'était mis à tremblait sous l'afflux des émotions. Il reprit plus difficilement.

\- Je suis resté pour veiller sur Anna et Samandriel, je ne voulais pas les abandonner parmi ces vautours. J'y suis resté six ans après ça, à supporter le poids de leur pseudo-religion, jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à tourner autour d'Anna pour lui trouver un mari et l'enchainer à jamais à ce groupe. J'ai décidé alors de m'enfuir, j'ai pris Anna avec moi. J'avais vingt-cinq ans et elle en avait dix-sept. Je voulais prendre Samandriel mais il était trop jeune, il devait avoir treize ans à ce moment et je l'ai lâchement abandonné. J'étais moins proche de lui que d'Anna et quand je lui ai parlé de partir de cet endroit, il m'a regardé comme si j'insultais notre famille. Ses mains se contorsionnaient tentant de contenir le flot d'émotions qui le traversait. On est parti, je n'avais nul part où aller mais j'étais décidé à la sauver et je ne voyais pas Samandriel vivre dans la rue et à le surveiller pour ne pas qu'il retourne dans cette secte. Je voulais nous mettre à l'abri et venir le rechercher. Les premières nuits, on a trouvé un squat. Je lui ai promis de veiller sur elle, que j'allais trouver un travail et qu'on pourrait vivre tous les deux loin de ces fous. Ma mère l'avait endoctrinée mais on était proches. Mais je me suis rendu compte que même si elle me faisait confiance, leur langage avait atteint sa raison. Elle est retournée auprès d'eux, sans rien me dire. Je savais qu'elle ne me vendrait pas mais j'avais tellement peur qu'ils me retrouvent que j'ai dormi dans des lieux différents tous les soirs, je devenais paranoïaque quand une personne me regardait trop fixement. Ma seule obsession était de garder ma liberté, ne plus être sous la dominance de quelqu'un. Un soir, j'ai été agressé et laissé dans la rue. Des policiers m'ont trouvé et m'ont emmené aux urgences. Là, on a tenté de me soigner mais je n'avais qu'une idée qui était de fuir. Comme je ne laissais pas les médecins faire leur travail, ils ont appelé le service de psychiatrie qui m'a pris en charge. J'ai eu la chance de tomber sur un médecin qui a sût prendre le temps de m'écouter et ne pas me bourrer de médicaments. Elle a pris contact avec un foyer et m'a suivi, et grâce à elle je me suis reconstruit, … en partie.

Dean ne bougeait pas, il tentait de retenir ses larmes. Il tentait d'encaisser toutes les informations que Castiel partageait enfin avec lui, il s'en voulait d'avoir pensé que Castiel pouvait avoir une double vie et le tromper. Comment avait-il put supporter tout ça et être encore aussi sain d'esprit ? Il comprenait maintenant ses hésitations, ses silences. Il était anéanti d'apprendre ce qu'il avait dû supporter.

Dean se leva pour se rapprocher de Castiel. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, le consoler, le rassurer, le mettre à l'abri de tous ces malheurs. Il déposa une main sur son épaule et sentit Castiel se contracter à ce contact. Celui-ci se recula imperceptiblement pour lui échapper, il avait du mal à contenir toutes ses émotions, il ne pouvait pas en plus recevoir celles de Dean. Il frissonna quand Dean retira sa main, il avait besoin de respirer, de ne plus sentir son regard sur lui. Il s'était mis à nu et ce sentiment le perturbait. Il se leva sans le regarder et se plaça devant la fenêtre, son regard dériva quelques instant sur la vie à l'extérieur quand il senti une couverture lui recouvrir les épaules. Il voulait éviter le regard de Dean, il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ça. Cette période était une autre vie, il aurait voulu pouvoir l'effacer. Il aurait voulu que Dean ne connaisse pas cet être si faible qu'il avait été, emprisonné par sa famille et leur folie.

\- Je vais te préparer un thé. Tu as besoin de quelque chose de chaud.

Dean fouilla dans les placards trouva ce qu'il fallait et mis l'eau à chauffer. Il appela Balthazar pour le prévenir qu'il ne pourrait pas assurer au bar ce soir et qu'il devait rester avec Castiel puis il raccrocha et fit infuser le thé.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Sa voix était sèche, sans sentiment. Dean suspendit son geste, il savait qu'il ne devait pas être blessé par cette phrase. Il comprenait maintenant que Castiel avait peur de l'enfermement, d'être lié à quelqu'un et de retomber dans une situation de dépendance.

\- Je veux rester avec toi. Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de moi mais je veux prendre soin de toi, comme tu l'as fait avec moi.

Castiel ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas bougé et semblait s'être replié de nouveau tout au fond de lui. Il lui prit les mains et plaça la tasse dans celles-ci, puis il le laissa seul devant la fenêtre, dans ses pensées, proche mais à distance pour ne pas l'angoisser.

Il s'assit sur le canapé avec sa tasse et attendit, qu'il veuille parler, qu'il ait besoin d'un geste ou simplement à le regarder et à être là pour lui. Au bout d'un moment Castiel reprit conscience, il tenait toujours sa tasse pleine, la laissant lui réchauffer les mains. Après avoir été submergé par ses souvenirs, sa discussion avec Dean revint à son esprit. Ils n'avaient pas discuté, il s'était contenté de lui raconter, il fuyait encore son regard. Il aimait Dean mais qu'est-ce qu'il ferait si son regard sur lui changeait ? Il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir, pas maintenant, il se sentait épuisé d'avoir revécu tout ça. Il se rapprocha du canapé et se coucha, la tête sur l'accoudoir, ses jambes et ses pieds recroquevillés à quelques centimètres de Dean. Il ne le regarda pas, il avait besoin de sa présence même si il n'était plus réellement à l'aise avec lui à ce moment. Il s'endormi au bout d'un moment. Son sommeil devait être plein de monstres et de souvenirs. Dean l'entendit appeler sa sœur dans son rêve, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu la sauver et de s'en être sorti sans elle. Il le comprenait, il n'aurait jamais pu abandonner Sam et s'il l'avait fait, ça l'aurait rongé tous les jours un peu plus. Il ne voyait que son abandon alors que ça se résumait à sauver sa peau. Il caressa doucement ses pieds pour le rassurer, il voulait qu'il sente sa présence durant son sommeil, qu'il puisse se laisser aller en confiance mais ce geste anodin le fit se réveiller en sursaut comme s'il avait été aux aguets et avait senti une présence malveillante.

\- Cas', tout va bien. C'est moi.

\- …, son regard perdu avait du mal à sortir de son cauchemar.

Il reprit pied dans la réalité. Dean, son aveu, sa douleur. Il senti sa gorge encore se serrer, il avait l'impression de ne plus du tout gérer ses émotions alors que depuis cinq ans il évitait d'en ressentir et de s'attacher aux gens. Il senti Dean, l'envelopper de ses bras et le bercer. Il se laissa faire, il était bien trop fatigué pour le repousser et fuir à nouveau. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait gardé une partie de lui et de sa vie indépendante, isolée, pour pouvoir s'y cacher s'il en avait besoin et pour s'y sentir libre du regard des autres mais maintenant il n'avait plus rien. Dean savait tout de lui et à cette pensée, la terreur se mélangea au soulagement.

 **Un petit mot : en France il existe une commission chargée de la surveillance des sectes MIVILUDES qui permet de signaler des agissements d'individus ou de groupes.**

 **J'ai écrit ce chapitre il y a un mois et il a un triste écho avec les événements de ce weekend. La situation n'est pas la même mais la manipulation des esprits reste semblable. Julindy a réalisé un recueil participatif intitulé Paris (** **id: 11616131). Tous les textes sont les bienvenus.**

 **Je vous embrasse toutes très fort.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

 **Bonsoir tout le monde. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires (Drayy et Angel woman que je ne peux pas faire en MP) et de continuer à suivre cette petite histoire.**

\- Castiel, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. Tu n'es pas à l'aise que je sois chez toi et je ne peux pas te laisser seul. Viens chez moi, … pour quelques jours, pour le temps dont tu auras besoin.

Castiel gardait la tête baissée. Tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit le perturbait encore. Il avait avoué à Dean son passé, il lui avait donnée toutes les clés pour le connaitre intimement et le comprendre. Il avait fait la chose qui le terrifiait le plus au monde et maintenant il se sentait perdu. Il ressentait une peur de s'être autant livré et un soulagement que Dean enfin le connaisse entièrement. Il se détacha de Dean et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour préparer quelques affaires qu'il mit dans un sac et il le rejoint dans le salon. Il avait l'impression de fonctionner comme un robot sans parvenir à réfléchir.

\- Je me suis juré de ne plus être dépendant des autres, de ne plus me laisser aller pour ne pas être manipulé.

\- Je ne veux pas te manipuler Castiel. Je veux prendre soin de toi… Dean s'était rapprocher mais Castiel se recula instinctivement. Même s'il s'était livré, il n'était pas encore à l'aise avec cet état de fait.

\- La confiance te fait croire tout ce qu'on te dit, le manque de contact te lie au groupe et amoindri tes capacités de raisonnement.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de fort Castiel, je le sais. Tu as survécu à tout ça, tu t'en es sorti. Tu sais que je ne veux pas te manipuler mais être là pour toi. Il avait l'impression que Castiel lui récitait des règles de vie qu'il s'était répété pour ne pas flancher et ceci lui déchira le cœur. Il avait évité de faire confiance aux gens et s'était isolé pour rester libre mais il s'était enfermé dans une nouvelle prison.

Castiel attrapa son sac, sans regarder Dean. Il ne voulait pas être dépendant mais il ne voulait plus être seul maintenant.

\- Je suis prêt.

Castiel accompagna Dean chez lui. Celui-ci lui prépara sa chambre puis alla prendre une douche pour s'installer sur le canapé et somnoler un moment avant de partir à son travail. Castiel n'avait pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit et lui non plus. Il s'était assoupi dans la matinée mais Dean était resté éveillé pour le surveiller, il ne pouvait pas le lâcher des yeux, pour être sûr qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Castiel était resté dans la chambre de Dean, il observait les photos encadrées. Dean et son frère, avec sa mère sûrement sur une autre photo. Pas d'autres personnes. Dean s'était protégé lui aussi toute sa vie mais il avait réussi à se lier à des personnes. Il avait évolué et encore plus depuis qu'il le connaissait selon les dires de Balthazar. Lui aussi pourrait le faire, s'il lui faisait confiance, ce qui était le cas. Castiel sortit de la chambre et observa Dean qui s'était endormi sur le canapé. Il se défendait encore seulement à cause de sa peur mais il savait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne le quitterait pas. Il prit la décision de faire ce qu'il fallait, il lui ferait rencontrer ses médecins, il ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour s'en sortir et vivre. Il lui avait tout raconté la veille, maintenant il se trouvait bien idiot de ne pas lui avoir parlé avant.

Dean se réveilla au bout d'une heure. Castiel était assis dans le fauteuil, il suivait les informations à la télévision en buvant une tasse de café. Il se leva servi une tasse à Dean et lui apporta. Il s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé, une distance respectable entre eux.

\- Je te remercie de m'accueillir chez toi. Il avait repris une contenance et ses émotions n'étaient plus à fleur de peau.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu en as besoin et je veux t'aider. Tu devais parler, te libérer et je suis heureux que tu l'aies fait.

\- Tu as raison. Il leva son regard sur Dean. Je dois te dire que même si ça fait cinq ans que je suis parti, même si je connais leur folie, j'ai toujours une part en moi qui me juge. Je m'en suis voulu d'être attiré par toi, je m'en suis voulu de vivre ma vie librement. J'ai toujours cette image déplorable qu'ils ont gravée dans ma tête d'un garçon qui n'a pas de valeur, qui ne pourra être accepté que par cette communauté s'il accepte de se soumettre à leur croyance. Je n'ai pas adhéré à leur croyance mais leur discours pour me détruire a fait son chemin. Je voulais te parler depuis longtemps mais ma peur me paralysait. Même si, depuis ces dernières années, on m'aide à comprendre ces paroles qu'ils m'ont trop longtemps répétées, je continue par moment d'y adhérer et par me voir comme une personne qui ne peut être aimé que par eux car ils me pardonneraient mes péchés et m'aideraient à changer. Maintenant que tu sais ce qui m'ait arrivé, j'aimerais, que tu rencontres le médecin qui s'est occupé de moi. Elle pourrait peut-être t'expliquer des choses me concernant et je pourrais lui montrer que je vais mieux. Il fit une pause. Je pourrais lui dire que je suis tombé amoureux et que je vais tout faire pour vivre maintenant. J'ai trop perdu de temps et maintenant je veux agir pour avancer.

Il avait peur de la réponse de Dean. Il savait qu'il était attaché à lui mais il lui en demandait beaucoup d'un coup. Il devait accepter son passé et se faire à l'idée de son sentiment d'insécurité qui le paralysait souvent. Il sentit Dean le prendre dans ses bras. Une étreinte chaleureuse, pleine de promesses, de sentiments mélangés.

Dean n'en revenait pas, il lui avouait qu'il l'aimait alors qu'il avait passé les dernières heures à lui dire qu'il se protégeait des gens. Il lui faisait confiance, il le laisserait être proche de lui. Il voulait le protéger mais il savait que s'il s'écoutait il allait l'étouffer, exactement ce qui ne devrait pas arriver.

\- J'ai envie de rester proche de toi. Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes parce que tu ne te sentirais pas bien. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut Cas', en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Il senti la main de Castiel se poser derrière sa tête et lui caresser les cheveux. Je t'aime.

Les jours suivant, Dean ne posa pas de questions, il avait seulement proposé à Castiel qu'il lui parle quand il en aurait envie. Il s'était renseigné sur internet, leurs moyens de séductions en utilisant des promesses et la flatterie. Donner aux gens l'impression d'être des élus et une persuasion qui se met en place pour affirmer la position du groupe, et enfin l'aliénation par un endettement ou un conditionnement à être de plus en plus à disposition de la secte, des règles strictes et une paranoïa en utilisant un ennemi extérieur. Tout ceci paraissait incroyable vu de l'extérieur, comment les gens pouvait croire en de telles choses et y adhérer pendant aussi longtemps.

Castiel et lui avaient pris de nouvelles habitudes. Dean dormait sur le canapé et lui avait laissé sa chambre. Ils se croisaient le matin, quand Dean rentrait et Castiel partait au travail, pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Dean respectait son espace, il ne voulait pas l'étouffer, il ne se rapprochait de lui que pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres ou le prendre dans ses bras. Castiel lui annonça un matin qu'il avait pris contact avec la psychiatre qui l'avait suivi. Il la voyait maintenant depuis cinq ans, depuis qu'il s'était enfui. Il lui avait tout raconté, ses parents, la communauté, ses frères et sa sœur. Son sentiment de culpabilité, son sentiment d'échec, ses peurs. Elle savait tout de lui et l'avait aidé à se reconstruire petit à petit. Il voulait lui présenter Dean, lui montrer qu'il avançait, que tout s'améliorait pour lui et qu'il arrivait maintenant à se lier à des gens.

Ils étaient assis dans la salle d'attente du cabinet médical. Dean était tendu, il avait dit à Castiel qu'il voulait faire bonne impression et tout ce qu'il arrivait à montrer c'était ce costume qui le mettait mal à l'aise et le tremblement de ses mains.

\- J'aurais pas dû m'habiller comme ça, sa voix était tendu.

\- Elle se fiche de la façon dont tu es habillé.

\- J'ai l'impression de devoir rencontrer ta mère. Dean serra les lèvres. Merde, je suis désolé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai par moments l'impression de la considérer de cette façon aussi. Castiel glissa sa main dans celle de Dean et la serra. Dean souffla pour se forcer à calmer son angoisse et la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années les introduit dans son bureau et referma la porte derrière eux.

\- Castiel, vous me présentez ?

\- Oui, Dr Mills, voici Dean, mon petit-ami. Dean regardait Castiel, l'entendre l'appeler ainsi fit fondre une partie de ses appréhensions.

\- Dean, voici le Dr Mills, qui m'a sauvé. Le docteur lui sourit et serra la main à Dean.

\- Castiel, vous vous êtes sauvé vous-même, j'étais juste là pour vous mettre sur la voie. En posant son regard sur Dean, et je suis heureuse de voir où ça vous a mené.

Elle les invita à s'assoir et en fit de même derrière son bureau. Dean remarqua sa douceur, son regard passait de l'un à l'autre avec une extrême bienveillance. Son bureau simple mettait à l'aise et ajoutait à son image de professionnalisme.

\- Vous commencez à vous épanouir Castiel.

\- Oui et je le dois en parti à Dean. Castiel attrapa la main de Dean et la serra dans la sienne. Il m'a aidé à aller vers les autres et grâce à lui, j'ai maintenant des amis.

\- Mais il n'a pas fait ça tout seul. Vous avez pris le risque de vous attacher à lui et de lui parler.

Dean sourit. Il était fier de lui, fier de connaître son évolution.

\- Castiel vous a invité à venir partager une séance avec lui. Ceci signifie qu'il vous fait assez confiance pour se livrer devant vous, et je pense qu'il attend la même chose de vous.

Dean regarda Castiel, celui-ci lui sourit tendrement.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise pour parler comme ça. Mais avec tout ce que j'ai appris récemment je ne peux qu'être fier de lui. Et je veux être là pour lui.

La thérapeute sourit.

\- Et où en êtes-vous Castiel ?

\- Je lui ai parlé de ma famille, de la communauté. Le regard de Castiel se fit fuyant comme souvent quand il abordait le sujet, même avec elle. Tout ceci est très récent.

\- Je sais que vous avez peur. Dean semble prêt à faire tout ce qu'il faut. Prenez le temps mais parlez-lui petit à petit.

Dean, assis dans l'angle du canapé, tenait Castiel dans ses bras, sa tête reposant dans le creux de son épaule. Il l'observait tandis qu'il lisait. Il mémorisait le grain de sa peau et la couleur de celle-ci, la douceur de ses cheveux entre ses doigts et il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait appris sur lui.

\- Tu as déjà cherché à les revoir ? Castiel tourna lentement la tête vers lui et reposa sa joue contre son torse, en laissant tomber son livre. Il inspira lentement avant de répondre.

\- Au début oui. Je suis retourné aux alentours de la communauté pour essayer de les voir sans être vu. Mais ça me torturait trop, j'en étais presque à vouloir les rejoindre pour reprendre une place simple. Un rôle qu'on te donne et pour lequel tu n'as pas besoin de réfléchir. Castiel poussa un soupir. Mais je me suis renseigné sur eux.

\- Comment tu as fait ?

\- Par l'intermédiaire des vendeurs. Les personnes complètement dévouées à leur cause sont libres de sortir pour faire des courses et rechercher de nouveaux adeptes. Les personnes à qui j'ai pu m'adresser m'ont parlé de personnes toujours correctes. J'ai bien essayé de savoir qui venait les voir et d'épier ceux qui passaient mais ça n'a jamais été mes frères ou ma sœur.

\- Et tes parents ?

\- Ils n'ont pas à recevoir une inquiétude de ma part ou un moindre comportement de compassion. Ces paroles tranchantes n'étaient pas habituelles dans la bouche de Castiel.

\- Comment sont tes frères ? Castiel se resserra contre Dean, son regard perdu dans ses souvenirs.

\- Luc est le plus âgé, il doit avoir maintenant près de quarante ans. Quand j'étais petit je le craignais, il ne m'a jamais fait de mal mais il a une aura, une prestance qui t'écrase quand tu te retrouves face à lui. Il a vécu de front tous les changements religieux de nos parents et je crois qu'en étant baigné dans cette folie, il a développé une obéissance aveugle pour nos parents et un délire mystique quasiment. Il nous a inculqué l'obéissance à nos parents et à Dieu.

\- Il n'a jamais été affectueux avec vous ?

\- Nos parents ne lui ont pas appris. C'est différent avec Gadreel, il est effacé et il obéit aveuglément à Luc. Ils ont été les seuls enfants pendant longtemps, Luc est forcément devenu sa référence. Quand j'étais enfant, eux étaient scolarisés. Nous avons passé moins de temps ensemble. Et même si je crains Luc, je ne suis pas aussi dépendant de lui que Gadreel. J'ai été élevé dans le protestantisme. La folie n'avait pas encore atteint nos parents même si elle couvait. Quand nos parents parlaient de Dieu et du but de nos vies à le servir, je ne comprenais pas tout alors que Luc et Gadreel étaient en âge de comprendre. J'ai eu l'impression de jouer à être un enfant obéissant aux règles saintes alors que je ne croyais en rien. Tout ce qu'ils me disaient sonnait creux en moi alors que je voyais la dévotion faire briller leurs yeux quand ils parlaient de leur foi. Je me suis longtemps demandé si j'étais normal de ne pas arriver à croire, de ne pas comprendre combien ce Dieu pouvait être magnifique et que nous devions combattre pour lui. Je ne me suis jamais senti à ma place dans ma propre famille. Castiel semblait presque détaché, à analyser le comportement de sa famille.

\- Et ta sœur ?

\- J'ai toujours voulu la protéger. Elle a été élevée un peu à part, une fille ne reçoit pas la même éducation qu'un garçon. Ça sert surtout à les garder dépendantes de leur famille et de leur mari. Dean souffla en secouant la tête.

\- Ça me parait tellement incroyable, ta mère est docteur et elle refuse une éducation à sa fille.

\- Sa fille n'avait pas besoin de faire des études pour adorer Dieu et servir son mari. Elle s'est beaucoup occupée de Samandriel quand il était bébé. Il était adorable mais il n'a pas eu de chance en grandissant dans cet endroit.

Dean vit les yeux de Castiel se voiler, il s'en voulait. Il s'en voudrait encore et toujours d'avoir abandonné son petit frère. Il ne pouvait que le comprendre, comment il aurait vécu s'il avait abandonné Sam.

\- Tu as une idée de ce qu'ils ont pu devenir ?

\- Des adeptes bien obéissants ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils soient devenus ? Castiel se redressa et fit face à Dean.

\- Je suis désolé Cas'. Tu n'as pas espoir que l'un d'entre eux ait ouvert les yeux ?

\- La seule en qui j'avais espoir c'était Anna… Après ça, je n'y ai plus cru.

Dean s'avança et déposa sa main sur la joue de Castiel, il fit glisser ses doigts pour caresser sa peau et déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis il baissa la tête.

\- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Castiel le regardait, il avait toute son attention. Tu te souviens de notre rencontre à l'entrée de la gare. Castiel sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Dean le regarda dans les yeux. Quand tu m'as regardé la première fois, je t'observais depuis plusieurs jours, ça faisait un mois en vérité que je t'attendais tous les matins. Il lui sourit en avouant son comportement.

Castiel était surpris, il pensait que leur regard s'étaient croisés par hasard mais il l'avait observé. Il avait attendu qu'il fasse le premier pas.

\- Je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas intéressé par ton physique, mais ce qui m'impressionnait le plus c'était cette force et cette douceur qui se dégageait de toi. Tu affrontais la vie avec un comportement confiant et un regard doux. Moi qui étais perdu, qui refusais de m'attacher, en un regard tu m'as réveillé, tu m'as redonné confiance. On avait à peine échangé quelques mots que je faisais fasse à mes démons. Tu m'as permis de vivre de nouveau.

\- Et depuis, tu as découvert l'être brisé que je suis, lui répond-il avec un sourire triste. Dean caressa sa joue.

\- J'ai découvert que tu pensais n'être qu'un être brisé alors que tu as réalisé beaucoup de choses et que tu as permis à d'autres de s'améliorer. Quand nous sommes devenus amis, tu m'as aidé sans le savoir à me lier aux gens. Et il n'y a pas que moi que tu as aidé, je pense aussi à ces enfants dont tu t'occupes. Tu as du mal à gérer ton passé mais ton expérience t'as permis d'aider des gens autour de toi, et peut être que ces enfants à qui tu apprends à avoir un regard critique se laisseront berner moins facilement par des gens sans scrupules.

Dean le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui, voulant d'une étreinte le reconstruire. Mais il serait là, pour lui, quoiqu'il se passe.

Quand il sortait de chez lui maintenant, Dean avait l'impression de jouer un rôle. Tout allait bien, il filait le parfait amour avec un homme qui avait été détruit par sa famille, qui s'en voulait à mort car il n'avait pas pu sauver sa sœur et son petit-frère. Mais tout allait bien. D'un autre côté son travail lui permettait de penser à autre chose et de retrouver des plaisirs simples. Ces plaisirs allaient revenir avec Castiel mais ils avaient besoin d'un moment pour digérer tout ça. Noël approchait, ça allait surement être difficile pour Castiel de passer cette période loin de sa famille même si c'est ce qu'il faisait depuis cinq ans. Dean avait décidé de lui occuper l'esprit, il lui proposerait des sorties, faire un tour au marché de Noël, des repas avec Sam et Jessica. Ils l'entoureraient et tout se passerait bien.

Quand il arriva au bar, Balthazar était déjà au travail. Il déposa ses affaires et comme à son habitude Balthazar vint lui parler.

\- Ça va Dean ?

\- Oui et toi Balth' ?

\- Bien, et avec Castiel c'est toujours le grand amour ?

\- Oui, plus qu'hier et moins que demain comme on dit. Et toi Balth', ton âme sœur ?

Balthazar eu un temps d'arrêt, c'était bien la première fois que Dean s'intéressait à sa vie.

\- Mon âme sœur, il sourit, je l'attends. Pour l'instant je m'amuse.

\- Je vais te dire quelque chose que tu m'aurais dit : Si tu as peur, c'est que c'est la bonne personne. Celle qui est faite pour toi.

\- Je reconnais bien là toute ma sagesse.

Balthazar ignora l'amertume qui envahi son cœur en parlant avec Dean. Il regagna la salle tandis que Dean partait chercher une caisse de bouteilles. Une demi-heure après Gabriel arrivait avec Adam sur ses talons. L'air se remplit immédiatement d'électricité. Gabriel s'assit au bar comme à son habitude et Adam à une table. Balthazar lança un regard interrogateur à Gabriel.

\- Il est de mauvaise foie, dit-il dans un rire.

\- Moi de mauvaise foie !, le ton d'Adam était nerveux. Si moi je suis de mauvaise foie, toi tu es quoi alors ? Adam avait les poings serrés pour tenter de garder son calme et Balthazar le voyait trépigner.

\- Je suis celui qui est incompris, Gabriel continuait de regarder Balthazar en souriant. Celui-ci n'était pas sûr qu'Adam reste tranquillement à se faire ridiculiser sciemment par Gabriel devant un de ses amis.

\- Si c'est comme ça. Adam se leva et sorti du bar sans un mot en claquant la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Gabriel ?, demanda Balthazar en s'appuyant au bar face à lui.

\- Rien de grave, en soupirant, mais il n'est pas très amusant.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit à la volée. Adam entra dans le bar d'un pas décidé et agrippa Gabriel par le bras pour le faire se retourner vers lui. Il l'attrapa par la nuque et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ils échangèrent un baiser dur empli de colère et d'envie.

\- On s'expliquera ce soir, lança Adam avant de reprendre la direction de la porte.

\- Encore des promesses ! Une fois Adam parti Gabriel avec un grand sourire, se retourna vers Balthazar. Voilà, il va penser à moi toute la soirée, il va m'engueuler quand je vais rentrer et notre réconciliation sera torride.

\- Tout ça pour ça ? Tu peux pas simplement lui demander des échanges plus … passionnés ?

\- Et tu fais ça comment toi ?

\- Je lui parlerais directement, je ne jouerais pas avec lui. Tu ne peux pas faire ça Gabriel. Vas t'excuser, immédiatement. Gabriel souffla en marmonnant mais s'exécuta.

\- Je sais même pas pourquoi je t'écoute.

\- Parce que tu sais que tu as mal agis et que tu ne voudrais pas que quelqu'un se comporte de cette façon avec toi.

Gabriel sortit du bar et laissa Balthazar et Dean qui arrivait.

\- Je suis impressionné de la facilité avec laquelle tu arrives à lui faire faire ce que tu veux !, lança Dean en déposa une caisse de bouteille sur le comptoir.

\- Non, c'est juste que parfois il écoute ce que je dis et qu'il est d'accord, se mit à rire Balthazar.

\- Oui ça doit être ça.

 **Voila. On en apprend un peu plus sur Castiel. Les choses vont tranquillement rentrer dans l'ordre. Je vous embrasse, à très vite.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Noël approchait. Gabriel passait ses soirées avec Adam. Il lui avait parlé de sa maladie, lui avait expliqué et Adam lui avait proposé d'en faire un article pour en parler. Il lui avait raconté ses difficultés pour gérer ses émotions, ce sentiment d'être perdu dans la compréhension des émotions des autres. La libération quand on pose un diagnostic sur l'incompréhension puis le cheminement vers une amélioration. Mais tout ceci est vécu par les amis et la famille aussi et c'est ce qui est souvent oublié quand on parle de la maladie. Certains s'éloignent ne comprenant pas les réactions et ne prenant pas le temps de chercher à comprendre et d'autres comme Balthazar, se renseigne, parle avec lui, rencontre les médecins et sont au jour le jour l'épaule sur laquelle on peut se reposer. Il avait ainsi demandé à Balthazar de parler à Adam. Ils s'étaient retrouvés chez Balthazar un après-midi, seulement tous les deux pour qu'il se sente de parler librement.

\- Depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez avec Gabriel ?

\- Un peu plus de dix ans.

\- Et depuis dix ans, vous ne vous êtes pas perdu de vue.

\- On ne s'est pas quittés. En fait pour tout te dire, on est sorti ensemble quand on s'est rencontré. Une part de notre séparation était due aux troubles de Gabriel.

\- Je ne savais pas.

\- Non et ce n'est pas important. On est amis depuis et rien ne peut changer ça. Adam hocha la tête, il n'était pas là pour parler de la vie de Balthazar, il s'intéressait à Gabriel.

\- D'après ce que m'a dit Gabriel, tu l'as beaucoup aidé depuis qu'il a appris ce qu'il avait.

\- Oui. Je l'ai connu quand il était sujet à des changements d'humeur sans savoir que c'était une maladie. Il pouvait tourner en boucle sur une idée pendant des jours. Quand tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, tu penses qu'il a un caractère de chien, qu'il est complètement centré sur lui sans être capable de tenir compte des émotions des personnes qui l'entourent. C'est un de nos voisin qui a osé m'en parlé. Il lui semblait reconnaitre des comportements que sa sœur présentait. Il m'a encouragé à accompagner Gabriel à consulter. Adam continua une bonne partie de l'après-midi à lui poser des questions sur ce qu'il observait, comment il comprenait ce que vivait Gabriel et ce qu'il faisait pour l'aider.

Castiel était revenu chez lui. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il avait tout avoué à Dean, qu'il lui avait raconté son passé et sa famille. En entrant dans son appartement, la première impression fut le froid, non pas la température mais le froid qui se dégageait dû au manque de couleur et de décoration. Tout lui semblait tellement silencieux. Chez Dean, Castiel avait l'habitude de le voir évoluer dans son environnement et son appartement semblait toujours vivant. Il était revenu chez lui pour récupérer quelques affaires mais il ne traina pas, il n'avait qu'une envie qui était de retrouver la chaleur accueillante chez son ami.

\- Je suis retourné chez moi pour récupérer des affaires. Je crois que je vais repeindre les murs pour que ce soit un peu plus chaleureux.

Castiel était en train de cuisiner et Dean le regardait faire. Il évoluait librement, à l'aise dans son appartement et avec lui. Ça lui avait manqué tout ce temps qu'il passait chez lui quand il était sorti de l'hôpital mais maintenant c'était encore mieux. Castiel vivait avec lui. Ça s'était fait comme ça et naturellement ils avaient pris leurs habitudes à deux. Il dormait encore sur le canapé et son dos commençait à le rappeler à l'ordre certains matins mais il ne voulait rien brusquer et ce qu'il avait pour l'instant le satisfaisait totalement. Ils discutaient ou passaient du temps ensemble sans parler. Ça ne les gênait ni l'un ni l'autre. Castiel se livrait par moment quand il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'au Dr Mills. Le soir ils partaient ensemble au bar et il rentrait quand il commençait à y avoir trop de monde. C'est pourquoi quand Castiel parla de repeindre son appartement Dean ne compris pas de suite où il voulait en venir.

\- Je ferais ça un weekend, comme ça je pourrais libérer rapidement ta chambre.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ?

\- Repeindre mon appart avant d'y retourner. Je ne veux pas abuser plus longtemps de ton hospitalité.

\- Tu…tu veux vraiment retourner chez toi ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt ? Le vrai problème n'était pas que ce soit trop tôt mais qu'il ne pourrait plus revenir à sa vie d'avant, sans Castiel matin et soir avec lui.

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Ecoute Cas', si tu veux retourner chez toi parce que tu n'es pas à l'aise, que tu t'y sens mieux, je peux le comprendre. Mais si tu pars parce que tu ne veux pas me gêner, tu te trompes. Tu peux prendre le temps de réfléchir… et tu pourrais peut être penser à rester ici ? On s'entend bien, on peut se voir plus longtemps et ce qui ne gâche rien, tu cuisine plutôt bien. Dean qui avait pris son visage dans ses mains lui sourit et l'embrassa. Prends le temps de réfléchir d'accord. Tu n'es pas pressé.

\- D'accord.

Ils n'en reparlèrent pas de la soirée mais Castiel n'arrêta pas d'y penser. Lui aussi il aimait vivre avec Dean mais pour l'instant ça se résumait plutôt à de la cohabitation. Dean en attendait peut être plus de lui, même si il lui affirmait le contraire. Il ne voulait pas le gêner. Et il doutait fortement qu'un coup de peinture lui donne envie de retrouver son ancien appartement. Il était devenu synonyme de prison et de passé pour lui. Il ne se voyait plus vivre là-bas s'il voulait avancer.

En rentrant du bar ce soir-là, il s'était couché rapidement mais il eut du mal à dormir. Il entendit Dean rentrer, il regarda le réveil qui indiquait 6h00. Le weekend, quand il ne partait pas au travail, il l'écoutait faire son rituel. Il ouvrait le frigo pour prendre un verre puis il passait devant sa chambre pour aller prendre une douche avant de se coucher sur le canapé, certains matins il zappait un quart d'heure avant d'éteindre la télévision et de s'endormir. Ce matin Dean se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain, il l'entendit souffler, sa nuit avait dû être difficile. L'eau se mit à couler, il voulait continuer d'entendre son petit rituel, il voulait le voir tous les matins et tous les soirs. C'était une évidence. L'eau s'arrêta de couler, il se leva et ouvrit la porte. Il vit sa main trembler en la posant sur la poignée. Dean ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain sans faire de bruit et avança dans le couloir. Castiel sorti de la chambre et le vit, en boxer et tee-shirt, la tête baissée sous une serviette en train de se sécher les cheveux. Il senti son souffle se perdre dans sa gorge. Dean releva la tête en sentant une présence.

\- Désolé, je t'ai réveillé. J'avais besoin d'une bonne douche pour me défaire de cette nuit, la voix un peu éraillée à cause de la fatigue.

\- J'étais réveillé, je t'attendais. Dean retira la serviette qu'il avait autour du cou. Il avait réfléchit, il allait lui dire qu'il le quittait. Je t'aime et je crois qu'il est temps que les choses évoluent. Castiel fut étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il avait parlé. Il sous-entendait beaucoup de choses dans ces quelques mots. Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, chose qu'il n'avait jamais dite de sa vie, et qu'il en voulait plus.

Dean le regardait sans comprendre. Castiel avança vers lui et l'embrassa, un baiser profond pour lui faire comprendre toute son envie. Dean ne bougeait pas, il se laissait faire. Castiel avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches, il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas autant touché et avec autant d'envie. Quand Castiel se recula, Dean le regardait de façon inquiète en tentant de contrôler son envie.

\- Tu es sûr que … Castiel l'embrassa de nouveau pour le faire taire et attrapa son poignet pour l'entrainer dans la chambre.

Quelques jours plus tard, Dean avait réussi à décider son frère et Castiel à venir faire un tour au marché de Noël. Son frère avait rouspété car il allait perdre une après-midi de travail et qu'il devrait prendre sur son temps avec Jessica pour la rattraper. Dean lui avait cloué le bec en lui disant qu'il était en retard sur son quota de temps à passer avec son grand-frère et à cette raison invoquée, Sam arrêta de discuter. Pour Castiel se fut plus simple, il suivait le mouvement et quand Dean proposa cette sortie, il fut d'accord.

C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent à flâner entre les étals, mangeant des marrons chauds, goutant un verre de vin chaud pour lutter contre le froid, discutant sur l'utilité de toutes ces décorations. Dean et Sam étaient en train d'essayer des paires de gants tandis que Castiel avançait en détaillant les pâtisseries. Il pourrait essayer une fois rentré chez Dean, chez eux il devrait dire maintenant. Ils avaient pris de nouvelles habitudes en vivant ensemble et en se rapprochant. Ils partageaient maintenant le même lit. Dean comme à son habitude avec lui, avait été patient et adorable. Il ne l'avait poussé en rien, et ne faisait que répondre à ses avances en lui demandant toujours plusieurs fois son accord. Et Castiel avait partagé enfin une communion parfaite avec lui. Et quand il était dans ses bras, dans la pénombre de leur chambre, il lui parlait, plus facilement, lui racontait son enfance, des souvenirs plus ou moins joyeux. Et Dean l'écoutait, lui posait des questions, le consolait quand il en avait besoin. Ils partageaient des fous-rire, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps et il en avait mal au ventre de rire aux idioties de celui qu'il aimait. Il repensa à leur première fois, il avait fait le premier pas, même s'il était terrifié avant de parler, une fois qui lui avait dit qu'il en voulait plus, tout avait été plus simple. Dean avait un peu résisté, voulant qu'il prenne le temps de réfléchir pour faire au mieux mais de se retrouver tous les deux allongés sur son lit, lui avait fait vite oublier ses inquiétudes. Ils avaient partagés un moment intense et il n'avait jamais connu un tel bonheur. Perdu dans ses souvenirs chaleureux, il continuait d'avancer dans les allées, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende cette voix. Une voix jeune qui parlait de rédemption, qui parlait de Dieu et de l'importance de le rechercher. Il se senti comme hors de son corps, il se voyait avancer sans parvenir à s'arrêter. Il avança d'un pas, trois silhouettes cachées par la foule. Un autre pas, la voix était plus claire, un pas de plus et il les vit.

Dean appela Castiel, ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis un moment, il le surveillait du coin de l'œil mais il l'avait perdu. Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit l'angoisse l'envahir. Il tenta de se raisonner, Castiel était adulte, il n'avait pas besoin de le surveiller comme le lait sur le feu quand il se promenait mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il laissa en plan Sam pour commencer à faire le tour des allées et le rechercher. Il fut soulagé quand il le reconnu de loin et accéléra le pas pour le retrouver. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, il se rendit compte de la rigidité de son corps, de son regard apeuré et de ces trois hommes qui le dévisageaient.

Castiel était figé, son esprit ne répondait plus mais il sentait son corps réagir comme si celui-ci l'aider à rester ancré dans la réalité. Sa gorge se serrait à en étouffer, son cœur cognait, tout son corps était crispé. Le temps s'était suspendu. C'était lui ? C'était eux ? Depuis tout ce temps. Et ils le regardaient, presque aussi troublés que lui, et le plus jeune sourit. Son esprit se remis à fonctionner à ce moment, il le reconnu vraiment et il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de lui.

Il ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement que Dean l'avait rejoint et se tenait à côté de lui. Il ne sentit vraiment sa présence que lorsque qu'il glissa sa main dans la sienne et que le son de sa voix arriva à ses oreilles.

\- Cas' tout va bien ? Il ne bougea pas, son visage était livide.

\- Tu nous présente Castiel ? cette voix qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis cinq ans, transpirait toujours autant d'arrogance. Tu es devenu bien impoli petit frère.

Dean tourna lentement la tête vers eux, choqué.

\- C'est eux, marmonna Dean.

\- Je vois qu'il t'a parlé de nous. Je suis touché qu'il ne nous ait pas oubliés. Un sourire mauvais s'étira sur ses lèvres. Je suis Luc, le frère aîné de Castiel, voici Gadreel, en indiquant le deuxième homme en retrait, et Samandriel, en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son frère qui se tenait devant lui.

Luc était méprisant en s'adressant à Castiel, alors que Gadreel le regardait avec peur et Samandriel avait un léger sourire et un regard dédaigneux.

\- Castiel vient, on s'en va.

Castiel nota que la voix de Dean était douce comparé aux leurs mais il ne bougea pas. Ses frères étaient là, devant lui. Les voir et se retrouver face à eux par hasard le perturbait mais ce qui le troublait le plus c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaitre Samandriel. Ses traits enfantins n'avaient pas disparus mais il semblait tellement dur. Il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ce regard, les reproches qu'il s'était fait, il les lisait maintenant dans le regard de son frère.

\- Tu n'as pas honte de pervertir notre frère, lança Luc en s'adressant à Dean. Ses frères l'accusait de l'aimer alors qu'eux l'avaient martyrisé toute leur vie. Luc se tourna vers Castiel, Mon frère, tu as désobéit à Dieu, tu devras en payer le prix et te racheter. On te ramènera avec nous Castiel. Cette phrase sonna comme une sentence aux oreilles de Dean.

\- Ne vous approchez pas de lui, Dean passa son bras sur le torse de Castiel pour faire barrage. Il devait le protéger, après tout ce que Castiel lui avait raconté, tout ce qu'il avait fait, il n'allait pas l'abandonner à sa famille.

\- Dean, Cas'. Sam arriva, il avait vu de loin la scène, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais ils semblaient tous très tendu. Dean commençait à s'énerver et Castiel était amorphe.

\- Aide moi à emmener Cas'. Dean tira sur le bras de Castiel pour le forcer à faire demi-tour mais celui-ci se détacha de sa prise.

\- Je suis désolé Samandriel …, sa voix blanche, donna un frisson à Dean. Il semblait tellement loin de lui à ce moment.

\- Tu es désolé d'avoir fait honte à ma famille, il posa son regard sur Dean, mais je vois que tu continues à te complaire dans tes vices.

Son petit-frère, qu'il avait échoué à sauver, était devenu comme eux. Et c'était à cause de lui.

Il senti Dean l'attraper une nouvelle fois par le bras et Samandriel sorti de son champ de vision. Sam l'attrapa par l'autre bras et ils partirent, encadrant Castiel et le retenant pour l'aider à marcher. Il sentait que ses jambes ne le portaient presque plus, s'ils n'avaient pas été là, il se serait effondré et serait mort sur place, écrasé par la honte, la douleur et la tristesse.

Ils étaient maintenant chez Dean, le retour s'était fait en silence. Sam lançant des coups d'œil à Castiel, puis jetait un regard à son frère quand celui-ci surprenait son regard. Castiel semblait marcher sans se rendre compte du monde environnant, Dean le soutenant par le bras. Il s'était installé avec Castiel sur le canapé et n'avait pas repris conscience de la vie alentour.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui se passe maintenant ?, Sam osait à peine poser cette question, assis face à eux.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel, celui-ci ne bougeait toujours pas. Il souffla et secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas prendre la décision pour lui.

\- Cas' ? Castiel se rapprocha de Dean, prit sa main dans la sienne et cacha son visage dans son cou. Il voulait bien que Dean raconte son histoire mais il voulait se protéger pendant que Sam apprendrait son passé.

Alors Dean raconta pratiquement tout ce que Castiel lui avait dit. Il apprit à Sam, sa famille, la communauté, sa fugue. Sam l'écoutait sans poser de questions.

\- Et c'était ses frères ? Dean venait de se taire, il hocha la tête. Il ne les avait pas vus depuis cinq ans ? Il hocha de nouveau la tête. Castiel je suis désolé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire de plus ? Il était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, il n'avait pas soupçonné tout ça.

\- Et tu sais depuis combien temps Dean ?

\- Il y a un mois à peu près que Castiel a commencé à en parler. Il sentit Castiel se resserrer contre lui. Il avait envie de pleurer, d'extérioriser cette souffrance qu'il ressentait pour Castiel mais il sentait aussi la colère non loin, prête à jaillir. Il devait se montrer fort, être inébranlable pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer sur lui.

\- Cas' ? Tu as prévenu la police concernant cette secte.

Celui-ci se détacha de Dean, s'assit face à Sam. Il devait reprendre le contrôle.

\- J'ai … j'ai vu un médecin qui m'a conseillé d'aller les avertir concernant les méthodes de cet endroit. Je leur ai tout raconté.

\- Et ?

\- Et tu as l'impression que ça les a arrêtés ?, répondit-il d'une voix tranchante. Ils se cachent derrière le droit à la liberté de culte.

\- Mais ce n'est pas une religion !

\- Non mais la loi est floue sur la définition d'une religion et ceci les aide à exister.

Sam les laissa au bout d'un moment, ils avaient besoin de se retrouver seuls pour que Castiel puisse reprendre pieds et pour parler librement à Dean.

\- Cas' comment tu vas ? Castiel leva son regard sur lui, Dean ne put y lire que du désarroi.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment,… Il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas réel et quand il y repensait, il revoyait le regard de Samandriel…, et il pleura enfin.

Dean n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui explique, il savait déjà combien il s'en voulait pour avoir abandonné son petit-frère là-bas. Celui-ci avait été dur avec Castiel que ce soit par son regard ou ses mots, et il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que Castiel ressentait à ce moment. Il pleura longtemps, Dean tentait de le consoler, de le réconforter mais il était un bien maigre réconfort en cet instant. Ses frères, son sang, l'avaient maltraité encore une fois pour ce qu'il était.

Castiel resta retranché chez Dean pendant quelques jours avant de revenir au bar. Il avait continué d'aller à son travail, ça ne lui avait pas posé de problème, il se tenait loin de ses collègues et ils n'avaient pas suspectés de changements chez lui. Mais au bar, entouré de ces personnes qui le connaissaient, il n'aurait pas pu dissimuler son mal être et il n'avait pas envie d'en parler ou de faire comme si tout aller bien, alors il les avait évité, le temps que la souffrance s'estompe et qu'il puisse cacher plus facilement ses émotions. Il pensait toujours à ses frères et tout particulièrement Samandriel. C'était devenu un homme, voué à leur guide. Ça l'avait perturbé de les revoir alors que maintenant il commençait à se reconstruire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir régressé à son point de départ, heureusement que Dean était près de lui pour l'aider à traverser tout ça. S'il avait été seul, il lui semblait qu'il aurait baissé les bras.

 **Merci de toujours suivre cette histoire et pour vos reviews et désolée pour les fautes restantes. Bises**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Balthazar et Gabriel, chacun d'un côté du bar, partageaient un moment entre amis. L'ambiance était légère, Gabriel racontait des idioties sur Adam pour faire rire Balthazar et celui-ci l'écoutait en souriant largement. Gabriel en était à comparer les qualités de Sam et Adam.

\- Tu devrais arrêter avec ton obsession pour Sam, lança Balthazar sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Gabriel profita de cette remarque pour aborder un sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment même si c'était risqué. Balthazar n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ses sous-entendus ou les prenait à la plaisanterie.

\- Justement j'ai parlé de cette obsession à mon médecin. Et j'ai pris conscience que je devais faire une sorte de transfert.

Balthazar se retourna pour fuir le regard de Gabriel, mais il savait déjà qu'il était trop tard et qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter la conversation.

\- Balthazar retourne toi, Gabriel avait haussé le ton, en tapant du poing sur le bar et Balthazar sursauta. Celui-ci avait baissé la tête et se tenait au plan de travail contre le mur, les yeux fermés. Gabriel avait été trop brusque et il s'en voulait, il pensait que dans cette bonne humeur Balthazar serait plus conciliant et l'écouterait.

\- Non, ne fais pas ça Gabriel. Sa voix était hésitante, il se sentait mal tout à coup avec ce que Gabriel s'apprêtait à lui dire.

\- Il va falloir faire quelque chose. Il faut qu'on parle…

\- Non, je sais ce que tu vas me dire et on n'est pas obligé. La dernière fois ça s'est mal fini, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Il avait une petite chance de le faire changer d'avis. Gabriel était têtu, il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête mais peut-être qu'il se retiendrait s'il comprenait qu'il allait lui faire du mal.

\- Mais la dernière fois on était jeune, on était perdu. On était incapable de s'aimer et d'aimer les autres et j'étais beaucoup plus mal en point. Mais on a changé, on n'est plus ces gamins perdus, on est des hommes différents. La voix de Gabriel était devenue douce, essayant de lui faire entendre raison.

\- Mais je te connais Gabriel, depuis tout ce temps. On se connait tellement bien. En étant ton ami, s'il y a un problème je peux gérer mais là, dans ces conditions je ne pourrais pas.

\- Dans ces conditions… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? J'ai l'impression que tu parles d'une situation forcée. Tu me vois comme un problème social ?, s'énerva-t-il.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, souffla Balthazar. Mais je connais ton caractère, le jour où tu en auras assez, tu me reprendras peut être comme ami et tout redeviendra comme avant. Mais moi je ne pourrais pas. Et je perdrais tout, je perdrais ton amitié, je te perdrais toi. Alors ne gâche pas tout. On est amis et c'est très bien comme ça.

La voix de Balthazar était lasse comme s'il avait déjà retourné ce problème dans tous les sens et qu'il n'avait trouvé aucune solution. Il devait aimer Gabriel depuis qu'il le connaissait, non il l'aimait il en était sûr. Mais quand ils avaient couché ensemble tout était parti en vrille par la suite. Ils n'avaient plus réussis à se supporter, s'accusant mutuellement de leurs problèmes. Gabriel à cette époque n'était pas diagnostiqué et son comportement était difficilement gérable. Balthazar de son côté était seul au monde et il n'avait pas assez d'expérience pour comprendre et gérer son ami. Ça avait été difficile, ils s'étaient déchirés mais ils ne s'étaient pas quittés, ils étaient pratiquement seuls l'un et l'autre. Ils s'étaient promis de préserver leur amitié aussi longtemps que possible et de ne pas mettre entre eux de sentiments amoureux qui pourraient tout détruire. Ils s'étaient tenus à cette résolution depuis plus de dix ans. Si tout se répétait maintenant, il n'était pas sûr que leur amitié résiste et ils risquaient de s'éloigner.

\- C'est moi qui gâche tout ? Moi le méchant alors qu'on souffre tous les deux depuis longtemps ? Il entendit les larmes proches dans la voix de Gabriel. Balthazar se retourna mais garda la tête baissé, appuyé contre le plan de travail.

\- Je ne souffre pas. J'ai ton amitié et ça me suffit. Il réussit à raffermir sa voix. Je passe du bon temps avec qui j'ai envie. Il leva enfin les yeux sur lui.

\- Ce que je comprends surtout à cet instant c'est que tu ne me connais pas. Tu penses que je pourrais me lasser de toi… Tu ne me fais pas confiance… Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit à propos d'Adam, que je ne devais pas jouer avec ses sentiments. Tu n'as pas l'impression de faire la même chose en ce moment ?

\- Ce n'est pas comparable… Tu t'attaches vite aux gens, tu les aimes. Tu me rebattais les oreilles avec Sam,…

\- Et tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je m'attache à un homme qui ne veut pas de moi ? Le coupa-t-il plein de colère. Je me fais croire que je ne peux pas être aimé car il n'est pas gay et non pas parce qu'un homme ne veut pas de moi. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'il en viendrait presque à souhaiter souffrir pour qu'il vienne le consoler.

\- Maintenant tu es avec Adam et tout se passe bien avec lui. Il est fou de toi et depuis que tu es avec lui, tu ris beaucoup plus qu'avant.

\- Mais ce n'est pas toi et tu ne veux pas le comprendre...

C'est assez ce moment que Dean et Castiel rentrèrent dans le bar. Leur conversation s'interrompit immédiatement en voyant Gabriel, debout, les mains agrippant le bar et jetant un regard colérique et triste à Balthazar. Et Balthazar face à lui, vouté et s'appuyant contre le plan de travail. Gabriel baissa la tête quand ils entrèrent.

\- Je n'ai pas fini Balthazar.

\- Tu as parlé, je t'ai écouté et je t'ai donné ma réponse. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Son ton lapidaire le chassait.

Gabriel parti, la porte se referma lentement derrière lui laissant échapper un grincement. Ce bruit déchira Balthazar. Il était parti, il avait réussi à échapper au regard de Gabriel, il avait réussi à échapper à son contact. Il lui avait expliqué raisonnablement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça, que c'était mieux pour eux deux. Il entendait encore la voix de Gabriel résonner, son ton colérique, la souffrance qui avait éclot quand il l'avait accusé de tout gâcher. Il aurait fallu encore deux minutes et sa conviction se serait fissurée et il aurait cédé à son envie. Il aurait cédé pour faire taire la souffrance qu'il ressentait.

Les jours passèrent dans une ambiance maussade. Castiel était beaucoup plus retranché qu'avant, il ne parlait pratiquement qu'à Dean. Et Gabriel et Balthazar ne se parlaient presque plus et s'évitaient au maximum, depuis que Dean et Castiel avaient surpris leur affrontement. Dean avait bien essayé de faire parler Balthazar mais il le repoussait à chaque fois. Balthazar qui était toujours en train de parler, de s'intéresser aux autres ou de plaisanter, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il était au bar, rangeant les verres pour le service. Gabriel arriva et lança un bonjour en marmonnant, Balthazar le lui rendit sans oser le regarder. Tout en continuant son rangement, il informa Gabriel sur les commandes et les livraisons. Adam ne se fit pas attendre et arriva quelques minutes après Gabriel, il s'assit à côté de lui en déposant un baiser sur sa joue et salua Balthazar. Celui-ci leva les yeux et regarda Adam en le saluant et lui demanda de ses nouvelles. Tandis qu'il écoutait Adam, il sentait le regard de Gabriel posé sur lui, cherchant à le sonder et à comprendre sa réaction. Quand Balthazar s'éloigna, Adam en profita pour interroger Gabriel.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Balthazar ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Gabriel senti Adam reculer sous la surprise de sa réponse. Non je suis désolé. C'est juste… c'est pas important, ça passera, comme les fois précédentes.

\- Vu ce qu'il m'a raconté pendant notre entretien, ça n'a pas l'air de vous arriver souvent.

Ça finira par passer, pensa Gabriel.

...

Quand Gabriel était là, Balthazar prenait des précautions pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec lui. Il préférait ne pas répéter leur conversation d'il y a quelques jours qui aboutirait au même résultat. Il s'en était plutôt bien sorti jusqu'à ce jour mais il était occupé et n'entendit pas Gabriel entrer. Celui-ci passa derrière le bar et se planta derrière Balthazar. Quelques clients étaient déjà là et l'équipe était au complet.

\- On doit parler. Celui-ci sursauta et fit volte-face. Il était déstabilisé par sa présence de son côté du bar.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps.

Jo, qui avait vu Gabriel arriver, s'était rapprochée.

\- Balthazar, je peux tenir le bar si vous avez besoin d'un moment.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça et retourne travailler, lui répondit-il de façon irritée.

\- Ne lui parle pas sur ce ton. Gabriel parlait de façon calme et autoritaire mais son regard commençait à se remplir de colère.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas compris que c'est moi qui gère le personnel ici, dit-il en faisant un pas en avant, tout son corps adoptant une position menaçante face à Gabriel. Il ne pouvait pas le faire douter sur son comportement et venir maintenant remettre en question son travail.

\- Et toi tu n'as pas compris que c'est moi qui t'ai embauché et qui te verse un salaire. Gabriel ancra son regard dans celui de son ami, il semblait bouillir de rage. Son comportement le rendait fou.

Dean se mit entre eux pour tenter de calmer les esprits. Castiel assis au bar était médusé par la situation. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder, se lançant des regards furieux. Eux qui étaient inséparables, maintenant Gabriel n'arrivait plus à parler à Balthazar, et Balthazar n'arrivait plus à le comprendre.

Adam qui était arrivé pendant que Balthazar s'énervait sur Jo, attrapa Gabriel par le bras et le força à venir s'assoir plus loin dans la salle pour l'éloigner de son ami. Il fallait éviter qu'ils se sautent à la gorge et que des choses trop graves soient dites, il le plaça dos au bar pour éviter qu'il voie Balthazar. Jo était reparti dans la salle, sans chercher à s'immiscer dans leur querelle. Gabriel était tendu, son dos était raide et il tentait de maintenir une colère dirigée contre Balthazar qui transpirait dans toutes ses attitudes. Adam, assis face à lui, patientait. Il lui parlerait quand il en aurait besoin et s'il ne lui parle pas, il attendrait au moins qu'il se détende un peu. S'il le forçait maintenant toute sa rage se retournerait contre lui et il préférait éviter.

Balthazar parti en interdisant à Dean de le suivre. Il s'était retrouvé dans la salle du personnel, complètement perdu. Il avait été tellement ébranlé par les mots de Gabriel. Il avait l'impression d'avoir complètement perdu son amitié, chose qu'il avait voulu éviter par tous les moyens, il le traitait comme un simple employé. A cette pensée, Balthazar abattit un poing contre le mur. La douleur qu'il ressenti détourna son esprit de cette torture pendant quelques secondes. Alors il recommença, encore et encore, pour essayer de noyer ce qu'il ressentait sous la douleur. Il serra les dents en frappant le mur une dernière fois et ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à prendre ce risque, si tout se passait mal, il perdrait tout. Il avait tout foiré. Il avait tout foiré et il s'en voulait à mort d'avoir rembarré Jo. Il la considérait presque comme sa fille. Il la connaissait depuis que Gabriel l'avait ramené avec lui. Balthazar avait connu le jeune homme perdu, puis cet homme qui s'était construit peu à peu avec cette fille et en gérant sa maladie. Il l'avait vu grandir, il avait été son confident à elle aussi et il savait qu'elle lui faisait une confiance aveugle. Et lui n'avait rien fait de mieux que de lui crier dessus alors qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui, pour son père et lui.

Il reprit la direction de la salle après s'être aspergé le visage d'eau fraiche. Il se rapprocha de Jo, sans remarquer Gabriel enfoncé dans la banquette de l'angle. Il déposa une main dans le dos de la jeune femme et lui parla à l'oreille un moment. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur sa tête et Jo l'entoura de ses bras. Gabriel regardait la scène du coin de l'œil, il espérait qu'il se retourne et le voit les observer. Ceci le torturait encore plus, ils pourraient être heureux si facilement. Balthazar reprit la direction du bar, sans se rendre compte de la présence de Gabriel.

\- Tu veux en parler ? questionna Adam.

\- …, Gabriel ne répondit pas.

\- Tu veux aller t'excuser ?, osa-t-il.

\- Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de m'excuser ? en l'incendiant du regard.

\- Pour arranger les choses et pouvoir rétablir le contact.

\- Non.

\- Bon alors on part le temps que les esprits se calment. Adam se leva et fit un signe de tête à Gabriel. Viens.

Gabriel se leva et le suivi en lançant un regard au bar. Balthazar préparait un verre en discutant avec un client. Il avait une mauvaise tête, il s'en apercevait seulement maintenant. Les traits tirés, un sourire plaqué sur son visage qui ne parvenait pas à réveiller son regard. Et c'est lui qui l'avait mis dans cet état.

Ils allèrent chez Gabriel. Adam lui cuisina un en-cas. Ils restèrent sans parler pendant un long moment. Gabriel perdu dans ses pensées, ce qu'il aurait dû dire ou faire et Adam ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet pour le faire parler. Ils étaient perdus dans leurs réflexions quand le portable d'Adam sonna, il devait passer au journal. Gabriel lui dit de partir, il n'avait pas envie de parler, il l'attendrait ici sans faire de bêtise. Adam s'éclipsa rapidement, Gabriel avait besoin de s'occuper, il se leva pour laver son assiette et son verre. Puis il tourna en rond dans la pièce, en repensant à Balthazar. Il était toujours en colère contre lui sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Pour l'avoir repoussé ? Pour son comportement envers Jo ? Pour sa lâcheté concernant ses sentiments ? En observant la pièce, il remarqua dans les affaires d'Adam son dictaphone. Celui-ci avait pris l'habitude de laisser des affaires et ça lui plaisait. Gabriel avait ainsi l'impression qu'il était toujours un peu là, une présence tranquille. Il aimait bien Adam mais il ne l'aimait pas. Il avait bien essayé pourtant d'oublier Balthazar, de le considérer seulement comme un ami. Balthazar avait ignoré toutes ses allusions mais ils étaient si proches. Il prit le dictaphone en main, il pourrait écouter sa voix et il pourrait apaiser sa curiosité.

La voix de Balthazar s'éleva. Gabriel sourit légèrement, il avait toujours aimé sa voix, ça le frappait maintenant qu'il ne l'entendait presque plus. Balthazar racontait à Adam leur rencontre, le fait qu'ils soient sortis ensemble et qu'ils se soient séparés. Puis il parla de sa maladie, des symptômes pour expliquer à Adam ce que c'était, mais il parla rapidement de lui. Il racontait à Adam ce qu'il aimait, ce qui le faisait rire, ce qui le calmait et qu'il avait besoin d'un grain de folie qu'Adam pourrait lui apporter. Gabriel écoutait son attachement pour lui, il le connaissait mieux que quiconque.

\- Adam, Gabriel a traversé beaucoup de choses. Il t'en parlera quand il le souhaitera mais tu dois savoir qu'il a besoin qu'on l'aime et qu'on le soutienne. On s'est sauvé mutuellement quand on s'est rencontré. Ma famille m'a rejeté violemment, il m'a offert une seconde famille avec Jo. Si je les perdais je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrai. Je ne peux pas les perdre. Balthazar laissa échapper un rire faible. Ne lui dit pas hein, il serait capable de me le rappeler à chaque fois qu'il aurait besoin de quelque chose ! Il entendit Balthazar se racler la gorge. Ce que je veux te dire surtout c'est que Gabriel a peur qu'on ne voit que sa maladie. Même s'il ne le laisse pas paraître, il est comme honteux de devoir porter ce poids. Ne fais jamais l'erreur de te focaliser sur ses troubles sans le considérer entièrement.

Gabriel arrêta le dictaphone et soupira. Il le remit en place et s'assit sur le canapé, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça.

...

\- Dean, viens avec moi dans l'arrière salle, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main.

\- On peut pas laisser le bar sans personne. Balthazar lança un regard dans la salle à la recherche de Megan.

\- Meg', viens au bar un moment.

\- Non mais tu déconnes, là ! Balthazar le regarda et Dean se tut, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul et le suivi sans rechigner.

Arrivé dans l'arrière salle, Balthazar se mit à ranger.

\- On va faire ça maintenant ?, lui demanda Dean d'un air étonné.

\- Tu croyais qu'on allait faire quoi ?

\- Discuter ? Tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de parler de ce qui s'est passé hier …

\- Non, j'ai besoin de ranger.

Dean se mit à l'aider sans plus discuter. Gabriel arriva dans la salle après quelques instants.

\- Dean retourne au bar, lança-t-il en observant Balthazar. Celui-ci s'était raidi au son de sa voix. Gabriel en avait la confirmation, s'il ne faisait rien il allait le perdre. Dean était sur le point de partir quand Balthazar l'interrompit.

\- Non, Dean j'ai besoin de toi ici. Dean regarda tout à tour Gabriel et Balthazar, à qui devait-il obéir ?

\- Dean dégage de là, trancha Gabriel. Il commença à faire un pas quand la voix de Balthazar s'éleva.

\- Donc maintenant je ne peux plus gérer l'équipe comme je le pense, tu vas me renvoyer ?

\- Dean tu es encore là ?, s'énerva Gabriel.

\- Non, non, je suis parti. Il s'éclipsa sans rien demander, heureux d'échapper à la tension et à l'orage qui s'annonçait dans la pièce.

Gabriel se détendit automatiquement quand Dean quitta la pièce. En le voyant, Balthazar en fit de même en restant toutefois sur ses gardes.

\- Je suis venu m'excuser.

\- …, Balthazar l'observait d'un air méfiant.

\- Si je n'avais pas … abordé ce sujet, on n'en serait pas là. Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié et tu as raison, on a préservé notre amitié depuis dix ans et je veux que ça continue. Il avait compris que Balthazar était très attaché à lui mais aussi à Jo, il comprenait qu'il avait peur de les perdre si ça se passait mal entre eux mais Gabriel n'avait aucun doute en ses sentiments pour une fois. Il attendrait le bon moment, il ne s'était pas encore résolu à être seulement son ami, contrairement à Balthazar.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Balthazar en hochant la tête. Merci. Il se senti soulagé, il espérait que tout allait pouvoir redevenir comme avant. Il resterait proche de Gabriel, de sa famille. Tout allait pouvoir redevenir comme avant.

Gabriel voulait regagner l'amitié de Balthazar et pour cela, il devait conserver sa vie telle qu'elle était. Il sortait toujours avec Adam, il s'était attaché à lui, il savait qu'il se conduisait mal envers lui mais il ne pouvait pas rester seul. Et même si les choses s'arrangeaient avec Balthazar, tout n'était pas redevenu comme avant et il ne pouvait pas supporter encore un changement dans sa vie, pas maintenant.

 **Un chapitre centré plus sur Balthazar, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**

 **Je vous remercie encore pour vos messages et de continuer à me lire. Je vous embrasse.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Adam était devenu un habitué par la force des choses. Ce jour-là au bar avec Gabriel, ils prévoyaient leur réveillon de Noël. Gabriel lui précisa que Balthazar passait tous les Noël avec lui et Jo, et que cette année serait comme les autres parce que Balthazar était leur famille. Il passerait la veille de Noël à table, il resterait dormir et le lendemain il leur préparerait son petit-déjeuner spécial. Ils végèteraient une bonne partie de la matinée en attendant la livraison du traiteur et se remettraient à manger, pour ensuite se vautrer au salon à écouter de la musique. En entendant le discours de Gabriel à Adam, Balthazar leur proposa de ne venir que le jour de Noël mais Gabriel s'y opposa en l'accusant de vouloir mettre fin à leurs traditions de Noël. Il s'éclipsa ensuite un moment, il se lavait les mains quand Adam entra dans les toilettes. Il lui sourit en le regardant dans le miroir, Gabriel arracha deux feuilles de papiers pour s'essuyer les mains et s'approcha d'Adam pour sortir.

\- On y va ?

\- Pas de suite. Adam l'attrapa pour le coller contre la porte et l'embrassa passionnément. Il se resserra contre lui et le plaqua plus fortement. Puis il le laissa reprendre sa respiration.

\- Non, non, pas d'accord, dit-il dans un rire. Ce n'est plus de mon âge de faire ça dans les toilettes d'un bar. Adam fit glisser sa main pour caresser son entrejambe. Bon d'accord, … je peux peut-être faire une exception si tu insistes.

Adam avait envie de son petit-ami, il s'était un peu éloigné de lui ces derniers temps. Il avait mis ça sur le compte de sa mauvaise humeur depuis qu'il s'était engueulé avec Balthazar mais maintenant il voulait le retrouver et raviver la passion.

\- Ne fais pas de bruit, Balthazar est dans la pièce à côté, lui susurra Adam à l'oreille.

Et Gabriel le maudit de parler de Balthazar à ce moment. Il avait déjà assez de mal à le sortir de sa tête. Mais c'était trop tard, Adam était collé à lui et son esprit ne pris qu'une seconde pour accoler l'image de Balthazar sur les sensations que lui procurait le jeune homme. Il avait beau essayé de se focaliser sur Adam, son esprit ne voulait rien savoir et continuait de produire l'image de son ami. Il sentait ses mains parcourir son corps, ses lèvres caresser son visage et son cou. Il se fit plus pressant et Gabriel tentant vainement de le repousser. Il lutter contre son envie de prendre du plaisir dans ces conditions mais quand Balthazar refaisait surface dans sa tête son envie montait en flèche. Il oscillait entre envie et mauvaise conscience. Gabriel prit Adam par les épaules pour le repousser plus fortement, mais Adam résista en lui murmurant de se laisser faire et Gabriel flancha. Il lui laissa libre accès à son corps tout en se maudissant de ce qu'il faisait, plus il voulait rejeter Balthazar de son esprit, plus celui-ci prenait de l'importance. Après cet épisode qui mit mal à l'aise Gabriel, il sorti de là et lança un salut à Balthazar sans le regarder en prenant la direction de la sortie, Adam sur les talons.

Castiel avait revu le docteur Mills après la rencontre avec ses frères, il lui avait parlé de tout ce que ça avait réveillé. Elle lui avait laissé le temps de faire le point, de savoir ce qu'il voulait lui dire et comment. Cinq ans qu'il ne les avait pas vu et ils avaient réussis à le détruire en quelques phrases. Le peu d'estime de soi qu'il avait pu acquérir s'était effondré face à eux et à leur discours. Il avait eu l'impression de se retrouver cinq ans en arrière et que rien n'avait changé. Sa culpabilité qui l'avait de nouveau assaillie en voyant le changement de Samandriel, sa tristesse d'avoir perdu ses frères totalement embrigadés dans cette secte. Il s'était de nouveau retranché, avait voulu fuir tout ce qui l'entourait et se focalisait sur ses idées noires. Il lui confia qu'il se sentait misérable et il ne voulait pas que Dean voit tout ce qu'il avait enfoui au fond de lui, il lui en avait donné un aperçu quand il lui avait raconté mais il ne voulait pas qu'il ait cette image de lui. Dean restait près de lui, il était patient avec lui, il le consolait quand il sentait qu'il en avait besoin. Grâce à lui, il s'en était un peu remis, il était revenu au bar, recommençait à parler avec ses amis, ne vivait plus retranché même si tout n'était pas revenu à la normale. Mais ce qui le gênait c'est que Dean ne cherchait plus à aller plus loin avec lui, il le prenait dans ses bras, l'embrassait mais c'était tout et maintenant Castiel avait besoin de plus. Il avait besoin de sentir qu'il avait envie de lui. Quand le docteur Mills repris la parole, ses mots et sa voix apaisèrent son mal être et son inquiétude. Elle lui demanda s'il l'aimait et Castiel avait relevé la tête pour afficher un sourire sincère, le premier depuis son arrivée. Elle lui conseilla de lui en parler. Il avait fait le premier pas pour aller lui parler, il l'avait embrassé, il l'avait attiré à lui pour partager leur première nuit. Il devait simplement lui dire de revenir vers lui.

Noël approchant, Balthazar ne put pas échapper à la décoration du bar mais il confia le travail à Dean. Il n'avait pas la tête à faire ça et il n'avait pas le temps. Il envoya Jo et Dean dans le débarras pour sortir la tonne de cartons de décoration et les laissa gérer. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Jo fut appelé par un client et laissa Dean se débattre seul face aux paillettes et aux boules en verres fragiles de toutes les couleurs. Jessica n'était pas là, ayant pour une fois sa journée qu'elle passait avec Sam, surement à faire les magasins pour trouver des idées de cadeaux. Une plaie, il préférait encore être là et se taper la décoration, il n'avait pas la foule à supporter. Il ne fit rien d'extraordinaire et répliqua la décoration de l'année passée. Une guirlande au-dessus du bar, une série d'autres accrochée aux éclairages. Des têtes de père noël et de reine dans les coins et le tour était joué. Merde le sapin. Il avait oublié le sapin. Il retourna dans le débarras et ressorti cinq minutes plus tard avec un faux sapin tordu et à moitié dépouillé de ses fausses aiguilles. Après son rendez-vous chez sa psychiatre, Castiel était arrivé au bar et tournait sur lui-même pour observer les décorations. Il sourit en voyant Dean ramener le cadavre vert. Dean déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et le dépassa pour planter le sapin dans le fond du bar. Il invita Castiel à l'aider, au moins il n'allait pas se charger de tout ça seul et il profiterait de la compagnie de Castiel. Ils se mirent au travail sans parler, essayant d'arranger les guirlandes selon les couleurs, comblant les trous avec les suspensions. Ils se reculèrent pour admirer leur travail, le sapin était maigre mais avec toutes les couleurs qu'il revêtait, on ne soupçonnait pas son état. Dean confia l'étoile à Castiel et approcha un tabouret pour qu'il puisse la fixer au sommet.

\- A toi de jouer mon ange. Il fit signe à Castiel de monter et lui indiqua le sommet.

Castiel monta doucement sur l'assise, se cramponna à l'épaule de Dean pour se redresser. Rien que ce contact lui donnait envie de plus, il repensa aux paroles du docteur Mills. Il baissa la tête, Dean, tête levé, ne le quittait pas des yeux. Castiel tremblait légèrement, penché si haut sans rien pour se retenir. Dean l'attrapa par la jambe pour assurer sa position. Castiel releva la tête et se pencha par-dessus les branches pour approcher le sommet, il fixa l'étoile et se retourna pour sourire à Dean. Il amorça sa descente mais un geste mal calculé le fit plonger en avant. Il ferma les yeux et il sentit deux bras forts se resserrer autour de lui. Dean l'avait réceptionné sans difficultés, il le tenait dans ses bras, serré contre son torse, et ne détachait pas son étreinte. Son cœur cognait contre ses côtes, la peur de la chute et la sensation du corps de Dean l'enserrant. Il ouvrit les yeux, son petit-ami ne le lâchait toujours pas. Castiel tendit le cou et l'embrassa chastement avant de se laisser aller à plus. Puis il reprit contenance en se souvenant du lieu où ils étaient. Il se recula mais son regard maintenant n'avait plus rien de doux et celui de Dean était devenu envieux. Il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre en un baiser et un regard son désir. Dean se racla la gorge et se mit à emballer ce qui était encore au milieu et rangea le reste des décorations dans le débarras. A son retour dans la salle, Castiel discutait avec Jo, il reprit sa place derrière le bar avec Balthazar, et Castiel les rejoins au bout d'un moment. Les clients affluaient doucement. Castiel tentait de ne pas déshabiller Dean du regard mais il avait abandonné au bout d'une heure, voir son corps s'agiter dans tous les sens pour préparer les commandes, ses sourires, ses regards en coin pour le surveiller. Il expérimentait un désir ardent et l'attente, avant qu'il puisse être assouvit. C'était nouveau pour lui de ressentir un désir aussi incontrôlé. Jusqu'à maintenant, son désir pour Dean était retenu, doux, mais c'était quelque chose d'autre cette fois. Dean, qui avait remarqué son envie, se détendit. Il avait laissé Castiel tranquille après la rencontre de ses frères mais là le message ne pouvait pas être plus clair. Il commença à jouer avec lui, il lui lançait des sourires et des regards équivoques, frôlait son bras en se penchant par-dessus le bar. Quand le bar fut trop plein au goût de Castiel, il fit signe à Dean, il l'attrapa par la nuque pour le rapprocher de sa bouche et l'embrassa comme jamais. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et Castiel fit glisser sa bouche à l'oreille de Dean. Il ne se reconnaissait pas, mais à cet instant son corps et son envie parlaient pour lui.

\- Ne rentre pas tard, souffla Castiel sur sa joue. Dean en resta sans voix et Castiel se leva pour sortir en faisant un signe à Balthazar. Balthazar regarda, avec un sourire en coin, Dean encore hébété du baiser de Castiel.

Ce matin-là, Dean ne traina pas, il rangea le bar en quatrième vitesse, salua Balthazar en un coup de vent et se lança dans la rue pour retrouver Castiel. Il n'avait pas osé aller plus loin que quelques câlins ou baisers depuis que Castiel avait revu ses frères. Il savait le poids que leurs paroles avaient sur lui. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer, il préférait lui laisser le temps de digérer avant qu'ils reprennent leur vie où ils l'avaient laissé. Dean avait hésité à lui faire l'amour, il avait envie de lui bien sûr mais il avait peur de faire un faux pas et de lui faire encore plus de mal. Il ne voulait pas le perturber en s'imposant à lui. Mais là, Castiel lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était temps. Il en avait assez d'attendre, il était prêt et lui était prêt à répondre à ses attentes. Le trajet de retour fut bien trop long à son goût, il était déjà debout devant la porte du wagon pour descendre avant que le train ne s'arrête, il dû se faire violence pour ne pas se mettre à courir dans la rue et ainsi rentrer plus vite chez eux. Arrivé devant la porte, il se stoppa et inspira profondément. Castiel devait dormir, il tourna la poignée doucement comme à sa nouvelle habitude pour ne pas le réveiller. Il entra dans le salon, aucun bruit ne venait perturber la tranquillité à part celui de sa respiration. Il traversa le salon et ouvrit la porte de la chambre doucement, le sang tapait à ses tempes, il vit le corps de Castiel sous les couvertures, le rythme de sa respiration se dessinait dans les ombres. Il s'approcha toujours aussi doucement et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il était tellement beau ainsi abandonné, il repensa à son regard plein de désir au bar. Il inspira et son odeur l'agressa, il sentait la sueur, l'alcool. Il allait se lever pour prendre une douche quand Castiel attrapa son bras. Dean voyait son regard dans l'ombre, il ne pouvait plus se détacher de lui.

\- Je devrais prendre une douche…

\- C'est une invitation ? La respiration de Dean eu un raté.

\- Non, je… je …

Castiel se redressa et embrassa Dean pour ne plus le relâcher avant leur réveil. Castiel après quelques heures, bougea et réveilla Dean, ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils restèrent à paresser durant un moment.

\- Tu ne décores pas ton appartement ?, demanda innocemment Castiel.

\- Non, depuis que je suis seul, je vois pas l'intérêt. Castiel s'assit sur le lit en tailleur et regardait Dean sans rien dire. Tu veux qu'on le décore ? Demanda Dean. Castiel hocha la tête par l'affirmatif avec un petit sourire. Et tu veux un sapin ? Son sourire se fit plus grand. Ok, Cas', on ira chercher ça, en lui souriant. Dean replongea son visage dans le coussin en passant son bras autour de sa taille pour le faire se recoucher mais Castiel ne bougea pas. Tu veux faire ça maintenant ?, en le regardant de nouveau et en fronçant les sourcils. Castiel hocha encore la tête.

Dean se mit à rire, un amant passionné cette nuit et un gosse, ce matin, excité à l'idée de faire le sapin de Noël. Il était heureux de voir que Castiel semblait oublier son passé et qu'il voulait profiter des fêtes. Castiel se rallongea près de lui et enfoui sa tête dans son cou. Il l'embrassa, caressa son dos et se leva pour aller préparer le café. Dean s'allongea sur le dos et sourit en s'étirant, il allait avoir un Castiel de cinq ans toute la journée accroché à ses basques et il était sûr qu'il allait adorer ça. Il avait réussi à l'extirper des ténèbres où il se cachait et il ne voulait plus penser à cette vie et à leur passé. Maintenant il y avait Castiel, il n'y avait plus que Castiel, le centre de son univers. Et si Castiel voulait faire un sapin de Noël, ils iraient acheter un sapin et tout ce qu'il faut pour le décorer.

Ils rentrèrent deux heures plus tard avec un petit sapin que Dean installa dans le coin du salon. Il sorti d'une armoire, un carton de décoration, et vida les sacs contenant les décorations achetées le jour même. L'arbre fut habillé en un quart d'heure et le reste de l'appartement suivi. Puis ils se placèrent face au sapin, Dean éteignit et brancha les guirlandes électriques. Il se tourna pour regarder Castiel, son visage illuminé par intermittence de couleurs, rayonnait d'un sourire.

\- Merci. Castiel se tourna vers Dean. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Et pour me faire me sentir normal.

Dean se rapprocha et prit Castiel dans ses bras. Celui-ci cacha son visage dans son cou et respira son odeur, il voulait se souvenir de tous ces détails pour quand il serait vieux. Il se rappellerait de son premier Noël heureux, avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Les derniers jours avant le réveillon furent occupés par les achats de dernières minutes et les préparatifs. Dean passa le plus clair de son temps à s'occuper de Castiel par peur qu'il pense à sa famille. Sam et Jessica les invitèrent à passer le réveillon de Noël chez eux. Tous voulaient donner à Castiel un Noël traditionnel, Jessica ferait un chapon et ses accompagnements, Sam se proposait de faire du lait de poule. Castiel, enthousiasmé par tous ces projets, voulait les aider et s'occuperait du dessert. Ce soir-là, une fois rentré à l'appartement il s'attela à trouver une recette de dessert. Ce qui revenait le plus fréquemment était la bûche. Il compara les recettes, et opta finalement pour une bûche aux pommes et au caramel. Il devrait faire un essai avant mais ça l'occuperai de se lancer dans ces préparatifs et ça lui faisait plaisir de faire ça pour eux. Le lendemain, en sortant du travail, il acheta tous les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin ce weekend pour cuisiner.

Dean était parti chez son frère, Castiel était tranquille pour essayer sa recette. Il sorti et installa tous ce dont il avait besoin. Il afficha la recette sur le frigo à l'aide d'un magnet et lu à voix haute la première instruction. Peler les pommes, ça c'était facile. Il les sorti les pela, les coupa et les pesa. Il se retourna vers le frigo. Deuxième étape : préparer la pâte. Il mélangea les ingrédients et laissa reposer la pâte obtenue. Il devait maintenant se lancer pour faire le caramel, il avait opté pour utiliser du lait concentré, il aurait plus de chance pour ne pas rater son caramel. Il fit chauffer la boite au bain mari en surveillant la teinte qui prenait une teinte caramélisée petit à petit.

De son côté Dean attendait que Sam finisse de se préparer pour aller chercher le cadeau de Castiel. Sam lui avait proposé de l'accompagner pour qu'ils passent un peu de temps ensemble. Une fois Sam prêt, ils sortirent dans le froid après que Dean se soit moqué de lui et du temps dont il avait besoin pour se coiffer. Ils allèrent droit à la librairie, Dean avait commandé une édition particulière du Cantique de Noël de Dickens, le roman préféré de Castiel. Ils flânèrent un moment et s'installèrent dans un café pour commander un verre.

\- Ça va avec Castiel ?, osa Sam. Il voyait bien que son frère était beaucoup plus taciturne depuis la rencontre au marché de Noël.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu as l'air inquiet.

\- Je m'inquiète pour lui. Castiel me dit qu'il va bien mais j'ai l'impression que sa rencontre avec ses frères à fait resurgir beaucoup de choses. Et des choses dont il ne parle pas.

\- Il en parle à sa psy sûrement. Il préfère plutôt partager les bonnes choses avec toi, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

\- Oui, peut-être. J'espère que tout ce qu'on a préparé lui fera oublier ce qui le perturbe.

\- Il est fort, ne t'inquiète pas autant pour lui. Soit là quand il en a besoin, c'est l'essentiel.

Cet après-midi en rentrant chez eux. Dean trouva Castiel en train de ranger les ustensiles qui trainait encore sur la table. Il le regarda vivre quelques instants, au milieu de leur cuisine. Il lui avait manqué, même s'il avait pensé à lui tout l'après-midi. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Tu es sucré, lui dit-il en se reculant et en observant son visage. Il avait coulé son corps contre le sien pour se réchauffer et Castiel frissonna.

\- J'ai fini le fond de la boite de caramel. Dean fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas. Assieds-toi. Dean obéit et Castiel sorti du frigo la bûche. Bûche de Noël aux pommes et caramel ! s'exclama-t-il tout fier.

\- Et on peut gouter, répondit Dean en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- C'est la dernière étape. Savoir si c'est mangeable ! Il le servi et ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il lui réponde.

\- Cas' ! Je suis encore plus amoureux de toi si c'est possible. Castiel sourit et se servi à son tour une part.

 **Un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose mais où Dean et Castiel profitent de leur bonheur quotidien. (Je les laisse un peu souffler!)**

 **Grande nouvelle, j'ai enfin trouvé comment l'histoire allait se terminer (j'ai la trame, il ne reste plus qu'à l'écrire, mais je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas voir comment elle allait se conclure), mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Merci d'être toujours là à suivre cette fic'. Bises.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

La veille de Noël, Castiel et Dean se préparaient pour aller chez Sam. Dean attendait patiemment que Castiel finisse de s'habiller quand celui-ci entra dans le salon.

\- J'espère que la bûche sera aussi réussie que la première, s'inquiétait Castiel. Il leva la tête, la réponse de Dean attendu ne venant pas.

Celui-ci était resté bouche bée devant son amant, soufflé par sa classe naturelle. Castiel était habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un costume noir qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et d'une cravate noire négligemment desserrée. Voyant Dean le fixer, il lissa sa chemise de crainte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- C'est trop, peut-être. Je peux me changer. Dean reprit contenance rapidement.

\- Non, non, tu es parfait comme ça. Ne te change surtout pas. Tu es… très élégant.

Castiel s'était déjà changé plusieurs fois, voulant que tout soit parfait pour son premier Noël. Face au miroir de la salle de bain, il avait vérifié une dernière fois, sa coiffure puis il avait laissé ses cheveux décoiffés pour Dean, celui-ci lui ayant dit qu'ils lui donnaient un air sexy. Il avait souri à ce souvenir, il avait maintenant des souvenirs heureux qui se multipliaient et venaient recouvrir ceux qui étaient plus noirs. Dean s'était rapproché de lui et passa ses mains sous sa veste pour les faire glisser jusqu'à son dos et le rapprocher de lui.

\- En plus, tu es très sexy. J'adore te voir décoiffé comme au petit matin après avoir passé une nuit agitée avec toi, en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en l'embrassant.

\- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, en lui souriant. Je crois que c'est la deuxième fois que je te vois en costume et je pourrais y prendre goût. Ils s'embrassèrent encore. On devrait y aller maintenant, sinon on sera en retard.

Ils furent accueillis par Sam avec une grande accolade, Jessica les embrassa et les averti qu'elle avait cuisiné toute la journée et qu'elle espérait qu'ils soient prêt à tout manger. Castiel qui portait précautionneusement la bûche, suivi Sam dans la cuisine pour la mettre au réfrigérateur et en profita pour prendre des nouvelles de son travail. Sam lui raconta qu'il était passé dans plusieurs services déjà pour mieux connaitre l'entreprise dans laquelle il était. Il était passé dans des services de droit public dans ses stages précédents et que celui-ci était purement orienté en droit privé. Ce domaine l'intéressait beaucoup plus car il pouvait défendre des personnes qui en avait besoin et non pas des entreprises ou des organismes. Il avait eu la chance de tomber sur un tuteur toujours disponible pour lui et tout se passait pour le mieux. Il lui expliquait tout ça en s'afférant à la préparation des bouteilles de vin et à la surveillance des plats qui finissaient de cuire. Castiel l'écoutait religieusement, Sam était passionné par son travail et il avait trouvé un stage qui lui apportait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Appuyé contre la table face au salon, il releva son regard qui tomba sur Dean, il discutait avec Jessica. Sam s'installa à côté de lui et suivi son regard pendant un moment.

\- On a de la chance tout de même, dit Sam en souriant. On a trouvé chacun un être avec qui partager nos vies et ils s'entendent bien.

\- Oui… Je ne pensais pas ça possible pour ma part. Sam vit le regard de Castiel se voiler légèrement. Je ne pourrais pas rêver mieux. Il le vit sourire et il passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Tu sais que tu as une nouvelle famille, je sais que ce n'est pas pareil. Mais on est là pour toi Cas'.

\- Je sais, merci Sam.

Dean du coin de l'œil vit la scène. Il était heureux de voir son frère et son petit ami s'entendre aussi bien. Ils allaient passer une bonne soirée, de bonnes fêtes et une année à venir qu'ils allaient tous partager ensemble.

Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table joliment décorée. Sam leur servi un verre et ils portèrent un toast à ce premier Noël ensemble. Quand Jessica commença à apporter les plats, Dean et Castiel se rendirent compte qu'elle n'avait pas menti. Dean avait été servi amplement de tous les plats alors que Castiel avait préféré de plus petits quantité pour être sûr de pouvoir gouter à tout. Jessica reçu de nombreux compliments tout au long du repas. La bonne humeur fut présente toute la soirée. Dean heureux de voir Castiel profiter et sourire, Sam et Jessica heureux de voir Dean aussi attentionné avec Castiel. Celui-ci s'était trouvé une nouvelle famille aimante, toujours présente quand il en avait besoin. Ils décidèrent d'ouvrir les cadeaux avant le dessert. Furent échangés, un collier pour Jessica de la part de Sam, un costume gris anthracite pour lui de sa part, pour pouvoir plaider avec classe, un cadre pour eux de la part de Dean et Castiel. Dean donna son cadeau à Castiel en dernier.

\- J'espère que ça te plaira.

\- Du moment que ça vient de toi, surement. Dean l'observa déchirer le papier rouge, dans l'attente de sa réaction. Dean…, il vit immédiatement son regard s'éclairer. Tu t'en es souvenu !

\- Oui, bien sûr, tu m'as dit que c'était quelque chose d'important pour toi.

Il lui avait parlé de cette histoire, une nuit après avoir parlé de sa famille. Il lui avait raconté que les fantômes des Noël passé, présent et futur, étaient une belle façon de rappeler les valeurs importantes comme le partage et l'amour. Il avait découvert ce conte étant enfant et cette ambiance lourde et sans joie lui avait immédiatement fait écho avec sa vie même si les conditions n'étaient pas les mêmes. Castiel lui tendit alors son cadeau pour lui. Dean déchira le papier.

\- Non, Cas'. Non…tu n'aurais pas dû. Sam vit le visage de Castiel se décomposer et passer de l'espoir à l'abattement. Il n'avait pas sût lui choisir un cadeau qui lui ferait plaisir.

\- Dean ! Celui-ci releva la tête pour regarder son frère qui donna un signe de tête vers Castiel. Dean suivi son regard et vit l'air déconfit de Castiel.

\- Non, non, ton cadeau est génial Cas'. Mais c'est trop, beaucoup trop. Je sais pas quoi dire. Deux heures de pilotage de voiture sur piste, un amoureux des voitures ne pouvait qu'apprécier.

\- Essaye merci déjà !, lui lança son frère.

\- Et ils ont un large choix de modèle. Je pense que tu trouveras de quoi t'amuser, précisa Castiel. Dean s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras puis l'embrassa.

\- Merci Castiel. Je me sens idiot avec mon livre à côté de ça.

\- Le choix de ton livre en dit long. Et je suis très heureux de mon cadeau.

Le moment de la bûche arriva et Dean senti Castiel se tendre légèrement. Il savait qu'il voulait faire bonne impression et les remercier pour leur invitation. Il se pencha vers Castiel en déposant une main sur sa cuisse quand Jessica déposa le dessert sur la table.

\- Cas' ne t'inquiète pas, ça va être parfait. Castiel lui sourit faiblement.

\- A toi l'honneur Cas', et Sam lui tendit le couteau et la pelle à tarte pour les servir.

Quand tout le monde fut servi, ils goutèrent la bûche. Castiel n'avait pas commencé, il les observait à tour de rôle pour essayer de lire sur leur visage. Il les vit sourire.

\- Cas', c'est délicieux, s'exclama Sam.

\- Il faudra que tu me donnes la recette, lui demanda aussitôt Jessica.

\- Je mets une option sur une autre part, précisa aussitôt Dean. Et en se penchant vers Castiel pour l'embrasser, J'ai trop de chance que tu sache cuisiner aussi bien en plus.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose. C'était pour participer et vous remercier de votre invitation.

Ils se quittèrent en s'embrassant, en se souhaitant encore un joyeux Noël. Ils avaient passés une soirée chaleureuse et la sobriété de Dean était bien entamée en fin de soirée. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux chez eux, ils n'étaient plus seuls et ils voulaient profiter de leur couple. Ils avaient trouvés quelqu'un avec qui ils avaient pu partager leurs faiblesses et ils voulaient maintenant profiter de leur bonheur. Ils s'endormirent tranquillement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Castiel un sourire sur les lèvres en repensant à cette soirée parfaite, Dean ronflant légèrement contre son torse.

Balthazar passait la veille et le jour de Noël chez Gabriel avec Adam et Jo. C'était leur rituel, et comme l'avait dit Gabriel, ils mangeaient, végétaient dans le salon en écoutant de la musique, en digérant et en fin d'après-midi, ils sortaient faire un tour pour voir les décorations des voisins.

Balthazar était arrivé les bras chargé de cadeaux. Jo l'avait accueilli en déposant un regard pétillant sur lui et en le prenant dans ses bras. Il avait déposé ses paquets au pied du sapin à côté de ceux qui attendaient déjà qu'on les ouvre et un sac de courses dans la cuisine. Il salua Adam d'une accolade et Gabriel d'un signe de main, celui-ci occupé dans la cuisine et les bras encombrés. La soirée sa passa sans problème, ils avaient bien mangé et rit aux pitreries de Gabriel, et Jo et Adam s'étaient chamaillés gentiment. Le repas s'étira tard dans la soirée, Adam se leva de table pour commencer à débarrasser, aidé par Jo. Gabriel et Balthazar restèrent un moment à discuter, il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé aussi facilement et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient bouger. Ils finirent par se lever pour aider les autres et tout fut rangé rapidement. Puis ils allèrent se coucher les uns après les autres, comme dans leurs traditions ils attendraient le matin pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Jo fit le tour et les embrassa avant de rejoindre sa chambre, Adam prit Gabriel dans ses bras et ils échangèrent un baiser avant qu'Adam lui dise de venir vite le retrouver. Puis Gabriel sorti les couvertures pour Balthazar et il s'installa sur le canapé. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et rejoint Adam.

Balthazar s'installa et resta un moment à repenser à cette soirée. Il était heureux, tout s'était bien passé. Gabriel n'avait pas été tendu comme il le craignait et Adam avait été à ses petits soins. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça au bar car l'endroit ne s'y prêtait pas, mais ce soir il avait eu la confirmation de leur attachement. Il s'endormi sans s'en rendre compte au milieu de ses pensées positives.

Le lendemain, il était le premier réveillé comme d'habitude. Il se leva et sans bruit prépara le petit déjeuner de Noël. Il se composait, de pancakes, des gaufres aux myrtilles, du pain perdu, des cinnamon roll, café, thé et jus de fruit venant compléter le tout. Il avait fait des courses la veille pour être sûr de ne manquer de rien. Il avait commencé d'installer les tasses sur la table quand Adam fit son apparition. Ils se saluèrent et Adam proposa un coup de main à Balthazar avant de s'assoir, celui-ci ayant refusé.

\- Tout à l'air de bien se passer avec Gabriel, j'en suis heureux, lui dit-il en continuant de cuisiner.

\- Oui, ça va mieux. Pendant quelques jours, il a été distant mais maintenant ça va.

\- Tu sais des fois, il a des sauts d'humeur mais ça passe généralement assez vite, tenta de le rassurer Balthazar.

\- Oui, je sais. Même si j'ai bien entendu tout ce que tu m'as dit, parfois ça reste déstabilisant.

\- Oui, désolé de me répéter. De plus Gabriel a dû te parler de ses symptômes pour ton article, il a confiance en toi.

\- Oui d'ailleurs en parlant de ça quand j'aurai finir de l'écrire, je vous le ferais lire avant de le soumettre au directeur de publication.

Gabriel était levé et écoutait Adam et Balthazar discuter dans la cuisine, depuis le couloir. Balthazar continuait de cuisiner, il se mit à rire en repensant aux avances d'Adam.

\- Tu sais ton comportement à votre première rencontre a fait un peu peur à Gabriel. Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé la façon dont tu lui as répondu. C'est rare que quelqu'un arrive à le laisser sans voix.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment moi, mais j'ai été déstabilisé face à lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se focalise sur mon âge et je voulais faire une forte impression. En plus, j'avoue que tu m'intimidais assez, je ne croyais pas qu'il allait s'intéressait à moi en le voyant aussi bien entouré.

\- Il a des amis, c'est tout, mais toi tu as ce petit grain de folie qu'il aime et qui l'amuse.

\- Et toi ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? Balthazar ne répondit pas immédiatement le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Gabriel toujours dans le couloir était aux aguets.

\- Ça se pourrait. Gabriel retint sa respiration. Je l'ai rencontré quand Dean était hospitalisé après son accident. Amenda, elle est interne en chirurgie. Je l'ai croisé par hasard dans la rue l'autre jour et on a discuté autour d'un café. Je lui ai proposé de venir au réveillon du 31.

\- Et tu vas la revoir avant ça ?

\- Non, elle a un planning surchargé. J'espère que le réveillon nous rapprochera un peu plus, en lançant un clin d'œil à Adam. Gabriel posa son front contre le mur en fermant les yeux, puis un sourire triste naquit sur ses lèvres. Ils allaient passer à autre chose tous les deux.

Ils continuèrent de discuter en changeant de sujet quand Gabriel décida d'entrer dans la cuisine.

\- Ah mon petit déjeuner préféré de l'année !, s'exclama Gabriel en s'asseyant à côté d'Adam. Celui-ci se pencha pour l'embrasser et Balthazar détourna les yeux pour surveiller la cuisson des pancakes. Gabriel lui lança un regard alors qu'il s'était retourné.

Gabriel se servi une tasse de café et en proposa à Adam et Balthazar qui acceptèrent. Balthazar tendit le bras pour attraper le traitement de Gabriel et sa main rencontra celle d'Adam. Il s'excusa aussitôt. Il avait réagi par réflexe, naturellement, d'habitude c'est lui qui donner son traitement à Gabriel quand ils se retrouvaient ensemble. Il se sentait écarté, il n'était plus la personne la plus proche de Gabriel. Il savait bien que c'était normal, c'est ce qu'il avait voulu, exigé mais il s'était fait surprendre par ce sentiment mais il était heureux de voir qu'Adam prenait soin de lui.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, ils allèrent autour du sapin pour s'échanger leurs cadeaux. Balthazar offrit à Jo des cours de peinture et un bon d'achat pour le matériel dont elle aurait besoin, une bouteille de vin à Adam. Il n'avait pas eu trop envie de se casser la tête pour son cadeau, ça faisait très bien l'affaire. Pour Gabriel c'était une enveloppe simple, il l'ouvrit et en sorti deux billets pour un concert. Il sourit plein de nostalgie et leva les yeux sur Balthazar.

\- Je sais que tu voulais les revoir en concert.

\- Oui, depuis tout ce temps ! Merci, c'est vraiment génial comme cadeau.

Jo s'approcha et pris les billets des mains de Gabriel, un groupe obscur dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Gabriel lui expliqua qu'ils avaient été les voir en concert avant qu'elle ne vienne vivre avec lui. Elle montra à Gabriel le cadeau de Balthazar et lui fit la remarque que lui au moins croyait en son talent d'artiste en devenir. Balthazar reçu de Jo un pull et de Gabriel et Adam, une enceinte en forme de chouette, idéal pour la déco.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à trainer et discuter puis préparèrent la table. Le livreur sonna une demi-heure après. Après le repas, Jo était venu se pelotonner contre Balthazar sur le canapé, il l'avait pris dans ses bras et elle s'était endormie. Adam se moqua d'elle en disant qu'elle avait bu un verre de trop, Balthazar rit doucement et Jo répondit qu'Adam n'était qu'un petit con. Celui-ci se mit à rire et elle se repositionna contre Balthazar, il la regardait dormi dans le creux de son épaule tandis que Gabriel les observait en silence. Il savait combien, Balthazar et elle, étaient attachés et tout son amour pour elle s'exprimait sur son visage. Adam assis parterre, adossé au fauteuil ou était assis Gabriel, feuilletait un magazine alors que Gabriel passaient ses mains dans ses cheveux en somnolant accoudé sur le bras du fauteuil.

Au bout d'une heure, Gabriel leur proposa d'aller faire un tour pour voir les illuminations. Ils ne trainèrent pas dehors à cause du froid et rentrèrent vite pour se réchauffer avec un thé. Adam proposa de faire un jeu de société.

\- Je suis dans l'équipe d'Adam, lança précipitamment Balthazar.

\- Non, s'énerva Jo.

Adam les regardait sans comprendre alors que Gabriel ronchonnait dans son coin.

\- C'est bon j'ai donné l'année dernière et je préfère jouer avec Adam pour la paix des ménages, précisa Balthazar.

\- Tu préfères qu'il s'en prenne à moi.

\- Est-ce que Gabriel serait mauvais perdant ?, demanda Adam.

 **Ils ont eu leur Noël, la semaine prochaine ça sera le nouvel an. Je vous remercie encore pour vos messages et de me lire. C'est mon cadeau de Noël tout au long de l'année. J'espère que vous aurez ce que vous avez souhaité et que vous passiez de bons moments avec les personnes proches de vous. Je vous embrasse. A très vite. Joyeux Noël!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

 **Comme promis voici le chapitre du nouvel an. Profitez bien de votre soirée. Bises et merci de continuer à me suivre.**

En ce matin du 31 décembre, Castiel et Dean paraissaient au lit. Dean avait plongé son visage dans le cou de son amant et c'est son souffle dans son cou qui avait lentement réveillé Castiel. Depuis il s'était légèrement reculé pour le regarder dormir et passait sa main dans ses cheveux en de tendres caresses. Dans ces moments, il n'en revenait pas d'avoir une vie si heureuse. Il avait trouvé un homme à aimer comme il ne pensait pas que ce soit possible et qui l'aimait en retour. Sa rencontre avec Dean avait tout changé et il avait une nouvelle vie, il était heureux, entouré et aimé. Ce soir, ils allaient fêter la nouvelle année avec des amis. Jusqu'à maintenant pour lui, ça n'avait aucune signification, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens se réjouissaient de changer d'année. Mais cette année, il pouvait comprendre que les gens vivaient ça comme un renouveau, une nouvelle chance. Pour lui, sa chance, ça avait été le jour où il avait rencontré Dean et ce soir ils entameraient une année ensemble. Une année où ils continueraient d'apprendre à se connaitre, où ils évolueraient ensemble. Il avait l'impression qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se quitter même dans leur lit, ils étaient toujours en contact, le bras de Dean posé nonchalamment sur son flanc, leurs jambes l'une contre l'autre, un bras enserrant une taille. Castiel arrêta ses caresses et observait Dean avec un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Celui-ci bougea légèrement la tête sous la main de Castiel qui reprit ses caresses et il le vit sourire.

\- Tu sais que j'aime pas qu'on me regarde dormir, la voix encore rauque de sommeil.

Castiel s'avança et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Mais moi j'ai le droit.

\- Toi, tu as tous les droits.

\- Je me disais que j'avais beaucoup de chance et que ce soir on allait commençait une nouvelle année ensemble. Ca me parait être un moment chargé de plein de promesses, une possibilité de faire ce qu'on veut.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'une nouvelle année pour avoir plein de promesses. T'avoir dans mon lit c'est suffisant, lui répondit-il en s'étirant et en venant le prendre dans ses bras.

La soirée du nouvel fut organisée comme toutes les années chez Balthazar et cette année il y avait en plus Sam, Castiel et Adam. Tous les employés du bar étaient présents et accompagnés par leur moitié ou des amis. Quand il arriva avec Adam chez Balthazar, Gabriel était tendu. Balthazar vint leur ouvrir la porte, ils se donnèrent une accolade rapide et rigide. Gabriel avait l'impression à ce moment de se retrancher et d'empêcher son esprit de prendre conscience de ce contact pour ne pas souffrir. Il savait maintenant que Balthazar avait quelqu'un dans sa vie et il avait décidé de taire ses sentiments pour retrouver son ami mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il ne souffrait pas. Avant c'était parce qu'il se sentait incompris et rejeté par Balthazar et maintenant parce qu'il voyait leur possible bonheur s'éloigner. Il n'était toujours pas totalement à l'aise avec Balthazar et tout au long de la journée il avait réfléchit à des excuses pour ne pas aller à sa soirée mais il lui avait promis qu'ils resteraient amis et il comptait bien tenir sa promesse même si cette soirée le rendait nerveux. Son altercation avec Balthazar l'avait perturbé. Il pensait qu'ils avaient une chance d'évoluer, de prendre conscience de leur attachement plus qu'amical, mais il avait peut être mal évalué le moment pour en parler et la situation s'était envenimée. Ce qui l'avait fait reculer c'est l'enregistrement qu'il avait écouté. Il savait maintenant que Balthazar avait peur de perdre leur famille mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il pensait que ça ne pourrait pas aller entre eux, alors il avait fait marche arrière pour respecter sa demande, pour seulement être son ami. En plus de ces non-dits entre eux, ce soir ils allaient rencontrer Amanda et il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment il allait réussir à gérer la situation.

Gabriel fit le tour de la salle avec Adam pour saluer tout le monde. Jo était accompagné d'un garçon rencontré récemment. Gabriel le surveilla un moment mais Jo semblait le mener par le bout du nez et il en fut rassuré. Il s'amusa à lui faire peur en le menaçant de le tuer s'il faisait pleurer sa fille. Juste retour des choses, ce qui fit rire Adam.

Garth était accompagné de Beth, une jeune femme adorable aussi douce que lui et Megan avaient ramenée des amis à elle. Tout ce petit monde passait un bon moment. Les uns s'évitant pour ne pas créer des situations gênantes, certains un peu plus retranchés et d'autres l'esprit léger.

Peut-être une heure après Amanda arriva et Balthazar la présenta à tout le monde. Il l'accompagna pour lui présenter personnellement Gabriel. Balthazar n'avait pas pour but de retourner le couteau dans la plaie mais Gabriel était la personne la plus importante pour lui dans la pièce et il voulait que le premier contact soit fait dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Ils échangèrent quelques mots sur le temps et leur rencontre quand Balthazar fut appelé et entraina Amanda avec lui. Gabriel en fut soulagé, il n'avait rien contre elle mais il n'avait pas envie de faire semblant plus que nécessaire et de s'intéresser à sa petite personne.

La soirée avançait et Gabriel observait tout ce petit monde interagir qui semblait bien s'amuser, les soirées chez Balthazar étaient toujours réussies. En pensant à lui, ça faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas revenu de la cuisine et de là où il était, il ne le voyait pas. Il devrait en profiter lui aussi pour s'amuser, il allait lui donner un coup de main, en tant qu'ami c'est ce qu'il était censé faire. Il se leva, laissant Adam discuter avec Garth, contourna un petit groupe et s'approcha de la cuisine, il observa au fond du salon, Dean et Castiel qui se tenaient en retrait. Il faudra bientôt les opérer pour pouvoir les séparer ces deux-là. Il sourit, il connaissait Dean depuis un moment et c'est la première fois qu'il le voyait si épanoui. Il tourna brusquement la tête en direction de la cuisine en entendant un bruit de vaisselle. Et son regard se posa sur Balthazar qui était collé à Amanda. Elle était appuyée contre l'évier et Balthazar dos au salon avait entrepris de recouvrir son corps de caresses. Gabriel, face à cette scène, fut envahi de sentiments contraires. Une nausée le pris quand Balthazar se resserra encore plus contre elle. Il fit demi-tour et repris sa place sur le canapé à côté d'Adam. Celui-ci vit que quelque chose n'allait pas, il le regarda, laissant sa question muette. Gabriel lui sourit et lui répondit que tout allait bien, un petit moment de fatigue qui devrait passer avec une sucrerie. Rien de bien méchant, pensa Gabriel, juste un ami dans une situation qu'il n'avait pas anticipée.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ressentait ? Il savait bien que Balthazar ne voulait pas de lui, qu'il avait rencontré cette fille et qu'il espérait plus comme il l'avait dit à Adam mais il ne s'était pas préparé à ça, comme si ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Il n'était pas énervé, Balthazar avait le droit d'embrasser qui il voulait, ils n'étaient que des amis. Il n'était pas jaloux, lui il avait Adam. C'était un garçon gentil, intelligent et amusant, qui plus est amoureux de lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait mais il savait que ça ne lui plaisait pas, il avait eu l'impression d'un vide immense qui avait rempli sa cage thoracique. Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment pour eux mais il ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre ce qui était totalement égoïste, il s'en rendait bien compte. Il mit sa réaction sur le compte de la surprise et se rapprocha d'Adam, lui prit la main et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Il le sentit bouger et se rapprocher de lui, il sentit ses bras se refermer autour de son corps. Cette impression de vide se combla légèrement. Oui, ça allait, il était aimé, il était entouré de ses amis et ils passaient une bonne soirée. Quand Adam desserra son étreinte, Gabriel se recula et aperçu Balthazar et cette fille, assis face à eux.

\- Amanda, c'est ça ?, lança-t-il.

\- Oui.

\- Les gardes fonctionnent par niveau de mérite. Celui qui est le plus doué à la garde du réveillon pour réceptionner tous les idiots qui se sont mutilés par mégarde ? Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû formuler sa question de cette façon, et son ton était peut-être un peu trop sec aussi. Il sourit pour faire passer cette pique pour une plaisanterie.

\- Non,… on s'arrange en partie entre nous. Elle lui lança un sourire crispé. Elle n'était pas à l'aise, pourtant il ne faisait que la conversation. Adam l'interrompit quand il allait reprendre la parole.

\- Tu as une spécialité ?

\- Oui, chirurgie.

\- Oui, boucher, marmonna Gabriel. Il leva les yeux et s'aperçu du regard de Balthazar sur lui. D'accord il avait un peu déconné là. C'est très impressionnant, commenta-t-il, on n'est pas habitué à recevoir des grosses têtes ici, en lui lançant le plus beau sourire dont il était capable dans cette situation.

\- Tu nous traites d'idiots, rétorqua Dean.

\- Ne fais pas celui qui est surpris, comme si tu ne le savais pas ! répondit Gabriel en riant.

\- Très drôle, Gabriel. Je suis plus intelligent que Megan ça me convient.

\- Hé ! Retire ça de suite.

\- Quoi, tu ne sais pas que j'ai toujours raison ?

\- Tu fais chier Dean !

\- Dean a toujours raison ?, demanda Adam d'un air étonné.

\- Non en fait ça ne fonctionne qu'avec Meg'. Gabriel expliqua devant l'air interrogateur de son petit ami. Vu qu'ils se prenaient toujours la tête à savoir celui qui avait raison, on a organisé un match de foot et le gagnant a raison à vie.

\- Et donc Dean a gagné et à toujours raison face à Megan ?, demanda Adam avec un air incrédule.

\- Oui. Solution simple pour régler les conflits. Et on doit cette brillante idée à Balthazar, ajouta Gabriel en lui souriant doucement.

\- Je suis assez fier de moi sur ce coup-là, répondit Balthazar. Et tout le monde acquiesça aux bons souvenirs de cet après-midi, Dean et Castiel s'échangeant un regard complice.

\- Et ça a réglé le problème ?, continua Adam.

\- Pas vraiment mais leur disputes sont beaucoup plus rapides, précisa Castiel.

\- Exactement, on n'a pas besoin de les entendre discuter pendant des heures avec des raisonnements absurdes, compléta Garth.

\- Si vous voulez des raisonnements absurdes, Adam est un chef à ce jeu, intervient Gabriel.

\- Dis celui qui fait exprès de me mettre en colère pour que je lui saute dessus. Adam pris un coup dans les côtes et surjoua la douleur pour faire rire l'assistance.

Balthazar baissa la tête, il eut un petit pincement au cœur en entendant Adam parler de Gabriel. Il posa son regard sur sa main qui tenait celle d'Amanda, il leva les yeux sur elle. Il ne voulait pas être avec Gabriel, il était son ami, ça ne changerait pas mais leur discussion récente avait tout fait vaciller. Il n'avait pas flanché mais il allait lui falloir du temps pour pouvoir tout refouler comme avant. Elle le regardait, elle avait un regard si doux qu'il se sentit immédiatement mieux.

\- Je devrais sortir le champagne si on veut célébrer cette nouvelle année. Il embrassa Amanda et se leva en direction de la cuisine. Dean se leva pour le suive.

\- Ça va Balth' ?

\- Oui, il faut que je sorte les bouteilles de champagne. Tu m'aides ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Après un moment d'hésitation Dean ajouta, je voulais te dire que je savais.

\- Que tu savais quoi ?

\- Pour Gabriel. Enfin j'ai deviné, je veux dire. Balthazar marqua un arrêt. Si tu veux en parler je suis là ou même si tu veux juste de la compagnie. Balthazar se retourna pour regarder Dean et hocha la tête sans rien dire.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi triste et il trainait cet état de façon plus ou moins marquée depuis sa dispute avec Gabriel même s'il s'efforçait de mieux le dissimuler quand Gabriel était dans les parages. Il avait l'air las, fatigué de cette situation et Dean voulait qu'il sache maintenant qu'il était au courant, qu'il était là s'il en avait besoin. Il voulait être là pour lui, comme il l'avait fait dans le passé pour l'aider. S'il ne voulait pas en parler, il pouvait être simplement là pour lui et attendre qu'il se décide.

\- On devrait apporter ça, sinon on ne sera jamais prêt à minuit. Dean le suivi sans rien ajouter.

Les douze coups de minuit approchaient. Balthazar et Dean distribuèrent les coupes de champagne. Garth lança le décompte suivi de tout le monde. Quand minuit sonna, des cris s'élevèrent, des baisers s'échangèrent, des accolades, des feux d'artifices dans les rues. Dans un recoin de la pièce Dean et Castiel se souhaitaient une bonne année.

\- Cas', je te souhaite une année pleine de découvertes, de joie et d'amour.

\- Dean, …

\- Et forcément avec moi, hein ? Castiel s'avança pour l'embrasser tendrement et passionnément.

\- Dean, je souhaite qu'on passe cette année à partager nos rires et vivre la vie que j'ai rêvée pour nous.

\- On va être obligé d'embrasser tout le monde pour souhaiter la nouvelle année mais après on disparait dans un coin tranquille, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Dean enlaçait Castiel en lui donnant un baiser doux. Sam tenait Jessica serré contre lui et ils s'échangeaient des souhaits de bonheur. Gabriel était collé à Adam, échangeant un baiser passionné. Il avait besoin d'y croire, il voulait s'y noyer. Adam le rassura en lui promettant d'être là pour tout partager avec lui. Balthazar de l'autre côté de la salle, embrassait Amanda. Il lui récita une série de souhaits, de ceux qu'on lance aux personnes que l'on ne connait pas et ne sachant pas quoi leur dire. Elle lui sourit en lui rendant la pareille. Puis tout le monde se sépara pour aller à la rencontre des autres. Balthazar attrapa Jo dans ses bras et la souleva de terre. Il la déposa et l'embrassa sur la tête.

\- J'ai droit à mes vœux habituels.

\- Bien sûr. Je te souhaite ma chérie, des épopées épiques, un prince charmant digne de toi et de profiter de ceux qui t'entoure.

\- Merci Balthazar. Je souhaite en cette nouvelle année, le courage pour accomplir ce qui te tient à cœur.

\- Ce sont des vœux très particuliers cette année ! Merci.

\- Oui je sens que cette nouvelle année nous surprendra.

Balthazar embrassa Dean et Castiel en leur souhaitant de profiter de chaque instant, tout comme à Sam et Jessica. Il vit Adam et s'avança vers lui pour lui souhaiter une bonne année et d'être heureux avec Gabriel. Puis il chercha Gabriel des yeux, il n'était plus dans la salle. Il sortit et le trouva debout devant la porte. Il était emmitouflé dans sa veste et son écharpe, en train de fumer.

\- Gabriel…

\- Pas de sermon, tu sais que j'ai droit à une cigarette par an. Sa phrase était plus informative qu'irritée. Il savourait cette cigarette qui lui permettait de se détendre après avoir supporté la présence d'Amanda toute la soirée.

Balthazar ne répondit pas et avança d'un pas pour se placer à côté de lui. Gabriel tira sur sa cigarette puis libéra la fumée lentement, Balthazar lui prit la cigarette des mains. Gabriel allait protester quand il le vit la porter à sa bouche. Il tira sur la cigarette et souffla la fumée.

\- Je ne comprends pas le plaisir que vous prenez avec ça, dit-il en grimaçant et en la lui rendant.

\- C'est une addiction comme une autre, on sait que c'est mal et qu'on ne devrait pas, mais on ne peut pas s'en empêcher. On profite du plaisir immédiat sans se soucier du futur danger possible. C'était exactement ça le problème de Balthazar, celui-ci savait résister mieux que quiconque à ses désirs possiblement dangereux, ce qui le fit soupirer. Je n'ai pas droit à mes vœux cette année ?, reprit Gabriel.

\- Si c'est pour ça que je te cherchais. Il se tourna pour le regarder. Gabriel écrasa sa cigarette et se tourna vers son ami. Il resserra sa veste autour de lui après avoir frissonné.

\- Je te souhaite de trouver le bonheur Balthazar. Celui-ci lui sourit tristement.

\- Tu es mon meilleur ami Gabriel. Le reste de sa phrase se coinça dans sa gorge, il voulait s'excuser, lui expliquer encore une fois mais il ne ferait que retourner le couteau dans la plaie pour tous les deux.

\- Toi aussi. Il s'approcha pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il inspira profondément, ses poumons se remplissant d'air froid et ses narines de l'odeur de son ami. Balthazar le serra aussi dans ses bras s'empêchant au dernier moment de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas ces envies aussi conscientes avant que Gabriel ne lui parle mais maintenant il devait lutter pour réfréner certains gestes que son corps initiait naturellement.

\- Si tu traverses l'enfer, continue d'avancer. Je te souhaite d'être heureux Gabriel et de continuer d'avancer en surmontant ce qui te fait souffrir. Puis il se recula. Je dois retrouver Amanda, elle m'attend. Il évita le regard de son ami à la fin de sa phrase et se racla la gorge sentant qu'elle se serrait.

\- Oui, vas-y. Je reste encore un peu dehors.

Balthazar disparu. Gabriel lança un sourire las à la lune, il a son amitié, peut être encore plus forte qu'avant. Il a l'air d'aller bien, c'est l'essentiel après tout. Ils ont réussis à se rapprocher presque comme avant et Balthazar à quelqu'un dans sa vie. Pour lui ça va prendre un peu plus de temps, il pensait que tout allait changer pour cette nouvelle année mais ce n'était pas encore le moment. Balthazar niait ses sentiments, lui pouvait les ignorer. Il savait être patient quand quelque chose lui tenait à cœur. Il frissonna encore une fois et décida de rentrer pour retrouver la chaleur de cette famille recomposée.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année. Qu'elle soit pleine d'histoires, de lecture et d'écriture. Et comme le dit une citation de Brel « Je vous souhaite des rêves à n'en plus finir et l'envie furieuse d'en réaliser quelques-uns ».**

 **Je vous remercie de toujours être là pour suivre cette histoire. On m'a fait remarquer que Balthazar et Gabriel avaient pris leurs aises dans l'histoire et je vous avoue que maintenant je ne peux plus raconter l'histoire de Dean et Castiel, sans eux au second plan.**

 **J'espère passer cette année avec vous, à vous lire, à commenter et a recueillir vos reviews. Je vous embrasse.**

Les choses étaient revenues à la normal après les fêtes de fin d'année. Balthazar et Gabriel commençaient à se parler plus facilement et à être inséparables, et Castiel et Dean profitaient de leur nouvelle vie. Gabriel n'avait pas revu Amanda depuis la nuit du nouvel an et avait vaguement demandé de ses nouvelles à Balthazar pour être poli. Le bar était moins rempli en ce début d'année à cause du froid qui régnait dehors et qui décourageait les habitués, c'est pourquoi ils en profitaient pour faire un grand nettoyage.

En ce moment, Balthazar était enfermé dans son bureau et Dean et Castiel occupaient la salle encore vide. Ils étaient venus plus tôt avec lui pour aider à faire le rangement de début d'année. Ils discutaient quand la porte s'ouvrit, Dean se tourna vers les individus qui pénétraient le bar pour les prévenir qu'ils n'étaient pas encore ouverts. Il resta sans voix et se figea. Castiel leva la tête sur lui et suivi son regard, il resta pétrifié à son tour.

\- C'est donc ici que tu passes tes soirées ! Luc qui était entré en premier dans le bar, observa les lieux et fit une grimace de dégout. Samandriel et Gadreel rentrèrent à sa suite.

Ils ne répondirent pas, encore muet de surprise. Puis Castiel descendit de son tabouret et Dean fit le tour du bar pour se placer à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici?, on ne veut pas vous voir. Son corps adopta une position menaçante, son souffle se fit plus rapide sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Il était prêt à se battre si c'était nécessaire.

\- On n'est pas là pour discuter, lança Samandriel en regardant Dean avec mépris. On vient pour te ramener avec nous, ajouta-t-il en déplaçant son regard sur Castiel. Nos parents sont impatients de te revoir.

\- Tu mens, ils n'en n'ont rien à faire de moi. Sa voix semblait calme mais Dean entendit un léger tremblement.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Notre guide veut te voir et ils suivent son avis, expliqua Luc. Gadreel suivait la conversation sans rien dire et restait en retrait.

\- Comment vous m'avez trouvé ?

\- Oh, un coup de chance. On a rencontré un de vos amis le jour où on s'est croisé. Benny vous passe le bonjour d'ailleurs. Et Luc fit un sourire mauvais à Dean en le voyant blêmir.

Dean prit cette information en pleine figure, Benny continuait de les faire souffrir et il se sentit aussitôt coupable. Il ne chercha pas à réfléchir, il se positionna devant Castiel pour les empêcher de l'emmener loin de lui. C'était à cause de lui que ses frères avaient retrouvés sa trace et qu'ils voulaient le ramener, il ne les laisserait pas faire aussi facilement.

\- Ne vous approchez pas, cria-t-il. Castiel l'attrapa par une épaule pour le calmer. Les frères de Castiel, face à lui ,ne bougèrent pas mais se tendirent sous la menace.

Balthazar arriva en trombe dans la salle après avoir écouté Dean crier. Il vit les trois hommes face à Dean et celui-ci devant Castiel comme pour le protéger. Balthazar se plaça à côté de Dean.

\- Qui est ce ?, demanda-t-il sur la défensive face aux étrangers.

\- Mes frères, répondit Castiel.

Balthazar les observa les uns après les autres. Ils ne lui ressemblaient pas vraiment. Ils avaient un certain maintien assez rigide qui pouvait faire penser à Castiel quand il l'avait rencontré. Mais ces hommes paraissaient froids, en mission, et prêt à tout pour la remplir. Même le plus jeune avec son air d'ange l'inquiétait.

\- Je ne compte pas me battre, lança Luc, mais on doit te ramener alors…

\- Attendez moi dehors, le coupa Castiel. Dean se retourna violemment vers lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- On ne va pas te laisser sans surveillance…, s'énerva Luc.

\- Laisse, il sait ce qu'il nous doit. Samandriel regarda Castiel dans les yeux, un sourire mauvais retroussant ses lèvres, il viendra. Il sorti suivi par ses frères. Luc se retourna au dernier moment pour leur lancer un regard menaçant.

\- Ne cherche pas à t'échapper petit frère, ça serait une très mauvaise idée, et il sorti.

Dean avait le regard affolé, il agrippa Castiel par sa chemise pour se placer dans son champ de vision.

\- Viens avec moi, on peut sortir par derrière. On peut aller prévenir les flics et leur dire…

Castiel attrapa les mains de Dean.

\- Je vais les suivre Dean, lui répondit-il d'une voix calme. Il posa sa main droite sur la joue de son amant, le regardant tendrement. Plongeant dans son regard affolé et méfiant. Je dois le faire pour Samandriel, je l'ai abandonné et …

\- NON. Tu n'as pas à y aller. Pas après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Et pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour leur échapper. Dean lisait dans son regard une tendresse immense noyé dans la tristesse. Il posait sur Castiel un regard maintenant effrayé.

\- Je dois essayer de réparer les choses. Tu m'as donné le courage de faire face à mon passé que je cachais, et maintenant je dois l'affronter.

\- Non,…non, tu ne peux pas. Non ! Dean resserra ses doigts sur la chemise et se colla contre le torse de Castiel. Je t'interdis d'y aller Cas'. Tu ne peux pas aller les retrouver et prendre tous ces risques pour des gens qui ne t'aiment pas. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont te faire. Dean sentait la situation lui échapper, Castiel voulait s'éloigner de lui.

\- Ne réagis pas comme ils le feraient. Ne m'interdis pas de faire des choses car elles sont contraires à ce que tu penses être juste.

\- Penses à moi, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça !, lui répondit Dean la voix tremblante.

\- Justement je pense à toi. Je dois me libérer de tout ça pour pouvoir vivre pleinement avec toi. Castiel caressa ses cheveux, il sentait les larmes de Dean humidifier sa chemise. Tu as changé pour moi, je dois régler mon passé pour toi, pour nous. Il sentait toute sa détresse dans sa tentative pour le retenir.

\- Non, n'y vas pas. Si tu t'en vas, j'ai peur de ne pas te revoir Castiel, tu ne peux pas … rien qu'à cette pensée, Dean lâcha un sanglot.

\- Je reviendrai, je te le promets. Quand tout sera réglé, on pourra vivre ensemble sans avoir peur que notre passé nous rattrape. Il caressa encore ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur sa tête.

\- Cas', je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la bonne décision, s'inquiéta Balthazar.

Castiel passa son bras autour des épaules de Dean pour le serrer contre lui et regarda Balthazar. Il sorti une carte de sa poche et la lui tendit.

\- Quand je serai parti, il senti Dean se resserrer contre lui, allez le voir. Il vous expliquera.

Balthazar jeta un œil à la carte et la glissa dans sa poche, en faisant un signe de tête à Castiel.

\- D'accord, souffla-t-il.

\- Non, non, pas d'accord. Dean le regardait maintenant plein de colère. Tu ne partiras pas tout seul. Je viens avec toi, je pourrais te protéger. Castiel prit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda avec un doux sourire.

\- Je t'aime tu le sais. Mais tu ne peux pas venir avec moi. Ils savent qui tu es pour moi et ils ne te laisseront pas entrer. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et défis les doigts de Dean cramponnés à sa chemise les uns après les autres. A chaque doigt détaché, il sentait son cœur se déchirer et Dean se recroqueviller sur lui.

\- Castiel …, des sanglots étouffés dans sa voix.

\- On se revoit bientôt.

Il leur sourit une dernière fois et il les contourna pour sortir du bar. La porte se referma sur lui et Dean dont les larmes s'étaient arrêtés de couler, alla jusqu'à une table d'une démarche hésitante. Il se baissa et déposa ses mains sur la surface froide pour pouvoir se retenir, il avait la nausée, son cœur battait à ses tempes. Et il se mit à crier, il avait besoin d'extérioriser cette tristesse et cette colère qui se mélangeaient. Puis son esprit repassa la scène du début, et il repensa à Benny. Il fut alors submergé par une colère sourde et il attrapa une chaise qu'il jeta violemment contre le mur à plusieurs reprises. C'était à cause de lui que tout ça arrivait. Il s'écroula parterre, dos au mur. S'il n'avait pas rencontré Castiel, il n'aurait pas tenu tête à Benny, Castiel ne l'aurait pas frappé, ses frères ne l'auraient pas retrouvé grâce à Benny et il ne serait pas retourné dans cette secte. C'était à cause de lui, il prit son visage dans ses mains et se frappa la tête de ses poings. Il sentit Balthazar s'approcher, s'assoir à côté de lui et il lui attrapa fermement les poings.

\- Dean, ça suffit.

\- C'est à cause de moi.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Castiel m'a donné un nom, on doit aller le voir. Je pense qu'il saura quoi faire.

Dean releva la tête, ses larmes avaient recommençaient à couler. Balthazar se fit la réflexion qu'il pensait ne plus revoir Dean dans cet état, mais ils allaient pouvoir faire quelque chose pour aider Castiel, il ferait ce qu'il faut pour les aider.

\- Qui est ce ?

\- Un inspecteur. Balthazar sorti la carte pour la lire. L'inspecteur Singer.

Quand Castiel se retrouva dehors, une voiture noire attendait le long du trottoir. Gadreel lui ouvrit la porte arrière et Castiel entra pour s'assoir à côté de Samandriel. Il referma la porte et fit le tour de la voiture pour prendre le volant, Luc était assis à l'avant. La voiture démarra pour l'emmener loin de cette nouvelle vie qu'il croyait pouvoir avoir. La vie était cruelle, elle vous montrait ce que vous pouviez espérer avant de vous l'arracher. Mais il devait le faire et il reviendrait auprès de Dean après ça. Ils roulaient en silence depuis cinq minutes, Castiel n'arrivait pas à croire où il allait et sa tête était pleine de questions sur ce qui l'attendait. Quelle sentence allait être rendue pour sa disparition ? Puis il tourna son regard vers Samandriel, il avait tellement pensé à lui durant ces dernières années, il avait imaginé à quoi pouvait ressemblait son petit frère. Samandriel sentant son regard sur lui tourna la tête. Son regard restait hautain, il ne le considérait plus comme un membre de sa famille, il avait abandonné Dieu, la communauté, leur famille.

\- Tu as tellement changé Samandriel. Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas et dirigea de nouveau son regard sur la route. Tu n'es plus le petit garçon que j'ai abandonné, pensa-t-il, et maintenant je te fais horreur.

\- Je suis heureux qu'on t'ait retrouvé, lança Samandriel. Notre guide nous a félicités, il est impatient de te voir. Et je suis impatient de voir ce qui t'attend, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Castiel entendit Luc rire à l'avant et il vit Gadreel lui jeter un regard dans le rétroviseur. Il eut peur tout à coup de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, il n'avait peut-être pas pris la bonne décision en fin de compte.

Ils roulèrent une heure, les environs lui devinrent familiers et ils entrèrent sur le terrain de la communauté « La Voie du Ciel ». Les champs avaient fait place à de petites constructions, le long de la voie principale. Ils se rapprochaient du bâtiment central où leur guide enseignait et Castiel sentait l'angoisse s'immiscer en lui. Il tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de contenir le tremblement de ses mains, il observait les gens qu'ils croisaient sur le bord du chemin, il ne reconnut personne et il se senti perdu durant quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive devant le bâtiment ses parents qui les attendaient. La voiture s'arrêta et ses frères descendirent sans attendre. Il observa Samandriel avancer vers eux et il les observa le prendre dans leurs bras. Luc le sorti de son observation en ouvrant sa porte et en le tirant par le bras. Il sorti de la voiture maladroitement, se tenant difficilement sur ses jambes. Il se demandait s'il allait pouvoir marcher, s'il allait pouvoir parler, s'il allait comprendre ce qui allait lui arriver. Luc le laissa planté là et rejoint ses frères aux côtés de leurs parents, puis ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment alors que ses parents l'attendaient encore sur le seuil. Ils avaient pris des cheveux blancs mais ils n'avaient pas changés, leurs comportements froid et distant, transpirait dans leur façon d'être.

Castiel se mit en marche, la tête basse et s'arrêta devant eux.

\- Père. Mère. Il n'osait pas les regarder. Il s'était enfui pour échapper à leur torture morale mais il se sentait comme un enfant pris en pleine mauvaise action. Se retrouver dans cet endroit et face à eux le replongeait dans cet état de soumission.

\- Je pense que tu n'as plus le droit de nous appeler ainsi depuis ce que tu as fait. La voix de sa mère était toujours la même, tranchante, juste bonne à donner des ordres qui ne devaient pas être discutés. Castiel hocha la tête sans les regarder.

\- Suis-nous, ajouta son père.

Ils entrèrent à leur tour dans le lieu sacré de la communauté. Tout était silencieux mis à part le cliquetis des talons de sa mère et le froissement des vêtements. Ils avancèrent dans un couloir interminable qui donnait sur une salle de réunion. Des centaines de chaises étaient installées face à une estrade sur laquelle un homme assis sur un fauteuil les attendait. Luc et Gadreel étaient debout à droite de l'estrade, Samandriel était à côté de l'homme assis et derrière celui-ci une femme se tenait debout. Castiel suivait toujours ses parents qui s'arrêtèrent devant l'estrade. Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à droite pour observer Luc et Gadreel, ils avaient le regard focalisé sur leur guide, l'homme le plus important de leur vie. Ses parents se déplacèrent sur la gauche et Castiel les observa se mettre en place comme pour une représentation. Tous les acteurs avaient rejoint leur place, la scène pouvait se jouer. Il leva alors les yeux sur le guide.

\- Castiel, mon enfant ! Il n'avait pas changé, sa voix toujours mielleuse quand il voulait vous attirer dans ses filets et son regard de fouine qui se posait sur vous pour lire dans votre esprit.

\- Monsieur. Il tenta de garder son regard dans le sien mais il se sentait tellement mal à l'aise qu'il détourna son regard sur les autres. Il était toujours entouré de sa femme. Ce qui l'étonnait c'était Samandriel à côté d'eux.

\- Je suis tellement heureux de te voir ici parmi nous. Castiel ne répondit pas. Tu as été abusé par les sirènes du monde qui t'ont attirés mais te voici revenu.

Le guide se leva et descendit de l'estrade pour prendre Castiel dans ses bras.

\- Merci…de m'accueillir à nouveau, sa voix tremblait sous l'effet de la proximité de celui qui était en partie responsable du désastre de sa vie. Il n'arrivait même pas à ressentir la haine annihilée par sa peur.

\- Qui serions-nous si nous n'ouvrions pas les bras à l'un des nôtres ?, dit-il en se reculant d'un pas pour pouvoir l'observer et en le tenant toujours par les épaules.

\- Monsieur, je sais que vous portez notre famille en haute estime mais ce qu'a fait Castiel doit être puni, intervint sa mère.

\- Joanne, nous allons en discuter. Il aura un châtiment pour son comportement mais il doit se sentir aussi accueilli dans sa famille. Il reporta son regard sur lui. Tu te sens coupable de ce que tu as fait ?

\- Oui. Et je ferais ce qu'il faut pour m'amender et pouvoir prétendre de nouveau être un de vos disciples. Il avait été tellement bien conditionné qu'il retrouvait sans difficultés le langage de la communauté.

\- Bien mon fils, en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Pour l'instant tu vas suivre Luc qui va te conduire chez tes parents. Tu les attendras rentrer, je dois les voire encore un moment.

Castiel hocha la tête, se tourna vers son frère et le suivi sans un mot quand celui-ci parti. Ils sortirent du bâtiment et prirent un chemin sur la droite, leurs parents avaient déménagés, ils s'étaient rapprochés du guide. Ils avaient dû prendre de l'importance dans la communauté, ça l'étonnait que son comportement ne leur ait pas porté préjudice. Luc marchait à sa gauche, rigide dans ses mouvements, il sentait la haine émaner de lui.

\- Je sais que tu lui as menti. Tu n'es pas désolé de ce que tu as fait. Castiel ne répondit pas mais l'observa, le regard plein de peur. Tu as beau mentir, tu redeviendras l'un des nôtres, il réussira à te convertir.

\- Je ferais ce que je dois faire. Après une pause, Tu ne vis plus avec eux ?

\- Non je vis avec ma femme et mes enfants.

Castiel se senti idiot tout d'un coup, il n'avait pas pensé que ses frères allaient continuer à vivre, se marier et avoir des enfants. Et tout à coup, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vu sa sœur.

\- Où est Anna ?

\- Avec son mari, tu la verras peut être demain. Ce qu'il redoutait été arrivé.

Ils venaient d'arriver devant une maison simple mais bien située.

\- Entre. Et attend les sans bouger.

Castiel acquiesça et entra. Il alluma les lumières, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à observer, l'intérieur aussi simple que l'extérieur. Les seules décorations étaient des phrases de prières encadrées. Il s'assit sur le canapé et obéit à son grand frère. Il réfléchit à ce qui l'attendait, les réunions, les discours de ses frères, la rencontre avec les autres disciples. Et son esprit s'évada, il pensa à Dean, à ce qu'il avait partagé avec lui, au chemin parcouru ces derniers temps. Tout ceci le rassura, lui donna confiance en ce qu'il faisait. Puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Castiel entendit des pas et des voix feutrées, sa mère monta au premier étage sans venir le voir. Son père avança dans le couloir et resta sur le pas de la porte du salon où il se trouvait, Castiel se leva, la tête basse. Il avait repris contenance depuis et ne ressentait plus cet état de soumission, il voulait seulement éviter de le voir.

\- Père je suis désolé. Je vais me racheter…

\- Demain, tu as rendez-vous avec notre guide. Il est prêt à faire des efforts pour toi. En ce qui nous concerne pour ta mère et moi, nous ne te considérons plus comme notre fils.

Castiel ne fut pas choqué par ces mots, il y a déjà bien longtemps qu'il ne se considérait plus comme leur fils.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

Quand Dean eu reprit en parti ses esprits, il appela Sam, lui demandant de les retrouver, lui et Balthazar, au commissariat du centre-ville en lui parlant rapidement des frères de Castiel sans entrer dans les détails. Quand Sam arriva, ils l'attendaient devant les marches, et Dean en avait profité pour expliquer le passé de Castiel à Balthazar. Celui-ci l'avait accompagné, ne pouvant pas le laisser seul dans l'état où il était. Il avait l'impression que la moindre petite chose pouvait le faire trébucher et qu'il ne se relèverait pas de sa séparation avec Castiel. Il avait alors laissé le bar à Jo et demandant à Gabriel de passer au plus tôt pour l'aider. Dean expliqua à Sam que les frères de Castiel étaient venus le chercher et qu'il les avait suivis sans protester, pour régler son passé. Mais le plus important avant de partir, il avait laissé à Balthazar le nom d'un inspecteur. Peut-être que celui-ci pourrait faire quelque chose pour l'aider et le ramener. Il avait appelé Sam car il avait besoin de soutien, son meilleur ami et son frère ne seraient pas de trop et avec ses études d'avocat, il pourrait faire peut être quelque chose de plus.

Ils entrèrent dans le commissariat et s'adressèrent à l'accueil. La jeune femme passa un coup de fil pour prévenir l'inspecteur Singer et on les orienta vers un service au premier étage. Ils montèrent un grand escalier et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir central longé d'une série de bureaux. Ils avancèrent en lisant les noms sur les portes et trouvèrent celui qu'ils cherchaient au bout du couloir. Dean frappa et un ton bourru leur répondit, il ouvrit la porte.

\- Bonjour, nous sommes là pour Castiel Novak. Dean entra suivi de Balthazar et Sam.

\- Entrez et asseyez-vous, je suis l'inspecteur Robert Singer. Vous allez tout me raconter mais on attend quelqu'un. A ce moment un toqua à la porte et sans attendre de réponse, un homme noir entra et s'assit derrière le commissaire. Voici Rufus Turner, il est inspecteur et il connait Castiel lui aussi.

Dean était médusé, il en apprenait encore sur Castiel. Il savait qu'il avait été voir la police mais il ne savait pas qu'ils le connaissaient aussi bien et se souvenait de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Castiel ?, demanda Rufus.

\- Ça ne doit être rien de bon, vu qu'il n'est pas là pour nous en parler !, repris l'inspecteur en jetant un coup d'œil à son collègue puis il reposa son regard sur eux.

\- Ses frères sont venus le chercher. La voix de Dean était étranglée. Il se racla la gorge quand il s'en aperçu. Ça va faire deux heures.

\- Et il nous a laissé votre nom en nous disant de vous avertir, ajouta Balthazar. L'inspecteur soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- On va commencer du début. Vous allez nous dire qui vous êtes d'abord, demanda-t-il.

\- Dean Winchester, je vis avec Castiel et voici Sam, mon frère et Balthazar, un ami. Dean fit les présentations avec inquiétude face au comportement de l'inspecteur.

\- Castiel s'est fait des amis, commenta avec soulagement Rufus.

\- Je t'avais dit qu'il était fort ce petit, sourit Singer en regardant de nouveau son collègue et celui-ci hocha la tête.

\- Comment vous le connaissez ?, demanda Dean. Il était en train de découvrir une nouvelle partie de la vie de Castiel qu'il ne soupçonnait pas.

\- Si vous vivez avec lui et que vous êtes là, vous savez ce qu'il a traversé. Ils hochèrent la tête. C'est moi qui l'ai reçu quand son médecin l'a accompagné pour nous prévenir des agissements de ce groupe. On s'est rencontré plusieurs fois, Castiel voulez nous aider en nous donnant le maximum d'informations sur leurs pratiques. On a fait une descente avec une équipe après qu'il se soit échappé mais tout ce qui pouvait les incriminer avait disparu et sans preuve pour attester les dires de Castiel, on n'a rien pu faire.

Castiel avait tenté de se battre contre cette communauté, il n'avait pas seulement voulu sauver sa vie pensa Dean. Il avait trainé son mal être depuis cinq ans en pensant qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver sa sœur et qu'il n'avait rien pu faire ensuite en étant parti.

\- Il a continué à passer nous voir, continua l'inspecteur Turner, pour savoir si on avait d'autres informations, peut-être d'autres adeptes qui s'étaient enfuis, et pour en apprendre plus sur le gourou, un certain Crowley O'Connell. Comment ses frères ont réussis à le trouver ?, demanda-t-il. Dean se senti mal tout à coup.

\- On était au marché de Noël et Castiel les a rencontré par hasard, expliqua Sam. On l'a emmené avec nous, ses frères avaient l'air bien trop content de le voir. Et Luc lui a dit qu'ils le ramèneraient avec eux.

\- Et ce jour-là, un homme que Castiel avait frappé, a vu la scène et a informé ses frères de l'endroit où ils pouvaient le trouver, compléta Dean.

\- C'est Benny qui leur a dit ? Il aura eu sa vengeance, se lamenta Sam.

\- Castiel a frappé quelqu'un ?, s'étonna l'inspecteur Turner.

\- Il n'était pas lui-même ce jour-là, précisa Balthazar.

\- Au lieu de discuter, on ne pourrait pas partir chercher Castiel ? s'énerva Dean tout à coup ce qui attira tous les regards sur lui. Il est seul là-bas et nous, on parle du bon vieux temps. Il avait serré les poings, ses jambes menaient une danse incontrôlable et la colère était en train de prendre le contrôle en les entendant parler si calmement.

\- Il ne faut pas foncer tête baissée gamin. Finis de nous raconter d'abord, demanda l'inspecteur Singer. Comment ça s'est passé quand ses frères sont venus ? Le regard franc de l'inspecteur le calma, il ne paraissait pas angoissé et il pouvait y lire un intérêt réel pour Castiel.

\- Ils lui ont dit qu'ils venaient le chercher et Castiel n'a pas cherché à se sauver et il les a suivis.

\- De son propre chef ? Dean hocha la tête. Bien je crois que c'est parti, lâcha l'inspecteur.

\- Oui, confirma son collègue.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Un jour on discutait sur la recherche de preuves et Rufus a soulevé l'idée qu'il faudrait avoir un autre chef d'inculpation que l'abus de faiblesse pour les faire tomber. Il fallait les arrêter pour quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec la secte en elle-même. Depuis que Castiel est sorti, il veut aider les gens qui se sont fait piégés dans cet endroit et le seul moyen était de pouvoir y remettre les pieds pour trouver des preuves et faire plonger le gourou et l'organisation pour un autre chef d'inculpation, expliqua l'inspecteur.

\- Il a voulu retourner là-bas pour faire ce qu'il pouvait et surtout pour donner une chance aux enfants qui naissent dans ces conditions et leur permettre de connaitre autre chose que la soumission à un gourou. Mais on l'a arrêté en lui disant que s'il y retournait comme ça, ils se méfieraient de lui et que ce serait beaucoup plus difficile, compléta l'inspecteur Turner.

\- Il nous a écoutés, mais il n'a pas perdu l'idée de faire quelque chose. Et là je pense qu'il a trouvé l'opportunité inespérée.

\- Il les a suivis pour remettre les pieds là-bas et pouvoir trouver quelque chose qui puisse les inculper ?, demanda Dean d'un air incrédule. Sa question n'était que rhétorique, il savait maintenant que Castiel voulait aider ces gens et le seul moyen c'était d'y retourner.

Dean, Sam et Balthazar n'en revenaient pas. Dean savait que Castiel n'était pas encore libéré de tout ce qu'il avait vécu là-bas, il lui avait parlé de beaucoup de chose mais il ne lui avait pas parlé de ça, sachant pertinemment que Dean l'aurait empêché de mener à bien son idée. Ce projet occupait son esprit depuis cinq ans et devait le torturer tous les jours. Balthazar de son côté aller de surprise en surprise, il avait bien vu que Castiel avait un comportement un peu particulier au début mais il s'était bien adapté par la suite, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il avait traversé tout ça.

\- Oui. Vu ce qu'il nous a expliqué de leur organisation. Il va être présenté à leur guide, il aura une période de mise à l'épreuve sûrement, une série de « tests » pour le reconditionner et avec un peu de chance, il retrouvera sa place dans la communauté.

\- Avec un peu de chance ? Mais il va se faire torturer ! Ils vont lui laver le cerveau !, s'emporta Dean, choqué de ce qu'il entendait.

\- Eh calme-toi. Ça ne sera pas facile pour lui mais il a résisté une fois et là, il a encore plus de raison de faire face à leurs inepties.

\- On lui a expliqué comment faire pour détourner certains mécanismes de conditionnement. On a beaucoup parlé avec lui concernant un possible retour dans la secte. Il sait ce qu'il doit chercher et il connaissait l'importance de nous contacter quand ça arriverait. Maintenant, il sait que vous êtes là, que nous sommes au courant. Il sait qu'on veille sur lui de loin. Le plus dur c'est qu'il va falloir attendre pour que le groupe le réintègre et lui fasse confiance à nouveau.

\- Vous allez le laisser seul pendant combien de temps ?, demanda Dean en ayant peur de leur réponse.

\- On va attendre un mois.

\- Non, non, c'est pas possible, ils vont …, ses yeux s'étaient agrandi à la réponse, il secoua la tête négativement.

\- Eh gamin, écoute moi. Je sais ce que je fais, c'est mon travail. Je comprends que tu sois inquiet pour lui mais sache que nous allons faire tout ce qu'il faut pour le sortir de là et faire fermer cet endroit. L'inspecteur Singer s'était focalisé sur lui. On s'inquiète pour lui aussi mais il nous a déjà démontré qu'il était fort. Le deuxième inspecteur reprit la parole.

\- Vous devriez venir avec moi, on va prendre vos coordonnées pour pouvoir vous tenir au courant quand on saura quelque chose.

Dean, Sam et Balthazar se levèrent quand il prit la direction de la porte. L'inspecteur Singer laissa partir Dean et Sam et retint Balthazar par l'épaule.

\- Je peux vous parler un moment ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Votre ami à l'air très attaché à Castiel. Balthazar hocha la tête pour confirmer. On peut lui faire confiance ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?, e fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il ne va pas foncer et aller le chercher là-bas ?

Balthazar n'y avait pas pensé. Dean pouvez agir sur un coup de tête mais ici les conséquences pouvaient être graves.

\- Je pense qu'il est conscient des risques. Mais on va rester près de lui avec Sam.

Ils se retrouvèrent dehors devant le commissariat. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Les lampadaires avaient du mal à repousser ces ténèbres qui les entouraient et qui s'étaient infiltrés en lui, elles avaient retrouvé leur place même après tout ce temps. Dean ne parlait pas, la tête baissée, les mains dans les poches. Il suivait le pas de Balthazar et de Sam. Ils étaient en train de discuter de l'utilité de faire une sorte de tour de garde pour lui tenir compagnie. Il pouvait oublier l'idée d'aller retrouver Castiel sans rien dire à personne. Une attente sans mesure commençait, il ne savait pas quand il allait pouvoir le revoir. Il aurait peut-être de ses nouvelles dans un mois par les inspecteurs avec un peu de chance. Balthazar devait aller au bar, Dean l'entendit vaguement expliquer à Sam qu'il allait prévenir les autres. Il sentit Balthazar le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout irait bien. Il aurait bien aimé le croire mais le sort continuait de s'acharner sur eux.

Depuis que Castiel était partit, Dean ne parvenait plus à respirer. Une boule d'angoisse occupait son sternum et elle y resterait jusqu'à ce qu'il le revoit. Une fois Balthazar parti, Sam le raccompagna chez lui. Dean s'assit sur le canapé tandis que son frère laissait un message à Jessica qu'il passait la nuit chez lui et que Balthazar lui en expliquerait la raison. Sam observait son frère, c'était étrange de le voir si calme après ce qui c'était passé. Il avait pensé qu'il devrait le retenir de force pour qu'il ne parte pas rejoindre Castiel. Il était encore plus inquiet maintenant qu'il le voyait sans réaction.

\- Dean, je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger.

\- Je vais boire plutôt...

\- Je sais que ça va être difficile cette attente. Mais je pense que Castiel avait besoin de faire ça pour lui et pour les gens enfermés dans cet endroit. Tu dois être là pour lui quand il aura besoin de toi et pour ça tu ne dois pas te laisser aller. Il savait que c'était facile à dire mais beaucoup plus à vivre pour son frère, en particulier pour son frère qui ne pouvait plus vivre sans Castiel.

\- Je sais tout ça. Mais ce soir…, il souffla, pas ce soir. Je veux juste penser à lui et me morfondre. Je veux pleurer sur cette vie de merde. Tu sais, je les tuerais s'ils lui font du mal, en rejetant la tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé. J'ai de la chance que tu sois avocat Sammy. Il se mit à rire, les sanglots étranglant ses rires. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le frigo, sorti un pack de bière et alla s'enfermer dans leur chambre.

Dean passa la première partie de la nuit à boire et à penser à ce que pouvait faire Castiel. L'alcool lui permis de noyer sa peine mais son esprit continuait de tourner. Tout repassait encore dans sa tête, ses frères qui débarquent au bar, l'air résigné de Castiel quand il les suit, ces inspecteurs qui ne leur donnent aucune solution, Balthazar et Sam qui le couvent. Et tout ça à cause de quoi ? De lui et de Benny qui se venge sur Castiel. A cause de Benny à qui il a tenu tête. A cause de Benny qui s'était fait frapper par Castiel. Il avait une solution s'il voulait apaiser sa peine et se défouler, il pouvait trouver Benny et lui faire payer. Il prendrait son temps, il se vengerait de tout ce qu'il leur avait fait subir. Il revoyait son air supérieur, sa voix qui le rabaissait, son comportement dominateur. Il imaginait ce qu'il avait pu dire à Castiel à son sujet, ce qu'il avait dit à ses frères. La colère s'était installée et grandissait petit à petit pour remplacer la peine. Dean se leva, se tenant au mur, le temps que le monde arrête de tourner. Puis il sorti de la chambre. Sam était devant la télévision avec un café à la main, il fut surpris de le voir sortir.

\- Dean ?, demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

\- Je vais le tuer, en avançant dans la pièce été en titubant.

\- Qui tu veux aller tuer ? Sam s'était levé, s'attendant à devoir le retenir si nécessaire.

\- Je vais tuer Benny. C'est à cause de lui tout ça.

\- Dean calme toi. Tu vas rester avec moi et tu vas manger quelque chose pour éponger tout l'alcool que tu as bu. Sam l'attrapa par le bras et Dean le rejeta en arrière sans difficulté. Sam ne s'attendait pas à cette force et il retomba sur le canapé.

\- Lâche-moi, ragea-t-il. Sam se releva rapidement et se mit entre la porte et son frère. Il ne se ferait plus avoir. Il était plus grand que lui, il pourrait le maitriser.

\- Dean ne m'oblige pas à t'attacher, en prenant un ton plus sévère.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'un échauffement avant d'aller lui casser la figure mais si tu te portes volontaire, lui dit-il avec un sourire. Dean fit partir son poing droit pour atteindre son frère à l'estomac, celui-ci évita le coup sans trop de difficultés. L'alcool le ralentissait, il allait falloir qu'il attende qu'il se fatigue. Et un coup de poing le surpris à la mâchoire. Il avait toujours tendance à sous-estimer son frère quand il était ivre.

\- Ok, je suis désolé. Et Sam le frappa à la mâchoire. Le coup le désorienta et Sam en profita pour l'attraper et le faire assoir.

\- Je dois faire quelque chose… je dois faire quelques chose c'est à cause de moi qu'il est là-bas, se lamenta Dean en se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Sam s'assit à côté de lui et le berça le temps que ses lamentations se calment et que ses larmes silencieuses se tarissent.

Balthazar était revenu au bar. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement aux questions de ses collègues, il préférait les voir après leur service pour qu'ils puissent avoir le temps de discuter. Il appela Gabriel et Adam à part dans son bureau. Il leur expliqua tout ce dont il était au courant. La communauté, les frères de Castiel, leur rencontre et son départ avec eux, leur discussion avec les inspecteurs et le possible rôle de Castiel pour fermer cet endroit. Adam était resté calme en écoutant Balthazar tout leur raconter, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup Castiel mais il savait qu'ils étaient tous très attaché à lui. Et pour preuve Gabriel n'avait pas arrêté de jurer et de souhaiter la mort de ces hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Balthazar les abandonna pour reprendre sa place au bar.

Gabriel tournait en rond dans le bureau, il n'arrivait pas à croire tout ce qui était arrivé à Castiel. Il voulait faire quelque chose mais quoi. Adam était d'accord mais il devrait d'abord se renseigner sur cette communauté. Il lui proposa de faire des recherches pour qu'ils puissent tous en discuter. A la fin de la nuit, Balthazar réunit tous les employés. Il leur expliqua que Dean risquait d'être absent pendant un moment et qu'ils devraient s'organiser. Megan n'attendit pas pour revendiquer la place au bar mais elle fut fusillée par le regard de Balthazar et il lui demanda de le laisser finir. Il reprit les explications qu'il avait donné à Gabriel et Adam sans entrer dans tous les détails. Castiel était en difficultés et Dean ne serait peut-être pas en état de travailler. Tous étaient d'accord pour remplacer Dean dans ses tâches, le temps qu'il faudrait.

 **Merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire et désolée pour les fautes qui jouent à cache-cache. Bises**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Je vous remercie encore de suivre cette histoire et merci à toutes pour vos commentaires.**

Castiel fut tiré brutalement du lit par une main enserrant son poignet, et se retrouva à terre sans savoir ce qu'il se passait. Il ouvrit les yeux sous l'effet de la peur et du choc. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir où il était, une chambre à l'étage d'une petite maison dans une communauté, loin de Dean et pendant un court instant il crut que sa vie avec lui n'avait été qu'un rêve duquel il était extirpé brutalement. Un doux rêve auquel il avait été arraché par une main dans le noir, puis il reprit ses esprits. Il ne réussit pas à voir qui était dans la chambre avec lui, il faisait encore nuit et l'homme, au vue de sa force, ne parlait pas. Il se redressa rapidement pour pouvoir faire face à l'agresseur quand la lumière jaillit et lui fit plisser les yeux. Il aperçut un mouvement sur sa droite et se retourna rapidement mais il fut poussé en arrière avant d'avoir pu réagir et s'étala sur le matelas, son crâne heurtant le mur contre lequel se tenait le lit.

\- Castiel debout. Ne fais pas attendre le guide.

Castiel se redressa en se tenant la tête, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Luc debout adossé au mur opposé qui lui souriait. Son frère ne l'aimait pas et il prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec lui. Il se leva et récupéra ses vêtements au pied de son lit pour s'habiller, sans aucun commentaire, alors que Luc continuait de le surveiller et quand il eut fini, il lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils descendirent les escaliers, la maison, encore dans la pénombre, était silencieuse. Sa nuit avait été courte, son père l'avait conduit à cette chambre et l'avait laissé se débrouiller. Il avait fouillé dans les armoires pour trouver une serviette et un minimum pour se changer, surement des affaires appartenant à ses frères. Pendant qu'il se préparait à passer sa première nuit seul, il repensait à Luc. Il avait une famille maintenant, Gadreel aussi surement et pour Samandriel, il devait vivre ici encore mais il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Il s'était couché en cherchant vainement le sommeil, tout repassait dans sa tête, Dean lui demandant de ne pas partir, le visage soucieux de Balthazar, il avait l'impression que ces souvenirs étaient lointains, emplis de nostalgie. Ce qui semblait réel maintenant c'était ces personnes, fausses et diaboliques, cette inquiétude qui ne le quittait plus et ce jeu auquel il devrait se livrer.

Il suivait Luc sans un mot, ils prenaient la direction du centre de la communauté. Ils ne croisèrent personne, seuls quelques lumières filtrant par les volets indiquaient de l'animation dans certaines maisons. Il observait son frère à la dérobée, il lui semblait plus confiant que la veille, plus détendu qu'après la visite au guide, un sourire se promenait sur ses lèvres. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le lieu sacré et Castiel se tourna vers son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

\- Tu n'as pas à poser de questions.

Sur ces mots, Luc sourit en observant la route, Castiel se retourna et vit arriver le guide accompagné de Samandriel. En les regardant de loin, on aurait dit un père et son fils, proches et discutant de leur aspirations. Castiel continuait de les observer, ils se rapprochaient et il pouvait maintenant distinguer le comportement de Samandriel face à cet homme, proche mais respectueux, lui parlant en baissant la tête, l'écoutant en acquiesçant. Cet homme était sa référence. Castiel vit son petit frère sourire à cet homme avant qu'il ne pose le regard sur lui et que son sourire ne disparaisse.

Le guide et Samandriel arrivèrent à leur hauteur, Luc le salua respectueusement et fit signe à son frère, puis le guide se tourna vers Castiel. Il arborait un sourire obséquieux qu'il savait utiliser pour montrer un intérêt feint. Tout transpirait en lui ce sentiment de supériorité qu'il imposait aux membres. Ses yeux vous agrippaient et vous sondaient pour lire en vous et en apprendre le plus possible. Castiel évitait toujours de le regardait trop longtemps dans les yeux car il le mettait mal à l'aise et de peur maintenant qu'il ne comprenne son plan.

Il lui expliqua que leur matinée serait occupée à lui faire découvrir leur communauté, en cinq ans beaucoup de chose avaient changées. Ils prirent, tous les quatre, la direction de l'école. Crowley encadré par Samandriel sur sa gauche et de Castiel à droite, Luc les suivait à une distance respectable. Castiel se retourna pour jeter un œil à son frère, se demandant pourquoi il restait autant en retrait. Crowley le remarqua.

\- Il n'est pas un élu, expliqua-t-il.

\- De quoi ?, lui demanda-t-il en le regardant surpris.

\- Luc est un bon disciple, obéissant, combatif, mais il n'a pas été élu. Par contre ton frère Samandriel, Crowley se retourna vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, est un être à part. ils échangèrent un sourire tandis que Castiel se demandait ce que ça voulait dire et Crowley reprit. Il sera peut-être destiné à prendre ma suite s'il continue sa formation.

Castiel compris à ce moment, qu'un jeune homme à l'apparence aussi douce et pouvant se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'adorable, était la meilleure vitrine que ce genre de communauté pouvait avoir. Qui se méfierait d'un jeune homme qui est le stéréotype d'un jeune ange blond ? Un ange savamment manipulé par un homme à l'âme noire. Crowley l'avait donc choisi pour attirer plus facilement les gens et comptait sur lui pour prendre la relève. Et pour se confirmer son aide, il l'avait proclamé élu.

\- Il est comme vous ? Il devait se montrer intéressé, donner l'impression de vouloir à tous prix s'intégrer de nouveau dans cet endroit.

\- Te souviens-tu des enseignements Castiel ?

\- Oui, il passa en revue dans sa mémoire rapidement tout le jargon pseudo mystique qu'on leur rabâchait. Il inspira avant de raconter, Dieu a placé sur Terre un être fait de chair et de sang, chargé de communiquer avec Lui et de guider les âmes perdus dans son sillage pour Le rencontrer. Vous-même avez été choisi dans votre enfance par Dieu qui s'est adressé à vous, et grâce à Lui, vous avez eu la force de fonder cette communauté et vous avez transmis son message.

\- C'est bien Castiel. Comme tu l'as dit j'ai été choisi par Dieu, il s'est adressé à moi pour vous guider et il s'est adressé à moi il y a quelques années pour prendre sous mon aile Samandriel qui semble être le prochain guide.

Castiel regarda son frère, il tenta de faire apparaitre dans son regard une marque de respect alors que son cœur se remplissait de tristesse. Il ne pouvait pas le féliciter, ils sauraient qu'il mentait.

\- Tu dois être fier Samandriel.

\- Je n'ai pas à être fier. Notre guide a suivi les paroles de Dieu et j'accepte le rôle qu'il me confiera, lui répondit-il sèchement.

En parlant, ils arrivèrent à l'école, le bâtiment était plus grand que dans ses souvenirs. Crowley lui expliqua qu'il y avait beaucoup plus d'enfant que de son époque et qu'ils devaient leur enseigner le but de leur vie. La vue de cet endroit réveilla en Castiel une multitude de sentiments, ils revoyaient des amis qu'il avait eu étant adolescent, les absurdités qui leur étaient rabâchées, il revit sa mère et son professeur le prenant sur le fait alors qu'il était avec le garçon qu'il aimait. Samandriel avait repris la parole et expliquait l'importance de ces futures générations. Castiel serra les dents, il avait la nausée, il pensait qu'il allait pouvoir les écouter débiter leur jargon sans être malade mais il avait supposé de ses forces. Il ne pensait pas que ses souvenirs se réveilleraient avec autant de force.

Ils reprirent le chemin, il y avait un dispensaire, plusieurs bâtiments de dortoirs pour l'accueil de novices et de futurs adeptes, des salles de rencontres. Tout ceci commençait à prendre vie tandis qu'ils finissaient la visite. Crowley se retourna vers Castiel.

\- Maintenant, on va te laisser un moment, tu dois voir quelqu'un et tu nous rejoindras dans la grande salle.

Il lui indiqua une petite maison et Castiel s'y dirigea tandis que Crowley et ses frères partaient. Castiel avança doucement se méfiant de ce qui l'attendait entre ces murs. Quand il fut proche de la maison, il aperçut une femme sortir sur le seuil et il n'eut pas de doute. Anna se tenait face à lui et l'attendait, il accéléra le pas pour la rejoindre le plus rapidement possible, sa vue se brouilla, les larmes commencèrent à couler sans qu'il n'y pu rien. Sa petite sœur, celle qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, il la revoyait après cinq ans. En arrivant devant la maison, il ralenti et prit le temps de l'observer, elle avait l'air toujours aussi douce, son regard tendre sur lui ne portait aucun reproche. Elle lui ouvrit les bras et Castiel se jeta contre elle en la prenant dans les siens.

\- Anna, il répéta son nom telle une litanie, une prière pour se convaincre que c'était bien réel. Il se recula pour pouvoir l'observer en la tenant toujours contre lui. Elle avait perdu la petite lumière qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle et Castiel ne put pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était à cause de lui, qu'il aurait peut-être pu la protéger en restant auprès d'elle, même si ça le mettait en danger.

\- Castiel, mon frère, en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues. Dieu t'a ramené parmi nous, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et il ferma les yeux pour profiter de cette caresse, il ne voulait pas écouter ce discours pseudo-religieux dans sa bouche mais ne dit rien. Il profitait de ses caresses et d'entendre sa voix douce.

\- Je suis désolé Anna, murmure-t-il plongeant sa tête dans son cou, il resserra son étreinte. Puis elle s'écarta de lui.

\- Dieu t'a soumis à des épreuves mais tu es là maintenant. Elle était convaincu de ses paroles, son frère avait été dupé mais maintenant, il avait repris conscience et était revenu près d'eux.

\- Oui, je suis là, pour obtenir le pardon et reprendre ma place. Il baissa la tête, il s'en voulait de lui mentir mais il devait jouer le jeu et il voulait la garder près de lui, il était prêt à dire ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle le garde contre elle.

Anna le prit par la main et le conduisit à l'intérieur. La maison était simple comme chez ses parents, des jouets d'enfant trainaient parterre. Ils avancèrent à l'intérieur pour arriver à la cuisine. Un homme de dos était présent, surement son mari, un homme dont l'esprit est embrouillé par les discours du guide et sans autre raison, il le haie immédiatement. Il a l'impression qu'il a utilisé sa sœur sans son consentement. Il imagine comment ça a dû se passer, on lui a présenté cet homme et sans lui demander son avis lui dire que Dieu l'avait choisi pour elle. Puis l'homme se retourne et il n'a pas besoin de chercher pour le reconnaitre, son visage en larmes, dans la salle de classe, est gravé dans son esprit. Ils se regardent sans rien dire pendant de longues secondes. Castiel ne sait pas quoi faire, puis l'homme fait un pas dans sa direction et lui tend la main, il tend la sienne de façon automatique ne pouvant détacher son regard de lui.

\- Castiel, je suis heureux de te revoir, son ton était hésitant et son regard fuyant.

\- Voici mon mari, précisa Anna. Castiel les regardait tour à tour. Il n'en revenait pas.

\- Chuck ?!, il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi penser. Il avait été amoureux de lui, puis il l'avait dénoncé et maintenant il le retrouvait marié à sa sœur.

Elle s'assit à la table et il en fit de même en face d'elle. Ils discutaient quand ils entendirent des cris d'un enfant venant de l'étage, Anna se leva et les laissa seuls.

\- Castiel, je voulais te dire… Il ne le laissa pas terminer.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais mais si tu fais du mal à ma sœur…. Chuck baissa la tête et déglutit.

\- Je la traite comme il se doit. Ta sœur est une femme adorable et douce, je ne lui ferai jamais de mal.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ?

\- Quand j'ai sût que le guide lui cherchait un mari, je me suis rapproché et en pensant à ce que … ce que je t'avais fait, ils m'ont accordé le droit de l'épouser pour me récompenser, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête. Je voulais me racheter…, prendre soin d'elle en ton absence.

Ils se turent en entendant Anna revenir, elle les rejoint avec son fils dans les bras, Aaron qui avait un an. Le visage de Castiel rayonna quand il le vit et son cœur se serra. Une nouvelle raison venait de s'ajouter à sa liste pour détruire cet endroit. Il se leva pour pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et Aaron tendit ses mains pour l'attraper. Une de ses mains attrapa sa lèvre et l'autre se tendait vers sa mère. Il avait ses yeux, tendres et joueurs, comme lorsque Anna était enfant. Castiel le regardait, il était vif mais son futur en grandissant dans cet endroit était tout tracé, il devait lui donner une chance de vivre sa vie librement. Le temps qu'il resta, toute son attention était tourné vers Anna et son fils, il ignora délibérément Chuck, ne sachant pas véritablement comment se comporter avec lui et ce qu'il pouvait en penser.

Puis il les laissa devant retrouver Crowley, il prit la direction du lieu sacré. Approchant de sa destination, il repensa à Dean, il faisait ça pour aider les gens présent, mais aussi pour eux deux. Il voulait en finir avec cette partie de sa vie, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de pénétrer dans le bâtiment, entra et rejoint Crowley et Samandriel qui discutaient. Le guide lui expliqua ce qui l'attendait, il aiderait les personnes de la communauté, travaillerait dans les champs, à l'école, il devrait suivre les enseignements avec les nouveaux venus. Et avec ce travail et s'il considère que Castiel a fait amende honorable alors il le laissera reprendre sa place dans la communauté. Crowley lui demanda de retrouver Luc, il lui expliquerait le reste, le présenterait aux personnes qu'il aiderait. Il passa ainsi sa première journée à redécouvrir la communauté et à voir son évolution. Ils avaient plus d'activités, les membres étaient plus nombreux, des semaines d'initiation étaient organisées. Le soir, il mangea seul, ne voyant ni ses parents, ni ses frères et ne se sentant pas de retourner voir Anna à cause de la présence de Chuck. Demain serait sa première journée de travail aux champs, alors il prit une douche rapide et se coucha tôt en se glissant dans ces draps froids.

Castiel sert Dean dans ses bras, il a posé tête contre son dos et sent son parfum, se resserre autour de lui pour que son corps ressente toute la chaleur de sa peau. Il sent sa respiration sur sa main qui est tapi dans son cou, le chatouillement de ses cheveux contre sa joue. Il sent tout à coup un poids dans sa poitrine, un poids qui l'entraine au fond du lit, il glisse et tente de se retenir à Dean, il attrape son épaule, l'appelle mais il ne se réveille pas. Il griffe son bras dans sa vaine tentative pour rester près de lui. Il baisse les yeux et voit des ombres se glisser autours de ses pieds, elles grimpent sur lui, s'enroulent autour de ses jambes, il crie plus fort pour le réveiller mais sa gorge ne libère aucun cri. Il attrape sa main en dernier recours mais il continue de glisser, d'être attiré dans les ténèbres et Dean continue de dormir et ne l'entend pas. Il lève la tête désespérément pour regarder Dean qui s'éloigne, pour se raccrocher à son image quand il sent une main se poser sur son épaule et un souffle dans son cou. Son corps se tend entièrement, sentant le danger, des lèvres effleurent son oreille et il entend Crowley murmurer. Lui murmurer qu'il est heureux de le revoir et qu'il a enfin rejoint sa famille qui ne le laissera plus repartir. Castiel se réveille en sursaut, trempé de sueur, il tente de reprendre son souffle, il rabat ses jambes contre son torse, il a encore l'impression de sentir les ombres glisser sur lui et la voix de Crowley murmurer. Il pense à Dean, il a peur de s'éloigner de lui, de le perdre, cet endroit va tenter de le retenir par tous les moyens mais il sait qu'il doit rejoindre Dean pour continuer sa vie avec lui. Il lui a promis qu'il reviendrait et qu'ils seraient heureux, alors il se recouche, garde les yeux ouverts pour éloigner l'angoisse et se concentre sur ses souvenirs heureux, sur leur rencontre, Noël, ses amis.

Ces premiers jours seuls, Dean restait enfermé dans sa chambre. Prostré dans leur lit, essayant de réchauffer son corps froid dans ces draps vides. Il agrippait un t-shirt de Castiel, devenu une odeur le reliant à lui, le laissant imaginer sa présence près de lui. Les yeux fermés, il sentait les doigts de Castiel glisser sur sa joue et dessiner son arcade, lisser les rides de son front puis caresser sa mâchoire. _Je t'aime Dean_. Il sentait ses bras se refermer autour de lui, _Je veux rester tout contre toi pour toujours,_ il sentait ses lèvres se poser dans son cou, _Le monde n'a pas besoin de nous pour tourner_. Castiel essuyait la larme qui perlait au coin de son œil. Il avait besoin de ces moments où il oubliait tout, où Castiel était toujours près de lui et où il ne risquait pas de le perdre emporté loin de lui par une famille de déséquilibrés. Parce que le monde de Dean n'avait besoin que de Castiel pour tourner et qu'en son absence il avait besoin de sentir sa présence et d'y croire.

Adam avait passé sa soirée et la journée du lendemain à faire des recherches et passer des coups de fil. Il avait déjà amassé beaucoup d'informations sur cet endroit. Il était tombé sur le site internet qui promettait une aide pour trouver Dieu. Il avait tout épluché, avec tout ce travail il pourrait peut être aidé Castiel mais s'il en faisait un article il pourrait mettre en garde d'autres personnes sur le rôle de ces communautés et le risque encouru. Il expliqua tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à Gabriel, quelques informations sur leur organisation, le nom de leur guide mais il n'y avait jamais eu d'accusation. Il lui expliqua alors qu'il voulait écrire un article sur ce problème, que cette communauté proposait des semaines d'initiation et qu'il y avait une opportunité de s'y rendre pour observer de l'intérieur. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire à Gabriel qu'il voulait y aller que celui-ci lui demandait les dates pour l'accompagner. Ils s'étaient inscrits via le site internet, on les avait déjà recontacté pour confirmer leur inscriptions et leurs donner quelques indications. Le soir, en arrivant au bar, ils expliquèrent leur projet à Balthazar et leur inscription pour la prochaine semaine de découverte. Il les écoutait mais il s'inquiétait déjà en temps normal pour Gabriel alors dans cet endroit, il ne pourrait pas veiller sur lui. Il ne parla pas de ses réticences devant Adam mais il prit Gabriel à l'écart.

\- Je ne suis pas rassuré que tu ailles dans cette communauté. Gabriel l'observa, Balthazar semblait vraiment inquiet pour lui.

\- Je veux faire quelque chose pour Castiel. Il est seul là-bas, on pourra peut-être le voir et lui parler. Il ne nous arrivera rien, ils veulent faire de la publicité pour leur communauté, ils vont se montrer sous leur meilleur jour.

\- Peut-être mais …

\- Et je ne serais pas seul. Il y aura Adam même si on n'est pas censé se connaître. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une occasion d'aider Castiel et je ne veux pas la laisser passer.

Balthazar acquiesça, il avait raison et ça pourrait rassurer Dean d'avoir des nouvelles de Castiel mais il ne pourras pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

 **Je vous embrasse. A très vite.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

 **Bonsoir à toutes. Je vous remercie comme toujours de suivre cette histoire et de laisser des commentaires et plus particulièrement les guests que je ne peux pas faire en MP. Je vous embrasse.**

Crowley avait expliqué son travail à Castiel, les prochains jours seraient occupés par un travail dur, le mettant à l'épreuve physique. Il devait donner de sa force mais aussi purifier son corps du monde extérieur pour se rapprocher de Dieu, c'est pourquoi il jeunerait pendant une semaine. Luc lui avait apporté une décoction qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier, il but une première gorgée face à son frère et à Crowley, s'empêchant de grimacer au gout amer. C'est la seule chose qu'il aurait le droit de consommer pendant une semaine et il se plierait à leurs exigences pour faire bonne figure et pour qu'ils l'acceptent de nouveau.

Castiel fut présenté aux personnes avec qui il allait travailler et on lui expliqua ce qu'il devait faire, principalement un travail dans les champs et préparer les salles de réunion pour les groupes de prière. Les premiers jours se passèrent sans trop de difficultés avec les autres alors que le travail et la faim amoindrissait son corps. Castiel partageait ses journées avec des disciples présents dans la communauté depuis plusieurs années. Ils étaient sur leurs gardes, ayant entendu parler de lui, celui-qui s'était échappé du lieu qui était pour eux le paradis, celui qui avait été ramené et qui tentait de se racheter. Autant il pouvait paraitre admirable pour certains car il était revenu et voulait effacer son geste alors que d'autres le considérait comme un intrus, un étranger qui n'avait pas le droit d'espérer une rédemption. Il évitait le plus possible les personnes qui vivaient dans la communauté, ne s'adressant qu'à celles qui étaient responsables de lui selon ses activités. A la fin de la journée, il était éreinté, en plus du travail physique, il devait supporter sa faim qui le torturait et le groupe de prières où chaque personne devait partager sa dévotion. Il passait ainsi une heure tous les soirs à réciter des prières et à parler de Dieu alors qu'il somnolait pratiquement sur place.

Moins d'une semaine à ce rythme, il eut des difficultés pour tenir debout. Sa tête lui semblait peser une tonne et ses idées commençaient à s'embrouiller, il avait passé pratiquement sa journée à s'assurer de ne pas tomber. Il prit la direction de chez Anna pour avoir un peu d'aide, se reposer où qu'elle lui donne de quoi tenir le reste de la journée. Il ne voulait pas craquer, s'il ne tenait pas le coup, ils le sauraient et ils ne le réintégreraient pas. Il passait tous les jours pour pouvoir profiter de sa sœur et Aaron, et évitait au maximum Chuck. Cette fois ci, il passa plus tôt que d'habitude, frappa à la porte, Chuck lui ouvrit et l'invita à entrer. Castiel hésita un moment sur le seuil demandant à voir sa sœur. Quand Chuck l'averti qu'elle était absente, il allait faire demi-tour mais un malaise le fit vaciller, il se rattrapa au chambranle de la porte et Chuck le força à entrer pour se reposer, le fit s'assoir, il devait se reposer et Anna ne tarderait pas. Castiel accepta et s'installa sur le canapé, Chuck savait qu'il était obligé de jeuner et c'était ça qui le mettait dans cet état. Il lui prépara un jus de fruit pour l'aider à supporter le manque, il lui tendit le verre et l'encouragea à boire. Castiel but et reposa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé, il le remercia et Chuck le laissa se reposer en attendant sa sœur. Castiel ne tarda pas à s'assoupir, la présence de Chuck dans la maison, bien qu'il ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance, ne l'empêchant pas de sombrer.

Chuck revint dans le salon et trouva Castiel endormi, il pouvait l'observait à sa guise, sa tête avait glissé sur le côté droit laissant son cou à découvert. Il s'était empêché de l'aimer quand il était jeune et il se torturait en vivant avec sa sœur qui était un rappel constant de sa lâcheté et de l'horreur de ce qu'il avait fait en l'accusant. Il l'avait aimé mais le poids du groupe et des croyances l'avaient torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue ce comportement dont il avait honte. Il l'avait alors bassement dénoncé en faisant porter la responsabilité sur son comportement. Il l'avait charmé, détourné du droit chemin et il se repentait en le dénonçant. Et là, il était devant lui, abandonné et inconscient. Il s'assit à côté de lui pour pouvoir l'observer de plus près, il glissa sa main dans son cou et sentit sa peau frissonner. Il ne devrait pas faire ça, il savait que c'était déplacé même s'il ne faisait rien de mal. Il se pencha en avant et respira son odeur. Il sentait la terre, la sueur et en dessous il perçu celle de sa peau. Il ne put résister une fois penché au-dessus de lui, si près de son corps, déposa un baiser dans son cou. La douceur de sa peau sous ses lèvres le ravit, il en avait envie depuis longtemps et elle était devenue dévorante depuis qu'il l'avait revu. Au contact, Castiel bougea légèrement et marmonna un prénom, Dean. Chuck se redressa rapidement et se rassit à côté de lui. Castiel avait quelqu'un, il avait réussi à faire sa vie à l'extérieur et même dans cet endroit isolé du monde, il pensait à lui, s'attachait à son souvenir, comme lui l'avait fait avec Castiel. Il avait la bouche sèche, son cœur s'était emballé à ce contact, ses mains tremblaient de ne pas pouvoir le toucher. Il se recula sur le canapé pour être moins proche, il préférait prendre des précautions, ne voulant pas faire quoi que ce soit de mal. Anna arriva quelques instants plus tard, ce qui réveilla Castiel. Chuck rassura sa femme, il avait été fatigué mais il allait mieux maintenant.

Ca faisait une semaine que Castiel se fondait dans la communauté. Une semaine de travail, de prière et de jeûne et aujourd'hui, la communauté se rassemblait pour le grand cérémonial. Le guide allait prêcher pendant une heure et ses disciples l'écouteraient religieusement. Quand Castiel sorti de sa chambre, la maison était vide et silencieuse. Ses parents ne voulaient pas être vus avec lui et l'évitaient. Il s'était habillé simplement, mais l'utilisation de la pelle et de la pioche avaient martyrisée ses mains, et il mettait plus de temps pour se vêtir. Ses mains avaient été couvertes d'ampoules au début et celles-ci commençaient à guérir. Il prit la direction du lieu sacré, toutes les personnes convergeaient vers cet endroit. Il entra et resta à l'écart un moment puis il s'assit au fond de la salle. Il avait presque l'impression de n'être jamais parti. Anna vint s'assoir à côté de lui avec Aaron et accompagnée de Chuck. Les gens continuaient d'arriver et lui lançaient des regards intrigués. Puis quand tout le monde fut installé, les responsables fermèrent les portes et Crowley apparu sur scène. Il remercia les fidèles de leur présence et parla de la force du pardon. Le pardon ne devait pas être proposé à tout le monde mais à ceux qui faisait des efforts et qui se repentaient sincèrement, alors ceux-là pouvaient prétendre au pardon de Dieu. Castiel avait baissé la tête sentant plusieurs paires d'yeux se concentrer sur lui et Anna pris sa main dans la sienne pour le soutenir. Elle croyait en lui et était là pour lui.

...

Dean n'était pas sorti de chez lui depuis deux semaines, il errait entre le salon et la chambre. Il avait perdu son âme depuis qu'il avait perdu Castiel. Il tentait de réaliser des gestes simples et répétitifs qui lui permettaient d'occuper son esprit et s'attachait à tous ces gestes matériels pour empêcher son esprit de le torturer. Quand il pensait à Castiel, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer tout ce qu'ils pouvaient lui faire, les idées de tortures ne manquant pas. Il rentrait alors dans des rages folles, s'en voulant de rester sans agir, puis un accablement violent s'abattait sur lui, le laissant amorphe, le regard perdu et absent du monde.

Balthazar passait tous les jours et restait avec lui quelques heures, le temps que Sam aille faire des courses ou autre chose. Gabriel restait une partie de la journée avec lui pendant que Sam était à son stage. Ils s'étaient tous organisé pour lui tenir compagnie et l'occuper mais il restait silencieux. Dean ne voulait pas les voir, il s'énervait quelques fois à cause de cette présence incessante qui l'étouffait mais aucun d'entre eux n'était prêt à le laisser seul connaissant sa tendance à agir sur un coup de tête. Alors ils supportaient la colère, l'apathie, la violence dont il faisait preuve.

Gabriel lui parla de leur projet avec Adam. Ça pouvait lui redonner espoir de savoir que quelqu'un pourrait avoir des nouvelles de Castiel. Pendant que Gabriel lui expliquait, il s'était rapproché, pour la première fois depuis deux semaines il s'intéressait à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il savait maintenant que quelqu'un de confiance pourrait voir Castiel et lui donner des nouvelles mais son désespoir reprit le dessus rapidement. Il ne pourrait pas le voir, le toucher, il ne serait pas là pour lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'utile pour lui.

Cette nouvelle apportée par Gabriel eu le mérite de le faire réagir. Il se rendit un soir au bar, pour parler avec Balthazar du projet de Gabriel. Il entra en évitant les regards que ses collègues lui lançaient. Il alla droit au bar où se tenait Megan.

\- Où est Balthazar ?, lui demanda Dean sans la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Il a dû faire une course, il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

\- Sers-moi un whisky, en s'asseyant et en restant recroquevillé sur lui. Megan s'exécuta, Dean attrapa le verre qu'il vida d'un trait et le frappa vide sur le bar. Un double.

Megan le regarda sans bouger, ne sachant pas ce qui était le plus sûr à faire. Dean leva son regard vers elle, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre… Et quand elle vit son visage, elle put y voir la douleur qu'il tentait de cacher. Elle revoyait le Dean d'il y a quelques mois mais encore plus abimé si c'était possible.

\- Mon mec est parti, je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut supporter en ce moment. Je suis dans un bar où je bosse… habituellement, entouré de personnes qui me connaissent. Je pense que je peux prendre une cuite sans problème, que le boss mettra ça sur mon ardoise et qu'une bonne âme me raccompagnera chez moi.

\- Sam sait que tu es là ?

\- Oh, Sammy…, souffla-t-il en prenant un air étonné de l'avoir oublié. Il était parti de chez lui sans faire de bruit en surprenant Sam assoupi sur son canapé. A la pensée que son petit frère devait jouer le rôle de nounou, une envie encore plus impérieuse de boire se fit sentir.

\- Bon, je te sers mais je préviens Sam que tu es là. Dean lui lança un sourire et souleva son verre pour qu'elle le remplisse.

\- Tu es une vraie amie Meg', avec sarcasme. Et il vida son verre.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le mieux que tu aies à faire, ne sachant pas ce que devient Castiel, dit-elle de façon cinglante en le regardant dans les yeux. Il soutint son regard quelques instants, elle voyait une colère envahir ses yeux et la transpercer, mais elle ne cilla pas. Il agrippa son verre et l'envoya se fracasser contre le mur près de lui. Je sais que tu souffres, mais il n'y a pas que toi qui souffre. Castiel fait face à tout ça pour toi alors soit assez fort pour le soutenir.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter…, tu ne sais pas..., il tentait de maintenir cette colère qui était toujours latente ces derniers jours.

\- J'étais là quand Benny lui a parlé, je sais ce qu'il lui a dit. Et Castiel a fait face, il lui a démoli la figure pour avoir parlé de toi comme ça. Il s'est enfui à cause du choc mais il a fait face sur l'instant pour toi. Alors fais face toi aussi. Elle avait parlé de plus en plus fort au fil de sa tirade, elle ne supportait pas de le voir se laisser aller alors que leur ami avait besoin d'eux et particulièrement de Dean pour croire en lui.

Balthazar arriva à ce moment et entraina Dean en le tirant par le bras. Dean la regardait encore les mâchoires serrées puis détourna son regard pour voir où Balthazar l'emmenait en ignorant les regards des clients posés sur eux. Balthazar le tenant toujours par le bras le fit assoir à la table dans la petite cuisine où travaillait Garth.

\- Ne bouge pas. Il reparti en direction du bar sans autre explication.

Dean lança un regard vide à Garth et celui-ci lui sourit. Balthazar était parti voir Megan pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle lui expliqua et il partit rejoindre Dean.

\- Garth fais lui un hamburger s'il te plait.

\- J'ai pas faim.

\- Tu bougeras pas tant que tu n'auras pas fini ton assiette. Tu étais assez en forme pour boire alors maintenant tu manges. On t'a laissé pendant trop longtemps te morfondre. Tu en avais peut-être besoin mais maintenant ça suffit. Ça va faire quinze jours qu'il n'est plus là…tu dois te reprendre.

\- Et pour quoi ?

\- Pour le soutenir quand il reviendra.

\- Parce que tu sais toi quand il reviendra. Tu sais s'il reviendra ? Cette idée qui le torturait depuis si longtemps et qu'il n'osait s'avouer, et s'il ne le revoyait plus. Il dégluti sentant sa gorge se nouer.

\- Une chose à la fois Dean.

Dean passa le reste de la nuit avec Garth, celui-ci lui parlait de tout et de rien, des clients qui étaient passés récemment, du boss, lui refusait de l'écouter, toutes ces informations n'avaient aucun intérêt, il avait passé plusieurs années à côté de Balthazar sans parler, il reprit ses vieilles habitudes de se couper de ses collègues. Il s'était forcé à manger et il évitait de regarder les gens qui venaient les voir. Il restait assis sans rien dire, sans bouger. Garth débarrassa son assiette, s'appuya contre le mur et observa Dean.

\- Castiel et moi avons parlé de philosophie une fois. Dean pencha la tête sur le côté mais ne dit rien. Il m'a parlé de liberté et de religion. En philosophie un courant important de pensée concerne la religion et son rôle dans la société. C'était un sujet important pour lui, il s'inquiétait des dérives de certains groupes. Garth n'attendait pas de réponse, il voulait parler de Castiel pour ne pas l'oublier et rassurer par la même occasion Dean, lui montrer que Castiel s'était bien adapté ce qui l'aiderait sans doute à revenir parmi eux.

Dean tourna la tête vers le mur et ignora Garth, il aimerait être avec Castiel, ça lui faisait mal que d'autres parle de lui, qu'ils lui apprennent des choses qu'il ne savait pas. Ça mettait en évidence tout ce qu'il voudrait, et qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas, apprendre à son sujet.

A la fin du service et une fois que tout le monde en salle était parti, Balthazar retrouva Dean et Garth dans la cuisine et s'assit en face de Dean. Il l'observait en discutant avec Garth, Jo les rejoint et s'assit sur les genoux de Balthazar se massant les pieds après sa longue nuit. Une serveuse en moins en salle depuis que Megan était au bar, ça faisait une différence. Dean la tête baissée les écoutait, ils lui faisaient horreur, comment pouvaient-ils être aussi joyeux alors que lui s'engluait dans son malheur et dans la peur. Il avait l'impression que les ténèbres avaient réussi à s'installer de nouveau en lui depuis qu'il était seul et ne voulaient pas le lâcher. Jo lâcha un rire léger qui le fit basculer.

\- J'arrive pas à savoir si Jo est ton employée où ta petite amie, vu comme elle se comporte avec toi ? demanda-t-il en regardant Balthazar dans les yeux, une lueur perverse dans le regard. Balthazar en resta muet de stupeur.

\- Je suis comme sa fille, ne déforme pas salement les choses Dean, répondit Jo d'un ton calme.

\- Je sais que tu souffres mais ne t'engage pas sur ce terrain, lui répondit Balthazar.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'aller baiser Gabriel au lieu de rester le cul assis sur cette chaise, lui lança Dean, plein de rancœur.

Le silence s'abattit sur la cuisine et l'ambiance se glaça. Garth n'osait plus respirer, Jo était statufiée sur les genoux de Balthazar. Elle le sentit se raidir puis se lever, elle se redressa pour le laisser faire. Balthazar arborait une mine surprise et blessée. Il savait bien que les gens qui allaient mal pouvaient chercher à faire du mal autour d'eux mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça de Dean. Il sortit de la cuisine et rejoignit la salle et passa derrière le bar. Il était choqué, il avait préféré sortir ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il n'en voulait pas à Dean mais de lui avoir jeté ça à la figure, devant Jo et Garth, il avait été trop loin. Dans la cuisine, ceux-là observaient Dean eux aussi d'un air choqué.

\- Tu ne peux pas parler à Balthazar comme ça, s'indigna Garth.

\- Et pourquoi ? Il est intouchable ?

\- Parce qu'il a toujours été là pour nous et particulièrement pour toi et parce que c'est Balthazar putain !, s'énerva Garth, ce qui eut pour effet de faire prendre conscience à Dean de ce qu'il avait fait. Garth le regardait, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus, il se tordait les mains pour contenir sa peur que tout parte en vrille et que leur petit groupe si soudé ne vole en éclats.

\- Tu ne peux pas lui faire du mal pour te sentir mieux, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à moi, ragea Jo en le foudroyant du regard.

Dean se leva et alla chercher Balthazar. Il n'avait pas bougé, il se tenait au bar à l'opposé de Dean. Celui-ci s'avança derrière lui.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas … Il se sentait mal et honteux de son comportement.

\- Si tu le voulais. Il souffla. Je ne t'en veux pas mais là je n'ai pas envie de te voir.

\- Balth'…

\- Retourne à la cuisine, ordonna-t-il. Il ne s'était pas retourné. Balthazar avait toujours été là, il l'avait aidé quand il était au plus mal même s'il l'avait toujours tenu à l'écart et aujourd'hui, il l'aider encore et il ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de lui faire du mal en retournant un sentiment personnel contre lui.

Dean fit demi-tour sans un mot et vit Jo qui les observait sur le seuil de la porte, il passa à côté d'elle sans un mot et elle l'ignora se concentrant sur Balthazar. Celui-ci se retourna face au bar et s'appuya dessus, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Jo s'avança face à lui.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

Balthazar secoua la tête pour lui-même, ils allaient tous venir le tourmenter. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois pour s'adosser au bar et ne plus voir Jo.

\- Non.

\- Tu sais il n'y a plus que toi qui crois ça.

\- Non lui aussi. Pourquoi il serait avec Adam sinon ?

\- Et toi, pourquoi tu es avec Amanda ? Balthazar étouffa un rire triste.

\- Ecoute je …., il secoua la tête ne sachant pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

\- Gabriel n'est pas si compliqué sous ses airs, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Tu n'as pas arrêté de lui dire qu'il devait avoir une stabilité dans sa vie pour éviter de plonger. En ce moment il est perdu entre un homme qu'il tente d'aimer par tous les moyens et son meilleur ami qu'il aime. Et il se raccroche à Adam car il ne voit que lui comme stabilité alors que toi, il a l'impression de te perdre.

\- Ne me mets pas ça sur le dos, ce n'est pas ma faute.

\- Non,… mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire alors il applique au mieux tes conseils. Tu n'as pas arrêté de lui dire qu'Adam était bien pour lui.

Jo fit le tour du bar pour s'approcher de lui, l'observa et le prit dans ses bras. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Il avait toujours été là pour elle et pour une fois elle pouvait peut être l'aider, lui rendre la pareille. Ils restèrent longtemps silencieux, Jo ne sachant pas quoi lui dire et Balthazar ne parvenant pas à se calmer.

\- Mais il va encore me faire du mal, avoua-t-il un moment plus tard.

\- Plus que ce que tu t'inflige là ?

\- … il laissa échapper un sanglot. Elle resserra son étreinte.

\- Tu te convaincs que votre histoire se répètera mais tu n'en sais rien. L'amour peut s'accompagner de douleurs ou d'une grande peur parce qu'on prend conscience de ce qu'on pourrait perdre mais il faut prendre le risque. Tu ne peux pas vivre dans le regret.

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le temps de digérer tout ce qui avait été dit. Puis Jo s'en alla et Balthazar repris la direction de la cuisine, il devra régler ce problème plus tard, là il devait s'occuper de Dean. Celui-ci était assis et mangeait une part de tarte que Garth lui avait servi. Quand Balthazar entra, il ne bougea pas et ne se risqua pas à le regarder.

\- Dean maintenant ça suffit, tu vas te reprendre en main. Il hocha la tête sans oser répondre. On va te laisser respirer en évitant d'être tout le temps sur ton dos mais je vais te surveiller pour que tu ne fasses pas de conneries. Il hocha encore une fois la tête. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais maintenant tu vas faire ce qu'il faut pour Castiel et arrêter de penser seulement à toi.

 **Je vous rassure Dean va se reprendre en main !**

 **Bises**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

 **Bonjour à toutes. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et particulièrement celles que je ne peux remercier par MP. Désolée pour les fautes restantes. Bises.**

Quelques jours avant le départ de Gabriel et Adam, Balthazar prévint l'inspecteur Singer. Il ne pouvait pas les empêcher de partir mais il lui semblait important que les inspecteurs soient au courant pour prévenir tout problème. Celui-ci n'était pas heureux de cette nouvelle mais ils pourraient s'infiltrer et peut être leur en apprendre un peu plus sur l'organisation de cette communauté et sur l'état de Castiel. Il ne pouvait pas envoyer d'agent car il n'y avait pas d'affaire, pas d'accusation, il pouvait seulement les surveiller de loin. Il demanda à Balthazar de passer au poste avec Sam, Dean et ces personnes qui devaient s'introduire dans la secte.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous au commissariat, la veille de leur départ pour leur semaine d'initiation. Les inspecteurs Singer et Turner les attendaient dans une salle de réunion. Ils avaient conviés le docteur Mills et le médecin que Dean avait rencontré, celui que Castiel l'avait envoyé consulté quand il s'était fait frapper. Dean leur serra la main et échangea quelques mots. Il restait inquiet mais de savoir que Gabriel allait avoir des nouvelles de Castiel, que toutes ces personnes étaient là pour lui, il sentait un nouvel espoir. Le docteur Mills lui demanda comment il allait, Dean lui dit que ce n'était pas important, il fallait se préoccuper de Castiel mais elle le corrigea. Il allait devoir le recueillir quand il allait sortir de là et il devra être fort. Elle le rassura sur les capacités de Castiel à faire face mais elle lui demanda d'être prêt quand il reviendra car il aura besoin de lui. Ça avait été difficile pour lui la première fois, de lui avoir parlé de son passé mais ça allait être plus difficile cette fois quand il sortirait de cette endroit selon les répercussions que ça aura sur sa famille et lui-même. Il aura surement besoin d'un moment d'adaptation, se détacher du discours qui lui était rabâché, se réadapté à la vie normale, se rendre compte des répercussions sur sa famille. Tout ça allait beaucoup le chambouler. La première fois, il était seul à se réadapter mais cette fois il devra accepter les répercussions de son acte sur sa famille, ce qui allait être sûrement dur pour lui. Elle lui expliqua qu'il devra être patient et fort, il allait devoir sans doute le réconforter et se battre contre lui pour le convaincre qu'il avait bien agit. Dean l'écoutait sérieusement, il regarda Balthazar qui le surveillait, il acquiesça et lui promis de se reprendre en main.

Après son altercation avec Balthazar, Dean avait été le voir chez lui, s'était excusé d'avoir utilisé un sentiment personnel contre lui. Il était inquiet pour Castiel, il perdait espoir jour après jour de le revoir et de se rendre compte que le monde continuait de tourner et que les gens semblaient heureux, le torturait encore plus. Il avait voulu le blesser, que les gens qui l'entouraient soient aussi malheureux que lui. Balthazar l'écouta sans rien dire, Dean était son ami, il avait besoin de lui. Il savait que ses paroles avaient dites pour blesser car il se sentait perdu mais il se sentait trahi. Il continuait de le surveiller comme il lui avait dit, Sam et Gabriel venant moins souvent chez lui pour le laisser respirer.

Quand tout le monde fut arrivé, l'inspecteur Singer les invita à s'assoir et fit les présentations. Il s'assit en bout de table et son collègue à sa droite et une place vide à sa gauche. D'un côté de la table se tenait Dean entouré de Sam et Balthazar, en face d'eux, Gabriel et Adam avec un dossier résumant tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre. Les médecins avaient pris place à l'autre bout de la table. Dean était tendu et parlait peu, il observait toutes ces personnes présente pour Castiel. Il reprenait espoir de le revoir mais il s'inquiétait de l'état dans lequel il allait revenir. Il avait compris maintenant qu'il devait se préparer, Balthazar lui avait expliqué, le docteur Mills aussi, en l'avertissant du travail qu'il aurait à faire lui-même face à Castiel. Dean ne l'avait connu qu'une fois rétabli. Là il risquait de rencontrer un nouveau Castiel, détruit et sur la défensive. Il avait un petit espoir qu'il n'ait pas oublié ses sentiments et que ses amis et lui-même l'aide à se réadapter plus facilement cette fois. Il observa les différentes personnes présentes, tout le monde était tendu. Balthazar se faisant du souci pour Gabriel, les inspecteurs inquiets que la situation ne dérape. Gabriel était sûr de sa décision, il se rendait compte des risques mais il était toujours décidé à faire quelque chose. Adam avait l'occasion en plus de faire un papier intéressant vu de l'intérieur. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils devraient faire attention et ils étaient concentrés sur toutes les recommandations qui allaient être données.

L'inspecteur Singer bougonna à l'idée que des civils fassent une immersion dans ce lieu et pour être sûr que tout se passe au mieux, ils devaient être le mieux préparé possible. Il exposa dans un premier temps tout ce qu'ils avaient appris de la part de Castiel. Leurs méthodes et leurs rites pour faire adhérer les nouveaux adeptes. Ils devraient faire attention et se méfier de ce qu'on pourrait leur faire avaler. Castiel leur avait appris que certains faisaient des hallucinations mais ils ne savaient pas quel produit était administré. Ce qui devait être distribué devait amoindrir leurs facultés de raisonnement et augmenter leur niveau de susceptibilité. Des jeûnes étaient aussi réalisés pour affaiblir les novices et les manipuler plus facilement. Il les prévint que leur portable serait sans doute confisqué pour les aider à se délivrer des parasites qui les empêchaient de se tourner vers l'important. Il leur parla du gourou, Crowley O'Connell et de sa compagne, Naomi Campbell. Ils avaient été déjà arrêtés pour extorsion et détournement d'argent mais depuis un moment, ils ne faisaient plus parler d'eux. Ils devaient s'en méfier s'ils les rencontraient, mais ils devaient aussi se méfier des adeptes hauts placés et proches d'eux. La plupart vivaient leur vie sur les recommandations de leur guide et des préceptes mais certains devaient être plus ou moins conscients de la manipulation qui s'exerçait dans cet endroit et se méfiaient des gens extérieurs qui pouvaient remettre tout en questions ou d'autres encore beaucoup plus radicaux, concevaient les gens de l'extérieur comme des ennemis potentiels qu'ils devaient surveiller.

Adam exposa ses recherches sur les moyens d'aliénation des sectes. Les produits utilisés pouvaient être du Penthotal ou des substances tels que le GHB. Ces substances étaient soumises à des ordonnances mais avec des médecins dans leurs rangs, ça ne leur posait pas trop de problèmes. Il expliqua que Gabriel et lui, s'infiltreraient pendant une semaine. C'était habituel que de nouveaux adeptes fussent invités à faire des semaines d'immersion. La communauté se montrerait sous son meilleur jour pour attirer de nouveaux membres. L'inspecteur Singer reprit la parole et présenta le docteur Mills, elle avait accueilli Castiel après qu'il se soit échappé, elle avait assisté aux réunions qu'ils avaient eu pour connaitre cette secte. Le docteur Mills compléta ces explications par les moyens de manipulations mentales qui seront surement appliqués. Les moyens de manipulation étaient bien connus en psychologie. Vu de l'extérieur on se demandait toujours comment les personnes pouvaient se laisser berner aussi facilement mais de petits gestes pouvaient vous mettre en condition pour accepter de plus en plus de choses. Le premier pas était l'engagement de l'individu et du sentiment de liberté. Les personnes d'elle-même choisissaient d'assister à une semaine de découverte, elles n'étaient pas contraintes et tout ce qui leur était proposé par la suite était accepté avec un sentiment de liberté. Le deuxième caractère important était l'exercice du pouvoir, le gourou était présenté et traité comme celui qui avait toutes les réponses, il se dégageait alors automatiquement un pouvoir de cette personne et les nouveaux membres se retrouvaient dans une situation de soumission librement consentie. Quand l'individu s'était engagé dans un acte qui ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il ferait habituellement, il rationnalisait son action pour lui trouver du sens. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi quand on affrontait les membres d'une communauté avec un discours anti-secte, ces discours allaient assurer ces personnes dans leur choix. Les membres résistaient au changement car ils avaient tendance à éviter toutes contradictions entre leurs conduites et leurs attitudes. C'était la base de l'endoctrinement. La psychiatre leur demanda de garder un esprit critique et de prendre avec précaution tout ce qui leur serait raconté.

Une jeune femme rousse arriva au milieu de la réunion et s'installa à côté de l'inspecteur. Quand il reprit la parole, il la présenta. Charlie Bradbury était informaticienne dans leur service et elle aussi connaissait Castiel. Elle expliqua qu'elle avait préparé un programme informatique qui devrait être transmis à Castiel. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait travaillé en tant que comptable sur les comptes de la secte et qu'il pourrait avoir accès à leurs données. Ces données pourraient leurs donner les preuves qu'ils attendaient pour pouvoir les inculper pour des détournements d'argent. Ils ne pouvaient pas investiguer de l'extérieur mais avec Castiel en contact direct avec les ordinateur, ça ne poserait pas de problème pour récupérer les données dont ils avaient besoin et sans transgresser des lois. Elle confia la clé USB à Gabriel, en lui recommandant de bien la cacher dans sa valise. Ils ne devraient pas être fouillés mais il valait mieux prendre des précautions.

Ils discutèrent une partie de l'après-midi, les inspecteurs leurs rappelèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose pour l'instant, ils conseillèrent à Gabriel et Adam de préparer des codes entre eux pour pouvoir se comprendre s'ils se sentaient en danger. S'il y avait le moindre problème ils devraient partir de là-bas, quitte à tout abandonner. Castiel ne devrait pas être mis en cause vu que leur relation ne pouvait pas être établie par les membres. Ils s'assurèrent une fois encore que les frères de Castiel ne les avaient jamais vus.

\- Et s'ils sont passés avant pour observer le bar ?, demanda Balthazar.

\- Ils nous prendrons pour des clients, rétorqua Gabriel. Il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire.

\- Et s'ils vous ont vu trainer ensemble avec Adam ?

Gabriel ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il voyait bien que Balthazar essayer de penser à toutes les éventualités pour qu'ils ne se retrouvent pas en danger mais ils devaient le faire.

\- On pourra toujours dire qu'on cherche à s'améliorer et peut être avancer l'idée de corriger nos préférences sexuelles.

Balthazar regarda Adam avec sérieux et acquiesça. Il voulait bien sûr aider Castiel mais sans pour autant mettre Gabriel en danger inutilement. L'inspecteur Singer conclu leur réunion en insistant sur le fait qu'ils devaient se méfier de tout, qu'ils pouvaient prendre contact avec Castiel s'ils le voyaient mais en faisant attention aux oreilles indiscrètes. Ils devraient lui demander s'il avait des preuves ou s'il avait besoin de plus de temps. Ils passeraient une semaine sans possibilité de communiquer avec le monde extérieur et si quoi que ce soit leur paraissaient suspect, ils devaient partir.

Sam prit la parole à la fin. Il avait parlé de cette affaire à son maitre de stage. Il lui avait demandé des informations qu'il étudierait hors de son temps de stage. Il voulait préparer le sujet et si Castiel avait besoin d'un avocat et qu'il décidait de porter plainte contre le gourou, son maitre de stage se proposait gracieusement.

L'inspecteur leur recommanda encore une fois de faire bien attention. A sa connaissance, ils n'avaient pas d'armes pour se défendre mais en cinq ans les choses pouvaient avoir évolué. Dean était conscient de l'investissement de toutes ces personnes et il était touché de leur implication. ils s'inquiétaient tous pour Castiel et ils allaient lui ramener.

\- Et moi qu'est ce que je vais faire pendant ce temps? Sa voix triste semblait appeler à l'aide, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire et laisser les autres prendre tous les risques et faire tout le travail.

\- Vous viendrez me voir. Nous avons besoin de parler avant que Castiel ne revienne. Dean regarda la psychiatre et hocha la tête, il devait se préparer pour la suite.

A la fin de la réunion leur groupe se retrouva chez Balthazar. Gabriel avait appelé Jo pour lui demander de venir. Ils lui firent un compte rendu et lui confirmèrent qu'ils partiraient le lendemain. Elle encaissa le choc, elle savait que Gabriel voulait aider Castiel mais elle n'aimait pas le savoir loin d'elle et Balthazar. Elle regarda Balthazar quand Gabriel eut fini de lui expliquer, lui demandant implicitement si c'était une bonne idée, il lui sourit. Il se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Il a besoin de faire ça. Il veut aider Castiel et rassurer Dean.

Elle hocha la tête, ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes. Balthazar avait dû tout faire pour l'en empêcher, s'il acceptait qu'il parte alors elle en ferait de même. Elle regarda de nouveau Gabriel qui les observait, les deux personnes les plus proches de lui s'inquiétaient mais le laissait prendre sa décision. Il regarda Balthazar qui avait fermé les yeux et posé son front contre Jo. Il était rassuré, il sera là pour elle en son absence.

Puis Sam raccompagna son frère chez lui. Adam parti pour préparer ses affaires, ils ne se reverraient qu'à leur arrivée dans la communauté. Il échangea une longue étreinte avec Gabriel et lui conseilla de se reposer. Adam interpella Balthazar en lui demandant si lui et Jo pouvaient rester avec Gabriel cette nuit. Il acquiesça, tenant toujours Jo dans ses bras. Adam parti après avoir embrassé Gabriel, celui-ci revint sur le canapé et s'assit face à Balthazar.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire la nounou ce soir. Tu as du travail et Jo sera là.

\- Non je ne suis pas obligé mais je préfère rester avec toi. Je vais faire un tour au bar et je vous rejoins chez toi.

\- D'accord. Il ne le dit pas mais il fut soulagé de ne pas passer cette nuit seul.

Ils partirent et comme promis après être passé au bar, Balthazar les retrouva chez Gabriel. Jo était en train de cuisiner et elle avait préparé la table tandis que Gabriel faisait sa valise. Balthazar prit Jo dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, elle en fit de même en lâchant un soupir.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Je te le promets.

\- Oui, il va revenir et on pourra oublier tout ça.

\- C'est une communauté qui n'est pas violente, il ne devrait pas avoir de problème.

\- Oui, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le prévoit. S'ils se sentent attaqué, ils pourraient riposter violemment.

\- Il y a toujours des risques mais ils sont bien préparés. Gabriel n'est pas seul et il a bien entendu tout ce qui leur a été recommandé.

Jo acquiesça avec un sourire triste. Elle n'était pas complètement convaincue mais elle avait confiance en lui.

La soirée se passa dans une ambiance tendue. Gabriel essayait de plaisanter pour montrer que tout allait bien mais son rire était trop nerveux pour être naturel. Il mangea peu et parla beaucoup avec Jo. Il voulait savoir tout ce qu'elle avait fait dernièrement et ce qu'elle prévoyait. Elle lui répondit du mieux possible en cachant sa nervosité, elle avait l'impression qu'il voulait tout savoir si par malheur il ne la revoyait plus. Elle repoussa cette idée immédiatement se raccrochant aux paroles de Balthazar. Puis tard dans la soirée, elle partit se coucher, elle ne pourrait pas dormir mais Gabriel et Balthazar devaient avoir besoin d'un moment pour pouvoir se parler. Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls tous les deux, le silence s'installa. Gabriel perdu dans ses pensées, Balthazar l'observait. Puis Gabriel fixa son regard sur lui.

\- Tu prendras soin d'elle ? Son visage était crispé, il ne cherchait plus à masquer ses inquiétudes maintenant que Jo n'était plus là.

\- Bien sûr. Ça ne durera qu'une semaine tu sais. Quand tu reviendras rien n'aura changé. Balthazar lui parlait doucement, le rassurant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Oui, oui, je sais mais c'est juste au cas où. Je préfère savoir que tu seras là pour elle. Il baissa de nouveau la tête et observa ses mains.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance, je serais là.

\- Je voulais te remercier aussi pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je te le dis pas assez.

\- Tu n'as pas à me le dire. Je fais ça parce que tu es mon ami, je n'attends pas de remerciement. Gabriel hocha la tête.

Je crois que je vais aller essayer de dormir un peu. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Adam n'était pas là, Balthazar était dans le salon, il se sentait horriblement seul et désemparé tout à coup. Il se déshabilla et se coucha. Il dormi peu, se tournant et se retournant. Balthazar de son côté erra dans le salon pendant un moment puis il se coucha mais ne parvint pas à dormir.

Pendant cette deuxième semaine, les choses s'étaient arrangées pour Castiel, il n'était plus soumis au jeûne, Crowley lui avait donné de nouvelles responsabilités et il était un peu moins surveillé. Castiel faisait le travail qui lui était demandé avec conviction, il se glissait sans difficulté dans ce rôle qu'il avait tenu des années auparavant. Crowley lui avait demandé de s'occuper des séances de prière et Castiel faisait parler et discuter les disciples sans problèmes. Il leur inculquait ce que lui-même avait appris et parlait de son expérience à l'extérieur, expérience terrible, et son retour salvateur pour lequel il ne remercierait jamais assez ses frères. Les disciples parlèrent de ces groupes de prière à Crowley et il se rendit compte que Castiel savait parler aux gens et savaient les toucher.

Il fit venir Castiel chez lui un soir, voulant lui parler en tête à tête. Castiel fut conduit chez lui après son groupe de prière, Crowley l'accueilli et demanda à Luc de patienter dehors tandis qu'il parlerait avec son frère. Castiel entra et Crowley l'invita à s'assoir.

\- Je t'ai fait venir car j'ai entendu beaucoup parler de toi. Castiel s'inquiéta tout à coup de ce qui avait pu lui être raconté. Crowley l'observait sans parler et il commençait à être mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal monsieur ?

\- A ton avis ? Crowley gardait une voix douce qui fit frissonner Castiel. Il ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui.

\- J'ai fait de mon mieux pour transmettre votre parole et assurer le rôle que vous m'avez confié monsieur. Il regardait le sol, sa voix tremblante sous l'effet du stress.

\- Oui et c'est pour ça que tu es là. Tu te débrouilles très bien et je voulais t'en féliciter. Castiel lâcha un soupir et tenta de se calmer.

\- Merci monsieur. Un sourire fugace passa sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu as sût utiliser ton expérience pour leur parler et ceci a beaucoup d'impact sur eux. Crowley se rapprocha et posa une main sur son épaule. Castiel se contracta à ce geste.

\- Je pense que je dois les avertir du danger et leur expliquer la chance qu'ils ont de vous avoir trouvé. Et ils m'en remercient.

\- C'est bien Castiel, continue comme ça et je pourrais te donner d'autres responsabilités. Je suis fier de toi et de tout le chemin que tu as parcouru en si peu de temps. Castiel sentait le regard de Crowley sur lui. Il analysait ses réactions et tentait surement de savoir s'il lui mentait.

\- Merci monsieur mais c'est moi qui doit vous remercier de me laisser une nouvelle chance et qui doit remercier mes frères de m'avoir retrouvé. Il osa le regarder rapidement et il le vit sourire. Crowley tapota son épaule, se leva et laissa repartir Castiel qui retrouva Luc qui l'attendait à l'extérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que le guide te voulait ?

\- Il m'a félicité pour mon travail dans les groupes de prière. Les membres lui ont parlé de moi et qu'ils étaient touchés que je leur fasse part de mon expérience et de la chance que j'ai eu de revenir parmi vous.

\- Vraiment ? Le regard de Luc se fit plus inquisiteur.

\- Oui. Castiel s'arrêta de marcher, Luc en fit autant en le surveillant. Castiel fit face à son frère. Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement qui vous a fait honte et te remercier de m'avoir ramené ici. Le premier jour tu m'as dit que notre guide parviendrai à me convertir et grâce à toi, ça a été possible.

\- Grâce à moi ?

\- Tu m'as retrouvé et tu ne m'as pas abandonné. Tu continues de veiller sur moi et grâce à ça, je me suis amélioré.

\- A mon goût, notre guide ne t'as pas assez puni pour ta disparition…

\- Je suis d'accord et je suis honteux de ce geste. Tu devrais peut être, être la main de son châtiment et me permettre d'expier ma faute.

Luc le regarda un moment sans bouger. Son frère avait changé, il était obéissant et adhérait aux paroles de Crowley. Il avait montré une implication dans les tâches qui lui étaient confiées et lui aussi s'était rendu compte de l'attachement des membres à son frère.

\- Je ne suis pas la personne capable de ce geste mais Samandriel, lui, le pourra. Castiel ne manqua pas le sourire en coin discret de Luc.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

Le lendemain, Gabriel se réveilla de bonne heure. La maison était silencieuse, il resta immobile pendant un moment. Il passa en revue ce que les inspecteurs leur avaient dit et repensa aux paroles de la psychiatre. Il avait été la voir, lui avait parlé de sa maladie. Elle ne l'avait pas dissuadé de se rendre dans la communauté, ce qui l'avait rassuré mais elle insista sur le fait qu'il ne devait pas oublier son traitement et éviter que les membres en soit au courant car ils tenteraient de lui donner un traitement de leur invention. Il devrait être attentif à son comportement, s'il commençait à sentir un changement dont il avait l'habitude, il devrait en parler à Adam. Ils avaient pensé à tout et si quelque chose se passait mal, ils pouvaient partir rapidement.

Gabriel fini par se lever et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Balthazar en train de cuisiner. C'était un comportement qui l'aidait à faire face à ce qui l'angoissait, quand il ne maitrisait pas une situation.

\- Déjà au travail, dit Gabriel en observant la table envahi de nourriture pour le petit-déjeuner.

Balthazar se retourna pour le saluer et suivi son regard. Il se rendit compte à ce moment de sa frénésie de cuisine, il posa le plat qu'il avait à la main et éteignit la plaque électrique.

\- Je crois que j'ai hérité ce comportement de ma mère. Gabriel s'approcha et serra son bras pour le réconforter. Balthazar ne parlait jamais de son passé, ça le faisait souffrir et Gabriel ne lui avait jamais interrogé. Il lui avait expliqué seulement qu'ils l'avaient mis à la porte, et son ancienne vie s'était arrêté là.

\- Tu me conseilles de commencer par quoi ?

\- Café et pancakes, ils sont tout chauds.

Gabriel s'assit face à une assiette que Balthazar remplit et celui-ci s'assit à côté de lui. Ils mangèrent en silence, ils s'étaient instinctivement rapprochés et Gabriel le frôlait quand il bougeait. Balthazar le bras gauche sur la table et le regard perdu dans sa tasse de café ne bougeait pas. Il sentit la chaleur de Gabriel contre lui, son épaule reposant contre son épaule, ainsi que son bras contre le sien. Gabriel pencha la tête sur le côté pour se rapprocher de lui et ressentir un peu plus sa chaleur. Balthazar resta un instant immobile, puis posa sa tête contre la sienne. Il fit glisser son nez dans ses cheveux et prit une profonde inspiration, il était à lui, c'était une évidence à cet instant et il sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée de son départ. Il avait été prêt à tout pour lui, mais les circonstances de la vie les avaient éloignés, il s'était protégé pour rester proche de lui et le soutenir. Il l'avait fait passer avant tout et il s'était tenu en retrait pour ne pas souffrir. Toujours cette peur qui le retenait et Jo avait raison, il se faisait souffrir inutilement. Leurs mains se touchèrent et son cœur s'affola, il avait peur de briser ce moment, voulant en profiter le plus possible. Ils restèrent silencieux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, seul comptait le fait qu'ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre. Ils ressentaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, la présence, l'amitié, l'amour, la confiance. Balthazar entendit Jo arriver, il se redressa et Gabriel en fit autant. Durant ces quelques instants, sentant la chaleur de Balthazar contre lui, Gabriel avait été serein. Il savait qu'il allait revenir, qu'il lui parlerait et que cette fois il l'écouterait. Elle entra dans la cuisine et serra Gabriel dans ses bras.

\- Je devrais prendre des risques plus souvent, j'ai droit à un petit-dèj et des câlins ! Jo pouffa et Balthazar sourit.

\- Tu as droit à ça seulement parce que c'est la première fois. On ne veut pas que tu prennes l'habitude de prendre des risques, lui expliqua Balthazar.

Gabriel fini son café et alla se préparer laissant Balthazar et Jo.

\- Tu devrais lui parler avant qu'il parte, lui dit-elle doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, il doit se concentrer sur ce qu'il va faire… Je ne peux pas faire ça en pensant seulement à moi. Il y avait déjà réfléchit, il avait été à deux doigts de lui dire quand ils étaient l'un contre l'autre dans la cuisine. Mais la peur, l'angoisse, le doute que ce soit le bon moment, tout ça l'avait retenu et le moment était passé.

Quand Gabriel revint dans le salon, Balthazar était prêt à partir.

\- Je dois y aller. Gabriel hocha la tête. Balthazar se racla la gorge, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Ni ce qu'il pouvait lui dire. Il se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras dans une accolade tendue. Il se recula pour le regarder. Tu as pris ton traitement.

\- Oui.

\- Penses à tout ce qu'ils ont expliqué, ne prend pas de risques.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Balthazar hocha la tête. Il se rapprocha rapidement de lui et l'étreignit plus fort contre lui pour le relâcher presque aussitôt.

\- Ok, j'y vais… Fais attention à toi. Il ouvrit la porte pour partir. On se revoit dans une semaine.

\- A dans une semaine. Gabriel lui sourit, puis il sorti.

Gabriel resta immobile, il avait la certitude que Balthazar l'aimait. Il s'était défendu récemment d'éprouver de tels sentiments pour lui mais là, il en avait la preuve. Ceci lui donna un espoir nouveau, quand il reviendra, il pourra retrouver Balthazar et espérer un nouvel avenir avec lui.

Gabriel se retourna et rejoignit Jo. Il s'assit sur la table face à elle, assise sur le canapé.

\- Bien, à moi de faire quelques recommandations. Je sais que tu feras attention à toi, tu es quelqu'un de responsable et j'ai confiance en toi. Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, tout ira bien.

\- Vous le répétez beaucoup trop souvent avec Balthazar pour que ça me rassure. Gabriel lui sourit.

\- C'est en le disant qu'on s'en persuade mais n'ai pas de doute, tout se passera bien et je reviendrais. Personne ne pourra me garder loin de toi pendant trop longtemps. Autre chose, j'aimerai que tu veilles sur Balthazar, juste que tu sois là pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas trop, lui non plus.

\- Oui, et je te laisserai la place quand tu reviendras. Gabriel lui sourit doucement et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Je t'aime tu sais, je crois que je ne peux rien te cacher et j'aime assez cette idée. Vous êtes ma famille, toi et Balthazar, on a toujours été tous les trois et je veux que ça continue.

\- Je t'aime aussi et j'espère que cette épreuve te fera te rendre compte de ceux qui t'entourent et qui t'aiment.

Gabriel se leva et parti chercher sa valise, il avait encore une heure avant de partir. Il vérifia une dernière fois ses affaires. Quand il revint dans le salon, il entendit du bruit, Jo était à la porte. Il s'avança et aperçu Dean qui l'appela, Gabriel demanda à Jo de le laisser entrer. Elle n'avait pas été accueillante avec lui, ce qui le laissa penser qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de sérieux entre eux. Jo gardait sur lui un regard dur et se posta à côté de Gabriel.

\- Je peux te parler boss ?

\- Tu peux nous laisser un moment, s'il te plait ? dit-il en se tournant vers sa fille.

\- Cinq minutes, pas plus, dit-elle en foudroyant Dean du regard. Et fais attention à ce que tu dis. Elle partit et les laissa seul.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- C'est de ma faute, elle a raison de m'en vouloir. Il fit une pause. Je suis désolé mais je voulais te demander… je voulais savoir si tu pouvais dire à Castiel… Lui dire que je l'attends. Il se racla la gorge et releva la tête. J'ai tellement peur qu'il ne revienne pas.

\- On va là-bas pour voir comment il va et comment il s'en sort. Ne t'inquiète pas s'il y a quoi que ce soit, on fera ce qu'il faut pour l'aider.

\- Merci de faire ça pour lui. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous.

\- Castiel est notre ami. On fait ça pour lui et pour toi. On voit bien que tu es malade depuis qu'il est parti. Castiel sera rassuré de nous voir et on pourra te rassurer en retour.

Jo revint dans le salon.

\- Tu devrais partir maintenant, lui dit-elle. Dean hocha la tête et se tourna vers la porte.

\- Je suis désolé Jo pour ce qui s'est passé.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois faire tes excuses. Elle restait en colère contre lui et Dean le ressenti dans sa voix.

\- Je les ai déjà faites. Mais je t'ai blessé toi aussi et j'en suis désolé. Il ouvrit la porte et parti. Jo se rapprocha de Gabriel et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Il s'en est pris à Balthazar ?, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Il t'en a parlé ?, d'un air étonné.

\- Non, mais pour que tu régisses aussi violement ça ne pouvait être que lui. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Je suis sûr qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il a dit…

\- Il a voulu lui faire du mal. Il lui a envoyé une vérité blessante à la figure.

\- Comme tu le dis, il a voulu lui faire du mal parce que lui se sentait terriblement mal. Ce n'était pas contre Balthazar.

\- Peut-être mais il n'avait pas à s'attaquer à lui, il pouvait s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Balthazar est l'ami qu'il a de plus proche. Il savait que s'il s'en prenait à Sam, celui-ci ne réagirait pas contre son frère. S'il s'en prenait à quelqu'un moins proche de lui, ses paroles n'auraient pas eu autant de répercussion. Celui qu'il pouvait faire souffrir s'était son meilleur ami, celui toujours là, la main tendu pour l'aider. Et par la même occasion il se punissait. Ne lui en veut plus s'il te plait, il a besoin de ses amis près de lui.

Son taxi arriva à l'heure. Il monta dedans en faisant un dernier signe à sa fille et lui lançant un sourire confiant. La voiture démarra et son sourire se fana. Il allait devoir faire attention pendant une semaine, il ne devra pas être complètement lui-même. Il pensa à Adam, il ne sera pas seul mais il se sentait mal vis-à-vis de lui avec les derniers événements. Il savait maintenant que quand il reviendrait il retrouverait Balthazar et rien ne pourra changer ça.

Le taxi roula pendant une heure et il arriva enfin devant la communauté. Un comité d'accueil les attendait. Une jeune femme vint à sa rencontre accompagné d'un homme. Elle se présenta Ruby et présenta l'homme qui l'accompagnait comme Gadreel et l'invita à les suivre. Gabriel observa l'homme, Balthazar lui en avait parlé. Castiel avait trois frères, Luc le plus âgé et peut être le plus dangereux, Gadreel qui semblait transparent et Samandriel le plus jeune et peut être le plus imprévisible. Deux autres personnes venues pour a semaine les accompagnaient, ils étaient les derniers invités attendus. Ils se présentèrent, ils avaient découvert cet endroit par des amis et voulaient tester une semaine de retraite. Gabriel expliqua qu'il avait besoin d'un endroit pour se retrouver. Ruby leur fit traverser une partie de la communauté, Gabriel fut surpris de ce qu'il voyait, il s'attendait à des gens en moins bonne condition physique, ils semblaient heureux et vaquaient à leurs occupations en les saluant au passage. Gabriel observa bien mais il ne vit pas Castiel, ils continuaient de suivre la jeune femme avec ses nouveaux amis pour une semaine. Elle les fit entrer dans un dortoir et ils rencontrèrent cinq personnes déjà présentes. Adam était déjà installé sur un matelas, ses affaires éparpillées sur le matelas voisin. Gabriel s'avança et lui demanda si la place était prise, Adam lui fit de la place et les autres personnes s'installèrent aussi. Comme attendu, la jeune femme leur demanda de lui remettre leurs téléphones portables. Gabriel éteignit son portable et obtempéra comme les autres. Puis il regarda Adam et lui tendit la main pour se présenter, sous le regard de Ruby et fit le tour des autres invités pour les connaitre. Ruby et Gadreel leur demandèrent de les retrouver dans une heure devant le bâtiment, ils les laissaient s'installer puis ils leur feraient visiter le lieu.

Comme convenu ils se retrouvèrent une heure plus tard, leur petit groupe suivi Ruby qui prit la direction du centre de la communauté. Elle leur expliqua la construction et l'évolution de ce lieu, ils étaient maintenant une centaine à vivre ici. Une fois devant le lieu sacré, elle indiqua les différentes installations avant de les inviter à la suivre pour continuer la visite. Gabriel s'approcha de Gadreel pour lui demander depuis combien de temps il vivait ici.

\- Depuis l'âge de vingt ans. Gadreel semblait être un homme doux et parlait calmement.

\- Et vous êtes venu seul ? Gabriel se penchait vers lui pour essayer de trouver son regard mais il l'évitait.

\- Non mes parents sont entrés dans cette communauté et avec mes frères et ma sœur, nous les avons suivis.

\- Et depuis vous avez la chance de faire votre vie ici ? Gadreel hocha la tête en faisant un petit sourire. Vous êtes responsable des groupes de visiteurs avec votre femme ? Gadreel jeta un coup d'œil à Ruby et secoua la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas ma femme, c'est ma belle-sœur. Elle est mariée à mon frère ainé.

Gabriel l'observait pendant qu'il lui parlait et Gadreel ne semblait pas à l'aise avec des étrangers. Leur groupe entra dans une salle où des personnes discutaient, une table remplie de boisson et de choses à grignoter était dressée. Ils furent présentés à ce groupe d'adeptes. Gabriel non loin d'Adam observait les alentours et vit Castiel. Son regard se figea quelques instants puis il chercha à attirer le regard d'Adam pour lui montrer Castiel. Celui-ci suivit son regard, Castiel discutait avec une femme, il avait l'air fatigué. Peut-être en sentant leurs regards posés sur lui, Castiel se détourna de son interlocutrice. Son regard balaya le groupe, glissa sur Gabriel et continua son chemin. Puis Gabriel le vit froncer les sourcils et le regarder de nouveau, son regard se ralentit imperceptiblement pour confirmer son identité puis se reposa sur la femme près de lui. Ruby les invita à prendre place, Castiel assit au premier rang, Gabriel au troisième rang sur la droite pour pouvoir le regarder et Adam derrière lui. Ruby reprit la parole et leur présenta le jeune homme qui se tenait devant eux. Samandriel parlerait ce soir au nom de leur guide pour les accueillir. Au nom, Gabriel tourna sa tête vers le jeune homme, ils avaient rencontrés pratiquement toute la famille dès le premier jour. Contrairement à ce que lui avait raconté Balthazar, Samandriel se montrait sous son meilleur jour. Il était souriant, répondait aux questions, il prit une femme dans ses bras pour la remercier de passer une semaine parmi eux. Gabriel jeta un œil à Gadreel et Ruby, ils surveillaient l'assistance. Il rencontra le regard de Gadreel, lui sourit, et celui-ci lui rendit avant de regarder Samandriel. A la fin de son discours, Samandriel les invita à se restaurer. Gabriel se leva et suivi le mouvement, il prit en main un verre et se rapprocha de Castiel.

\- Bonjour, moi c'est Gabriel, en lui tendant la main.

\- Castiel. En le voyant de près, il semblait fatigué et tendu. Il lui serra la main, il était nerveux mais il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de leur présence avec Adam ou celle de ses frères.

\- Je suis heureux d'être là pour une semaine de découverte. Je m'excuse de vous dire ça mais vous avez l'air fatigué.

\- Non, je vais bien… Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il venait de passer les douze dernières heures à genoux à prier pour son pardon sous la surveillance de ses frères.

\- Mon frère travaille beaucoup, il prend grand soin des disciples vivant ici. Samandriel s'était rapproché voyant Castiel parler avec un inconnu. Son groupe de prière est devenu très populaire. Il sait exalter la foi des disciples.

\- Je suis heureux d'entendre ça, je suis là pour une semaine et j'espère que vous pourrez partager tout ça avec nous. Votre discours était très motivant.

\- Samandriel est le bras droit de notre guide. Castiel le regarda avec fierté, Gabriel l'observait, il était bon acteur ou bien il n'allait pas falloir attendre pour le sortir de là avant qu'il ne change complètement. Il connait mieux que personne les enseignements de notre guide. Et je suis fier de lui car il prendra la suite de notre mentor.

Leur groupe de visiteurs fut appelé à se retirer. Ils auraient le temps demain de participer aux activités de la communauté. Gabriel s'adressa à Samandriel pour lui demander la permission d'assister au groupe de prière de Castiel et celui-ci lui donna.

Le lendemain, Ruby partagea leur groupe et ils participèrent à la vie de la communauté. Gabriel se retrouva à l'école, il vit les enfants réciter les règles de la communauté et le pauvre enseignement qui leur était délivré. Il comprenait pourquoi Castiel était revenu, il ne pouvait pas ignorer les conditions de vie de ces personnes et rester sans rien faire. Ils n'étaient pas maltraités à proprement parlé mais ils ne disposaient pas de toutes les possibilités qui pouvaient leur être offertes. Il fit bonne figure, félicita les enseignants pour leur travail. Il eut mal au cœur en pensant à ces futurs adeptes privés de liberté de choix. En fin de journée, il retrouva le groupe de prière de Castiel. Celui-ci encore seul préparait la salle. Gabriel vérifia qu'il était bien seul et se rapprocha de lui, il lui tendit sans attendre la clé USB.

\- De la part de Charlie. Castiel ne posa pas de question et la glissa dans sa poche, il savait ce qu'il devait en faire.

\- Dean va bien ? Il lui ait arrivé quelque chose ? Castiel voyant Gabriel et Adam s'était inquiété pour Dean.

\- Oui, il va bien. On est là pour toi. Gabriel le rassura et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Comment tu vas ? Castiel évita son regard.

\- Ça va. Je pense être bien réintégré, ils me font confiance.

\- Dean est venu me voir avant que je vienne ici. Il t'attend et se langui de te revoir. Il vit Castiel sourire, ses yeux plus brillants se remplissant de larmes. Puis il fit un pas en arrière et Gabriel entendit les disciples qui arrivaient. Castiel se retourna et se remit au travail.

Gabriel passa la soirée à écouter les disciples parler de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la communauté, de leur contentement dans cette vie partagée entre l'entraide et la foi. Il écouta Castiel les conforter dans cette idée d'offrir leur vie et leur temps à cette communauté pour avoir la chance de rencontrer Dieu. Puis ils demandèrent à Castiel de conter à Gabriel l'histoire de leur guide et Gabriel eu un aperçu du délire mystique de leur guide. Il avait été choisi par Dieu et montrait le chemin aux pauvres âmes perdues.

Les jours passèrent rapidement, les nouveaux étaient encadrés et ils avaient peu de temps libre. Gabriel et Adam n'avaient pas pu revoir Castiel depuis leur arrivée. Le jour du grand rassemblement arriva et ils rejoignirent le bâtiment sacré comme les autres. Ils prirent place, surveillant les personnes présentes. Castiel n'était pas en vue, Samandriel sur le bord de la scène, Gadreel dans la salle. Adam lui donna un coup dans les côtes et Gabriel suivi son regard, Castiel était au centre de la scène et prit la parole.

\- Bonjour à tous. Certains me connaissent déjà, d'autres ont entendu parler de moi et d'autres encore vont me découvrir. Castiel baissa un instant la tête avant de reprendre. J'ai été faible, j'ai voulu connaître ce monde extérieur, je suis parti de cette communauté pour voir ces âmes en peine dont on parlait. Voir si elles étaient si différentes de nous. Et ce que j'ai vu c'était des gens faibles, seuls, tristes, désespérés, bien différents de ce que nous pouvons connaitre ici. Nous partageons la même foi, ce qui la rend plus forte et plus brillante, et c'est grâce à cette communauté, à cet échange, à ce soutien mutuel que nous avons, cette chance d'avoir été choisi et de vivre cette foi, qui nous rend plus fort. Après avoir vu tout ça, je remercie mes frères d'être venus à mon secours et de m'avoir ramené ici, dans cette communauté aimante qui m'a accueilli une seconde fois. Qui m'a ouvert les bras et m'a permis de me reconstruire, qui a fait renaitre cette foi en moi et qui résonne maintenant à l'unisson avec la vôtre. Je remercie notre guide qui m'a ouvert les bras quand mes frères m'ont ramenés et qui m'a permis de me reconstruire. Vous aurez parfois besoin de vous battre contre les autres, contre vous même, pour accepter la chance qui vous est offerte. Mais j'ai confiance en vous pour faire le bon choix. Maintenant je vous laisse avec notre guide, pour qu'encore une fois, il réalise ce miracle pour vous et vous fasse découvrir le chemin qui m'a sauvé. Sa voix grave et calme donnait confiance en ses paroles. Les disciples étaient ravis du discours qu'ils venaient d'entendre, une personne extérieur venait confirmer leur choix de vie. Samandriel avait raison, Castiel savait parler aux gens et les enthousiasmer.

Gabriel fut effrayé par ses paroles, il semblait complètement convaincu et il conseillait aux disciples à avoir une confiance aveugle en leur guide. Crowley entra sur scène et prit Castiel dans ses bras. Puis Castiel s'assit à côté de Samandriel qui l'ignora. Au premier coup d'œil, Gabriel sentit la fausseté de Crowley. Une voix qui se faisait doucereuse, une intonation quasiment hypnotique, des gestes lents pour apprivoiser. Pendant l'heure qui suivi, Gabriel réfléchi et prit la décision de rester près de Castiel, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul ici. Il le dit à Adam qui essaya de le faire changer d'avis mais il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Gabriel après le rassemblement alla voir Ruby, il devait s'adresser à ceux qui détenaient le pouvoir. Elle le conduit à Luc qui l'interrogea sur ses motivations. Il n'eut qu'à dire qu'il se sentait bien, qu'il voulait prolonger son expérience et qu'il payerait le prix qu'il faut pour rester. Il demandait seulement à téléphoner pour prévenir son patron, Luc lui accorda et lui tendit son téléphone. Gabriel composa le numéro de Balthazar et au bout de la troisième sonnerie il décrocha.

\- Bonjour boss, c'est Gabriel.

\- Gabriel ? Balthazar qui était au bar, se tourna vers Dean, qui était revenu travailler, se rapprocha en entendant le nom de Gabriel et demanda des nouvelles de Castiel.

\- Je voulais vous prévenir que je compte prolonger mon absence. J'ai encore des jours de congés, ça ne devrait pas poser problème.

\- Gabriel, tout va bien ?

\- Cette communauté est très accueillante et tout se passe bien.

\- Castiel va bien ? Dean fronça les sourcils, il devait se passer quelque chose pour que Gabriel téléphone mais Balthazar le rassura d'un geste.

\- Oui, et prévenez Bobby que tout est ok et qu'il ne devrait pas attendre. A bientôt. Puis il raccrocha ne laissant pas le temps à Balthazar de poser plus de questions, il éteignit le téléphone, le tendit à Luc et le remercia. Gabriel n'avait pas voulu prendre trop de risque, il devait prévenir Balthazar pour lui faire comprendre de faire intervenir Bobby, mais sa conversation sous la surveillance de Luc ne devait pas éveiller les soupçons. il espérait que le message était passé.

Sur le chemin du retour, Gabriel pensait à Castiel, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette impression mal saine que Castiel avait changé. Son discours, son comportement avec ses frères, l'inquiétait. Il retrouva Adam dans la chambre, il avait parlé avec Crowley, il lui avait exprimé son désir de prolonger sa présence et Crowley l'y avait encouragé. Ils seraient donc tous les deux avec Castiel à attendre d'être délivrés, en espérant que rien ne dérape d'ici là.

 **Gabriel n'en fait qu'à sa tête encore une fois mais là c'est pour la bonne cause!**

 **Dean et Castiel vont bientôt être réunis pour celles qui attendent ça impatiemment.**

 **Je vous remercie de continuer à suivre cette histoire et de commenter. Je vous embrasse.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

 **Bonsoir à toutes. Je vous remercie comme toujours pour vos reviews et je vous embrasse fort.**

Après le coup de fil de Gabriel, Balthazar appela l'inspecteur Singer. Il lui rapporta sa conversation avec Gabriel, il avait vu Castiel, il avait dû lui remettre la clé USB et il l'avait utilisée puisqu'il avait dit que les inspecteurs pouvaient agir. L'inspecteur Singer fut heureux de cette nouvelle, et l'averti qu'il lui faudrait un jour pour pouvoir monter une équipe d'intervention et s'organiser. L'inspecteur fit venir dans l'instant son collègue Rufus. Il lui raconta les nouvelles qu'il avait et qu'ils pouvaient agir. Ils décidèrent de se rendre dans cette communauté et d'en demander l'accès, si ça ne se passait pas aussi facilement alors ils entreraient de force en mettant en avant le fait qu'ils avaient reçu un appel à l'aide. C'était un lieu privé, ils ne pouvaient pas faire ce qu'ils voulaient mais ils pouvaient avancer le fait qu'ils venaient sur la demande de quelqu'un. Ils devaient se méfier, ils ne savaient pas s'ils disposaient d'un armement et ils devaient être prêt à tout. Castiel leur avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu d'armes mais il pouvait avoir été tenu à l'écart. L'équipe fut montée rapidement, il prévu une ambulance, en espérant que ni Castiel ni ses hommes n'en auraient besoin.

Dean et Balthazar s'étaient rendus au poste de police aux premières lueurs du jour. Dean avait besoin de savoir ce qui allait se passait, il voulait parler aux inspecteurs. Ils les virent sortir du poste équipés de leur gilet par balles et armés. Trois voitures étaient prêtes et une ambulance complétait le convoie. L'inspecteur Singer les observa se rapprocher d'un air énervé. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutaient là ?

Dans la communauté, Adam et Gabriel étaient les seuls de l'extérieur, les autres visiteurs étaient partis depuis la veille. En ce moment Gabriel faisait le tour de la communauté pour aller apporter des fournitures à l'école, sur le chemin du retour, il vit Luc parler avec Samandriel. Il se penchait vers lui, lui parlant calmement, il lui semblait qu'il essayait de lui faire entendre raison et Samandriel l'écoutait. Il n'avait pas beaucoup vu Luc mais il semblait toujours maître de lui et au courant de plus de choses que les autres. Il se cacha pour pouvoir les observer un peu plus longtemps. Ils se mirent en marche et Gabriel les suivit. Ils prirent la direction d'une petite maison un peu à l'écart et entrèrent, Gabriel fit un détour pour se rapprocher sans se faire voir et s'approcha d'une fenêtre. Ce qu'il vit le glaça. Castiel attaché sur une chaise et Gadreel se tenant à ses côtés. Il y avait un autre homme près d'une femme. Luc et Samandriel se rapprochaient de Castiel.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Samandriel observait Castiel attaché sur la chaise.

Castiel les regardait tour à tour, crispé, se demandant ce qui allait lui arriver. Ce matin, Gadreel était venu le chercher et il l'avait suivi sans poser de questions. Il l'avait accompagné chez Anna et l'avait fait assoir. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, Gadreel lui attrapa les poignets et l'attacha. Il eut beau lui demander ce qu'il faisait, le supplier de le relâcher, Gadreel n'avait rien dit et l'avait laissé là sans explications. Anna était arrivée, accompagné de son mari, elle baissait la tête et n'avait pas eu le courage de regarder son frère traité ainsi. Et maintenant Samandriel et Luc arrivaient à leur tour et le regard de Luc lui fit froid dans le dos.

\- Tu dois lui faire comprendre qu'il ne peut pas prendre ta place. Tu es le bras droit de notre guide, il t'a pris sous son aile pour te léguer la communauté. Tu ne peux pas laisser Castiel s'immiscer si près de lui. Luc se tenait derrière Samandriel et lui parlait calmement. Pour lui la situation n'avait rien de bizarre, il devait reprendre le contrôle de ses frères. Samandriel était proche de leur guide et Luc savait le manipuler comme bon lui semblait, il ne pouvait pas perdre cet avantage en voyant débarquer Castiel et que le guide l'utilise pour parler à ses disciples.

\- Non ne l'écoute pas Samandriel. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça… Castiel comprit à cet instant le dessein de Luc. Il voulait garder le contrôle sur la communauté, garder sa place près du guide à travers Samandriel et ces derniers jours, son rapprochement de Crowley avait tout remis en question. Quand il s'était rendu compte du changement de Crowley, Castiel avait cru que c'était une bonne chose, que Samandriel serait moins sous le joug de ce manipulateur, mais il n'avait pas songé à Luc qui manipulait tout autant son frère.

\- Regarde-le. Il joue au fils prodigue. Il est parti d'ici pour vivre librement. Il t'a abandonné, il nous a laissé derrière lui.

\- Je devais partir mais je ne voulais pas te laisser. Tu le sais Samandriel… Il tentait de capter le regard de son frère mais celui-ci ne le regardait pas directement.

\- Et quand il revient, il arrive à faire sa place près du guide, qui le met en avant. Il lui laisse faire le discours pour le présenter et il te relègue au second plan.

Gabriel en écoutant la tirade de Luc, observait Samandriel. Il était tendu, et Luc arrivait à le monter facilement contre son frère, à lui faire croire que tout ce qui arrivait était à cause de Castiel.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça Castiel ?, demanda Samandriel. Depuis que Castiel était parti, leur guide l'avait formé, il avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour le rendre fier de lui, respecter son enseignement et éduquer les disciples pour qu'ils lui rendent gloire. Et maintenant il ne s'occupait plus de lui, Castiel était devenu son nouveau second. Luc avait raison, il ne pouvait pas le laisser prendre sa place. Samandriel se tourna vers son grand frère, celui qui avait toujours été près de lui.

Gabriel observait Gadreel, l'homme et la femme, ils restaient sans bouger. Luc s'avança près de Samandriel et lui tendit une arme.

\- Tu peux lui faire comprendre ou te débarrasser du problème. Samandriel baissa les yeux pour observer l'arme que lui tendait son frère. Tu ne peux pas lui laisser la place, tu as été choisi et je t'ai soutenu pendant tout ce temps. Tu me dois bien ça, Samandriel. ses paroles confortaient ses idées, il restait calme pour lui faire entendre raison et ses paroles étaient persuasives. Luc mit l'arme dans sa main et Samandriel se tourna vers Castiel, Anna cria en voyant l'arme.

\- Luc, tu ne peux pas le laisser faire ça…, s'inquiéta Gadreel.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça toi.

\- Samandriel, fais ce que tu as à faire. Samandriel observa encore un moment l'arme en réfléchissant. Son frère devait avoir raison, il ne pouvait pas abandonner le guide et le laisser se faire manipuler par Castiel. Il leva le bras et le mis en joue.

Castiel était pétrifié, son petit frère allait le tuer et les autres allaient le regarder faire.

\- Non Samandriel, ne fais pas ça. Je t'en prie. Anna se mit à pleurer et à le supplier, Chuck se tenant près d'elle la prit dans ses bras. S'il te plait… Son corps était parcouru de tremblements et il la resserra contre lui pour la calmer.

\- Tiens ta femme tranquille Chuck. Celui-ci la repoussa contre le mur pour mieux la maintenir.

\- S'il te plait Anna…Chut…Il prit sa tête entre ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde. S'il te plait, calme toi, je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal. Anna réussi à calmer ses pleurs et regarda Chuck en l'implorant de faire quelque chose. Ne bouge pas. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et se retourna vers Luc qui les observait.

Gadreel en avait profité pour de déplacer et se tenait maintenant entre Samandriel et Castiel. Tous sentaient la tension qui émanait de leur petit frère, il était celui par qui tout allait se jouer.

\- Samandriel écoute moi. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est notre frère. C'est notre famille. Tu ne peux pas le tuer.

\- Tu le crois vraiment, dit Luc en ricanant et en reposant son regard sur Castiel.

\- Samandriel, je ne voulais pas t'abandonner, j'ai voulu revenir pour te faire sortir de là mais je n'ai pas pu. Castiel pleurait, il tirait sur ses liens pour essayer de se dégager. Chuck s'avança et se plaça à côté de Gadreel pour protéger Castiel. Luc avait un grand pouvoir sur lui mais ils pouvaient peut être lui faire entendre raison. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à son frère.

\- Tu ne voulais pas m'abandonner ?! Mais tu as abandonné ta famille Castiel ! cria Samandriel. Tu as construit ta vie ailleurs. Et cinq ans après tu reviens et tu me voles ma place, tout ce que j'avais réussi à bâtir. Tu penses que tu ne m'as pas fait de mal Castiel, mais tu m'as trahi et tu tentes maintenant de me remplacer. Toute cette rancœur qu'il avait depuis si longtemps contre ce frère disparu et qui avait été attisé jour après jour par Luc, s'exprimait pleinement.

Castiel regarda Luc qui se tenait légèrement derrière Samandriel. Il souriait et attendait que son frère fasse le sale boulot.

\- Samandriel, Luc te manipule. Il ne faut pas que tu écoutes ce qu'il te dit. S'il te plait... Castiel voulait tenter de faire changer son frère d'avis, il voulait sauver sa peau et celle de son frère, comment il pourrait vivre après l'avoir tué. Mais ses mots n'avaient pas de poids sur lui.

\- Luc a toujours été là pour moi contrairement à toi. Samandriel perdait le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur son corps. Il s'énervait et brandissait toujours l'arme en direction de Castiel, Gadreel et Chuck dans la ligne de mire.

Tout tournait dans sa tête. Il avait grandi dans son rôle de second, avec l'aide de Luc. Castiel, lui, il ne le connaissait pas, il était celui qui les avait abandonnés pour se livrer à ses vices. Il avait tenté de le faire revenir à la raison en le ramenant parmi eux, au sein de leur communauté aimante. Mais tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était de lui prendre sa place, il savait maintenant qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui faire confiance. Il avait été corrompu et même avec l'aide de Dieu, il resterait un ennemi.

Tout à coup un bruit et un mouvement sur sa gauche le sorti de ses pensées. Il se tourna instinctivement vers l'origine du bruit et son doigt appuya sur la détente. Le bruit du coup de feu empli l'air.

Les inspecteurs et quatre hommes en uniformes se présentèrent à l'entrée de la communauté à huit heures. On les laissa entrer après avoir eu l'accord du guide et ils furent accompagné jusqu'à lui. En arrivant au centre de la communauté, ils entendirent un coup de feu qui retenti. Ils portèrent instinctivement la main à leur arme et observèrent les alentours. Rien ne bougeait, ils décidèrent de prendre la direction du bruit et d'inspecter les lieux.

Le coup de feu était parti avant que Samandriel ne s'en rende compte. Il resta immobile essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer quand Gadreel lui arracha l'arme des mains et la retourna contre lui et Luc. Il entendit Anna hurler et se mettre à pleurer. Il observait l'homme à terre qui ne bougeait plus, Chuck s'était avancé vers lui et l'avait retourné pour se rendre compte de sa blessure. Il reconnut à ce moment l'homme qui était venu faire une semaine d'immersion dans leur communauté. Il entendit Castiel crier son prénom, Gabriel. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Puis Gadreel demanda à Chuck comment il allait et il le rassura, il avait été touché à l'épaule. Il se rendit compte à ce moment qu'il avait failli le tuer, il avait tenté d'ôter la vie à un être humain et son corps l'abandonna. Il s'écroula à terre, à genoux. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait être malade.

Les policiers s'étaient avancés à couvert jusqu'à une petite maison et un des policiers jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Quatre hommes et une femme, un homme à terre et un immobilisé. Un des hommes était armé et en tenait en joue deux autres.

Gadreel surveillait ses frères et les tenait toujours en joue. Il vit Samandriel s'effondrer et observa Luc. Celui-ci restait immobile mais il lisait sur son visage toute la haine qu'il ressentait. Luc observait la scène, Gadreel le menaçait d'une arme, Samandriel écroulé à ses pieds et Chuck s'occupait de cet inconnu. Il reporta son regard sur son frère, ils étaient proches depuis toujours, il le suivait comme son ombre et lui obéissait sans poser de questions.

\- Donne-moi cette arme Gadreel. Il ne pensait pas un seul instant qu'il lui désobéirait mais Gadreel ne bougea pas. Je t'ai dit de me donner cette arme.

\- Ne bouge pas Luc ou je tire.

\- Tu tirerais sur moi, répondit-il en ricanant. Mais mon pauvre frère, tu n'as jamais pris de décision par toi-même et tu te crois capable de me tirer dessus ?!

Gadreel n'eut pas le temps de répondre que des hommes armés faisaient irruption dans la pièce.

\- Levez les mains. Que personne ne bouge. En un instant, la tension fut remplacée par la surprise.

L'inspecteur Singer avait donné l'assaut et quatre hommes avaient investis les lieux et braquaient leurs armes sur eux. Gadreel obéit et leva les mains, il fut désarmé dans l'instant et agenouillé de force pour être menotté. Luc et Samandriel subirent le même sort. Anna était recroquevillée dans l'angle de la pièce et un agent de police tentait de la calmer. Un autre avait appelé les secours après s'être enquis de l'état de Gabriel.

Dean et Balthazar avaient écouté le coup de feu. Ils étaient restés comme promis dans la voiture de patrouille mais les minutes qui suivirent leur paressèrent des heures. Ils virent ensuite l'ambulance se mettre en route et sans se concerter, ils descendirent de la voiture et la suivirent en courant. Il y avait un blessé, ou peut être pire un mort, et ils devaient savoir qui c'était. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison, un policier les stoppa et leur demanda de rester en retrait pour ne pas gêner les secours. Ils obéirent, le souffle court, le cœur au bord des lèvres, l'inquiétude leur retournant les entrailles. Les inspecteurs n'étaient pas encore sortis et le policier refusa de leur donner des informations. Deux voitures de police arrivèrent et les dépassèrent. Les hommes en uniformes escortèrent, Luc, Gadreel et Samandriel, menottes aux poignets. Luc croisa le regard de Dean et lui lança un sourire mauvais, puis le policier qui l'accompagnait lui fit baisser la tête pour le faire entrer dans la voiture. Ses frères furent placés dans la deuxième voiture, tous restants sous bonne garde. Dean et Balthazar n'en pouvaient plus, des idées les plus affreuses les unes que les autres s'imposant à leur esprit. Puis ils virent sortir Gabriel accompagné d'un ambulancier et d'un policier. Il semblait hagard, le regard dans le vide, son tee-shirt ensanglanté et soutenu dans sa démarche. Balthazar voulu se rapprocher mais il en fut empêché par le policier qui les surveillait. Son nom mourut dans sa bouche, il l'observait être accompagné jusqu'à l'ambulance. Une inquiétude sans borne l'étreignait. On l'installa sur le bord de l'ambulance pour compléter les soins. L'ambulancier lui parlait et il voyait Gabriel lui répondre sans expression.

L'inspecteur Singer sorti de la maison et fonça droit sur eux en leur demandant ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Balthazar ne répondit pas, il ne l'avait pas écouté étant focalisé sur Gabriel. Dean lui demanda des nouvelles de Castiel avec inquiétude. L'inspecteur le rassura sans attendre, le deuxième ambulancier était avec lui mais il allait bien. Dean soupira de soulagement, il voulait le voir, il en avait besoin pour s'assurer de son état mais l'inspecteur lui demanda d'attendre encore un peu. L'ambulancier fit alors signe à Singer que Gabriel allait bien et l'inspecteur donna l'autorisation à Balthazar d'aller le voir. Celui-ci s'élança sans répondre. Il s'approcha de Gabriel, il paraissait si petit recroquevillé dans cette couverture de survie, tremblant sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Il le prit dans ses bras, en faisant attention de ne pas toucher son épaule. Il marmonnait son prénom en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et en attirant sa tête contre son torse. Il recouvrit son front de baisers, il sentit le corps de Gabriel se relaxer et sa main droite glissa dans son dos pour s'accrocher à lui. Adam alerté par l'agitation s'était rapproché, l'inspecteur lui avait donné l'accord d'aller voir Gabriel. Il arrivait sur la gauche de Balthazar et les observait en s'approchant. C'était plus que des retrouvailles entre amis, Balthazar courbé au-dessus de Gabriel, le tenant dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il s'adressa à Gabriel pour lui demander comment il allait, Balthazar se recula en le lâchant et Adam nota la main de Gabriel toujours accroché dans le dos de son ami. Balthazar fit un pas de plus en arrière pour laisser Adam se rapprocher et Gabriel le lâcha. Adam s'assit à côté de Gabriel et le pris dans ses bras. Balthazar resta à les regarder, Adam s'occupant de Gabriel et celui-ci immobile, tentant de maintenir les larmes qui débordaient sur ses joues. Ses tremblements se firent plus forts et Adam le serra un peu plus contre lui.

Dean observait de loin Balthazar retrouvant Gabriel, il préférait les laisser seuls connaissant les sentiments de Balthazar pour son ami. Il lui avait reparlé de Gabriel pendant son absence, lui demandant s'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments avant qu'il parte. Balthazar avait hésité, il avait encore du mal à accepter ce que Dean lui avait fait. Puis il pensa à Gabriel, il avait besoin d'en parler. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait attendu ne voulant pas lui parler avant qu'il se lance dans cette aventure. Il ne voulait pas le perturber, alors il attendrait qu'il revienne. Il avait peur que si ça se passait mal avec Gabriel, qu'il n'ait plus personne sur qui compter. C'était une de ses appréhension et loin d'être la seule. Dean ne se risqua pas à lui donner des conseils mais il l'écouta. Maintenant ils étaient réunis mais Adam état toujours là, veillant sur Gabriel et torturant un peu plus Balthazar pour ce qu'il allait se passer.

Il reporta son attention sur l'inspecteur et celui-ci lui fit signe de s'avancer. Il le rejoint et l'inspecteur lui dit qu'il pouvait entrer pour retrouver Castiel. Dean s'élança sans attendre une seconde de plus, il monta les quelques marches à la volée et ralenti en entrant. Castiel était debout entouré d'un homme et d'une femme, tous s'étreignant après cette épreuve. Puis il vit Castiel se tourner vers lui et la surprise marquer son visage et il se mit presque aussitôt à pleurer. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le monde environnant n'existant plus, il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Le cœur de Dean explosa quand il senti Castiel dans ses bras, il retrouvait sa chaleur, son odeur. Il le serrât contre lui à l'étouffer, lui chuchotant qu'il lui avait manqué, que l'idée de ne plus le revoir l'avait torturé, que tout était fini et que maintenant ils ne se quitteraient plus. Castiel, lui, semblait vouloir disparaitre entre ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, agrippant sa veste de toutes ses forces. Il écoutait Dean lui murmurer tout ce qu'il espérait entendre. Plus jamais il ne voulait le quitter, plus jamais. Ils restèrent ainsi, inconscients de ce qui se passait à côté d'eux pendant longtemps. Personne n'osa interrompre leurs retrouvailles. Les larmes de Castiel s'étaient arrêtées et il se mit à trembler. Il avait vécu trop d'émotions et son corps avait besoin de repos. Dean le conduisit jusqu'à l'ambulance. Gabriel et lui furent installés à l'intérieur et Dean et Adam les accompagnèrent. Dean lança un sourire tendu à Balthazar et lui promis de surveiller Gabriel. Balthazar resta en arrière, regardant l'ambulance emmener loin de lui Gabriel. Il sorti son portable pour rassurer Jo, ils s'en étaient sortis sains et saufs, et ils étaient conduit à l'hôpital pour passer des examens par sécurité.

L'inspecteur Singer lui expliqua ensuite ce qui les attendait. Ils passeraient des examens médicaux aujourd'hui mais demain ils devraient les interroger pour savoir tout ce qui s'était passé, ils seraient reçus par le docteur Mills. Après tout ça, un procès serait peut être nécessaire mais ils pourraient enfin laisser cette affaire derrière eux.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26**

 **Bonjour à toutes, lectrices, revieweuses, assidues ou de passage.**

 **Je laisse Castiel et Gabriel reprendre le cours de leur vie.**

L'ambulance arriva à l'hôpital, le docteur Mills les attendait déjà. Ils furent pris en charge sans attendre, Gabriel recevant des soins pour son épaule et Castiel reçu par sa psychiatre. Elle voulait éviter qu'ils souffrent d'un état de stress post-traumatique, elle devait les faire parler rapidement de la situation traumatisante et les enregistrer pour les inspecteurs. Castiel lui parla de la situation qui avait dégénérée, ses frères s'étaient retournés contre lui, Samandriel avait voulu lui faire du mal mais Gadreel et Chuck l'avait protégé. Il s'inquiétait pour Anna et Samandriel. Pour sa sœur, il avait demandé à Bobby si elle pouvait être accueillie dans un centre avec son mari et leur fils, et il lui avait promis de s'en occuper. Il ne les laisserait pas ici, ils partiraient avec lui de la communauté. Et pour Samandriel, il avait vu sa réaction en se rendant compte qu'il avait failli tuer quelqu'un, et il savait qu'il pouvait encore espérer qu'il change, il n'était pas totalement perdu. Dean attendait à l'extérieur de la chambre, anxieux d'être séparé de Castiel même si c'était maintenant simplement par une porte et un couloir. Il faisait les cent pas, un gobelet de café dans les mains pour se réchauffer. Il était tendu, fatigué, Castiel avait subi beaucoup d'émotions mais lui aussi, il avait cru l'avoir perdu au bruit du coup de feu. Il n'avait pas réussi à le lâcher pendant leur trajet dans l'ambulance, il lui avait murmuré à l'oreille des mots doux, il lui avait répété inlassablement qu'il ne le laisserait plus partir. Castiel n'avait rien dit, il avait répété son prénom pour se raccrocher à lui et ne desserrait pas sa prise sur ses vêtements.

Le docteur Mills fini par sortir. Dean la regarda avec appréhension, il redoutait de mauvaises nouvelles ou qu'elle lui dise qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec Castiel. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui sourit pour le rassurer. Castiel lui avait parlé, il devait se reposer pour le lendemain, il pouvait rester avec lui. Il devait éviter de lui parler de ce qu'il avait vécu, à part si c'était Castiel qui lui en parlait. Il devrait essayer de lui parler de ses amis, de ce qu'il avait fait en son absence. Il acquiesça, il ferait tout ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir rester près de lui. Elle lui rappela ce dont ils avaient parlé ensemble pendant l'absence de Castiel et le comportement qu'il devait adopter.

Balthazar était revenu avec les policiers, d'autres voitures étaient arrivées avant qu'il ne parte, pour isoler les lieux pour l'enquête. Anna et son mari, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, étaient conduits dans un centre qui accueillait les membres de sectes qui s'échappaient et les frères de Castiel étaient conduits au commissariat pour être entendus. Ils passeraient surement les prochaines années en prison. L'inspecteur Singer était heureux d'avoir sorti Castiel de là mais aussi d'avoir récupéré la clé USB qui pourrait leur donner de quoi inculper Crowley. Sur la route du retour, Balthazar pensait à Gabriel, il ne savait comment il s'était retrouvé mêlé à ces règlements de compte en famille, mais il était heureux qu'ils s'en soient sorti tous les deux avec si peu de dégâts. Les conséquences psychologiques seraient peut-être plus difficiles et plus longues à panser.

En arrivant au commissariat, Balthazar prit sans attendre la direction de l'hôpital, il arriva en fin d'après-midi. Il chercha pendant un moment où ils pouvaient être, on lui indiqua enfin le numéro de la chambre de Gabriel et il frappa doucement. La porte s'ouvrit sur Adam qui referma derrière lui en sortant dans le couloir. Balthazar lui demanda des nouvelles de Gabriel, Adam le rassura, il avait passé des examens, sa blessure était bégnine et il ne devrait pas avoir de séquelles. Il lui demanda à le voir et il senti Adam se tendre. Celui-ci lui expliqua que Gabriel dormait et qu'il avait besoin de repos, Balthazar insista et fit un pas en avant mais Adam le stoppa en posant sa main sur son torse et lui dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, qu'il devrait attendre un peu. Balthazar resta interdit un moment, il fronça les sourcils se demandant pendant quelques secondes s'il pouvait casser la figure à Adam pour passer de force, mais il se ravisa, il faisait ça pour Gabriel. Il finit par lui dire qu'il comprenait et lui expliqua que le lendemain, ils étaient attendus au commissariat pour faire leur déposition, un agent viendrait les chercher pour les accompagner. Adam le remercia et retourna auprès de Gabriel, Balthazar resta un instant immobile au milieu du couloir. Adam devait se douter de quelque chose, il connaissait son attachement à Gabriel en tant qu'ami, il ne l'aurait jamais laissé sans le voir avant cet épisode mais son comportement avec Gabriel quand il l'avait revu n'avait rien eu d'amical. Et Adam s'en était rendu compte. Balthazar se senti mal, il ne pouvait pas s'immiscer ainsi entre Gabriel et Adam, il serait là pour son ami et tiendrait le rôle qu'il voudrait bien lui donner.

Balthazar fini par s'éloigner et rechercha la chambre de Castiel, il frappa et entra. Castiel allongé, Dean était installé dans le fauteuil près du lit, il l'invita à entrer et Balthazar ne se fit pas prier. Il lui demanda des nouvelles de Gabriel. Balthazar détourna le regard et lui dit qu'il n'avait pas pu le voir. Dean fronça les sourcils et se pencha en avant pour observer son ami. Il lui demanda alors si c'était Adam qu'il l'en avait empêché, il s'était rendu compte lui aussi du regard d'Adam quand ils s'étaient retrouvés, Gabriel et lui. Dean, face au silence de Balthazar, compris que c'en était bien la raison, il commença à se lever d'un air énervé mais Balthazar l'arrêta en l'attrapa par le bras. Il lui demanda de s'assoir, Adam faisait ça pour Gabriel. Mais Dean s'emporta, il faisait ça pour lui-même, pas pour Gabriel. Balthazar lui demanda encore une fois de se calmer, demain ils devraient faire leur déposition, ce n'était pas le moment de parler de ça. Castiel était resté muet, les écoutant parler de Gabriel et il découvrait l'attachement de Balthazar pour lui. Balthazar, qui était si secret sur ses sentiments et sur sa vie personnelle, s'était ouvert à Dean et parlait de ses sentiments même si c'était à demi-mots.

Quand Balthazar fut parti, Dean se déchaussa et s'allongea à côté de Castiel. Il le prit dans ses bras et Castiel se cala entre ses bras. Dean suivi les conseils du docteur Mills et commença à raconter à Castiel ce qui s'était passé en son absence. Il lui raconta qu'il avait appris pour Balthazar et Gabriel avant les fêtes de fin d'année, qu'il s'en était pris à lui. Dean le serra un peu plus fort, il avait été tellement mal en son absence qu'il s'en était pris à Balthazar, lui en voulant de ne pas avoir le courage d'aller voir Gabriel et de tout lui dire alors que lui espérerait revoir son amant. Castiel posa sa main sur la sienne et le rassura, Balthazar n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir. Dean lui expliqua qu'il avait des réticences, il avait peur de ce qui pouvait se passer avec Gabriel et cette peur le retenait encore de lui parler et de tout lui avouer, et maintenant il y avait Adam en plus au milieu qui semblait tenter de tenir éloigné Balthazar.

Castiel se retourna pour lui faire face, il lui expliqua qu'il avait pensé à lui tous les jours pour pouvoir tenir le coup et pour trouver le courage de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Castiel posa sa main sur sa joue et le regarda. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que pendant son absence Dean avait autant souffert. Il s'excusa de lui avait fait supporter tout ça. Dean observait son regard, il essayait d'y lire les sentiments qu'il pouvait cacher ou qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer pour l'instant. Ses mensonges face aux membres l'avaient torturé mais il avait fait ça pour les aider au final et Dean avait dû endurer son absence et s'était inquiété. Dean le rassura, il savait qu'il devait le faire et que c'était la seule solution pour les sortir de là. Le plus important maintenant c'est qu'il était de retour, qu'ils étaient réunis, et qu'il ne le laisserait plus repartir. Castiel se resserra contre lui et se cacha entre ses bras. Il s'inquiétait pour ses frères et sa sœur. Il lui demanda d'une petite voix de téléphoner à Bobby pour savoir où ils étaient. Dean le fit dans l'instant, il allait lui tendre le téléphone mais Castiel refusa et Bobby le renseigna. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait apprendre à leur sujet et il préférait que ce soit Dean qui lui explique. Quand celui-ci raccrocha, il lui expliqua qu'Anna et Chuck étaient bien dans une maison d'accueil, Samandriel, Gadreel et Luc quant à eux étaient en cellule. Ils avaient été entendus mais ils leur restaient des questions à leur poser, ils ne pouvaient pas lui parler de ce qu'ils avaient appris, ils devaient d'abord parler à Castiel.

Le lendemain, des agents passèrent les chercher tous les quatre pour les conduire au poste. La nuit n'avait pas été des plus reposantes, les cauchemars et les angoisses se partageaient leurs esprits. Dean observait Castiel pendant qu'il se préparait, il était angoissé, il se perdait fréquemment dans ses pensées et semblait revenir à lui au bout d'un moment, il avait des cernes sous les yeux et il remarqua à cet instant son amaigrissement. Dean le pressa gentiment, on les attendait, ils devaient partir. Castiel le suivit sans poser de questions. Le trajet jusqu'au poste se fit dans un silence tendu, Castiel appréhendait de revoir ses frères. Ils se rendirent tous les quatre au bureau de l'inspecteur Singer, celui-ci les attendait assis à son bureau. Il se leva en les voyant arriver, il regardait Castiel s'approcher, suivi de près par Dean. Castiel leva la tête et le vit les observer. Il repensa à tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, Castiel lui avait tout raconté et Bobby avait été patient avec lui, prenant toujours le temps dont il avait besoin. L'inspecteur fit un pas en avant et Castiel accéléra le pas, il se jeta dans les bras de l'inspecteur et l'étreignit. Il avait besoin de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, il avait toujours été là pour le recevoir et il l'avait en partie sauvé quand il s'était enfui et il recommençait aujourd'hui. Bobby le serra dans ses bras lui aussi, il s'était occupé de lui depuis cinq ans, il s'était attaché à lui au-delà de son implication dans l'affaire et il avait eu presque l'impression de l'adopter.

\- Moi aussi fiston je suis content de te voir.

Il le relâcha et salua les autres et les accompagna à une salle de réunion. Sur le chemin, Gabriel observait autour de lui, cherchant Balthazar, espérant qu'il soit là, près de lui dans cette épreuve. Adam l'observait sans rien dire, il n'avait pas imaginé les sentiments cachés lors de leurs retrouvailles. Gabriel et Balthazar s'aimaient et il se senti déçu du comportement de Gabriel. L'inspecteur Turner les attendait et les salua.

Les inspecteurs expliquèrent à Castiel, Gabriel et Adam qu'ils allaient les interroger sur ce qu'ils avaient vécu, qu'ils seraient enregistrés. L'inspecteur Turner demanda dans un premier temps à Gabriel de le suivre jusqu'à une salle d'interrogatoire et lui posa une série de questions. Gabriel lui raconta son séjour dans la communauté, ce qu'il avait observé et écouté. Puis il lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé dans la maison, Castiel attaché sous la garde de Gadreel, Samandriel accompagné de Luc et celui-ci qui l'influençait et qui lui soufflait ses actes. Puis ce fut au tour d'Adam et l'inspecteur les remercia après tout ça, ils pouvaient partir s'ils le souhaitaient, ce qu'ils firent.

De son côté Castiel fut interrogé par l'inspecteur Singer. Il lui raconta ce qu'il avait fait dans la communauté, les manipulations faites par Crowley. En expliquant tout ceci Castiel s'effondrait petit à petit sur lui.

\- Je l'ai fait aussi…

\- Quoi donc ?

\- J'ai menti à ces gens, j'ai participé à leur endoctrinement.

\- Castiel ? Castiel regarde-moi. Castiel leva la tête et posa sur Bobby un regard tellement triste que l'inspecteur dû s'empêcher de se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras. Tu as fait ça pour leur bien. Tu as fait ça pour les sortir de cette prison. Castiel restait vouté, les mains entre les jambes.

\- Je n'aurais fait ça pour eux que le jour où cette communauté fermera et que Crowley sera hors d'état de nuire. Charlie a-t-elle trouvé des informations intéressantes ?

\- Elle est en train d'y travailler. Tu dois me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé dans la maison… avec tes frères. Castiel posa ses mains sur la table et se mit à frotter ses poignets de ses paumes. L'inspecteur le vit déglutir et ouvrir la bouche avant de la refermer. Il lui laissa un moment mais il allait devoir le pousser s'il n'arrivait pas à parler.

\- Je me suis retrouvé attaché car Luc voulait reprendre le contrôle.

\- Le contrôle ?

\- De Samandriel et de la communauté dans le futur. Castiel remarqua que Bobby ne comprenait pas et il lui expliqua la place de Samandriel comme second et futur image de la secte. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait tellement bien joué son rôle que Crowley l'avait gardé près de lui car il savait parler aux gens et que son retour dans la communauté donnait un poids encore plus important à ses idéologies. Il était le symbole vivant que la vie dans la communauté était préférable à la vie extérieur. Bobby acquiesça. Il avait donc hérité de l'attention de Crowley au détriment de Samandriel. Celui-ci se senti lésé et Luc eu peur de perdre le contrôle de son petit monde.

\- Qui t'a attaché ?

\- Gadreel mais il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres de Luc, s'empressa-t-il de préciser.

\- Qui te tenait en joue ?

\- Samandriel mais il a été influencé par Luc. Ce n'est pas sa faute.

\- Qui a apporté l'arme ?

\- Luc, il devait l'avoir sur lui, je crois. Castiel avait recommencé à frotter ses poignets.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens pourquoi Samandriel a tiré ?

\- Je crois qu'il a eu peur, il a été surpris par l'arrivée de Gabriel. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait voulu lui tiré dessus, c'était un accident.

Bobby comprenait que Castiel voulait protéger son frère, il lui en avait tellement parlé, il savait qu'il se sentait coupable de l'avoir laissé là-bas mais si Samandriel avait sciemment tiré sur Gabriel, il devrait être inculpé et condamné.

Le chemin du retour se fit en silence dans la voiture de patrouille entre Gabriel et Adam. Le policier les déposa et reparti aussitôt en les laissant en tête à tête. Gabriel restait silencieux, il pensait à Balthazar qui n'était pas venu le voir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas été à ses côtés. Il pensait que tout allait bien se passer maintenant mais Balthazar restait loin de lui. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand Adam l'appela.

\- Gabriel ? Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle. Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, ça va… Il devait savoir, même si c'était mal venu qu'il demande à Adam, il devait savoir. Tu sais pourquoi Balthazar n'est pas venu ? Adam se figea à sa demande.

Adam senti la colère grandir en lui. Il était là près de lui et Gabriel pensait à Balthazar.

\- Regarde-moi Gabriel ! Regarde-moi bien en face !, en serrant les poings pour maintenir sa colère qu'il sentait grandir en lui. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Non, attend j'ai une meilleur question, est-ce que tu m'as déjà aimé ? Gabriel le regardait sans oser bouger, il baissa les yeux, honteux de lui avoir fait croire en des sentiments non partagés. Il savait que ce moment allait arriver et il y était.

Adam donna un coup de pied dans la table et la renversa.

\- Regarde-moi et dit le Gabriel. Je veux l'entendre. Vas-y, dis-le !, cria-t-il. Gabriel leva les yeux vers lui. Il vit toute la douleur qu'il ressentait, la colère qu'il ne maitrisait plus. Il ne pouvait rien dire, il n'avait aucune excuse. Adam tournait en rond dans la pièce, se tenant la tête dans les mains, jetant des coups d'œil à Gabriel. Il l'énervait de ne pas répondre, de le laisser se torturer. Il se campa devant lui.

\- Dis-le ! Adam ne bougeait pas. Il attendait son aveu.

\- Non, je ne t'aime pas. Je suis désolé, lui répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Adam recula d'un pas sous l'impact de la phrase. Comment il avait pu être aussi aveugle.

\- Tu es désolé ? Adam se mit à rire de dépit. Il se recula encore et tourna le dos à Gabriel, il prit une profonde inspiration. Je vais partir. Il avait espéré une protestation de Gabriel mais celle-ci ne vint pas. Il secoua la tête, il était vraiment idiot de s'être attaché à Gabriel, il l'avait bien senti qu'il y avait quelque chose entre lui et Balthazar depuis le début mais il avait préféré fermer les yeux, espérant que peut-être il l'aimerait et Balthazar lui assurant qu'il était ce qu'il fallait à Gabriel. Je vais partir, je déménage. J'ai eu une offre dans un journal hier soir après avoir envoyé une ébauche de mon article.

Adam parti dans la chambre, il ramassa des affaires à lui qui trainaient, fit la même chose dans le salon puis revint vers Gabriel. Gabriel restait assis sans bouger, il se sentait tellement misérable, comment il avait pu utiliser Adam comme ça. Il y avait cru au début, il l'avait charmé, il avait aimé ses attentions. Mais sa discussion avec son thérapeute avait remis Balthazar au premier plan, il avait compris, ou plutôt admis qu'il l'aimait. Et après ça, tout s'était compliqué, il avait essayé de le faire comprendre à Balthazar mais il s'était braqué et n'avait pas voulu l'écouter et lui il avait utilisé Adam, pour ne pas rester seul, pour avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, quelqu'un qui s'occupe de lui. Et il avait voulu y croire encore un peu, qu'il pouvait l'aimer pour son bien et pour être heureux.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Je sais…moi aussi. Adam fit demi-tour et sorti.

Gabriel observa la porte se refermer sur Adam. Il avait joué avec ses sentiments, chose qu'il avait reprochée à Balthazar. Il se retrouvait seul, encore. Se sentant encore plus misérable que lors de ses dernières crises. Mais il ne voulait pas se laisser aller, il ne ferait pas la même erreur que la dernière fois. Il resta à cogiter une bonne partie de l'après-midi, puis il se décida, se leva. Prit une douche en faisant attention à sa plaie. Il avala quelques antidouleurs au passage. Il alla dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit, il devait agir maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas rester seul pour faire face à tout ça. Il n'avait jamais connu autant de stress que la veille, son ami avait failli être abattu devant ses yeux et c'est lui qui avait reçu la balle, et aujourd'hui il se sentait abandonné. Par Balthazar en premier lieu, il n'était pas venu le voir, il n'avait pas été à ses côtés dans cette épreuve, et par Adam qui le quittait. Il savait qu'il avait raison de faire ça mais ça faisait mal quand même quand vos erreurs vous revenaient en pleine figure et cette culpabilité qui vous étouffait.

Castiel fut libéré en fin de journée. Il avait demandé à voir Gadreel et Samandriel, Bobby lui promis d'essayer de faire ce qu'il pouvait, mais il ne pourrait pas les voir aujourd'hui. Il retourna chez eux avec Dean, quand il entra dans l'appartement il ne se senti pas chez lui. Une impression de ne plus être à sa place et il se tourna vers Dean, il avait besoin de voir ses réactions pour essayer de comprendre. Dean le rassura, il devait reprendre ses marques, ça prendra le temps qu'il faut mais tout redeviendra à la normal. Castiel hocha la tête, il était docile, Dean avait l'impression qu'il avait perdu son raisonnement à être resté trop longtemps dans cet endroit. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Le docteur Mills avait conseillé à Dean de garder ses habitudes et de laisser Castiel seul pour qu'il ait des moments où il pouvait se retrouver. Il prévint donc Castiel que le soir même il allait travailler, qu'il pouvait l'appeler s'il en avait besoin et qu'il reviendrait immédiatement. Castiel le remercia, il partit dans la chambre pour se changer tandis que Dean sortait de quoi manger. Quand ils eurent fini, il se leva prit sa veste à la main en regardant avec inquiétude son amant. Il lui demanda encore une fois de l'appeler s'il en avait besoin et qu'il rentrerait vite. Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa tendrement. Castiel le rassura et il partit.

Balthazar était reparti travailler au bar. Jo l'avait retrouvé et il lui demanda des nouvelles de Gabriel, elle fut surprise de sa question pensant qu'il l'avait vu mais il lui expliqua qu'il avait préféré le laisser se reposer. Elle lui expliqua donc qu'elle avait pu le voir un quart d'heure et rien que de savoir qu'il n'était plus là-bas, elle avait été soulagée. Dean arriva et se mit au travail comme si de rien été, tout le monde fut surpris de le voir là mais il expliqua que c'était une demande du docteur Mills et ils ne posèrent plus aucune questions.

Gabriel approchait du bar, il s'était rongé les sangs tout au long de la route. Il ne pouvait pas rester seul mais il avait peur de revoir Balthazar ne sachant pas pourquoi il n'était pas venu le voir. Il entra et Balthazar fut autant surpris que les autres. Tout le monde vint prendre de ses nouvelles, à part Balthazar qui resta derrière le bar et Jo en profita pour le prendre dans ses bras. Balthazar les observait, qu'est ce que faisait Gabriel ici, et où était Adam? Gabriel demanda à Jo, au bout d'un moment, de le laisser parler avec Balthazar. Gabriel prit place au bar face à lui, la tête baissée. Il inspira pour prendre courage et leva la tête.

\- Adam m'a laissé tomber, il attendit un instant pour voir la réaction de Balthazar. Il est parti… et j'ai besoin de mon ami.

Balthazar resta là, sans parler et sans réaction. Il essayait d'analyser ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Adam parti, Gabriel seul, demandant son ami. Ça voulait dire qu'entre eux tout était possible et Balthazar senti la peur prendre le contrôle. Son cœur cognait dans sa cage thoracique, l'adrénaline courait dans ses veines, il pouvait prendre la fuite, son corps était prêt mais ses pieds restaient collés au sol. Le regard de Gabriel changea devant sa non réaction. Il se leva, il ne pouvait pas supporter de se faire rejeter deux fois en si peu de temps.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ... en secouant la tête. Il fit quelques pas, puis se retourna et revint sur ses pas. Décide toi Balthazar, tu ne peux pas jouer comme ça. Souffler le chaud et le froid. J'ai menti et j'ai fait souffrir Adam. Si on est vraiment ami, ne me laisse pas souffrir. Et il partit.

Balthazar ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, toujours incapable de bouger.

 **Je vous remercie de prendre le temps de passer un moment avec cette histoire. Je vous embrasse.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

 _\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux ... en secouant la tête. Gabriel fit quelques pas, puis se retourna et revint sur ses pas. Décide-toi Balthazar, tu ne peux pas jouer comme ça. Souffler le chaud et le froid. J'ai menti et j'ai fait souffrir Adam. Si on est vraiment ami, ne me laisse pas souffrir. Et il partit._

 _Balthazar ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, toujours incapable de bouger._

Son ami ? Seulement son ami… il avait dit qu'il occuperait la place qu'il voulait bien lui donner mais à cet instant c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Balthazar était encore au bar en train d'essayer de comprendre les paroles de Gabriel. Il avait besoin de son ami, ce qui sous-entendait qu'il n'était que son ami ? Ou bien il avait besoin de son ami, ce qui pouvait évoluer vers autre chose ? De toute façon, c'était trop tard. Gabriel avait dû voir la peur dans son regard et il était parti.

Balthazar se senti tiré par le bras, sa tête se tourna vers la direction imposée à son corps et il vit Dean qui l'entrainait vers la salle du personnel.

\- Meg', occupe-toi du bar un moment, lança Dean à l'intention de sa collègue. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami comme ça, sans rien faire. Il le lança brutalement à l'intérieur de la salle, en fermant derrière lui. Balthazar perdit quelques secondes son équilibre et s'appuya au mur. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Balthazar ? Dean était exaspéré.

\- Quoi… je …

\- Oui explique moi. …Gabriel vient te voir pour te dire qu'Adam est parti. Et toi tu fais quoi ? Dean était vraiment énervé. Il voulait que Balthazar soit heureux et qu'il ne manque pas la chance qui lui était donnée.

\- Rien…

\- Exactement rien ! Il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose, tu dois déjà commencer par lui parler, lui expliquer pourquoi c'est si difficile pour toi. Balthazar le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que j'ai à faire. Et ça ne te regarde pas…

\- Tu vas arrêter de faire le con, Balthazar.

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Je n'ai pas à recevoir de conseil de ta part après ce que tu as pu faire. Balthazar essayait par tous les moyens de fuir la discussion.

\- Ah voilà ! Maintenant que tu ne gères plus la situation tu deviens agressif ?! C'est la peur Balthazar, seulement la peur, en avançant vers lui. Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur de Gabriel, tout ce qui se dressait entre vous n'y est plus. Alors maintenant tu vas le voir pour lui parler. Et ne me force pas à t'y trainer par la peau du cou.

\- Et je l'aiderai s'il le faut. Jo qui avait vu la scène entre Balthazar et Gabriel, les avaient suivis. Il la regarda, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il aimait Gabriel, ils voyaient que Gabriel l'aimait aussi mais ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il restait là sans rien faire. Jo s'inquiétait pour lui et elle voulait les voir tous les deux heureux et pour elle s'était seulement ensemble. Balthazar repensa à ce que lui avait dit Dean.

\- Si j'ai peur c'est que c'est la bonne personne …, dit-il en regardant Dean qui lui sourit.

\- Oui c'est ça.

\- Ok, souffla-t-il, en hochant la tête. Il avait envie de fuir mais c'était trop tard, il ne pouvait plus, il ne devait plus.

Après avoir été jeté dehors par Dean, Balthazar prit la direction de chez Gabriel. Arrivé devant chez lui, il resta devant la porte sans bouger pendant un certain temps, cinq minutes ou une heure, il ne savait pas. Il savait qu'il devait parler avec lui mais il restait là sans bouger, à repenser à tout ça, tout ce qui leur était arrivé. Il finit par frapper à la porte, il entendit un mouvement à l'intérieur. Gabriel lui ouvrit la porte et resta sans bouger et sans parler face à lui. Gabriel aussi avait peur de souffrir, ils s'étaient rapprochés avant qu'il parte dans la secte mais à son retour Balthazar avait fait marche arrière, il n'était même pas venu le voir à l'hôpital mais maintenant il avait besoin d'avancer.

Balthazar ne bougea pas plus que lui, alors Gabriel fit demi-tour en laissant la porte ouverte et laissant Balthazar choisir ce qu'il voulait faire. Une fois Gabriel hors de vue, il entra doucement chez lui, sans faire de bruit toujours. Gabriel s'était couché, recroquevillé sur le canapé, dos à l'entrée.

\- Tu as besoin de manger. Je vais cuisiner. Balthazar avait besoin de s'occuper pour reprendre un certain contrôle de son corps, si ce n'est de la situation.

Il prit la direction de la cuisine, ouvrit plusieurs placards, sorti une casserole et prépara une assiette. Au bout d'un moment, il appela Gabriel, il remplit une assiette de pâtes et la posa sur la table. Gabriel s'assit face à l'assiette et commença à manger. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche et ne regardait pas son ami. Balthazar le laissait manger et se mit à nettoyer et ranger ce qu'il avait sorti. Il se retourna, il regardait le sol, les mains appuyées sur le plan de travail, face à la table. Il entendait manger Gabriel. Il sentait ses jambes faibles, un léger tremblement dans ses mains qu'il resserra pour le faire cesser. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge l'empêchant de parler, il déglutit.

\- Je suis terrifié Gabriel. Il laissa échapper cette phrase comme un souffle, un aveu chuchoté de peur qu'il soit entendu.

Gabriel ne répondit pas. Il resta sans bouger pendant un moment puis reposa sa fourchette et s'essuya la bouche. Encore un instant en suspend sans mouvement, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne comprenait pas ses réticences mais il voulait l'apaiser. Il se leva et s'approcha sans bruit de lui. Il n'avait pas bougé, Gabriel lui prit la main, caressa le dos de sa main de son pouce, et l'entraina à sa suite. Balthazar se laissa conduire sans résister, le contact de sa main sur la sienne le rassurant un peu, ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps. Il avait l'impression qu'avec les derniers événements les limites de leur relation étaient devenues encore plus floues pour lui. Il le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il laissa dans la pénombre, il le voulait et pour cela il fallait qu'il évite de lui faire peur. Balthazar ne voulait pas parler, ne pouvait pas parler, alors il devait le rassurer autrement, il allait devoir être patient et doux.

Au milieu de la pièce, Gabriel se retourna face à Balthazar. Ils restaient debout sans bouger, face à face, toujours sans se regarder directement dans les yeux, Balthazar maintenu par sa peur et Gabriel n'osant pas bouger. Il tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne, sans pression, c'était presque une caresse immobile. Puis Balthazar initia un mouvement, il leva la main droite et la déposa sur la joue de son ami. Il ne voyait pas son visage, Gabriel toujours la tête baissée. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et laissa échapper un soupire. Gabriel pris ce mouvement pour une invitation et posa alors ses mains sur les bras de Balthazar puis les fit glisser jusqu'à son torse. Il entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise, ses gestes toujours aussi lents et doux pour l'apprivoiser. Balthazar réprima un geste de recul, il ne savait plus s'il voulait être là ou ailleurs. C'était trop, il avait failli le perdre physiquement il n'y a pas longtemps, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque de s'éloigner de lui mais ça s'était trop pour lui. Trop de peur, d'espoir, de désir, d'attente. Depuis le temps qu'il tentait de se convaincre qu'ils étaient amis et que rien ne pouvait se passer entre eux, il y avait cru réellement. Mais Gabriel avait tout bousculé, il l'avait secoué, lui avait fait peur pour le faire réagir et ça avait failli marcher. Pourtant il s'était butté un peu plus et avait campé sur ses positions mais Gabriel avait réussi à fendiller sa décision et depuis il souffrait le martyre sans savoir comment s'en sortir. Celui-ci écarta les pans de la chemise et déposa un premier baiser léger. Il entendit le souffle de Balthazar frémir, il continua sur sa lancée, et déposa une série de baisers sur son torse. Balthazar laissa échapper un gémissement, une chaleur nouvelle se rependit en lui, son corps en voulait plus immédiatement. Gabriel, au son de ses gémissements, ressentait un plaisir immense, Balthazar se laissait enfin aller. Celui-ci qui avait laissé sa main se glisser sur la nuque de son ami, la retira. Gabriel stoppa l'exploration de son torse et se recula légèrement. Balthazar en profita pour attraper le bas de son t-shirt et lui enlever. Il aperçut pour la première fois son pansement et le caressa, lui rappelant qu'il avait failli le perdre pour de bon. Il l'avait ressenti cette peur avant qu'il ne parte dans la secte, et elle avait estompé ses inhibition. Il s'était permis de se rapprocher de lui maladroitement. Il fit un pas vers lui, déposa ses mains sur ses épaules sans lui faire mal et le fit reculer. Gabriel fit un pas en arrière pour ne pas tomber et Balthazar le fit reculer jusqu'au lit doucement, Gabriel s'allongea et Balthazar suivi son mouvement.

Toujours aucun mot n'était échangé, la chambre pleine d'un silence bouillonnant de désir et d'appréhension. Le bruit de leur respiration hachée venait remplir ce silence. Leurs regards s'évitaient et leurs corps l'un au-dessus de l'autre ne se touchaient pas. Balthazar approcha ses doigts et les déposa au niveau de sa trachée, Gabriel perdit son souffle à cette première caresse. Il survola sa peau lentement en baissant son visage près de son torse pour respirer son odeur. La pulpe de ses doigts le touchant à peine, il les fit glisser sur sa clavicule, entre ses pectoraux, en prenant le temps d'observer le grain de sa peau et la chair de poule qui se dessinait. Il observait sa respiration qui se faisait plus profonde et plus difficile. Gabriel, immobile, sentait à peine les doigts caressant sa peau, le souffle de Balthazar se déplaçant en suivant la caresse. Gabriel oscillait entre l'envie dévorante de bouger pour approfondir ces contacts et la peur toujours présente que Balthazar fasse marche arrière. Alors il restait immobile, espérant que ceci l'encourage à lui faire assez confiance pour qu'il se laisse aller. Il sentait maintenant ses lèvres explorer son ventre et sa main droite glisser sur son flanc. Gabriel frissonna au contact humide de ses lèvres, il étouffa un gémissement pour ne pas briser ce silence religieux qui les entourait et maintenait ses mains sur le matelas en agrippant le drap.

Balthazar ne réfléchissait pas à ce qu'il faisait, il laissait son corps prendre le contrôle et redécouvrir l'autre. Quand son esprit tentait de venir lui rappeler le risque qu'il prenait, il fermait les yeux et respirait son odeur. Son inquiétude se calmait alors et son envie contraint jusque-là, reprenait le dessus. Il se redressa légèrement et entreprit de déboutonner le pantalon de Gabriel et se recula pour le lui retirer. Il retira son pantalon et se baissa au-dessus de ce corps qui était en attente de caresses. Il prit conscience que son corps avait faim de contact et il le laissa reposer au-dessus de l'autre. Ce contact plus important le réchauffa immédiatement. Il entendit le souffle de Gabriel s'emballer puis une main se poser légèrement dans son dos. Ce geste doux lui arracha un bien être qui le fit se resserrer encore plus contre Gabriel. Leurs corps maintenant en contact se reconnaissaient et se répondaient naturellement. Leurs gestes toujours lents et doux se multipliaient jusqu'à atteindre un plaisir complet. Balthazar resserra ses bras autour de Gabriel et se laissa glisser sur le côté en emportant son corps contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et Gabriel y répondit tendrement et plongea sa tête contre son torse. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, réchauffés par le corps abandonné de l'autre.

Quand Gabriel se réveilla, le lit était vide. Il ne s'inquiéta pas, il savait que tout allait bien. Ils s'étaient retrouvés. Il enfila un bas de survêtement et un tee-shirt, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Balthazar, en jean et chemise, cuisinait, il s'approcha de lui, il posa ses mains sur ses flancs. Balthazar ne bougea pas, pas de gestes de retrait ou de tension. Il fit alors glisser ses mains jusqu'à son ventre et se resserra contre lui.

Balthazar senti des baisers être déposés dans son dos. Il se retourna entre ses bras. Il prit son visage en coupe et déposa une série de petits baisers sur son front, ses yeux, sa mâchoire. Il le regarda alors dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Gabriel avait levé son regard vers lui, attendant patiemment qu'il ait le courage de faire face à la situation. Balthazar plongea dedans, Gabriel n'attendait rien, il voyait dans ses yeux qu'il lui offrait son être et son âme. Il s'abandonnait complètement à lui, le laissant faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Balthazar, se penchant, l'embrassa, bouleversé par ce qu'il lisait dans ces yeux rayonnant, ces yeux qui lui offraient tout ce qu'il avait espéré.

Ils se séparèrent, Balthazar rassuré par son regard et par leur rapprochement physique qui avait apaisé son angoisse et Gabriel se sentant enfin aimé. Balthazar s'installa à table pour manger et Gabriel s'assit à sa gauche, ses jambes entre les siennes, sa tête contre son torse et il avait passé ses bras autour de son torse pour s'y rattacher. Balthazar avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules pour le maintenir contre lui. Gabriel était silencieux et immobile, immergé dans l'observation des bruits de son cœur, du souffle de sa respiration, il l'entendait mastiquer et avaler sa nourriture. Sa respiration calme lui permettait d'absorber les odeurs de son corps, de son parfum, des effluves de café quand il portait la tasse à sa bouche. Entre deux gorgées, il déposait un baiser dans ses cheveux ou dans son cou et Gabriel tentait de contenir sa respiration qui avait tendance à s'emballer, pour si peu de chose pensa-t-il, mais c'était ce qu'il espérait depuis si longtemps. Il entendit Balthazar déposer sa tasse sur la table et la faire glisser. Celui-ci prit une de ses jambe pour la faire passer de l'autre côté de son bassin et passa la deuxième sur sa cuisse. Gabriel maintenant assis sur lui et adossé à la table se laissait cajoler entre ses bras.

\- J'avais … j'ai tellement peur. Peur qu'une fois que tu connaisses tout de moi, je ne t'intéresse plus, peur de te lasser, peur de découvrir que ce sentiment amoureux ne soit en réalité qu'une amitié profonde et que tu te rendes compte au bout d'une semaine ou d'un mois que l'attirance physique ressentie s'estompe. Balthazar lui parlait doucement, se confiant enfin sur ce qui le retenait depuis si longtemps. Il fit une pause avant de pouvoir tout avouer. Quand je t'ai rencontré, tu m'as immédiatement attiré, puis je suis tombé amoureux de toi. On s'est séparé en partie à cause de tes troubles, tu sembles ne pas t'en souvenir mais je t'ai avoué que je t'aimais… et tu as ri. Il fit une pause à l'évocation de ce souvenir qui lui tordait encore le cœur. Tu as ris en me disant que j'étais bien naïf de croire en de tels sentiments. Gabriel tenta de le regarder mais Balthazar le garda serré contre lui et continua de parler. Alors j'ai enfoui profondément ces sentiments et je suis resté près de toi, …à te regarder vivre, à t'entendre répéter que tu ne croyais pas en l'amour, à t'écouter parler de ces hommes qui partageaient ton lit et à être ton ami comme on se l'était promis. Gabriel sentait les caresses de Balthazar dans ses cheveux comme pour le consoler de ses paroles. Il se resserra autour de lui pour lui faire ressentir son attachement mais aussi pour éviter que son cœur qui se brisait à chaque mot ne tombe au sol en mille morceaux. Il comprenait que Balthazar avait souffert pendant ces années et qu'il avait peur mais il ne se rendait pas compte du mal qu'il lui faisait. Je ne voulais pas te perdre, tu étais la seule personne que j'aimais,…que j'ai jamais aimé. Je préférais encore te voir tous les jours et souffrir plutôt que tu refuses de me voir.

\- Je n'aurai pas refusé…

\- N'oublie pas qu'à l'époque on n'était pas encore amis. Tu m'as dit toi-même que tu voulais profiter sans te prendre la tête. Si j'avais insisté, si je t'avais dit que je t'aimais réellement, tu m'aurais repoussé et je t'aurais totalement perdu. Tu as raison quand tu m'as accusé de ne pas te faire confiance,… je ne peux pas. Je n'arrive pas à chasser l'idée que tu me repousseras encore.

Balthazar s'était alors occupé de Gabriel et des autres. Il s'était fait à cette idée et jusqu'à récemment, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il lui disait et qu'il allait changer d'avis.

\- Balthazar, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait tant de mal. Mais je ne suis plus le même grâce à toi et j'ai beau te dire que je tiens à toi et essayer de te faire comprendre que je t'aime, tu ne me crois pas. Je te prouverai tous les jours de ma vie que je t'aime et que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je te rassurerai à chaque instant s'il le faut mais laisse-moi une chance, prend un risque pour que nous puissions être heureux… S'il te plait.

Balthazar prit son visage en coupe pour le redresser vers lui et l'embrasser. Leur baiser doux, s'intensifiait sous l'envie de Gabriel de lui faire ressentir son amour. Il sentit Balthazar répondre à son baiser de façon plus fougueuse et agripper ses cheveux, ses mains descendait dans son dos en caresses assoiffées. Puis ses mains glissèrent sous ses cuisses pour le soulever et Gabriel se resserra autour de son corps. Il prit la direction de la chambre, tenant Gabriel, déposant des baisers dans son cou. Gabriel passait ses mains dans ses cheveux courts et tirait dessus pour pouvoir l'embrasser profondément. Au milieu du couloir, Balthazar plaqua Gabriel contre le mur, ce qui le fit gémir, pour pouvoir répondre à son baiser et le reprendre correctement dans ses bras. Puis quand leur baiser se calma, il reprit la direction de la chambre. Gabriel ne pouvait plus contenir son envie, il savait que Balthazar avait accepté de lui laisser une chance, qu'il lui faisait confiance. Il voulait maintenant lui montrer et partager avec lui cet amour qui le dévorait depuis si longtemps.

Quand Gabriel se réveilla, il observa un moment Balthazar encore en train de dormir. Ça semblait tellement naturel eux d'eux même si ça avait été compliqué. Il se sentait heureux, complet, bien comme il n'avait jamais été. Il sourit à cette idée, c'était une nouvelle vie pour lui, il avait tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Une vie sereine, sans troubles, remplie d'amour et une famille complète. En pensant à sa famille, il voulut prévenir Jo. Il se détourna un instant de Balthazar pour attraper son portable qui devait trainer dans le tas de vêtements au pied du lit. Il mit la main dessus et se replaça contre son amoureux. Amoureux ? Il trouvait le terme mièvre mais Balthazar était plus que son amant, c'était sa famille, son meilleur ami et son amour. Amoureux ferait l'affaire pour l'instant. Il alluma son portable que l'inspecteur lui avait rendu et trouva un message de Jo. Elle dormait chez Megan et passerait en fin d'après-midi pour les voir. Il était en train de pianoter sur son portable quand Balthazar se réveilla.

\- C'est Jo ? Gabriel se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa, il ne pouvait plus se passer de l'embrasser, sentir son odeur l'envelopper, la douceur de ses lèvres et leur goût.

\- Oui, elle est chez Meg. Elle passera en fin d'après-midi.

\- Ça veut dire qu'on doit trouver à s'occuper jusque-là. Balthazar glissa sa main sur le ventre de Gabriel en signe de possession. Celui-ci envoya le message et le regarda.

\- On a beaucoup de chose à rattraper, lui murmura-t-il en glissant sa main sur sa nuque et en se rapprochant de ses lèvres.

 **Balthazar a eu besoin d'un coup de pied aux fesses et de rassembler tout son courage mais ça y est il s'est expliqué!**

 **Je vous remercie d'être toujours là. Bises**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28**

Castiel chez lui, passait la soirée seul. Il avait besoin de ce moment de solitude, il était heureux de retrouver Dean mais il avait du mal à gérer son excès d'attention par moment et se sentait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit quand il n'était plus à côté de lui. Dans tous les cas il se sentait handicapé, mal adapté et ça l'inquiétait. Il fit le tour de l'appartement, retrouva ses affaires. Il avait l'impression d'être parti depuis des années.

Il finit par se coucher, s'enroula dans les couvertures et resta là, les yeux ouverts, à repenser à sa famille. Sa famille détruite par la dévotion, tombée à la merci de personnes sans scrupules. Quand il fermait les yeux, il revoyait Samandriel. Son petit frère face à la lui, arme à la main et son regard tellement torturé. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement, se laissant diriger par Luc. Il avait eu besoin d'un modèle en grandissant et il avait eu Crowley et Luc. Il espérait toujours qu'en étant hors de ce cadre, son frère puisse retrouver un semblant de raisonnement. Le docteur Mills lui avait expliqué, pour permettre aux disciples de se défaire de l'emprise des gourous, qu'il fallait leur laisser du temps, répondre à leurs questions, leur expliquer la faiblesse du raisonnement qui leur avait été rabâché. Dans un premier temps, ses frères allaient devoir gérer l'angoisse de ce changement de vie brutal puis ils devront critiquer leur adhésion et en comprendre la cause.

Castiel devait leur montrer sa bonne foi, il voulait les aider et il faisait tout ça pour eux. Le docteur Mills lui avait demandé de la voir tous les jours pendant un moment, il irait la voir demain et lui demanderai son avis sur son comportement à adopter avec Gadreel et Samandriel. Il avait plus de réticence concernant Luc même si ça lui briser le cœur. Il ne se posait même pas la question concernant ses parents, c'était à cause d'eux qu'ils en étaient là.

Castiel fut réveillé par Dean qui se colla à lui en se couchant. Il avait besoin de le prendre dans ses bras, de sentir qu'il était là. Il avait besoin de se rassurer, il était revenu près de lui et Castiel était réchauffé par ses contacts et son comportement. Pendant un mois, il n'avait connu que la suspicion, le mensonge, la peur. Il avait besoin de retrouver une vie normale. Il se rendormi bercé par la caresse de ses doigts dans son cou et entouré de sa chaleur.

Castiel se leva au milieu de la matinée, il se prépara, s'habilla dans la salle de bain pour ne pas réveiller Dean, passa à la cuisine, regarda la cafetière et le frigo sans envie. Il s'assit sur le divan et observa la porte d'entrée. Il allait sortir, seul, se rendre chez sa psychiatre pour parler de ce qui lui était arrivé, de ses frères. Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond, il recommençait. Ses nuits bouffées par l'angoisse, ses pensées parasitées par son passé, son humeur à fleur de peau. Il continuait de fixer la porte d'entrée, et il se demandait maintenant s'il allait parvenir à sortir de l'appartement. Il sentait l'angoisse le grignoter et prendre de plus en plus de place, un poids écrasait ses poumons et raccourcissait son souffle. Il gratta ses poignets et se força à approfondir ses inspirations, il réussit à se calmer petit à petit, il frotta ses poignets l'un contre l'autre pour estomper la sensation. Il se leva enfin et se dirigea vers la chambre et non pas vers la porte d'entrée. Il entrouvrit la porte et observa Dean qui dormait tranquillement, il avait bougé depuis qu'il était sorti du lit et il avait pratiquement prit sa place. Il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit, qu'en son absence il avait eu besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose et qu'il avait cherché son odeur dans ses affaires, qu'il avait passé ses nuits avec un vêtement à lui pour se rassurer. Il continuait de faire la même chose, il recherchait son odeur et sa chaleur dans les draps qu'ils partageaient. Il s'approcha à contre cœur. Il avait besoin de lui, encore, il avait besoin qu'il lui tienne la main. Castiel s'assit sur le bord du lit près de Dean et posa sa main sur son épaule en le secouant légèrement.

\- Dean ?

\- Mmh ?

\- J'ai besoin de toi,… je suis désolé.

\- Quoi ? Dean glissa sa main sur le genou de Castiel.

\- Je peux pas …

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cas' ?, il tentait d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu peux venir avec moi voir le docteur Mills ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Il se frotta les yeux pour chasser le sommeil et se redressa. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Laisse-moi cinq minutes d'accord ?

Castiel s'en voulait, il se sentait comme un enfant dépendant. Il se leva et attendit dans le salon. Il restait debout sans savoir quoi faire, incapable de faire les cent pas et incapable de s'assoir. Dean sorti cinq minutes après, habillé, et avala un café. Il attrapa la main de Castiel, lui sourit et lui demanda s'il était prêt. Castiel acquiesça et se força pour lui rendre un sourire qui ne ressemblait pas à une grimace. Il suivi Dean pour franchir le seuil de leur appartement et il serra sa main un peu plus fort quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue. Depuis qu'il était revenu, il se sentait angoissé, ayant toujours peur qu'il se passe quelque chose de mauvais. Les idées noires se battaient dans son esprit, il avait peur de perdre la raison, de perdre Dean, de perdre complètement ses frères, de ne pas réussir à reprendre sa vie où il l'avait laissée. Dean lui parlait, du temps, de Balthazar, de la ville, de lui. Il essayait de lui faire penser à autre chose que ses angoisses, il avait beau essayer de se concentrer sur ce qu'il lui disait, il ne parvenait pas à rester attentif longtemps et son esprit se laissait de nouveau parasité par les idées noires. Ils arrivèrent chez le docteur Mills et ils s'assirent dans la salle d'attente, Castiel ne desserrant pas la main de Dean. Celui-ci posa la sienne par-dessus celle de Castiel pour le rassurer, lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui. Il tentait de cacher son inquiétude mais Castiel la ressentait et l'observait. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, sa jambe gauche tressautait pour évacuer son anxiété. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter mais il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir sans lui.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Désolé de quoi Cas' ?

\- De t'avoir obligé à venir ici car je suis incapable de venir seul. Je suis désolé Dean d'être … Les sanglots l'étouffèrent et l'empêchèrent de terminer sa phrase. Il se sentait tellement diminué, incapable de vivre librement. Il inspira pour éviter de craquer et de se mettre à pleurer.

Dean posa sa main sur sa joue pour le caresser, puis il la fit glisser sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Je suis là pour toi Castiel. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour t'aider. Castiel laissa échapper les sanglots qui l'asphyxiaient et plongea sa tête contre le torse de Dean. Il voulait fuir ce monde, ça serait plus simple. Il voulait juste Dean, il aimerait n'avoir besoin que de lui pour retrouver son équilibre et son bonheur. Il aimerait ne pas se soucier du reste.

La porte s'ouvrit sur le docteur Mills qui raccompagnait un patient. Quand elle revint à son bureau, elle s'arrêta pour les observer. Castiel semblait se raccrocher de toute son âme à Dean tout comme lui, l'avait fait, quand Castiel était parti. Dean lui avait raconté son départ et son désespoir, il avait tout raconté ce qui avait surpris la psychaitre mais elle comprit par la suite qu'il s'était livré pour être capable d'aider au mieux Castiel quand il reviendrait. Il avait voulu tout lui dire pour qu'elle puisse l'aider à prendre soin de Castiel. Et il était là, à le rassurer, à l'accompagner alors qu'il devait faire une crise d'angoisse et il le maintenait à la surface. Castiel n'était pas bien mais il avait tout ce qu'il fallait autour de lui pour se reconstruire.

\- Castiel, venez avec moi, elle s'adressait à lui d'une voix douce, en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Au bout d'un moment, Dean et le docteur Mills se regardèrent, ne voyant pas réagir Castiel, quand celui-ci releva doucement la tête.

\- Tu m'attends ? demanda-t-il à Dean d'une petite voix craintive qui lui serra le cœur.

\- Oui, oui je t'attends ici, je ne vais nulle part. Il caressa la main de Castiel de son pouce et la lâcha. Vas-y.

Castiel se leva doucement et suivi le docteur Mills dans son bureau. Dean le suivi du regard l'angoisse l'étreignant. Il paraissait si fragile, incapable de faire face au monde. Il serait fort pour lui, il l'aiderait à redevenir celui qu'il avait connu, dont il était tombé amoureux.

Castiel s'assit face à son médecin et ne bougea plus.

\- Castiel, parlez-moi. Il garda le silence un moment.

\- J'ai peur.

\- De quoi avez-vous peur ? Elle le vit réfléchir.

\- Je ne sais pas, de tout.

\- De quoi avez-vous peur ?

\- De ne pas redevenir comme avant. De ne plus être celui dont Dean est tombé amoureux.

\- Pourquoi vous pensez que vous avez changé ?

\- Parce que j'ai fait des choses… qui m'ont changé. J'ai servi le guide… Crowley. J'ai servi Crowley. J'ai participé à l'endoctrinement de gens pour lui. J'ai fait ce qu'il a fait à ma famille quand il l'a détruite.

\- Et pourquoi avez-vous fait ça Castiel ?

\- Pour être accepté.

\- Oui. Et qu'est-ce que vous avez pu faire ? Castiel leva la tête sans la regarder. Même si elle connaissait beaucoup de choses le concernant c'était difficile. Vous avez pu gagner leur confiance et accéder à des informations importantes pour les inspecteurs.

\- Ça n'excuse pas le fait que j'ai pu détruire leur vie.

\- Vous n'avez pas détruit leur vie. Vous avez détruit le cadre qui les maintenait prisonnier d'un leurre. Ces personnes vont être accueillies dans des centres, elles vont retrouver leur famille et on va les aider à se réadapter au monde. Elle l'observa un moment. Castiel vous voulez me parler de vos frères ?

Elle le senti se tendre immédiatement.

\- Je voudrais les voir. Je pourrais ?

\- Pourquoi voulez vous les voir ?

\- Je veux leur expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Et je veux comprendre pourquoi ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont fait. Castiel grata ses poignets sans s'en rendre compte. Le docteur Mills l'observa. Je ne veux pas perdre encore une fois ma famille.

\- Je vais en parler avec l'inspecteur Singer. Vous voulez bien m'attendre dans la salle d'attente avec Dean.

Il se leva sans rien dire et rejoignit Dean. Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Castiel lui expliqua qu'il avait demandé à revoir ses frères et que le docteur Mills se renseignait auprès de Bobby.

\- J'ai parlé avec l'inspecteur Singer. Il peut organiser une rencontre avec vos frères dans deux jours. Ils ont été mis en inculpation, ils doivent maintenant recevoir leurs avocats mais il faut qu'ils soient d'accord pour vous voir.

\- D'accord. Castiel hocha la tête. Je vais attendre.

Elle les laissa sortir pour rentrer chez eux. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean et l'encouragea à continuer comme ça.

Le soir même Balthazar et Gabriel arrivèrent au bar ensemble, les employés arrivèrent les uns après les autres toujours avec un sourire plus ou moins malicieux sur le visage quand ils les saluaient. Ils travaillèrent comme d'habitude, sans gestes de tendresse. Ils avaient passé leur après-midi à discuter, Gabriel lui avait raconté en détails ce qu'il s'était passé dans la secte, il lui avait parlé des frères de Castiel et du gourou. Puis il en était venu à parler d'Adam, qu'il s'était rendu compte de leur comportement quand ils s'étaient retrouvés, lui et Balthazar, et Balthazar lui expliqua qu'il l'avait empêché de le voir à l'hôpital et qu'il n'avait pas voulu le retrouver au commissariat pour ne pas rendre les choses plus compliquées. Gabriel comprenait maintenant pourquoi il n'avait pas vu Balthazar après sa sortie. Il hésita un moment et demanda des nouvelles d'Amanda et Balthazar lui avoua qu'il n'en avait plus depuis le nouvel an, qu'elle avait compris bien avant lui et qu'elle l'avait encouragé à se rapprocher de lui. Gabriel avait conclu en disant qu'il voulait laisser tout ça derrière eux et qu'ils commençaient une nouvelle vie.

Jo, comme prévu, les avais rejoint chez Gabriel, elle avait frappé avant d'entrer, ils l'attendaient dans le salon. Elle les avait observés un moment sans parler, ils étaient assis côte à côte, Balthazar avait passé son bras sur les épaules de Gabriel et le tenait serré contre lui. Ils étaient beaux tous les deux ensemble, sereins et heureux. Elle les avait pris dans ses bras et les avait embrassés. Ils allaient être heureux tous les trois ensemble.

Dans la soirée Gabriel fit le tour des tables pour saluer les habitués. Balthazar l'observait parler avec un homme depuis cinq minutes. Gabriel lui souriait, se penchait vers lui pour lui parler. Balthazar tentait de faire attention à autre chose mais son regard était toujours attiré par Gabriel. Celui-ci revint vers Balthazar avec un grand sourire et se posta à côté de lui dos à la salle, adossé au bar.

\- C'est qui cet homme avec qui tu parlais ? Il s'appuyait sur le bar de sa main gauche et faisait face à Gabriel.

\- Gary, il est nouveau dans le quartier, il vient faire ses études et … Balthazar le regardait avec des yeux noirs. Tu es jaloux ? demanda prudemment Gabriel avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je veux juste savoir qui c'est, vu que tu as parlé avec lui depuis au moins un quart d'heure.

\- Si tu veux je peux me promener avec une pancarte autour du cou « Propriété de Balthazar ». Balthazar secoua la tête, il ne le prenait pas au sérieux. Non, non, j'ai mieux, tu sais comme ceux qui font des pubs, les hommes sandwich. Une pancarte devant et derrière. Gabriel s'amusait déjà de l'idée.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, lui répondit-il sèchement.

\- Je ne me moque pas, je te taquine. Gabriel attira Balthazar contre lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Le pire c'est que tu serais capable de le faire. Balthazar se détendit en voyant Gabriel lui sourire. Il n'était pas habitué à cette tendresse qu'il lui témoignait et ça calmait toutes ses appréhensions.

\- Bien sûr. Ça pourrait être drôle. Le risque c'est qu'on me demande pour qui je serais capable de faire ça, tout le monde saurait que tu es l'homme parfait et j'aurai beaucoup plus de concurrence. Gabriel grimaça. Non on va oublier l'idée. Il se resserra contre lui pour l'embrasser encore. Quand ils se séparèrent, Gabriel arborait un sourire espiègle.

\- Tu penses encore à ton histoire de pancarte. Il retrouvait son côté joueur qu'il aimait tant.

Gabriel passa sa main dans les cheveux de Balthazar et se perdit dans ses yeux.

\- Je t'aime Balthazar.

\- Tu dis ça pour m'acheter, plaisanta-t-il pour masquer son trouble.

\- Je t'aime réellement et je te le dirais tous les jours de ma vie. Tu finiras bien par le croire…

\- Je te crois…j'ai juste besoin d'accepter l'idée que tout va bien se passer maintenant.

...

Le lendemain, fut presque la même journée. Castiel se prépara pour aller voir le docteur Mills. Il tourna un instant dans l'appartement. Il ne voulait pas déranger Dean, il avait besoin de dormir. Il pouvait y aller seul, tout s'était bien passé hier, mais il n'était pas seul hier. Il tournait en rond quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

\- Tu me laisse cinq minutes, le temps de boire un café ?

Castiel lui sourit en hochant la tête, il fut envahi par une reconnaissance éternelle pour son amant. Dean le prit par la main et l'accompagna à sa séance. Il attendit la fin et ils rentrèrent ensemble. Il sentait Castiel beaucoup plus angoissé que la veille. Il voulait revoir ses frères mais ça lui faisait peur, il avait encore un jour à attendre. Ils passèrent un moment ensemble puis Dean parti se coucher quelques heures et quand il ressortit de la chambre, Castiel était assis dans le canapé où il l'avait laissé.

\- Cas', ça va ? Il hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Dean voyait ses mains s'agiter. Il s'approcha doucement.

\- Je pensais … Il s'interrompit dans sa phrase.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dean s'assit à côté de lui et attrapa une de ses mains, ses ongles étaient maculés de sang. Cas' ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête ça. Il attrapa sa deuxième main qui continuait de lui écorcher la peau, il regardait ses poignets, il s'était gratté jusqu'au sang. Il était effrayé de le voir dans cet état second et se sentait désemparé.

\- Je peux pas… je les sens toujours.

\- Tu sens quoi Cas' ?

\- Les menottes sur mes poignets. Je n'arrive pas à faire partir cette impression. Castiel releva la tête et lui lança un regard perdu et troublé. Ce regard le détruit sur place. Il était abîmé et tourmenté par ce qui lui était arrivé.

\- Des menottes ? Ils t'ont menotté ? Castiel se rendit compte à cet instant que Dean ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé dans la maison avec ses frères. Il en avait parlé avec Bobby, avec le docteur Mills mais personne ne lui avait expliqué, il resta face à lui sans réagir. Dean était inquiet, pourquoi ils lui avaient fait ça ? Il reprit tant bien que mal le contrôle de son corps. Je vais chercher de quoi te soigner, ne bouge pas.

Castiel reposa son regard sur ses mains. Il se retint de recommencer à se gratter, il avait pensé que blesser sa peau lui permettrait d'effacer ces sensations mais elles étaient toujours là.

Dean face à la glace de la salle de bain, se tenait au rebord du lavabo. Il n'arrivait pas à retenir les larmes mais il évitait de se laisser aller. Il avala la boule qui grossissait dans sa gorge, essuya rageusement ses yeux, souffla et se mit à chercher la trousse de soins. Il revint dans le salon et s'agenouilla devant Castiel en baissant la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas ses yeux rougies. Il installa les compresses et le désinfectant sur le canapé, releva les manches de la chemise de Castiel pour pouvoir le soigner, il prit doucement sa main gauche en glissant son pouce dans sa paume. Il observait les dégâts, le tour complet de ses poignets était entamé plus ou moins profondément. Il imbiba une compresse de désinfectant et tapota la plaie. Castiel essaya de retirer sa main en sentant la douleur mais Dean le retint. Celui-ci se racla la gorge.

\- Je suis désolé mais je dois te soigner. Castiel resta silencieux un moment, laissant Dean faire.

\- C'est dans la maison où tu m'as retrouvé… Gadreel m'avait attaché. Dean suspendit un moment ses soins. Il n'avait pas voulu demander à Castiel les détails de ce qu'il avait vécu, il avait préféré lui parler de leur futur. Il avait laissé le docteur Mills et les inspecteurs lui parler de ce cauchemar, lui s'était concentré sur la suite comme lui avait demandé le docteur. Castiel reprit, Luc voulait reprendre le contrôle de la secte par l'intermédiaire de Samandriel mais Crowley m'avait rapproché de lui et m'avait donné la place de Samandriel.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler si tu ne veux pas. Castiel passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux.

\- Je veux que tu saches tout de moi, même si ce ne sont pas toujours des choses faciles à dire.

Dean écouta tout ce que Castiel lui raconta, en le soignant. Quand il eut fini, il déroula une bande et entreprit de lui bander les poignets.

\- Non, non. Enlève ça. Je veux pas. Castiel retira brutalement ses mains. Voir la bande s'enrouler autour de ses poignets et la sensation d'être attaché l'angoissa.

\- Ça va. Ok, je te laisse comme ça. Il reprit ses mains dans les siennes et déposa des baisers dans ses paumes. On va laisser ça comme ça, d'accord ? Castiel hocha la tête. Je vais téléphoner au docteur Mills maintenant. Je dois la tenir au courant.

Dean attrapa son portable, s'assit à côté de Castiel et le prit dans ses bras. Il téléphona au docteur Mills qui l'invita à conduire Castiel à l'hôpital cet après-midi où elle le verrait. Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la journée, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Dean repensait à ce qu'il lui avait raconté, il ne parvenait plus à se mettre en colère, il était désespéré que Castiel ai eu à supporter tout ça de la part de sa famille. C'était lui sa famille maintenant et il allait effacer tous ces mauvais souvenirs, il y était arrivé une première fois, il pouvait recommencer et le rendre heureux à nouveau.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, le docteur Mills demanda à Dean de laisser Castiel et de partir travailler. Dean le prit dans ses bras, le cajola un moment, lui expliqua qu'il le laissait avec son médecin mais qu'il pouvait l'appeler au moindre problème. Castiel acquiesça et s'assit dans la salle d'attente. Elle reçut Castiel dans son bureau un quart d'heure après. Elle vérifia les soins de Dean, il avait fait ça comme il fallait et expliqua à Castiel qu'il avait besoin de pansements pour permettre à sa peau de guérir. Il la laissa faire à contre cœur, puis elle le fit parler de son comportement, il se livra difficilement au début puis lui parla de son inquiétude de revoir ses frères. Elle l'écouta, observant ses doigts gratter les pansements qu'elle lui avait faits. Quand ils eurent terminé, elle le rassura et lui proposa de l'accompagner pour voir ses frères, ce qu'il accepta. Puis elle s'étira et sourit à Castiel.

\- J'ai besoin de sortir ce soir. Je vous accompagne au bar dont vous m'avez parlé. Allez, on y va. Elle se leva et Castiel la regarda sans comprendre.

\- Non, je ne crois pas que je peux …

\- Vous avez besoin de vos amis Castiel. Et besoin de penser à autre chose. Je suis sure qu'on va passer une bonne soirée.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bar, Castiel prit une profonde inspiration avant de pousser la porte. Il l'ouvrit et observa la salle, Dean derrière le bar avec Balthazar et Gabriel assis face à lui. Megan en train de plaisanter avec un client, Jo en train de servir, il entendait Garth en train de chanter, Sam observait Jessica faire le tour de la salle. Puis il entendit son nom, il se retourna et vit Gabriel lui sauter dans les bras. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à ses questions quand Jo se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser, suivie par Megan, Jessica, Sam et Balthazar. Garth ne tarda pas à les rejoindre en entendant l'agitation de ses collègues. Il prit Castiel lui aussi dans ses bras et fut éloigné par Dean, qui préférait éviter que Castiel soit asphyxié. Il leur sourit à tous, il était tellement heureux de les revoir, il avait beaucoup d'appréhension de revenir mais en quelques secondes ils avaient réussis à balayer ses inquiétudes et tout ceci était oublié. Il présenta le docteur Mills à ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas, elle fut accueillie presque aussi chaleureusement que Castiel et on les invita à s'assoir au bar. Les serveuses prirent un moment pour prendre de ses nouvelles avant de retourner s'occuper de leurs tables. Quand l'effervescence retomba, Gabriel s'assit à côté de Castiel.

\- Ça va ?

\- Et toi ? Gabriel regarda Balthazar qui discutait, Castiel suivi son regard.

\- Oui, ça n'a jamais été aussi bien, en reposant son regard sur Castiel et en souriant. On va vivre ensemble, chez lui. Garde le pour toi, il ne le sait pas encore.

\- Tu es heureux.

\- Oui et toi, comment tu vas ?

\- Je dois finir de régler certaines choses. Il perdit son sourire. Demain je vois mes frères et je crois qu'après, quoi qu'ils me disent, je tournerai la page. Il regarda de nouveau Gabriel. Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi là-bas.

\- Ça me fait une blessure de guerre et ça rajoute à mon charme !

Castiel passa une soirée agréable, loin de ce qui l'attendait le lendemain. Ses amis réussissaient à le faire parler et le faire rire. Megan et Dean toujours en train de se chicaner, Gabriel et Balthazar échangeant des baisers, Sam et Jessica toujours aussi adorables. Il était entouré de joie de vivre et d'amour, et en cet instant il se sentait chez lui, rassuré et heureux.

 **Tout rentre dans l'ordre petit à petit. Il reste une dernière étape à Castiel pour se libérer de tout ça et pouvoir reprendre sa vie.**

 **Je vous embrasse, à bientôt.**

 **Bises**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29**

Castiel était arrivé avec Dean au commissariat. Depuis le matin, il imaginait comment ça allait se passer, il demandait à Dean son avis. Est-ce qu'il devrait leur poser des questions ou attendre qu'ils lui parlent, et est ce qu'ils voudraient lui parler ? Il avait l'impression que tout allait se jouer aujourd'hui, est ce qu'il arriverait à avoir une famille ? Il attendait ça depuis cinq ans, si ce n'était pas plus.

Ils avaient rejoint le docteur Mills et l'inspecteur Singer dans son bureau, et il lui avait expliqué qu'il attendrait dans une salle et ses frères allaient être conduits chacun à leur tour pour qu'ils puissent se parler. Gadreel et Samandriel avaient accepté de le voir alors que Luc n'avait pas répondu, l'inspecteur lui proposa de lui redemander et Castiel le remercia d'essayer encore une fois. L'inspecteur l'accompagna dans la salle, laissant Dean et le docteur Mills attendre dans son bureau. Il fit entrer Castiel dans une salle comprenant une table et deux chaises. Il verrait ses frères les uns après les autres, un agent sera posté devant la porte, au moindre problème il n'avait qu'à appeler. Castiel le remercia et prit une profonde inspiration. Il avait demandé à être là, il devait aller jusqu'au bout. Voyant son inquiétude, l'inspecteur le rassura en lui disant qu'il pouvait faire marche arrière mais Castiel refusa. Il devait le faire pour pouvoir se défaire de cette partie de sa vie. Il demanda à voir Gadreel en premier, il avait l'impression que ce serait avec lui que ce serait le plus facile.

Castiel tourna dans la salle pendant un moment puis s'assit face à la table. Gadreel fut accompagné dans la salle par un agent de police. Il s'assit face à Castiel, menotté et la tête basse, l'agent sortit et les laissa seuls. Castiel l'observait, ses mains tremblaient légèrement mais il ne bougeait pas. Castiel restait là, sans savoir quoi lui dire quand Gadreel prit la parole de façon hésitante.

\- Je suis désolé. Je sais que tu ne peux pas me pardonner mais je suis désolé de tout ce que j'ai pu te faire. Il murmurait, sa voix tremblante et son corps recroquevillé.

\- Je ne suis pas venu chercher des excuses. Je veux des réponses, je veux comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ce que tu as fait. Pourquoi tu m'as menotté face à Samandriel ? Sa voix n'était pas dure, il voulait réellement comprendre pourquoi ses frères avaient agi ainsi.

Gadreel resta silencieux pendant longtemps, Castiel commençait à croire qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler quand il reprit.

\- Je…je crois que je ne sais pas vraiment. J'ai obéis comme je l'ai toujours fait.

\- Tu obéis même quand les choses que tu fais te paraissent mauvaises ?

\- On ne m'a jamais laissé le choix.

\- Je pense qu'on a toujours le choix Gadreel.

\- Non, pas quand on grandit dans une famille comme la nôtre, et quand j'ai servi de souffre-douleur depuis mon enfance. A un moment tu as envie que ça s'arrête alors tu fais ce qu'on te demande.

Castiel savait que Gadreel avait été sous le joug de Luc depuis leur enfance mais il y avait des choses qu'il ne savait pas et qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas.

\- Pourquoi tu as pris ma défense face à Luc et Samandriel ?

\- Parce qu'ils allaient te tuer. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir et laisser Samandriel vivre avec ça sur la conscience toute sa vie. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas réussi à le protéger comme toi.

\- Le protéger comme moi ? Gadreel hésita encore un instant, il avait caché ça depuis si longtemps.

\- J'ai réussi à tenir Luc éloigné de toi et de lui pendant un moment. Mais quand le guide s'est intéressé à Samandriel, Luc s'est rendu compte de son importance et il a commencé à le manipuler. C'était plus facile quand on était enfant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- J'ai pu plus facilement éloigner Luc de toi, que ça ne l'a été avec Samandriel, mais les enjeux n'étaient pas les mêmes.

\- Tu m'as protégé de Luc quand j'étais enfant… Castiel ne comprenait pas, il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce type quand ils vivaient encore chez eux avec leurs parents.

\- Tu te souviens de nos parties de cache-cache quand je rentrais de l'école ? Je te trouvais une cachette et je passais une partie de la soirée à te faire croire que je te cherchais... et tu étais fier que je ne te trouve pas ! Et pendant ce temps, Luc restait éloigné et ne s'intéressait pas à toi.

Et là Castiel se souvient de Gadreel venant chercher Luc quand il était avec lui, de ses jeux de cache-cache quand Luc rentrait de l'école. Gadreel avait occupé son grand frère pour qu'il ne lui fasse pas endurer la même chose qu'à lui. C'est toujours comme ça quand on est enfant, on est témoin de choses que l'on ne comprend pas et on les découvrent sous un nouveau jour une fois adulte.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas vu, je n'avais pas compris. Je croyais que j'étais seul, seul face à eux. Castiel s'était avancé, penché au-dessus de la table, il regardait son frère avec culpabilité.

\- Je suis désolé que tu te sois senti abandonné mais je pense que c'est ce qui t'a permis de fuir et de faire ta vie. Et je ne pouvais pas te le dire... Gadreel approcha sa main et la posa sur le côté de la tête de Castiel. Je suis fier de toi Castiel, de tout ce que tu as fait et de la personne que tu es devenue.

Castiel posa doucement sa main sur celle de son frère, il n'y croyait pas, il avait l'impression que c'était un rêve et que le contact de sa main le projetterai dans la réalité, mais non. Quand il posa sa main sur celle de son frère, Castiel ressenti sa douceur l'envahir, il était acceptée par un de ses frères et rien que pour ça, le fait d'avoir supporté tout ça était justifié.

\- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi..., comment tu n'es pas devenu comme eux ?

\- Nos parents ? Ils ont choisi cette voie, ces religions et ces croyances et ils se sont immergés dedans pour trouver leurs réponses. Moi, je ne cherchais pas de réponses, j'ai été élevé dans des religions qui prônaient l'ouverture et je crois que je me suis construit sur ça. Le reste du temps je suis resté en retrait et j'ai fait ce qu'on m'a demandé pour qu'on me laisse tranquille. J'ai toujours été effacé et ça ne les a pas dérangés, bien au contraire, que j'obéisse sans rien dire.

\- Et pour Luc ?

\- Luc…c'est autre chose. Je crois qu'il est malade. Il ne croit pas en tout ce que le guide a pu lui dire, il croit en lui.

\- Il croit en lui ?

\- Il m'a souvent dit qu'il avait une mission, qu'il était sur terre pour ouvrir les yeux des hommes et leur montrer la puissance de Dieu.

Castiel et Gadreel n'avaient pas rompu le contact durant le reste de leur conversation. Gadreel retira sa main doucement quand ils eurent fini de parler, il devait rejoindre sa cellule, affronter sa responsabilité, Castiel lui promit de l'aider et de parler à l'inspecteur pour lui. Il l'avait aidé quand il était enfant, c'était maintenant à son tour de faire quelque chose pour lui.

Quand il eut fini de parler avec Gadreel, l'agent le raccompagna dans sa cellule et ramena Samandriel avec lui. Il s'assit face à Castiel, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ? Castiel fut surpris de sa question. Samandriel se tenait face à lui et le regardait sans détours, il était bien différent de Gadreel.

\- Je ne le voulais pas Samandriel. Il avait l'occasion de tout lui expliquer depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça.

\- Mais tu l'as fait.

\- Je suis parti car je ne pouvais plus supporter leurs discours religieux. Le soir où je suis parti, je suis venu te voir. Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Tu n'es pas venu me voir. Luc m'a dit que tu avais enlevé Anna et qu'il était inquiet pour elle.

\- Je comprends que tu crois Luc, il est resté avec toi tout ce temps mais écoute moi. A force de parler avec Samandriel, Luc avait réussi à modifier ses souvenirs. Je suis venu te voir dans ta chambre, tu étais en train de lire sur ton lit. Je t'ai expliqué que je partais pour avoir une chance d'être heureux et de vivre libre. Tu m'as regardé sans comprendre et en me demandant pourquoi je n'étais pas heureux avec ma famille. Je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu viennes avec moi, que tu pourrais faire ce que tu voudrai dehors mais tu m'as accusé de vous abandonner et de fuir. Tu étais jeune, je pensais que tu voudrais découvrir le monde mais tu étais bien intégré à cette façon de penser. J'ai eu peur que tu en parle à nos parents alors je suis parti le soir même avec Anna.

Castiel s'interrompit un instant, il revoyait très nettement toute cette nuit. La peur d'être arrêté ou vendu par Samandriel. La peur de ce nouveau monde et la responsabilité de sa sœur. Mais il n'avait pas baissé les bras, il savait qu'il devait essayer.

\- Tu mens, Luc a dit que tu essayerais de me faire croire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

\- Tu devrais essayer de penser par toi-même Samandriel et arrêter de te référer à Luc ou au guide.

\- Tu crois que tu peux arriver comme ça, détruire nos vies et dire que c'est pour nous aider.

\- Je n'ai pas détruits vos vies…

\- Je suis en prison, je ne peux plus voir ma famille, le guide ne va plus vouloir que je revienne dans la communauté. J'ai tout perdu à cause de toi Castiel.

\- Mais Crowley est un manipulateur, Luc aussi. Il t'a utilisé pour se rapprocher du guide et prendre la main sur la communauté quand tu le remplaceras… Il gardait son calme comme le docteur Mills le lui avait recommandé mais c'était difficile de voir son petit frère souffrir de cette situation et qu'il pense que tout ce qui arrivait était de sa faute.

\- Et toi, tu n'es pas un manipulateur ? Tu n'essaies pas de me faire croire des choses pour que je tourne le dos à ceux qui ont toujours pris soins de moi ?

Castiel resta silencieux un instant. Samandriel était perdu, pendant toute sa vie on lui avait dit qu'il était le méchant et maintenant c'est lui qui tenait le même discours sur les autres membres de sa famille.

\- Tu as eu peur de tuer mon ami ? Samandriel resta surpris quelques secondes.

\- Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

\- Mais tu comptais m'en faire ?

\- … tu étais là pour tout détruire, je devais faire quelque chose.

\- Tu ne crois pas que Luc aurait dû le faire et ne pas t'imposer ça ?

\- Il devait avoir une raison pour m'obliger à le faire.

\- T'obliger ? Tu ne voulais donc pas me tuer ?

\- Je ne veux pas faire de mal mais c'est à cause de toi tout ce qui est arrivé. Tu es parti, tu as une vie pleine de vices, tu nous mets en prison et je dois te faire confiance et te laisser tout détruire ?

Castiel passa plus d'une heure avec Samandriel, à essayer de comprendre son comportement mais ils tournaient en rond. Samandriel l'accusait et Castiel était incapable de lui faire comprendre les événements de son point de vue. Il appela le gardien au bout d'un moment. Il s'excusa auprès de Samandriel en lui disant qu'il espérait qu'il parviendrait à le comprendre et son petit frère parti sans un regard pour lui.

Castiel se laissa retomber sur sa chaise. Il espérait encore, Samandriel pourrait avoir une prise en charge médicale, il pourrait peut-être comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il ne voulait pas encore baisser les bras après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'inspecteur, Luc acceptait finalement de le voir, Castiel le remercia et l'inspecteur partit. Il rassembla tout son courage en attendant Luc.

Luc entra dans la pièce et Castiel se senti instantanément mal. Son frère, même menotté, imposait sa présence.

\- Alors comme ça tu voulais nous voir ? Tu avais besoin de te convaincre que tu avais fait le bon choix ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Non, je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix. Je veux comprendre pourquoi toi, tu as fait ces choix.

\- Quels choix ? Celui de vouloir protéger ma vie comme elle était ? De protéger mes frères ? On n'est pas si différents petit frère. Je voulais accomplir ma vie, comme toi. Et pour moi c'était de guider ces âmes et de leur révéler ma grandeur. Mais tu as tout détruit.

\- Leur révéler ta grandeur ? Luc lui sourit tendrement.

\- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis Castiel. J'ai un destin grandiose et de nombreuses choses à accomplir. Crowley n'est qu'un arnaqueur de seconde zone mais moi je suis un être supérieur. Je suis la main armée d'une force qui te dépasse et dépasse bien des gens mais grâce à moi, elle leur sera révélée.

\- Tu veux dire que tu parles au nom de Dieu ?

\- Je veux dire que si Dieu existe alors c'est moi.

Luc se tu, il appela le gardien puis se retourna vers Castiel.

\- Tu n'es rien Castiel comparé à moi. Un caillou sur mon chemin mais j'accomplirais mon devoir, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Castiel resta longtemps à repenser à Luc. Il n'avait pas vu toute cette folie quand il le côtoyait. Il pensait qu'il voulait le contrôle de la secte et avoir le pouvoir mais le problème était à un tout autre niveau. Son frère était fou et ses discours pseudo-religieux étaient une vérité absolue pour lui.

Il se leva de sa chaise et prit la direction du bureau où Dean l'attendait. Quand il le vit, il se cacha dans ses bras un moment, il avait besoin de soutien, de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et qui ne lui mentirait pas, il se sentait épuisé. Il raconta ce qu'il avait appris, il parla de Gadreel avec plaisir. Il pensait qu'ils allaient pouvoir se revoir et avoir une relation de frère normal hors de leur famille. Il parla peu de Samandriel et Luc, il préférait garder ça pour le docteur Mills. Il avait encore une dernière chose à faire, il devait voir sa sœur et il demanda à Dean de l'accompagner ce qu'il accepta. Quand il eut fini, l'inspecteur Singer les tint au courant des découvertes de Charlie concernant les données sur la clé USB. Il y avait de quoi les arrêter pour détournement d'argent. Crowley et sa femme avaient été placés en garde à vue pour qu'ils ne puissent pas s'enfuir et maintenant ils avaient de quoi les inculper. Castiel s'approcha de Bobby et le pris dans ses bras.

\- On n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien alors, murmura-t-il aussi bien pour lui qu'à Bobby.

\- Tu n'as pas fait tout ça pour rien. Je suis fier de toi fiston, en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

L'après-midi même, Castiel se rendit dans le bâtiment d'accueil des familles. Le responsable avait prévenu Anna et Chuck et ils les attendaient dans un petit salon. Castiel avait besoin de parler à Anna mais il avait aussi envie que Dean la rencontre. Sur le chemin, Castiel parlait d'elle et d'Aaron, il espérait qu'eux aussi, il pourrait les voir régulièrement et offrir une famille plus étoffée et plus équilibrée à son neveu. Il ne parla pas de Chuck et Dean ne lui posa pas de question.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Anna les accueilli chaleureusement, elle prit Castiel pour l'embrasser. Chuck restait en retrait, Aaron dans ses bras et Dean les observait. Quand le frère et la sœur se séparèrent, Castiel serra la main de Chuck et prit Aaron qui lui tendait les bras. Il fit les présentations, Dean voyait la fierté de Castiel de pouvoir lui présenter enfin sa famille. Anna l'observa avec tendresse et le prit dans ses bras lui aussi et le remercia pour avoir été là pour son frère. Dean se senti gêné, l'histoire de leur famille était compliquée et particulière. Il était tombé amoureux de Castiel et il avait été embarqué dans tout ça, il avait souhaité un moment que Castiel abandonne sa famille mais en les voyants ainsi maintenant il comprit que ce choix aurait été la fin de son couple avec lui. Il lui en aurait voulu toute sa vie ou il serait parti pour faire ce qu'il devait faire et il l'aurait alors perdu. Il regarda Castiel en précisant qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance lui aussi de le rencontrer. Ils s'installèrent et discutèrent un moment du lieu où Anna et Chuck étaient hébergés, des aides qui leurs étés proposées. Castiel raconta ses entrevus avec leurs frères, Anna restait silencieuse. Elle s'excusa auprès de Castiel, elle se sentait coupable de n'avoir rien fait quand ils étaient chez elle mais Castiel s'approcha d'elle. Elle n'avait pas voulu tout ce qui était arrivé, tout ça était à cause de Luc et Chuck l'avait protégé. Dean ne disait rien, il s'occupait d'Aaron que Castiel lui avait mis dans les bras et les écoutait parler. Il n'y avait que Castiel et Anna qui parlaient, Chuck ne disait rien, il avait l'impression qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Anna récupéra son fils et s'excusa, elle devait le changer, elle s'éloigna et Castiel la suivi. Il voulait lui parler et c'était le bon moment. Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Castiel se lança.

\- Pourquoi tu es retourné dans la secte quand on s'est enfuis ?

Anna resta silencieuse un moment.

\- J'avais peur. Je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit le bon choix. J'espérais encore que nos parents faisaient ça pour notre bien. Je ne voulais pas leur tourner le dos.

\- C'est pour ça que tu es repartie ?

\- Oui et je ne voulais pas être un poids pour toi. Tu étais jeune, tu avais l'occasion de fuir leur maltraitance et tu devais avoir toutes les chances de ton côté.

\- Tu savais ce qui s'était passé avec Chuck ?

\- Oui. A l'époque je le devinais mais il m'a tout raconté un soir quand j'étais enceinte d'Aaron. Il m'a dit qu'il avait eu des sentiments pour toi, qu'il t'avait dénoncé et que c'était en partie à cause de ça que tu avais fui. Il m'a aussi expliqué que tu te faisais du souci pour moi. Quand j'ai été en âge d'être marié, il a demandé le droit de m'épouser pour prendre soin de moi à ta place, pour essayer de se racheter de ce qu'il t'avait fait subir et de l'absence que je supportais. Je lui en ai voulu pendant un moment mais il semblait de bonne foi. Il a toujours été attentionné et doux avec moi et il est exemplaire avec Aaron. Je crois que son comportement le ronge depuis toujours mais il s'est rattrapé en s'occupant de nous. Tu comprends ? Castiel acquiesça. J'espère que vous pourrez devenir amis maintenant. Il m'a rendu heureuse pendant ces années même si tout n'était pas parfait.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre et passèrent encore un moment à parler puis quand Dean et Castiel partirent, Castiel remercia Chuck pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Anna. Il leur demanda s'il pouvait revenir les voir prochainement et ils lui dirent qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu.

Le soir, Castiel repensait à tout ce qu'il avait appris. Il était allongé dans les bras de Dean, celui-ci ne lui avait posé aucune question et Castiel lui en était reconnaissant. Il avait besoin d'y réfléchir, de digérer certaines informations avant de pouvoir en parler. Il savait tout le chemin qui restait à parcourir pour Anna et Gadreel. Une fois sortis de la secte, ils allaient devoir se réinsérer dans la vie et la société, réapprendre à raisonner par eux même. Une fois hors de la secte la première chose à gérer était la solitude. Anna n'était pas seul mais il serait là pour eux deux. Il aiderait Gadreel et lui rendrait visite s'il faisait de la prison. Gadreel, comme ses frères, allait comparaitre devant la justice. Il espérait qu'il s'en sorte bien, il avait des circonstances atténuantes. Pour Samandriel, le travail serait plus long, il était beaucoup plus dépendant de la secte et de Luc. Et en ce qui concernait Luc, il y avait des chances qu'il finisse dans un hôpital psychiatrique sous hautes doses d'antipsychotiques.

Mais à cet instant, il se sentait soulagé. Il voyait une chance d'avoir une famille, que Gadreel et Anna aient une vie normale et que Samandriel et Luc reçoivent l'aide dont ils avaient besoin. Il se retourna face à Dean, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment. Il avait de la chance, son rêve avait pris vie. Il était heureux et sa famille était libre. Dean déposa un baiser sur son front et le resserra contre lui.

 **Castiel a réussi en partie à avoir les réponses qu'il cherchait et à partir de là, il va pouvoir reprendre sa vie.**

 **Je vous retrouve lundi pour le dernier chapitre. J'en suis déjà triste.**

 **Merci d'être toujours là et pour vos commentaires. Je vous embrasse.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

Castiel arrivait chez Gadreel, il s'était installé dans son ancien appartement depuis un mois maintenant. Il était resté en prison pendant quelques semaines, puis en liberté surveillée, le temps que des preuves soient collectées pour confirmer ce qu'il racontait. Grâce aux données récoltées et traitées par Charlie, Crowley et Naomi avaient été accusés de détournement d'argent et de non-assistance à personne en danger après le démantèlement de la secte et la prise en charge de plusieurs adeptes qui avaient subis des maltraitances. Castiel avait rencontrés plusieurs parents d'adeptes et ils avaient pu parler de leur sentiment d'impuissance. Il s'était senti mal face à eux, se pensant toujours coupable en partie de ce qui avait pu leur arriver mais quand l'inspecteur Singer leur expliqua que c'était grâce à Castiel et à ses amis qu'ils avaient arrêtés leurs agissements, il s'était retrouvé enseveli sous les remerciements et les embrassades. Son malaise était toujours présent mais allégé en voyant le soulagement qu'il avait pu apporter à ces familles même si tout n'était pas encore arrangé.

Gadreel avait ensuite été pris en charge dans l'association où était Anna, et avec l'aide de Castiel et du docteur Mills, il avait emménagé ici. Castiel était fier de lui et passait le voir tous les jours, il voulait profiter de son frère et en apprendre plus sur lui et être là pour l'aider à s'adapter petit à petit à sa nouvelle vie de liberté. Gadreel restait encore en retrait, il avait du mal à se mélanger avec les autres. Castiel l'avait invité plusieurs fois à les rejoindre au bar mais à chaque fois, il restait peu de temps, mal à l'aise et inquiet de ce qu'ils pouvaient penser de lui, même si Castiel l'avait rassuré de ce côté. Par contre, il prenait plaisir à sortir dans la rue, à faire des courses ou à se promener seulement. Cette liberté de pouvoir faire ce que bon lui semblait sans demander l'autorisation à quelqu'un ou en se méfiant.

Castiel avait une bonne nouvelle pour lui, il avait parlé à son patron et il était d'accord pour le prendre à l'essai en tant que comptable. La secte leur avait au moins apporté quelque chose de positif qui était une formation qui pouvait maintenant leur servir. Gadreel fut heureux de cette nouvelle, et angoissé aussi, mais il avait une chance de s'adapter au monde comme son frère l'avait fait. Castiel avait d'autres projets maintenant qui étaient nés grâce aux projets de Balthazar et Gabriel. Ils s'aimaient et tout marchait pour le mieux pour eux, ils s'étaient installés ensemble chez Balthazar et ils voulaient agrandir le bar et dédier une partie des nouveaux locaux à un café qui serait ouvert dès les premières lueurs du jour. Sachant qu'avec tout ce que ça engendrait, ils avaient proposé à Castiel de gérer leurs comptes et le côté administratif. Il avait demandé à réfléchir mais n'avait pas hésité longtemps, c'était une très bonne nouvelle pour lui, il pouvait se rapprocher de Dean et avoir un cadre de travail plus agréable et proche de ses amis.

Quand Castiel arriva chez Gadreel, il fit le tour de l'appartement, il n'avait plus rien avoir avec ce qu'il connaissait. Il avait l'impression que Gadreel s'était adapté à la liberté beaucoup plus rapidement que lui et il en était heureux. Ils discutèrent un moment puis Castiel l'invita à passer la soirée avec lui au bar ce que son frère accepta. Quand ils arrivèrent l'ambiance était encore calme, ils saluèrent tout le monde d'un signe de la main, Dean vint embrasser Castiel et serra la main à Gadreel. Quand Gabriel arriva à son tour, il lança un bonjour général auquel ils répondirent par un bonjour boss, et auquel participa Castiel. Il aimait partager ça avec les autres, c'était un truc à eux.

Megan et Jo finissaient de préparer la salle, Megan s'approcha de Gadreel pour prendre de ses nouvelles, elle lui demanda comment s'était passé son entretien pour son travail et lui proposa de lui apporter à boire ce qu'il accepta. Dean la regardait sans rien dire mais avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Megan s'intéressait à un homme et ne le rembarrait pas. Quand elle s'approcha de lui pour lui demander le verre de Gadreel, il n'attendit pas pour la taquiner sur son intérêt pour lui. Elle le remit en place sans attendre mais il sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas vraiment à l'aise, il insista jusqu'à la faire sortir de ses gongs. Et les éclats de voix attirèrent tous les regards. Castiel se lamenta alors qu'un nouveau sujet les opposant était sur le tapis et qu'ils allaient devoir les entendre se disputer. En entendant ça, Dean ne perdit pas un instant et proposa un match de foot pour régler ce nouvel incident.

\- Et je prends Gadreel dans mon équipe, précisa-t-il immédiatement en souriant à Megan.

\- Vraiment ? Gadreel ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir l'habitude de s'affronter de cette manière mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir y participer.

Megan resta sans voix face à Dean quelques secondes puis regarda Gadreel.

\- Et on peut savoir pourquoi vous allez vous affronter cette fois ?, demanda Balthazar.

\- Toujours pour savoir qui a raison, répondit Dean en regardant Megan. Celle-ci coupa court à la discussion en faisant son choix.

\- Je prends Sam.

\- Ça va être intéressant de changer d'équipe, en souriant à Dean.

\- Cas' avec moi, en souriant à son amant.

Celui-ci fit un signe de tête à Dean et sourit à Gadreel.

\- Bien sûr maintenant tu n'as plus besoin de cette excuse pour sauter sur Castiel. Alors je prends Balth'.

\- Moi aussi alors je change d'équipe, plaisanta Balthazar.

\- Jo ?, demanda Dean.

\- Affronter Balth', avec plaisir, je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable en s'adressant à Balthazar et il sourit à celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille.

\- Garth, tu veux bien être dans mon équipe ?

\- Toujours Meg' et cette fois on va gagner !

\- Jess avec moi ?, demanda Dean en lançant son plus beau sourire.

\- Euh…

\- Quoi tu ne veux pas affronter Sam ? Je suis sûr que tu pourras trouver un moyen pour qu'il ne te plaque pas.

\- Oui, ok.

\- Et moi alors, je prends qui pour compléter mon équipe ?

\- Il reste Gabriel, proposa Dean.

Megan se tourna vers Gabriel.

\- Hors de question je garde ma place d'arbitre, c'est beaucoup plus drôle.

\- Cas', on pourrait demander à Chuck ?

\- Oui, je lui en parlerai. Et on fait ça quand ?

Le rendez-vous fut pris pour le samedi après-midi. Megan s'éloigna de Dean pour apporter son verre à Gadreel et reparti travailler. Castiel en parla à Chuck et invita l'inspecteur Singer et le docteur Mills pour pouvoir passer un moment avec eux dans une bonne ambiance et partager autre chose après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble.

Le samedi fut attendu avec impatience par tout le groupe, ils allaient pouvoir se défouler et avoir le même plaisir que la première fois. Dean, Castiel, Gadreel, Chuck, Anna et Aaron arrivèrent en premier. Chuck semblait un peu nerveux de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes mais Anna était heureuse que Dean et Castiel les aient invités pour partager ce moment avec eux. Elle installa une couverture au sol et s'installa avec Aaron pour pouvoir suivre le match.

Sam arriva accompagné de Jessica, ils se saluèrent tous puis Sam pris Dean et Castiel à part pour pouvoir leur parler avec Jessica.

\- Dean, je ne pourrais finalement pas jouer aujourd'hui, désolée, expliqua Jessica.

\- Mais on va faire comment maintenant ? Il se voyait déjà contraint de déclarer forfait face à Megan et celle-ci lui rabâcher les oreilles de sa victoire.

\- Il y a une bonne raison Dean, et tu ne joues pas non plus ta vie dans ce match.

\- Je ne joue pas ma vie mais je joue contre Meg' et je ne peux pas perdre.

\- Je suis sûr que tu seras capable d'apprendre cette passion du jeu à ton neveu.

Dean était encore en train de pester quand Castiel lui attrapa l'épaule. Dean le regarda, il souriait et regardait Jessica. Il regarda son frère qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux et la lumière se fit.

\- Mon neveu… ?, il souleva les sourcils et se mit à rire. Mon neveu, vraiment ?

\- Ou ta nièce... Sam hocha la tête et il fut engloutit dans les bras de son grand frère avec Jessica, puis ce fut au tour de Castiel de les embrasser.

\- Je ne veux pas vous décourager mais vous allez faire comment le temps de finir vos études et de trouver un travail ? demanda Castiel.

\- On compte sur ses oncles qui seront toujours heureux de le garder je suis sûr.

Pendant que Dean et Sam discutaient, Jo et Megan arrivèrent. Elles habitaient maintenant ensemble dans l'appartement de Gabriel. Gadreel fit les présentations, puis l'inspecteur Singer arriva accompagné du docteur Mills, puis Garth les rejoignit. Enfin Balthazar et Gabriel complétèrent l'équipe, leur groupe s'était agrandit depuis ces derniers mois et ils s'entendaient tous bien mais c'était rare qu'ils puissent tous se retrouver ensemble en même temps. Castiel demanda à l'inspecteur Singer de remplacer Jessica qui ne pouvait finalement pas jouer. Bobby accepta avec plaisir mais bougonna pour la forme. Tout le monde prit place dans son équipe et Jessica s'assit à côté d'Anna et le docteur Mills les rejoignit.

Dean se retrouvait avec Castiel, Jo, Gadreel et Chuck, et il prit la place de quaterback. Ils faisaient face à Megan qui dirigeait son équipe composée de Balthazar, Sam, Garth et Bobby. Megan était remontée, elle aimait se battre contre Dean et le plus important, elle avait l'occasion de passer du temps avec Gadreel et cette excuse de match pour se sauter dessus avait fonctionné pour Dean et Castiel, ça pouvait marcher encore une fois. Elle ne l'aurait pas avoué devant Dean mais elle avait un faible pour Gadreel, sachant tout ce qu'il avait traversé et le force dont il faisait preuve maintenant pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Elle aurait voulu être là pour lui et peut être plus.

Gabriel monta sur un banc et siffla pour avoir l'attention des joueurs, cette fois-encore l'enjeu était de savoir qui avait raison entre Dean et Megan, bien que personne ne sache vraiment pourquoi ils se disputaient et ils s'en fichaient un peu. Gabriel refit son laïus sur l'importance de respecter ses arbitrages, les spectatrices sur la touche applaudirent les joueurs et le coup d'envoi fut lancé.

Dean surveillait les gestes de Megan et de Sam, il savait que tous les deux jouaient bien. Il s'inquiétait moins de Garth et de Bobby. En face de lui, Megan observait tous les joueurs, elle ne savait pas comment jouait Chuck et Gadreel, alors que les autres assuraient.

Gabriel siffla le début du match et les échanges s'enchainèrent, Gadreel n'osant pas trop se mettre en avant dans le jeu, se contentant d'empêcher leurs adversaires de prendre la balle. Dean et Castiel marquèrent les premiers points, puis Megan et Sam rattrapèrent le retard et prirent même de l'avance avec l'aide inespérée de Balthazar. A ce moment Dean appela son équipe pour changer de tactique. Il demanda à Gadreel de surveiller Megan et de l'intercepter dès qu'elle s'approcherait de la balle. Dean devait l'occuper et lui mettre Gadreel dans les pattes était la meilleure solution. Gabriel siffla la remise en jeu, Dean lança la balle sur sa gauche à Jo, Megan s'aperçut de la direction du regard de Dean et se mit à courir vers Jo pour l'intercepter, Gadreel qui la surveillait se déplaça en direction de Jo et se jeta sur Megan avant qu'elle est pu atteindre sa colocataire. Il la plaqua au sol sans ménagement, Megan après avoir été soufflé par le choc se mit à rire. Ça marchait vraiment l'excuse des plaquages. Elle sentait le poids du corps de Gadreel sur elle et son étreinte quand il l'attrapa dans ses bras pour éviter de lui faire trop mal. Elle profitait du rapprochement physique de son adversaire quand elle entendit Sam pester après que Dean ait mis le point.

Gadreel se releva avec Megan. Il lui lança un regard gêné et s'excusa de son plaquage. Megan était sur le point de minauder en lui parlant quand elle surprit le regard de Dean, elle se recula et le rassura sur les effets de son plaquage. Elle pouvait encaisser sans problème ses assauts. Quand elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire en entendant Dean se mettre à rire, elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer mais elle risquait de plus s'enfoncer et elle fit demi-tour pour s'éloigner. Elle fulminait encore quand elle prit sa place à la remise en jeu après la pause sifflée par Gabriel.

Quand ils reprirent place pour remettre en jeu, Dean fanfaronnait de leur avance.

\- J'adore ce jeu, s'exclama-t-il. Et en particulier quand je bats Megan.

Megan ne lui répondit qu'avec un geste obscène qui fit rire Gadreel.

\- Et c'est toujours bien pour impressionner les filles, lança Dean à Bobby avec un clin d'œil et en jetant un regard au docteur Mills qui se tenait un peu plus loin.

Bobby avait passé la pause à discuter avec le docteur Mills en lui parlant de ses exploits sportifs passés ce qui n'avait pas échappé à Dean.

\- Tu devrais surveiller ton copain Castiel, un accident est vite arrivé en sport, répondit-il en incendiant Dean du regard.

Castiel se mit à rire et Dean le regarda, il riait plus souvent, libéré de ce passé toxique et proche de sa nouvelle famille. En cet instant il ressentait une joie intense, en le voyant ainsi entouré et heureux. Il fit deux pas pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser avant que les autres joueurs ne les sifflent pour pouvoir reprendre le jeu.

Ces piques agacèrent Megan et Bobby qui mirent plus d'acharnement pour marquer. Et quand le jeu repris, le point fut marqué rapidement grâce à Balthazar mais Jo contesta l'essai. Elle se tenait face à lui, l'empêchant de passer pour qu'il admette qu'il avait triché, Dean et Megan se mirent au milieu de la discussion et les choses s'envenimèrent. Gabriel siffla pour obtenir leur attention au milieu des voix et fit signe à Balthazar et Jo de venir le voir. Ils s'approchèrent pour donner leur version à Gabriel toujours perché sur son banc, ils discutèrent un moment, les autres joueurs à l'affut et Balthazar attira Gabriel en l'attrapant par le col et lui murmura à l'oreille. Gabriel leva le bras pour donner le point à Balthazar et donc à l'équipe de Megan, Jo revint vers son équipe en grimaçant.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai Gabriel, s'énerva Dean.

\- Mais il m'a promis de me …, Gabriel fut interrompu sans ménagement par Dean.

\- La ferme Gabe, on veut pas savoir !, s'énerva-t-il avec un air dégouté. Et tu peux pas dire ça devant Jo !

\- J'en ai tellement entendu que rien ne peut plus me choquer, se mit à rire Jo.

\- Il m'a promis de me laisser regarder Titanic.

Le regard de Balthazar et de Castiel se croisèrent et ils se mirent à rire et le rire gagna tous les joueurs. Gabriel les regardait le sourire aux lèvres, tout était parfait.

Quand tout le monde se calma, Gabriel siffla pour que le jeu reprenne. Dean étudiait ses adversaires, il prenait beaucoup plus le temps d'observer les gens maintenant. Il remarqua le regard que lançait Bobby au docteur Mills et elle ne manquait pas de l'applaudir quand il faisait une passe. Il sourit en coin, se baissa derrière Castiel prêt à recevoir la balle qu'il allait lui lancer. Quand il l'attrapa, il partit sur la droite et fonça sur Bobby. Celui-ci n'attendit pas et saisit Dean par les épaules. Dean lui fit un clin d'œil et se laissa tomber sans résister sous le plaquage hésitant de l'inspecteur. La balle fut récupérée par Garth qui marqua sous les applaudissements de son équipe. Quand Bobby se releva avec Dean, il l'attrapa sans ménagement par la nuque et approcha son visage de son oreille pour lui dire sa façon de penser.

\- Ne me fais plus jamais ça gamin. Dean restait sans bouger, il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi vive. Mais j'apprécie le geste, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce et en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête. Il s'éloigna en courant et en faisant un signe au docteur Mills qui l'applaudissait.

Le match prit fin au bout d'une heure après que l'équipe de Dean est marqué le dernier essai qui leur permit de remporter le match de justesse. A la fin du match Dean alla voir Megan à part des autres joueurs.

\- Alors j'ai raison ?, lui demanda Dean.

\- C'est le jeu qui me force à l'avouer. Mais je te fais bouffer le ballon si tu en parles à qui que ce soit.

Dean se recula d'un pas en levant les mains en l'air en signe de reddition.

Assis maintenant dans le bar après cet après-midi joyeux, Castiel observait la tablée, sa main dans celle de son amant, assis à côté de sa sœur qui lui avait tant manqué et face à un frère qu'il découvrait. Ses amis courageux, bruyants, de mauvaise foi, aimant, complétaient le tableau. A côté de Gadreel, Megan discutait bruyamment et en riant, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi anxieuse en lançant des regards discrets à Gadreel, il sourit en se rendant compte de son intérêt pour lui. En bout de table, Bobby et Jodie, comme elle lui avait demandé de l'appeler, s'étaient manifestement rapprochés et se parlaient à l'oreille. Balthazar, Gabriel et Jo se comportait comme une famille unie, Sam prés de son frère avec Jessica se parlaient à demi-mots, protégeant leur secret, et participaient aux discussions qui se croisaient. Son regard finit de faire le tour de la table pour se poser sur Dean qui l'observait. Il croisa son regard où il lut tout son amour pour lui, il se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement et quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent il lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il était heureux. Castiel avait laissé quelque chose de lui dans la secte, il avait perdu son enfance et son innocence mais même après tout ça, il avait réussi à se reconstruire, à retrouver une famille et à l'agrandir. Il était heureux entouré de ceux qui l'avaient aidé, qui l'avais recueillis, de sa famille, des siens.

Dean, lui, observait Castiel, il avait passé sa journée à faire attention aux autres et ce soir il retrouvait son amant. Son intérêt focalisé sur lui, lui permettait de voir sa satisfaction d'être là, avec toutes ces personnes. Il était plus serein, libéré d'un point qui l'avait rongé pendant trop longtemps. Il savait qu'il s'inquiétait encore pour ses autres frères mais ce qui restait à faire pour eux ne dépendait plus de lui. Il câlinait sa sœur, s'occupait de son neveu, il s'était rendu compte de l'intérêt de Megan pour Gadreel et quand elle surprit son regard sur elle, il lui sourit avec douceur, il observait les deux personnes qui l'avaient sauvés et qui avaient joués le rôle de parents pour lui ces dernières années. Puis il croisa son regard et il sentit un sentiment fort le submerger. Il était heureux bien sûr mais aussi fier de lui, attendri, enivré par ce regard qu'il portait sur lui et par tout ce qu'il pouvait y lire. Il savait que Castiel l'aimait et qu'ils commençaient enfin leur vie et qu'ils allaient pouvoir construire sur des bases solides leur famille.

 **Un happy end, parce qu'ils l'ont bien mérité et parce qu'on veut tous voir Dean et Castiel heureux ensemble.**

 **Je vous remercie encore une fois d'avoir lu, commenté, aimé, cette histoire. Première voyage pour moi dans une fic à chapitres aussi longue. Je suis fière de moi pour avoir été jusqu'au bout et pour avoir respecté un rythme de publication que je m'étais imposée (chose que je ne refais sans doute jamais sans avoir fini d'écrire l'histoire au préalable !). Et cet essai m'a permis de me rendre compte de tout ce qui me reste à améliorer, c'est-à-dire tout.**

 **Au fil des chapitres j'ai appris des choses concernant le fonctionnement des sectes, je me suis replongé dans mes cours de psycho concernant la manipulation et je me suis éclatée à écrire. De vrais moment de bonheur en sentant les mots glissés et d'autres de torture pour essayer d'être compréhensible le plus simplement possible. J'ai passé sept mois (au moins, car je pensais à cette histoire depuis un moment) avec ces personnages qui ne m'ont pas quittés même sans être devant mon clavier, toujours à penser à eux pour savoir ce qui allait leur arriver et comment ils allaient s'en sortir, et j'ai eu des surprises en tombant « amoureuse » de Balthazar qui a pris de plus en plus de place.**

 **Ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus les voir vivre, ils vont sans doute me manquer. Je vais devoir faire une cure de désintoxication avant de me lancer dans une nouvelle histoire.**

 **Bon j'arrête là sinon mes commentaires seront aussi longs que le chapitre. Je vous remercie encore, en espérant vous retrouver bientôt dans une autre histoire. Bises.**


End file.
